Rebirth
by Angelic Candy
Summary: Seq. to The Lost Pharaoh.The second part of the prophecy is revealed and an evil will resurface and threaten more than just Egypt.Yuugi and Yami must fight and conquer the darkness once and for all before Yami's resurrected spirit is lost forever.Y&YY,R
1. Prologue

**Rebirth**

_Story note:_ **This is the sequel to _The Lost Pharaoh_! **

**_Warning:_** **_There will be mild yaoi between Ryou/Bakura and a lemon scene between Yami/Yuugi eventually. _**

**Prologue**

The wind blew roughly through the bare trees, sweeping the last of the leaves off the branches and to the cold ground. Above, the sky was a pitch black and as it neared one in the morning a very light snow shower seeped down from the clouds. It was the first snow shower of winter in Domino and it came quietly as the city slept.

Near the edge of the city, a small game shop stood underneath the light of the crescent moon. Snow flakes fell upon the shop silently, melting the moment they touched. A window at the very top of the game shop began to rattle slightly from the force of the wind. Inside the small room, beyond the window, a small figure lie in bed, tossing and turning. Suddenly, the figure bolted upright panting with a thin layer of perspiration on his skin.

Yuugi took a deep breath to try and calm his racing heartbeat. He rubbed his forehead as he tried to remember what had woken him up. His hand dropped down to rub his chest where bandages had been wrapped around his minor wounds. He knew what it was even before the dream, or nightmare rather, came back to him. For the past couple months, he had had the dream off and on. It had started the moment he had come back from Egypt after a short hospital visit. He would constantly replay what had happened with Kontar, except a lot of the times Yami wouldn't come back. Then he'd be standing, tied up and afraid, as Kontar approached him with merciless eyes.

He quickly shook his head of the thoughts and turned his head abruptly to look out the window. After having the nightmares he would wake up and feel as though someone was watching him. Yuugi slowly untangled himself from his sheets and approached the window, peering outside. It was snowing finally, being since it was a couple weeks until Christmas.

"Good, at least we'll have snow over Christmas break," he smiled serenely.

A loud rustle caused him to turn his head to stare at the large tree by the game shop. Most of the tree was covered in a very light sheet of snow, except one branch that was now moving differently than the way the other branches were being moved by the wind. There was something strange about the way it moved, like something had just jumped off the branch.

He sighed and leaned his head against the glass, his mind wandering. It had been several months since the incident in Egypt with Kontar and Yami. Although he was glad Egypt was safe again, he didn't want Yami to have to take back the throne. Yuugi would never get to see him, unless he visited Egypt, which wouldn't happen that often. He was hoping that if Yami hadn't sent word before Christmas break that he'd convince his grandpa to take a trip to Egypt.

_Oh no! But grandpa's got to help professor Hawkins with something again. I wonder what it is?_

He shook his head again and crept back into bed. Luckily he didn't have to go to school the next day since it was the weekend. He blinked while staring up at the ceiling remembering that Ryou had asked if they could hang out for a little while. He seemed almost always preoccupied, like there was something important on his mind. They were to meet for lunch at a café down the street.

_I've still got to practice for that Dueling competition coming up. I'm glad it was changed to take place before Christmas Eve now. Still, that only gives me a week to practice. Jou, Honda and Ryou said they would help, which makes me feel a little better. But I just wish…I wish Yami were here. _

Yuugi sighed inwardly. His friends were good with playing Duel Monsters and they had promised to help him before the competition. It would hopefully take his mind off of Yami, knowing now that he wouldn't be able to go to Egypt until possibly the next summer. It hurt not being able to see him after what they went through. He only wished Yami would come to him…

He slowly closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep. As he drifted off into dream land, his window lifted open although there was no one to be seen. A barely noticeable mist of golden specs entered the room and slipped beneath Yuugi's covers. The window then closed without another movement; the wind outside calming down as the snowfall began to slow. A small spec was barely seen taking off through the white flakes into the dark sky.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Saqqara, Egypt_

The sky was filled with no clouds as the sun drifted low in the horizon. The sunset colored the sky with pinks, blues and orange colors. There were no street lights, only a few torches or candles at each house here and there. And in the center of the city was a gorgeous palace that reflected the sun like marble when the rays danced over the structure.

On the third floor of the palace, the balcony doors were opened to one of the rooms and a figure could be seen watching the horizon. The wind brushed the silky-white robe off the floor. Gentle blue eyes looked out at the scenery, almost wistfully.

Isis sighed heavily as she stared down at the city, a soft smile gracing her face. It had been so long since she had seen the beautiful city in such contentment and tranquility. Her eyes stayed focused on the vision before her, but her attention was elsewhere.

"What may I do for you, Fidil?" she asked quietly.

Behind her, Fidil, Yami's closest vizier glanced at her not at all surprised that she had heard him. He had just barely stepped inside the room, since the door had been left open. Smiling slightly, he approached her side and stared out alongside her.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

She smiled, "Yes, it is."

"I'm sure the pharaoh is happy now that everything has been brought back to normal, a much healthier normal," Fidil stated.

Isis closed her eyes momentarily before opening them, "Kontar may have been defeated, but we mustn't forget that the Millennium Items are still out there. Their powers can be used for good or evil and I fear someday someone will want to try and unlock their power."

Fidil frowned, "What do you mean? Have you had a vision of yet another darkness approaching?"

Isis was silent, her eyes never wavering from the view. After several minutes of staring she finally spoke, her voice calm and reasonable.

"How is the pharaoh doing?"

Fidil blinked, his eyebrows furrowing with concern. It wasn't like her to avoid questioning unless something was indeed bothering her. Egypt had just finally gained the peace it had strived for, for so long and now Fidil felt concerned that something else was wrong.

"Isis? Please answer my question."

"I will…in time," she answered softly. "But first tell me how Yami is doing."

Fidil sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anything from her unless she was ready.

"He's recovering quite well. He should be back to his normal strength in a few days."

Isis nodded, "Yes, he is finally human again. However, he still has not required his full power."

"What? Is that what you're concerned about priestess?" Fidil asked. "How is that possible?"  
"It is one of the things I'm concerned about, yes, and right now anything is possible. Since the event with Kontar, nothing has gone as it was predicted as those years ago. I am afraid Yami has yet to acquire his full power and strength as pharaoh. He is not weak anymore, because he is healing from the shadow game and the power he used from before as a spirit, but now as a human he is more vulnerable than a spirit. If he had his full power he wouldn't be vulnerable."

"But…how can we get his power back? Where did it go?" Fidil asked, his eyes alight with worry.

Isis shook her head, "That is not for us to do, Fidil. Right now we should only be concerned with healing him properly, but for now that is all we can do. The pharaoh will have to find his true power without using my abilities or power, or help from anyone in Egypt. His destiny lies elsewhere, outside of his home."

Fidil's eyes widened, but he turned to stare back out at the horizon. His eyes dimmed as it began to grow darker.

"I don't understand. I thought that once the evil was banished and the prophecy fulfilled the pharaoh would return to us in full power as a human and once again take up his throne. I thought that with the darkness gone there would finally be stable peace."

Isis closed her eyes again before turning to head toward the door. On her way there she stopped and turned partially around.

"There is no complete peace, Fidil. With good there will always come evil," she said, and Fidil nodded reluctantly. Isis' eyes narrowed slightly, "And the prophecy hasn't been fulfilled."

"_What_? Priestess…! Please, tell me that isn't so!" Fidil exclaimed, taking a step toward her with wide eyes.

"I'm afraid it is true. The pharaoh hasn't regained his full power because his destiny is still not entirely complete."

"But, he's been through so much! He's defeated Kontar! What else does fate require him to do!" Fidil exclaimed.

Isis turned around all the way, "That is exactly what I thought at first. Then I realized something by looking at everything that has happened so far. As I've told you before, Yami's awakening was due to an unexpected occurrence: Yuugi."

"Yuugi?" Fidil blinked. "Yes, he saved our pharaoh and helped us immensely. But what does he have to do with anything now?"

"This prophecy was predicted over time by ancestors, but that doesn't necessarily mean they were only referring to Egypt. There is a whole world out there, Fidil. The Millennium Items were originated here in Saqqara, but that doesn't mean only Egyptians can use them, though the person would have to be able to tap into the ancient magic. So far we have all felt that everything to do with the prophecy and the pharaoh is all for and because of Egypt.

"You have seen how Yuugi bonded with the pharaoh and was able to use some of the ancient power. I feel that each Millennium Item doesn't choose just one person, but they reach out to those that can fully tap into their power. I even sensed great abilities from Yuugi's friends. Now that I look closer I feel our pharaoh's destiny lies outside these walls. And in order to acquire his full power he will have to leave his home and discover the true meaning of his own life."

Fidil closed his mouth, unable to comment. He knew she was probably right, but he didn't want Yami to have to deal with any more hard times than what he had all ready been through.

"And the prophecy, what else did it say?"

Isis turned around to face the opposite direction, "We will know this in time. Perhaps the reason for the Millennium Items' true existence will be revealed as the pharaoh searches for his power. For it is unclear to me what reasons the Millennium Items have for still being here even after the evil has been defeated."

"What do you mean the true meaning for the existence of the Millennium Items? They were brought forth for the pharaoh," Fidil said.

"They were created to give the pharaoh ancient mystical powers in order to defeat the enemy five thousand years ago. However, these items are still here and they have yet to be used entirely. Their full power hasn't been unlocked even by the pharaoh."

"That can't be! What about the Egyptian Gods?"

"The Egyptian Gods are powerful beings and they were a part of the prophecy. They come from the power of the Millennium Items but they are not the source of their power. I am not sure of the source, but I have a feeling we will find out soon enough," she said quietly, before walking out the door.

Fidil stared after her with wide eyes, unable to believe what she had just said. Everything that Egypt had known about the Millennium Items would be tested. Never did he think that they held more reason than to protect Egypt.

"But perhaps Isis is right," he whispered aloud as he stared at the night sky. "There is an entire world out there much bigger than Egypt. Perhaps these Millennium Items are meant to help more than just our pharaoh. I just hope a greater evil than Kontar does not surface. Even though Egypt has finally found peace, it does not mean the rest of the world should be put in danger."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Bright rays of sunlight seeped into the window falling upon the small figure lying partly beneath the sheets. Moving around gently, Yuugi lifted his head up sleepily and glanced at the clock. It was all ready nearing eleven and he'd have to meet Ryou in an hour.

"I slept in!" he exclaimed, kicking the covers off and rushing into the bathroom to take a shower.

He had to cut his shower a little short and then got dressed into his usual leather pants with a long-sleeved black shirt with a jacket over it. The weather wasn't below zero cold, but it was a bit chilly. He went downstairs as quickly as possible, hoping that he wouldn't be late. His feet slowed until he completely stopped walking and stared ahead. On the counter, in a crystal clear vase were gorgeous flowers. Yuugi had never seen something so beautiful. The flowers were opened out with tons of small oval pink petals. On the edges of the petals the color was a dark pink hue and then it got lighter toward the center of the flower. He bent down and smelled them, smiling from the fragrance that drifted off them. There was no letter or note saying to whom they were sent to or who sent them.

Yuugi shrugged and smelled them once more before walking out the door. The café where he was to meet Ryou was only a couple blocks away. He made it there a few minutes before noon, sighing with relief. He looked around, finding that the café was oddly peaceful, since not too many people were there.

"Yuugi, over here."

He turned and saw Ryou waving at him from the back and he walked over to him. Yuugi smiled at him politely as he sat down in the seat across from Ryou's.

"Hi, Ryou, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks. I told the waitress I was waiting for you, so if you're ready to order we can," Ryou smiled gently.

Yuugi nodded, "Sure. I used to come here a lot with my grandpa so I'll probably just have the usual."

Ryou laughed lightly, "Me too."

A few minutes later the waitress walked over and jotted down their orders. She brought them their drinks first before disappearing into the kitchen. Although it was chilly outside it wasn't snowing anymore and there was a little bit of sun to help warm the air.

"I'm glad we could get the chance to talk," Ryou smiled, taking a sip of his drink.

Yuugi smiled in return, "So am I. I don't think we've hung out together out of school in months."

"I know. I don't think we'll be getting much homework since it's nearing Christmas break," Ryou said, stirring his drink with one hand while he rested his chin on his other hand.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Yuugi asked, hoping that he wasn't changing the topic too soon.

Ryou sighed and lifted his head to look at him, his gentle brown eyes filled with an unreadable emotion.

"Have you had any strange…feelings?"

Yuugi blinked, "Feelings? Like what?"

"I don't know how to explain it really. Do you ever feel a sensation that seems to run throughout your whole body, but you can't explain what it is?" Ryou asked, staring at him expectantly.

Yuugi shook his head, "I don't believe so. Why do you ask? Are you having strange feelings?"

Ryou glanced down at his drink, "Sometimes. They usually come at night when I'm asleep, but sometimes I'll wake up suddenly feeling like there's a presence in the room. And occasionally I'll have the same dream where I'm suddenly in the desert, surrounded by mounds and mounds of sand. There won't be anything except miles of sand in my sight and I start walking. I actually feel the sun beating down on me, but when I stumble and fall down too tired to get up, that's when it changes and I find myself in a town. There are merchants around me trying to sell things to me, but only one thing catches my eye."

"And what's that?" Yuugi asked curiously.

"It's the golden object in the shape of a Ring," Ryou answered. "The exact one that Bakura was wearing."

"Bakura?" Yuugi asked, his eyes widening. "You mean the millennium item?"

Ryou nodded, "Yes. And I don't know what it means, but all I know is that there's a reason for it. I believe there's always a reason for everything that happens, but I just can't find that reason right now. It might have to do with what Bakura said to me when I met him. He said that his millennium item was drawn to me. I know that you wore the pharaoh's millennium item, so…would you by any chance know what he means?"

Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip in thought, "Unfortunately…I don't understand a lot of what happened in Egypt. I remember being with Yami, and helping him with his duties. I remember wearing the item, but I don't understand _how _I can where it. Yami gave it to me, that much I know, but I don't really understand the millennium items. Only that they bestow ancient powers in the owner of one, but not just any person can wield the power. But…I think…I think I might've used some of its power," Yuugi said quietly.

Ryou leaned closer, "What do you mean?"

"When I went to help Yami stop Kontar, I thought he had died. His body had disappeared and I was all alone…," Yuugi trailed off, swallowing. "And then as Kontar approached me somehow he was thrown backward, but there was no one else there at the time. What I'm saying is, there's a chance that maybe you have access to the power of that millennium item too. When Isis said that the item chooses its owner, she never said there can't be more than one owner," Yuugi said, glancing up at Ryou who seemed intrigued.

"But you were wearing the millennium item, after Yami gave it to you of course. So how could the item even know about me when I've never touched it, nor seen it before?"

Yuugi sighed and shook his head, "I have no idea. I'm just as confused as you are. Sometimes…I feel like it was all a dream, you know?"

Ryou nodded in agreement, "Yes, I know. I just wish I had stayed longer to learn more about what was going on."

"Me too," Yuugi said softly, his eyes lowering to the table.

"Here you are boys," a voice suddenly spoke up.

The waitress smiled at them as she set their food in front of them. Ryou and Yuugi both smiled politely and thanked her. They began to eat in silence, not an uncomfortable one but one full of questions. Finally, Ryou turned back to Yuugi, staring at him pleasantly.

"Are you ready for the dueling competition?"

Yuugi blinked and looked up, "Um…I don't know. I wasn't here when they announced who would be competing or what the rules were."

"I think Jou has the information somewhere," Ryou said.

Yuugi smiled softly, "Oh, good. You're coming, right?"

"Of course! And if you need any help in practicing I'd be glad to face you off, though I'm sure I'd lose eventually," Ryou laughed lightly, his eyes alight with mirth.

Yuugi smiled, "Don't say that. I know you're a very good duelist even though you don't enter into any competitions. I'd love to play with you some time."

"Great! I'm sure Jou, Honda and Anzu would love to play as well."

"We could hold a practice tournament," Yuugi's eyes lit up.

"That would be fun," Ryou replied with a smile.

Yuugi nodded in agreement before finishing up his meal. The two of them walked out of the café ten minutes later and headed toward the game shop. Ryou stayed for a little while, looking through Yuugi's dueling deck and making suggestions. By dinner, Ryou was ready to leave to walk to his house, which was only a couple blocks away. Yuugi thanked him for his help, telling Ryou that if he had any more weird feelings they could talk about it again. He even suggested writing a letter to Yami to ask.

A few minutes after Ryou left, Sugoroku came home looking a bit exhausted. Yuugi was sitting at the counter looking through his cards at one of the strategies he and Ryou worked out together when Sugoroku walked in.

"Hi grandpa," Yuugi smiled, turning around in his seat.

Sugoroku smiled back as he hung his coat up, "Hello, Yuugi. Was that Ryou I saw walking down the street?"

Yuugi nodded, "Yeah, we spent some time together. What did you do with professor Hawkins?"

Sugoroku sighed, "Well, it seems as if he meddled in something he shouldn't have. He said a while ago, before he gave me that Orb project, he had contacted some bounty-hunter type people. He said he was so frustrated with the Orb that he made them a deal that if he could figure out the majority of it then they could buy it off of him and make even more money selling it on the black market. Only, Arthur couldn't figure it out that's why he gave it to me."

Yuugi's eyes visibly widened, "Well, he can still give it to them. After all, we figured out what it said and got the vial, so it's really harmless now."

"That's the problem, Yuugi. It is harmless, a little too harmless now."

Yuugi blinked, "What?"

"When you and Jou left with the vial to head back to Egypt, I went back to clean up the mess we did in the study. And that's when I saw the Orb. It's completely blank now. There's no writing on it whatsoever," Sugoroku replied. "I told Arthur about it and he was just as puzzled. Now, however, he's afraid that if he doesn't give the bounty-hunters what they want they'll…well, let's just say they won't be very nice about it."

Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Maybe the writing disappeared because the prophecy was completed. Grandpa, did you save what we translated about it?"

"Of course, Yuugi. But why do you ask?"

Yuugi immediately raced up the stairs to the study. Sugoroku had managed to pick up everything off the floor and luckily just stacked it on the desk. Yuugi began flipping through the papers until he got to the translations. He read through them, stopping when he saw the symbol that had opened the Orb. He then approached the Orb that was sitting idly on the chair by the desk. He studied it carefully, noticing that his grandpa had been right about the hieroglyphics disappearing.

_That doesn't make sense. Why would it just disappear? Could the prophecy have really been fulfilled? Or maybe…_

Yuugi's bright amethyst eyes widened as he bent closer. There was something about the way it was blank. The surface wasn't tattered or with cracks anymore as it had been when they were trying to translate it. It had looked old, whereas now it looked completely new. The surface had a smooth, polished feel to it, and yet it looked strangely…out of place.

Yuugi turned to the papers in his hand and skimmed over the translations again. There _was _something missing, he was sure of it. The translations had been done by sections only. His grandpa hadn't actually pieced it all together. They hadn't had time because the Orb had opened and they had to get to Egypt as fast as possible.

"Maybe I could put them together," he murmured.

Placing all the papers on the floor, he pulled out a much larger sheet of paper and began rewriting everything together on that one piece of paper. He put all the sections of translations together, tracing the symbols along with it. When the sections were placed together, Yuugi stood up and stared at it with wide eyes. It had formed an entire paragraph.

" _The_ _power of three Egyptian gods will yield to three humans, giving them inhuman strength and abilities. When the reign of the true Pharaoh of Egypt comes about the Egyptian gods will be summoned again from their sleep to destroy the evil of the Shadows. Through the pharaoh's sacrifice, the shadows will be sealed and all ancient magic will be buried until the Pharaoh rises again. Only human heart can awaken the dead spirit of the Pharaoh and through the power of the Orb help him become human." _Yuugi's eyes widened, "This must be the prophecy…"

Yuugi stared at it for several minutes before glancing at the Orb. It sounded like the prophecy was complete and that was probably why it disappeared, but then…something just didn't fit. Yuugi turned the Orb around and studied it. He noticed the circular binding holding the sphere in place wasn't blocking the center of it. Slowly, he slid his fingers on the object before feeling a crack just big enough for his small finger to fit through. Using all his strength, he pulled on either side with both hands, opening the crack until the entire Orb once again opened.

It was empty inside, since the vial was now gone. However, there was something that Yuugi hadn't noticed before, probably because they had been in too much of a rush. A small oval-shaped engraving was in the center on the bottom of the Orb, almost like something fit in it.

"Grandpa! Grandpa, come here!"

He heard Sugoroku's footsteps as he came up the stairs and into the study.

"What is it?" he asked, approaching him.

"Grandpa, look! All the sections we translated form the actual prophecy when put together!" Yuugi exclaimed, handing it to his grandpa.

Sugoroku skimmed over it and soon his eyes widened, "Oh my…So, this is the real prophecy. But then, why has it disappeared on the Orb?"

"Look!" Yuugi pointed inside the Orb as he grandpa leaned down. "There's a space right there at the bottom, like something fits in it, like a missing piece of some sort."

"That's impossible! We solved the prophecy!" Sugoroku exclaimed.

"I don't think that symbol was there before, or at least I don't remember it. There's got to be a reason why it's there. Maybe we missed something. Maybe there's more to the prophecy."

"Yuugi, there's no way we'll ever be able to figure out what fits in there. There's no record of where the Orb was created, or where it was last found, or even that there was a piece missing," Surogoku explained.

"But grandpa! What if it's important? What if Yami needs that piece! It might be able to tell us something more."

Sugoroku sighed, "Yuugi…I know you want to solve this, but don't you think you, and all of Egypt including Yami have gone through enough? He's back where he belongs and you helped him, getting injured in the process. I won't have you doing that again! Just leave things how they are, I'm sure everything will be fine," he said, patting his arm. "Besides, Arthur may need that back."

"He's not going to give it to the bounty hunters is he? He can't! It's not theirs! If anything it belongs in a museum. Please don't let him take it away, grandpa!" he said, his eyes blurring with tears. "It's the only thing that reminds me of Yami now that I don't have his millennium item."

Sugoroku's eyes dimmed and he sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head, "I'll try to find another way to help Arthur. There may be a chance he doesn't need to give it to them so until we figure things out you can keep it safe. Right now, Yuugi, the top priority is helping Arthur. He's really gotten himself in a mess and he didn't mean to. He said he meant to tell me, but was hoping I wouldn't be involved. If we play our cards right we might be able to get the bounty hunters away, or interested in something else at least."

Yuugi nodded solemnly, "Yes, but what if Arthur does decide the only way is to give it to them! I mean, he can't give them something so priceless!"

"For his life he would, and so would I, Yuugi. It's the memories and friends that count before material items," Sugoroku said firmly. "For now though you can keep it, all right? Don't stay up too late because you're going to have to get up early and look after the shop for me. I'm going to take a short trip to another museum in Tokyo to possibly find an alternative for the men to buy. Hopefully nothing bad will happen."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuugi asked.

Sugoroku shook his head, "Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow night, Yuugi," he said before leaving the room.

Yuugi sat in silence staring at the door to the study before glancing back at the engraved marking inside the Orb. He had the strange urge to go against his grandpa's wishes and find whatever belonged there. Then again, his grandpa was right about one thing. It would be almost impossible to find out what item went inside of it. Perhaps it had been lost or destroyed thousands of years ago.

_Well, it couldn't hurt to just try and search for it, could it? I'll just have to make sure grandpa doesn't know what I'm doing. All I'll do is just try and see if it exists, and try to figure out what I'm looking for. I won't go jumping into any danger. _

Yuugi sighed and picked up the Orb, carrying it to his room and setting it down on his bed. Using a chair, he stood on it and reached for the small, almost invisible string on the ceiling that led to the attic. Carefully, he unfolded the ladder and grabbed the Orb, slipping it up the stairs as he climbed. Once it was safely in the attic, he closed it and plopped down on his bed.

_I wonder how Professor Hawkins got mixed up with these bad guys. Maybe there's something else he's not telling my grandpa. No, they're good friends…and even though he hid it from him for a little while he still told him eventually. I know he was only looking out for my grandpa. He doesn't want him to get into any trouble. And I don't want either of them getting into trouble either. I guess…if Professor Hawkins' life is on the line we'll have to give them the Orb. I just hope I find out everything I can first. Otherwise, there's a chance those goons will find out what belongs in there and if that happens, who knows what they could do with it. _

He sighed again, this time just from being tired. Yawning, his eyes slowly began to close. He couldn't even get up and change into his pajamas because he was suddenly so overcome by exhaustion. He hadn't done that much, but perhaps it was because he had been waking up every night due to the dreams. Either way, he was falling fast asleep. His last conscious thought was that he hoped he'd get to see Yami again.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. A Sweet Surprise

**Rebirth**

_**Future Warning:**_** This story has eventual graphic sex between Yami/Yuugi and Ryou/Bakura. **

**Chapter 1: A Sweet Surprise**

_The sound of soft footsteps echoed against the chamber walls. The dark, musty atmosphere surrounded him on all sides, blocking his view of anything beyond the walls and polished floors. It seemed strangely familiar, as if he'd seen it before, but he couldn't place it. He stopped suddenly, unsure of where to go. Yuugi blinked in the dim light, trying to see where he was going. The walls were lined with torches that gave off a dim, eerie glow. His bare feet felt cold against the polished floors and he was sure that the floors were transparent. It felt like he was walking on glass and he was almost afraid it would suddenly shatter, causing him to fall into the darkness below._

_Yuugi shivered out of instinct and began moving again only faster to get away from the area he was in. He began running, afraid that he'd never reach his destination before something happened. His feet pounded against the cold, smooth marble as he kept running down the hallway. It seemed to keep going on with no end in sight. Yuugi was getting tired, his legs burning from exhaustion. His pace began to slow as a blue light began to shine through the darkness in front of him. Yuugi ran toward it as fast as he could before collapsing as his legs gave way beneath him._

_He panted with exertion, sweat mingling at the back of his hairline as he tried to catch his breath. Slowly, he pulled himself to his knees and raised his head. He was in a gorgeous room that had blue light reflecting off the glass walls and tiles. It looked almost like a sanctuary of some sort, but there was a pool of water in the center of the room. The water was crystal clear blue and was overflowing slightly, trickling down upon the glass floor. Yuugi wasn't sure where the blue light was coming from. He thought perhaps some light, like the torches, were reflecting the blue tiles on the wall, or perhaps it was from the water. Yuugi stood up and looked around, unsure of where he was._

_"Hello?" he called out softly. "Is anyone here? Where am I?"_

_His voice, however soft, echoed in the small room and faded away. He approached the pool of water curiously and peered down into it. He could see all the way to the bottom. He glanced up again, unsure of what to do in the room. There was nothing inside of it except the pool of water and no one was around. Taking a deep breath, Yuugi hesitantly dipped his toe into the water. Although his bare feet had been cold on the marble floor, for some reason the water didn't appear to be cold or warm. Frowning, He sat down on the edge of it and rolled up his pants, not noticing he was still wearing his pajamas, and dipped his legs into the water to see if he could better feel the temperature, but still he couldn't feel anything. He could feel the soft, caress of the liquid against his skin, but couldn't discern if the water was warm or cool._

_It was then he noticed something peculiar. There seemed to be ripples on the surface of the pool nearby him, but he had not created them and there was no one else in the room. He glanced around nervously, swallowing the lump in his throat. His eyes traveled back down to the water and his eyebrows furrowed as he caught sight of something at the bottom. The bottom of the pool appeared to be moving, unless it was just a trick of his imagination. He leaned forward to get a better look and saw that it wasn't just moving, but the bottom of the floor appeared to be opening up. Before he could blink, a strong force pulled on his legs sucking him into the pool. Yuugi barely let out a gasp before he was submerged underwater and being pulled by a fast current toward the deep bottom that was now opening up into a large hole._

_He couldn't scream unless he wanted a mouthful of water that would cause him to drown, not that it mattered since he was all alone in the strange place. He was being rapidly sucked toward the darkness and he shut his eyes, unable to watch as it pulled him down. He could feel the water that surrounded his body and felt the current guide his body swiftly until his stomach flipped from the feeling of being dropped as gravity brought him down a tunnel. Yuugi's lungs were near bursting with pain from holding his breath for so long. He was feeling light-headed and could feel himself losing consciousness. His body was suddenly pushed forward and he automatically lashed his arms out in front of his body to protect himself and felt his hands collide with solid ground._

_He gasped loudly as he sucked in air, breathing harshly in order to fill his lungs with oxygen. The light-headed feeling began to dissipate, though his limbs felt shaky. Yuugi took deep breaths until he was sure he wasn't going to pass out. He weakly lifted his head in order to see where he ended up. It was another room, much more massive than any room he'd ever seen. In the center of the room there was a large structure that almost appeared in the shape a star, for it had many long slabs of marble jetting out of the sphere connected to it that was placed in the middle. The slabs were large enough to fit a person on it, and they were flat with strange symbols on the tips. Yuugi approached the structure, staring at it in awe. He traced his fingers along the sphere, marveling at how smooth and large it was. His fingers stopped at one of the long, smooth slabs and he caressed the symbol lying on the tip of it._

_Yuugi gasped and pulled his hand back as the symbol began to glow as if some bright light was reflecting on it. He stumbled back several steps as the sphere began to turn slowly. Yuugi watched with wide eyes as part of the sphere began to open up, like a small compartment. Something began sliding out of it onto the slab with the symbol he had just touched. His mouth felt dry and his heart was pounding in his chest as a rectangular glass structure came out of it, lying on the slab and sliding until it reached the tip. It appeared to be full of the same water that Yuugi had been drenched in: crystal clear-blue water. The sphere stopped spinning and the compartment closed up returning it to its original state. Yuugi approached the slab that now had the large rectangular object made completely out of glass, so it appeared, lying on it. Being careful not to touch anything, he stepped up to it and examined it. Yuugi let out a small shriek as he covered his mouth with his hands, his eyes wide with terror. Inside the water-filled, glass compartment, was what looked like Ryou, wearing nothing except his Millennium Ring._

_"Ryou! Ryou!" Yuugi screamed, banging on the rectangular glass box._

_His eyes were brimming with tears as he fought to get his friend out. He searched around for a weapon or tool or some sort but couldn't find anything. He didn't understand what Ryou was doing inside of the structure, or how he got there in the first place. He banged again on the glass to no avail. His shoulders shook with each sob as he knelt to the ground beside the slab. A sound caught his attention, and Yuugi raised his head slowly and turned around. He didn't see anything at first because of the dim light, but soon he understood exactly what he was hearing. He backed away until he hit the large structure blocking his way. The sound of rushing water met his ears seconds before he saw the water rushing toward him from where he had come from._

_Yuugi immediately wheeled around and ran in the opposite direction, trying to find another way out of the room. The room wasn't too large and he was quite certain there was enough water to fill the entire room. And with no windows or doors that he could see, he would drown for sure. He ran to the end of the room searching for a door or opening that he could climb to, but there was nothing…except the spherical structure with the many slabs with symbols engraved into them, one of which held his friend Ryou. Yuugi pounded his fists onto the marble wall, panic consuming him. It felt like the first time he had entered Yami's tomb when the door had shut on him and he thought he'd be trapped alive…_

_This time, however, Yami was no where in sight and the water had now reached him, spraying him and surrounding his body as it began to fill the room. He screamed loudly for help, but his screams only echoed against the walls and disappeared into the darkness. Tears were streaming down his face and he was sure that he would end up like Ryou. The water was rushing in too fast. He was all ready nearly submerged in it, trying to keep afloat. It was rapidly reaching the ceiling and even Ryou, who was trapped in a glass rectangular compartment, was also underwater with the large structure with the sphere in the center._

_"Help me! Yami, where are you?" Yuugi screamed, clawing at the ceiling as he tried to push himself higher for oxygen._

_He took one last deep breath as the water came up over his face, filling in where the last space of oxygen used to be. Yuugi struggled underwater, searching frantically for some way out. He couldn't even see the place where the water had rushed in from. His body slowly sank back down to the floor and he reached out toward Ryou. His lungs began to burn again and he felt his head spinning. He closed his eyes, allowing his body to succumb to the feeling until everything went dark._

Yuugi screamed and rolled over, falling off the bed with a loud thud. He took deep breaths and looked around, finding that he was in his bedroom. He sighed with relief, realizing that it was just a nightmare. With ease, he untangled himself from his sheets and sat back down on his bed. He had had meaningless nightmares before, but none that had felt so real. Perhaps he was worried about Ryou since he had talked to him, or maybe it wasn't even about Ryou at all. Maybe it was a sign that he felt lonely and vulnerable without Yami around. That he was sure of. Yami had been a kind of comfort that he had never even imagined.

With Yami around, he felt so strong and safe and without him his normal life seemed almost dull, or at least unchanging. Every day for school he'd wake up, meet his friends and go through the day. When he came home, he'd help his grandpa with the game shop and selling cares, help clean up, have dinner and go to bed. It was all mechanical and repetitious, but with Yami he had been in a completely different world and each day had been a new adventure.

Yuugi's eyes suddenly lit up, "I know! I'll write Yami a letter. At least we can keep in touch by writing until we see each other again, which hopefully will be sooner than summer. It's not even Christmas yet."

He grabbed some paper and a pen and began writing:

_Dear Yami,_

_How are you? I'm sorry if I'm writing this too soon. I know Isis said to wait because you were still recovering but I just need to know if you're all right. I've been having nightmares lately, nothing you need to worry about but I wish you were here. My friend Ryou says he's been getting weird feelings, and he said he had a dream about his Millennium item. I was just wondering if that's normal. Please write back to me soon, I miss you a lot._

_Yuugi_

He folded up the paper and slipped it inside an envelope and crept downstairs to where his grandpa kept the mail and placed it with the envelopes his grandpa was going to bring to the post office the next day. Yuugi glanced at the clock noting that it was only four in the morning. The next day was Sunday so at least he'd get to sleep in. He walked back into his room and lie down in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Very soon, his eyes began to close until he was sound asleep.

**XXXXXXX**

"Yuugi, are you up?"

Groaning, Yuugi cracked his eyes open, feeling like he hadn't gotten much sleep at all. His grandpa knocked on the door before opening the door and peering inside.

"Yuugi, remember you have to keep a watch on the shop this morning."

"I know grandpa," Yuugi mumbled sleepily. "I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay," Sugoroku replied, closing the door.

Yuugi sighed heavily and forced himself to get out of his warm, comfortable bed. He put on comfortable stretch jeans and a loose tank top, not caring about looking his best. Five minutes later he trudged down the stairs for breakfast as his grandpa was packing up his briefcase. Sugoroku turned and smiled at him.

"Rough night, Yuugi?"

"Hmm?"

"You look tired," Sugoroku observed.

Yuugi raised his eyebrows slightly. He didn't understand how his grandpa could sleep through so much, especially when he had nightmares. Usually he was very vocal, but that never seemed to reach through his grandpa's deep sleep.

"I'm fine," Yuugi replied, not up to explaining his nightmare.

His grandpa usually told him to drink chamomile tea or something as the solution and sometimes even said dreams meant something, but that never helped the nightmares go away. He really wanted Yami to be there, but that, at the moment, wasn't possible.

"Well, I'm off to Tokyo so I'll see you around dinnertime."

Yuugi nodded and waved as his grandpa left. Sighing, he lay his head down on the counter hoping that no one would come into the shop. He was too tired to pay any attention to customers. The only thing that kept him going as he was watching the shop was the thought that Yami might write back to him in a day or two, or at least one of his viziers to tell him he was recovering nicely. Sometimes, Yuugi felt fear consume him at the thought that he may never see nor speak to Yami again; that now that he has once again become human and able to rule Egypt he'll have no need to be friends with Yuugi.

_No! Yami would never use me like that. He cares about me, as do his viziers. Everyone there in Egypt is so kind-hearted even to foreigners._

Sighing again, he went back to organizing the new cards that had just arrived and placed them neatly out in the front. Throughout the day, people came and went, but luckily Sunday's weren't very busy. He cleaned up and packaged cards for later use and put some that they were running low on in the back. The day was slow, but it went by and soon it was time to close up the shop. He was too tired to wait for his grandpa, so he made dinner and left some in the fridge. He began walking toward the stairs and stopped, his eyes settling on the vase full of the gorgeous flowers that he still didn't know who they were from. He was beginning to think they were for his grandpa, probably from Arthur in thanks for helping him with the Orb project. That made the most sense. He half wished they were for him, but he shook his head, smiling as he bent down to smell them. They were certainly exotic, like nothing he had ever seen, which meant they were most likely imported from somewhere.

He was just about ready to climb the stairs when the phone began to ring. Quickly, he jumped back down the steps and ran for the phone that was in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

_"Yug? It's Jou," _the voice replied.

"Hi Jou! How are you?" Yuugi said, his happiness returning at the sound of his friend's voice.

_"I'm fine, Yug, but eh…something's happened."_

Yuugi blinked, not missing the worry in his tone. "What's wrong? Is it Shizuka?"

_"No, my sis is fine. It's Ryou…He's in the hospital, Yug."_

Yuugi nearly dropped the phone, feeling his heart pounding a mile per minute. Images from the dream flashed into his mind as Jou's words cut into him. A cold chill crawled up his spine, causing him to inwardly shiver. His breathing was becoming irregular and deeper as he tried to grasp what had been said. It was as if his nightmare was beginning to come true, but that wasn't possible, was it? It had just been a nightmare. Ryou was in a hospital, not some chamber in a glass case full of water—water that hadn't even had a temperature.

_"Yug? Yug, you all right?"_

"Sorry Jou," Yuugi finally replied, blinking out of his daze. His throat felt dry, but he managed to get enough words out. "What happened? Is he all right? It isn't serious is it?"

_"Calm down, Yug. I'm not sure of anything right now. I just found out from Anzu and she found out from Ryou's parents. I was just about to head out there right now, if you want I can stop by the game shop and we'll both catch the bus to the hospital."_

Yuugi nodded to himself for reassurance, "All right, that sounds good."

_"See ya in about ten minutes."_

"Bye," Yuugi managed to whisper before he hung up the phone and set it gently on the kitchen counter. He licked his lips and shakily sat down, his mind trying to think of reasons why Ryou would suddenly be in the hospital after he had just seen him the previous day. Nothing good came to mind, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the image of his friend's unmoving body in the glass compartment…It had felt so real and now his friend was in the hospital.

_It's just a coincidence! I know it is…but I still felt the same feeling in the dream that I do now. I really hope Ryou is all right. Maybe I should bring him something. Oh, I know!_

Yuugi got up from his seat and approached the vase. He was sure his grandpa wouldn't mind if he just took one flower from the ten or so that were in the vase. Whatever was wrong with Ryou, he needed something to make him feel better. Yuugi grasped one of the stems gently and brought the flower to his nose. He wished he knew the name of the flower, but decided that it wasn't important at the moment. Wringing his hands nervously, he paced around the room until he heard the sharp knock at his door. He ran to it and opened it open.

Jou appeared flushed and breathless from running the couple blocks from his house. Without a word, Yuugi locked the game shop and followed Jou toward the bus stop. Luckily, they got there just as the bus was pulling up and managed to get on quickly. The bus ride, although no more than five minutes long, felt like forever to Yuugi. He was worrying about what was wrong with Ryou and he knew that Jou was too. They had never been silent together before, but they hadn't said a word the entire time.

They practically jumped off the bus and raced toward the hospital doors. Yuugi was having a more difficult time keeping up with Jou, but he managed to stick pretty close. He kept chanting to himself that everything was fine and that Ryou probably just had a minor thing, like a broken arm or something. By the time they got to the front desk, Yuugi was panting for breath. He was grateful that Jou was doing all the talking to the nurses, asking which room Ryou was in. Yuugi followed quickly behind Jou, keeping his eyes focused straight ahead and not allowing himself to think about anything horrible. Finally they reached the room and Jou opened the door. Yuugi took a deep breath and followed him inside.

His eyes immediately traveled to the hospital bed where Ryou was lying. Yuugi took a shaky breath and approached the bed to stare closely at his friend. He looked a bit paler than usual but his breaths were coming in even increments. Yuugi twirled the flower in his hand before settling it on the bureau beside the bed. He then grasped Ryou's hand in his own, securely wrapping his fingers around his friend's.

"That's a pretty flower, Yug," Jou said finally, glancing at the flower before sitting down on the other side of the bed. "Where did you get it?"

Yuugi turned to glance at him, "It was in a vase on the counter. It's been there since yesterday. I'm not sure who sent it but it's probably to my grandpa from Arthur, since he just recently finished up that Orb project for him, and he's helping him with something else."

Jou nodded, "Dat makes sense, especially after what happened with the Orb. Man, I'd send more den flowers."

Yuugi smiled, "Well, it is exotic-looking isn't it? And it smells wonderful!"

Jou smiled serenely, "I remember when Shizuka was in da hospital for her eye operation. I wanted to find da perfect flowers. I ended up getting lilacs cuz they've been her favorite flowers as long as I can remember."

"Yeah…I remember going with you to several different flower shops," Yuugi smiled in remembrance. "Oh, Jou, I was wondering something. Do you know anything about the tournament coming up?"

Jou blinked and nodded, "Yeah, I know dat it's going to take place after Christmas break. They've changed da dates several times all ready, but I think it's still taking place mid-January. I think you can go to Kaiba's new Tournament building to practice with his high-tech equipment," Jou glared out at nothing. "But if I was you I'd just recommend on us helping you out."

"Is Kaiba going to compete?"

"I thought he was, but it turns out the coward is just one of the big guys hosting it. Anyway, who'd want him to compete! He's such a cold hearted ass—"

"Yuugi…?" the soft, somewhat raspy voice broke Jou off suddenly.

"Ryou! You're awake!" Yuugi smiled gratefully, squeezing his hand. "How are you feeling?"

Ryou smiled weakly, "Tired, but I'm all right. Hello Jou," he turned to him.

Jou smiled widely, "Hey buddy, we was worried about you!"

"What did the doctors say?" Yuugi asked.

"Just that I need to get some rest and make sure I have the right nutrients in my body. They gave me vitamins and such to take," Ryou answered.

"What was wrong?" Yuugi asked with concern, still holding onto his hand securely.

Ryou sighed, "They're not sure. I felt extremely weak like all my energy had suddenly been drained for my body. And I collapsed. Luckily I was at home, but my parents got worried and sent me straight here. The doctors say that for some reason all the nutrients had left my body so that's why they've given me vitamins."

Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed, "Well that's strange…You seemed fine yesterday."

"I was, but then I had trouble sleeping again and I woke up with a fever. Then the next morning I could barely move I felt so exhausted and weak, like I hadn't eaten in days or something. It was strange," Ryou said. "And it almost felt like…," he trailed off, shaking his head.

"It almost felt like what?" Yuugi asked quietly, urging him to continue.

"Well, you know the dream I told you about?"

Yuugi nodded.

"It felt like when I was traveling through the desert, I know that sounds really strange. I really felt that weak and exhausted though and I'm not sure if maybe I got food poisoning from lunch or something," Ryou said.

"Maybe," Yuugi said quietly, frowning.

"Eh…I'm lost," Jou glanced between them.

Ryou laughed softly, "It's fine Jou, there's nothing to worry about. I just need to get a good night's rest is all."

"Yeah, you should probably stay home from school tomorrow then," Jou suggested. "I kinda wish I was in your place…I have a math exam tomorrow," he muttered.

"I'll get your homework for you," Yuugi said, squeezing Ryou's hand tightly before releasing it. "You just get some rest now like the doctors said."

Ryou nodded with a small smile as he rested his head more comfortably on the pillow. His eyes darted up to the bureau and he blinked, momentarily surprised.

"What a beautiful flower! Is it for me?"

Yuugi smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry I didn't have time to put it in a vase or anything. It was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing."

Ryou shook his head gently, a soft smile on his face, "It's beautiful, Yuugi, thank you. Thank you both for coming to see me, but I promise you I'm going to be fine. Tell the others for me, please."

"You bet," Jou winked, crossing his arms behind his head as he walked out.

Yuugi sent Ryou one last comforting smile before leaving him to get some rest. Jou decided that they stop by an ice cream store on the way back to the game shop and Yuugi heartily agreed. He had some spare change from his lunch money and decided that treating himself once in a while wouldn't hurt.

On the way home, they talked about random events and occurrences, feeling more comfortable knowing that Ryou was going to be okay.

"Don't worry about the math test, Jou, I'm sure you'll pass," Yuugi smiled brightly.

Jou glared, "Yeah…Well, I'm kinda behind and all because of the Orb thing. I only wish I could somehow write a note to excuse myself from missing a bit."

Yuugi nodded solemnly, "Sorry about that. I'm sure that if Yami had known we'd miss school he would've done something about it."

Jou dismissed it with a wave and a big smile, "Naw, it was a cool adventure. Besides, I wouldn't have done my homework anyway."

Yuugi smiled and shook his head, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Jou winked and waved, "See ya, Yug!"

Yuugi watched him leave before opening the game shop. He walked in to find his grandpa, who immediately hung up the phone as he turned around.

"Yuugi! I was just about to call the hospital. I heard about Ryou, is he all right?"

"He's fine. He just needs a bit of rest and to take better care of himself," Yuugi said gently, throwing the small bit that was left of his ice cream crone in the trash.

Sugoroku sighed with relief, "That's good. I was concerned that something serious might have happened."

Yuugi nodded, "How did it go in Tokyo?"

"Oh, Arthur and I might have found something that could interest those bounty hunters. It's not guaranteed yet, but it's a start. I'm actually hoping they've forgotten about Arthur, but chances are they haven't," Sugoroku said wearily.

Yuugi nodded again, trying to suppress his yawn, "Well, I think I'm off to bed. I hope everything works out for him, but I understand if we have to give them the Orb."

Sugoroku smiled fondly at him, "Thank you, Yuugi. I knew you'd understand."

Yuugi smiled reluctantly and climbed the stairs and headed for his room. The truth was he didn't want to give the Orb away, not only because of what it represented, but because it was important to Yami. He really wished he could find the piece that might belong in it, if there was a piece. He'd have to ask Yami about it, once he replied of course. Hopefully he was recovering nicely from the previous events. From what he had gathered from Isis before leaving, Yami had used up a great deal of power that had weakened both his mind and body. She hadn't seemed overly concerned so Yuugi hoped everything worked out all right. Feeling even more exhausted than he had earlier, Yuugi crept into bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

**XXXXXXX**

The next morning was a bit more peaceful, though Yuugi just barely made it to school on time. The first class he had was history and luckily they weren't learning anything too intense or boring. Jou was practically snoring on his desk but that was always expected. Honda kept throwing small paper-airplanes trying to hit Jou in the face. Yuugi just shook his head and concentrated on the class, feeling a little bit excited that Yami might have received his letter all ready.

He made sure to pick up Ryou's homework as well in between classes. Mondays were usually relatively calm since everyone had just come back from the weekend so there wasn't too much homework. At lunch, Yuugi even played a couple practice duels against Jou and Honda, feeling even brighter after he defeated the both of them even though he was a tad rusty. Anzu cheerfully clapped for him and of course Jou blamed everything on Honda.

Finally, the end of school drew near and the last bell rang to signal the end of the day. They had midterms coming up before Christmas vacation so Yuugi had agreed that they all have a study group over at Anzu's house during the next week since midterms were the week after. Waving goodbye to his friends, since he had to stop at his locker to pick up the rest of his books anyway, Yuugi made his way down the hall.

His locker was conveniently right by his classroom so it wasn't too far to walk. Setting down his book bag and Ryou's papers, he turned the combination until it clicked open. A strong and intoxicating aroma filled his nostrils and caught him off guard. He leaned back a bit, blinking out of a daze before peering into his locker. There atop his other books were three of the same exotic flowers that were in the vase on the counter in the game shop. His mouth opened slightly as he picked them up, noticing that the three were tied with a dark purple ribbon in a fancy bow. He smelled their fragrance, feeling warmth seep through him as he did so. It was a comforting smell that relaxed him and the flowers were again gorgeous. This time, there was a hot pink one, a white one and a yellow one. _(1)_ Each one was so bright with each of the many petals settled so perfectly together; their vibrant colors so extravagant that Yuugi just couldn't help but stand there holding them and stare.

He finally grabbed his books and closed his locker, still holding the flowers close to him. Obviously the flowers were meant for him, since they were at his house and now in his locker, but who had sent them? There was no note saying who they were from, and in fact, they weren't even addressed to him. But the only other person who was at the game shop was his grandpa and the person surely wouldn't put flowers for his grandpa in _his_ locker. Feeling mystified, he carried the flowers carefully in his hands so that they wouldn't get damaged by the wind on his way home. Hopefully he'd find out who sent the flowers soon, but for the moment he had to get to Ryou's house in order to give him his homework assignments.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_I can't tell you all what type of flowers these are yet, since Yuugi doesn't know yet, but you'll find out soon! However, I will post pictures of these flowers and link them in my profile for you to see! _

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WILL be updating more frequently from now on! Sorry about the wait! Next chapter will up: **November 17! **And as promised, here's another preview to the next chapter.

_**Preview to next chapter**__**: Yuugi's mysterious secret admirer still remains anonymous even as he tries to figure out why he keeps having strange, vivid dreams that seem too real to be dreams. As Christmas nears, Yuugi worries that he won't hear from Yami and that begins to spoil his Christmas mood, until something very unexpected happens…**_

To Reviewers:

**Towairaito Zoon: **_bows apologetically _I am SO sorry I haven't been keeping up-to-date with updating this. I've just been so busy and I know I was supposed to send this to you BEFORE posting it, but since I'm a day late with posting it I decided to once again post it. I suppose that means less work for you till next time, right? _grins _X-X Anywhoo, I will be updating more frequently since my midterms are over. I hope you'll forgive me for the wait. I know you don't like reviewing the chapter after reading it so do you just want me to send you chapter 2 early next time (like I should be doing)? Or do you still want this chapter to go over? Just let me know! Sorry again! Give me any suggestions you have!

**Missey**Awww, thanks! Yeah, it was frustrating but I'm glad I finally have Microsoft Word on my computer. I needed it anyway for homework, so it's good I bought it, but thanks! I'm sorry this took FOREVER to be updated. It should be more frequent now. Yes, there is more to the prophecy, but this time it's not just the prophecy that's going to make things interesting…_cackles _I'm actually planning on this one being even more suspenseful than The Lost Pharaoh, it just needs to get up to that point. I know the first few chapters are just the introduction so hopefully I will live up to more suspenseful standards. And I'll leave it up to you to tell me how I'm doing!

**Amber Eyes23: **Muahahaha! Near death experiences? Tehehehe….Those are one of my favorites too. It definitely adds to the suspense, but I won't say anymore. The prophecy is important again, but not so much. This time it's something else. And fear not, there will be major fluff to come! It'll balance out the suspense.

**Metallicbubbles**: Awwwww! Thanks so much! It was frustrating, but everyone has a bad day or week even, right? Besides, I'm happy I have Microsoft Word! And I did take a short mental break from writing since school was stressful, but now I'm back and pumped to write again! There should be frequent updates now. But you made me feel a lot better, thanks! Yeah, I know what you mean about fluff getting too sweet. I mean, there's only so much you can handle. But trust me when I say the fluff will be balanced out with the suspense/action so hopefully it won't go past your limit.

**Zephyr-Sombra: **_blushes _That's such a great compliment, thank you! I'm glad you like my stories; that makes me very happy that I'm not writing for just myself. x-x I'll be updating more frequently now, so sorry about the wait!

**Russa**Well, you'll have to see about the bounty hunters. No, Professor Hawkins isn't working with them, so that you don't have to worry about. And fear not, Yami will appear very shortly. And fluffiness will commence!

**Inuyasha0001**: Thank you! That means so much to me! Yes, it will be Y/Y and NO it will not be S/J. The only other pairing in this, that will be very mild, is a bit of Ryou/Bakura, otherwise no one else because this mainly revolves around Yuugi and Yami in the first place, though Ryou will play a more important role this time around. Sorry for the long wait, there should be regular updates from now on!

**SilverWing147: **Sorry about the wait! I should be updating more frequently now and I usually make my deadlines that I post on my profile, but I did have a midterm this week. Anywhoo, yes, poor Ryou! You'll find out more later on...tehehe…

**U-U: **Thank you! I'll try to make this even more suspenseful than The Lost Pharaoh! Sorry for the wait too, I should be updating more frequently now.

**Skuld-hime**Thank you! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I should be updating regularly now!

**Yana5: **_grins _Thank you! I'll be updating more frequently so I won't make you wait long for the next chapter!

**Mom, Baby, Officer: **Tehehehe….that was too amusing! X-x I'm sorry for the delay in updating, I'll be updating regularly from now on.

**Power Sailors scout #1: **Aww, thanks, I'm glad you're still reading this. I promise you it's nothing too much more than what the fluff was in The Lost Pharaoh, only a bit more so. Nothing intimate at all. It still focuses mainly on the suspense/action so hopefully the fluff will only be a nice relief to balance everything else out. But I promise it's not going to REALLY be yaoi…trust me when I say I don't write this much at all. But there will be fluffiness. Thanks again, by the way! Sorry for the wait. I will be updating frequently again!

**Deathscythe custom: **Thanks! I hope this one will be even more suspenseful than The Lost Pharaoh. So we'll see…Let me know, k?

**Lucidscreamer**Um, I think it's supposed to be specks but see with my Microsoft Word for some reason if I spell it either "spec" or "specks" it doesn't underline either one so I figured it didn't matter which way to write it. Does it? Anyway, sorry for the long delay in this chapter! I needed a mental break. Hehe…But I will be updating more frequently now. Thanks for being patient! -


	3. Christmas Spirit

**Rebirth**

_**Author's Note:**__This chapter is dedicated to_**UsagiLovesDuoChan!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!**

_Extra note_: this is just a nice, relaxing and tad fluffy chapter that does hint at future chapters. The action will be occurring soon! Next chapter is the precursor to the real plot!

**Chapter 2: Christmas Spirit**

Yuugi sighed heavily as he rested his head on his arms. The school week had dragged on slowly until finally it was the weekend and the beginning of Christmas break. They had two weeks off of school and all ready more snow was falling. He hadn't heard back from Yami yet, nor gotten any sign he'd be seeing him soon. His heart ached to see him, but he forced himself to think positively. After all, he had two weeks of Christmas vacation in which he might receive a reply.

"Yuugi?"

He lifted his head slowly and turned to see his grandpa coming into the room looking slightly exhausted.

"I'm going to be gone again tonight."

"But what about the Christmas tree? I thought we were going to go out and buy one," Yuugi said, sitting up.

Sugoroku sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "I know, I know. Don't worry, we'll get one before Christmas, but right now I need to go into work. Arthur and I are looking deeply into this one artifact that might help him. I promise I'll be home as soon as possible, all right?"

Yuugi nodded glumly but didn't respond. Sugoroku sighed and gave Yuugi a one-armed hug, which he reluctantly returned.

"Cheer up, Yuugi. You'll need to get into the Christmas spirit by the time it comes around," Surogoku said. "There are some leftovers in the fridge for dinner but I'll leave some money on the counter in case you want to go out with your friends."

Yuugi smiled slightly, "Thanks grandpa. I'll be fine."

Sugoroku nodded before walking out the door. Yuugi slumped back down on the counter thankful that the game shop wouldn't be open that weekend. He was too tired and miserable to help his grandpa sell cards. Slowly, his eyes began to close as he felt exhaustion take over.

**XXXXX**

Several blocks away, another house all ready had a Christmas tree set up, with the lights glowing brightly. Ornaments were placed decoratively on the branches of the pine tree, along with tinsel and even pictures hung serenely. Some calm, soothing music was playing as Ryou searched for the star to be placed on top. He hummed along with the tune, only paying half attention as he finished up with the rest of the decorations, and began searching in boxes for the star. He found it sitting casually underneath the tinsel box and while smiling he stood on a chair as he placed it on top.

He got down and stared up at it, pleased with his work. Just as he turned around to begin cleaning up the mess, an intense feeling sliced through him, causing him to stumble. He clutched at his chest, panting from exertion as he tried to calm his body again. The same thing had happened to him before when he collapsed, but he couldn't allow it to happen again, not while he was alone. He breathed deeply, half sitting on the floor in order to calm his body down. The feeling began to pass finally and he was able to stand up, shaking a bit from the force of it.

Ryou wiped his forehead and sighed, "How strange…I've been taking my vitamins and relaxing, so why do these strange feelings still come?"

He rubbed his chest once more before taking a deep breath and began to clean up. Christmas was one of his favorite holidays besides Thanksgiving. And they came relatively close to one another so that the wait wouldn't be too long. Christmas he loved because of the pure-white snow and the joy that was spread around. Everything seemed to calm and peaceful around that time. Even hostile people were nicer. Usually he had excitement and joy running through him at all times around the time, but this time he was a bit exhausted, perhaps weak and didn't feel as excited. It wasn't because of the weather or the holiday at all, but rather something else.

_Maybe it's these strange dreams that are making me feel this way._

Ryou stopped cleaning and stood in thought. He had been having strange streams for a while, but he had only recently told Yuugi about them. He had the recurring dream about the desert except that each time it became longer and more realistic. Some things in it would either change or be altered while he was dreaming it.

The previous night he had dreamt that he was traveling in the desert again only it was night time. He had felt weary and exhausted, hungry and thirsty and was aching for the miles of sand to just stop; for an oasis to appear. And then his foot had slipped and fallen into a hole. But it wasn't just any hole, it was a hole filled with water. He had begun to dig and dig and dig until he saw the water with his own eyes, and caressed it with his fingertips. The water was a crystal blue that had no temperature to it. He couldn't tell if it was warm or cool, but all that mattered was that it was there. He had drunk it greedily and suddenly he had looked up and he wasn't in the desert any longer. He was up on a strange bridge made of what appeared to be marble and in front of him were large bronze doors with intricate designs and symbols carved into it. He had reached out to touch it and that's when he woke up.

Ryou sighed and rubbed his head, wondering if perhaps he was getting a cold or something. If he was getting sick it would make more sense as to why he was feeling so down. He had wanted to talk to Yuugi more about the Millennium items, but the last time he had seen him he appeared so sad, probably upset that he hadn't heard from Yami. So Ryou decided that their talk could wait a while longer.

Sighing, he picked up the empty ornament boxes and turned around to head into the kitchen. Ryou let out a startled gasp of surprise and dropped all of the boxes, stumbling back a few steps. Standing in the doorway was a figure dressed in intricate robes, like those he had seen in Egypt with Yuugi. At first he thought perhaps he was imagining that they were Egyptian robes, until his eyes caught sight of the golden ring hanging down in the center of the figure's chest. Ryou's eyes trailed up the body to the face and he slowly took a step forward.

"B-bakura?"

Bakura, who was concealed by the hood covering his head, finally took a step into the room and pulled the hood down. He looked the same as Ryou remembered him from a while back, with the long white hair and the dark slanted brown eyes. His expression was unreadable but Ryou was in too much shock to notice any details.

"What are you doing here?" Ryou finally asked; his heart beat slowing down from the initial surprise.

"That's not important right now," he answered tersely. "I sense that you have been feeling the energy of the Millennium Ring."

Ryou blinked, "Um…I-I guess so."

Bakura walked farther into the room, glancing at the Christmas tree before returning his gaze to Ryou.

"The Millennium Ring has finally become my own item," he said calmly. "I've finally earned it and its powers are in my control. However," he hesitated, "they also seem to be affected by you. I was concentrating on acquiring its full power the other day and it appeared to have caused your body great strain."

Ryou's eyes widened, "You mean, it's because of that item that I've been feeling weak."

"Perhaps," Bakura answered. "It could also be something else. A couple of the Millennium items have gone missing and Shadi is concerned about it."

"Someone stole them?" Ryou asked surprised.

Bakura tilted his head toward him, looking over him before responding, "That is what Shadi fears. And if someone stole the Millennium Eye and the Millennium Scale then it's only a matter of time before they come after the other ones."

Ryou's eyebrows furrowed in concern, "But…why would someone want them if the items only yield to certain people?"

Bakura folded his arms, "That's the question I was asking. It takes great power to control even one item, so there is no way one person or even a small group could control the power. Not to mention, the items have all ready chosen their owners. There must be another reason."

Ryou was silent for several minutes before sitting down on the couch and glancing back up at Bakura.

"Did you ask anyone else there? What about Isis?"

"She isn't saying very much, except that she believes it's connected to the prophecy."

"But hasn't the prophecy all ready been fulfilled?" Ryou asked. "Yuugi helped Yami get back on the throne."

Bakura snorted, "Yes, so it seems. However, Isis is rarely wrong, but her Millennium Necklace hasn't given her any visions so she doesn't know much else. I am trying to strengthen my control over my millennium item to know all of its secrets and powers in order to be prepared to fight if someone is trying to steal these items," he said, pausing and turning his head to lock eyes with Ryou. "You might want to warn your friend Yuugi."

"But…how come? We don't have millennium items?"

"No, but if the pharaoh is preparing for yet another battle, if that's even the case, then Yuugi might also be affected by the power of the Millennium Puzzle when it's been used."

Ryou nodded hesitantly, "I will then. Thank you for coming."

Bakura stared at him silently before glancing back up at the Christmas tree, "What is that for?"

"Oh, it's for Christmas!" Ryou said cheerfully. "It's a religious holiday that's all about being with family and friends and being thankful."

Bakura stared at the tree for some time before he unfolded his arms, "If you want to prevent collapsing again you'll need to allow your body to harness some of the power. Don't fight it next time and instead concentrate on building it," he said as he began walking away.

"Wait!" Ryou called out. Ryou got up from the couch and approached him quickly as he stopped. "Will you…will you come back later and let me know if you've found anything out?"

Bakura turned around slowly to glance at him, their eyes locking together once more before he nodded tersely. Ryou smiled in response and watched as he vanished into thin air. After a few seconds, he began to clean up the rest of the mess feeling in better spirits than he had moments before.

**XXXXXX**

It seemed like he was sleeping for only a little while when he finally opened his eyes. Yuugi yawned and lifted his head, glancing at the clock.

"I slept for five hours! That can't be…I mean, I just closed my eyes for a second…," Yuugi trailed off, his eyes completely wide as he stared open-mouthed at the clock.

He rubbed his eyes, hoping that he was only imagining the time. Still, it didn't change, making him wonder how he could take such a long nap. It was even more curious that he didn't have any strange dreams, which he usually did have. His dream was about nothing and everything at the same time. It was happy and peaceful and carefree, warming him inside and somewhat healing his misery.

He stood up, wondering if he should walk to Ryou's and see if he was doing any better. He suddenly turned as a flash of something caught his eye. He thought he had seen something coming from the stairs. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yuugi cautiously approached the bottom of the stairs, staring up into the darkness. He didn't always like being home alone, especially when his imagination got the better of him.

"Come on Yuugi, there is nothing upstairs now stop scaring yourself over nothing," he said aloud, trying to make himself feel better. "I'll just go…check to prove to myself nothing is wrong."

Taking a deep breath, he tried to remember how he braved fighting against Kontar (though monsters of his imagination seemed to be a bit worse) as he began making his way up the stairs. He clung to the railing as he made it to the top, turning on the hallway light. Unfortunately, the light didn't appear to be turning on. Yuugi gulped again and grasped out for the wall, hoping that he could overcome his fear of the dark. He made his way blindly down the hall until he reached his room. He opened his door and peered inside, blinking from the darkness. He reached his hand up toward the switch and flicked it, but nothing happened.

_Great, another power failure. And it just so happens to be when I'm alone._

He kept by the doorway, seeing that nothing was amiss. He could see a little bit out of his window and figured that perhaps it was the flash of headlights from a passing car. He sighed with relief and turned around to head back down the stairs. A sudden flash caused him to wheel around, groping for the wall as he stumbled backward. He blinked several times and stared at the door across from his room, which happened to be the guest room. It had been a storage room before until there had finally been a need for a guest room. His grandpa had decided to keep it that way in case he wanted to have friends stay over.

Yuugi's breathing was becoming shallow as he shakily approached the door. He could clearly see something like a light shining through the crack at the bottom of the door. His fingers grasped the doorknob and Yuugi licked his lips before turning it slowly. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest he was afraid that it could be heard aloud. Finally he bit his lip and pushed the door open.

Flashes of different colors met his eyes and he had to squint at first before he could take anything in. His heart nearly stopped in his chest, but not from fear. Laid out before him, in the center of the room, was a gorgeous (and not too tall) Christmas tree with tons of lights wrapped around it. Some of the lights were hanging loosely around the tree and others tight. There were ornaments hanging from it, some of which Yuugi had never seen before. There was one that caught his eye that appeared to be a glass flower. He squinted and took a step closer examining the shape of the flower. It was the same as the flowers that were in the shop and in his locker.

Yuugi reached out his fingers to touch it, marveling at its beauty. He was so entranced by it he barely registered when it suddenly became dark as something warm was placed over his eyes. His breath caught in his throat even as something warm tickled the side of his neck.

"Do you like it?" a warm voice whispered in his ear.

Yuugi gasped and spun around, even as the hands came off of his eyes. He looked up into shining crimson eyes. He didn't even have to examine any further as he threw himself into Yami's arms, holding onto him tight as if he was afraid he'd vanish. Even as he buried his face into Yami's robe, tears of relief were creeping out of the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall down his cheeks. Finally, when he was certain he wasn't going to disappear, Yuugi pulled away only slightly to look up at him.

"Yami…! I can't believe you're here," Yuugi said in awe.

Yami chuckled deeply, his rich tone soothing the remains of Yuugi's sadness. His bright crimson eyes stared deeply into his, never wavering as his fingers brushed across the corners of his eyes to wipe the stray tears away.

"I thought…I thought you forgot about me," Yuugi whispered, his bottom lip trembling.

Yami's eyes softened considerably as he gently stroked Yuugi's cheek, "How could I forget someone as special as you, Yuugi? I told you we'd see each other again, didn't I?"

Yuugi smiled, his lip still trembling slightly, "I know, but I just didn't know how long it'd be. And I sent you a letter but you never answered."

Yami pulled back, smiling, "This is my answer. I received your letter three days ago when I still finishing my recovery. I wanted to reply to you right away, but I decided there was no point in replying if I was to take a vacation and return to you anyway. Besides, Yuugi, it isn't the letter we wish to receive, but the person."

Yuugi's eyes brightened, "You're right. I'm so glad you're here, Yami. But…how long are you staying? Are you allowed to take long vacations?"

Yami chuckled again, "There's no need to worry. I can stay here as long as I like, unless I am called back on an urgent note."

"So, will you be able to stay with me for Christmas and maybe longer?" Yuugi asked hopefully.

"Yes," Yami smiled down at him. "You can teach me all about this holiday and why people worship a tree."

Yuugi's face broke out into a large grin until he began giggling uncontrollably. Yami glanced at him in confusion but Yuugi just shook his head, not wanting to spoil the touching mood by teasing Yami quite yet. After all, they had plenty of time for that.

"Well, I suppose we have the rest of the evening to catch up, right? So, you want to know about Christmas?" Yuugi smiled, sitting down on the guest bed.

Yami followed suite and nodded, smiling at him. Yuugi took a deep breath and began telling him of the religious meaning behind it, how it was meant to celebrate the birth of Christ. He told him that nowadays people forget the true meaning of Christmas and focus more on the presents and eating food. Yami nodded, understanding the concepts.  
"I understand that now," Yami said when Yuugi finished. "The ancestors of my people believed in many gods and worshipped them to help Egypt prosper. Faith is something that strengthens the human spirit, but I don't understand the tree."

Yuugi smiled in understand, "Well, it began about a thousand years ago in Germany with St. Boniface who converted all the Germans to Christianity. One day he came across a group of pagans who were worshipping as oak tree and he cut down out of anger because he felt they were worshipping the tree instead of God. But, as the story goes, a fur tree sprouted out the roots of the oak tree and St. Boniface thought that it was a sign from God. That's really how it began, but the first time a Christmas tree was brought inside was around the sixteenth century. I believe Martin Luther was the very first man to start decorating trees, and he brought the fur tree inside the house. So really it started in ancient times but it's become a tradition."

Yami tilted his head as he stared at the tree and nodded, "I understand now. That is a lot like my culture. The evergreen tree was highly valued by my people because it symbolized life for us. During the winter solstice, I remember my father brought in the green palm leaves in honor of life over death, or just being thankful for life. It marked a new beginning," Yami smiled in remembrance. "It's nice to have traditions."

Yuugi nodded with a smile, "It is. Actually…there are several traditions during Christmas besides the tree."

Yami blinked and turned to him. Yuugi smiled brightly in response, "There's the tradition of buying presents for people, wishing them a merry Christmas, having a Christmas dinner and singing carols."

"Then I have come at the right time," Yami smiled playfully.

Yuugi smiled softly and nodded, "Yes, and I'm sure grandpa will be thrilled to have company. Oh! And of course there's a Christmas party over at Ryou's house too, but that's not until Christmas Eve. Until then you can help me pick out presents and food, if you want."

"I would love to," Yami's expression softened again.

Yuugi smiled brightly, feeling his heart leap with joy. Yami's presence made everything so much better.

"Come on, it's just about dinner time. How about we eat dinner and then we'll go out to the store to buy some hot chocolate. That's something you need to try."

"Hot chocolate?" Yami blinked. "Is it a drink?"

Yuugi nodded, "It's a very good drink. Better than orange juice. Let's go eat first!" Yuugi exclaimed in excitement, grabbing Yami's hand and dragging him out of the room and down the stairs. He began talking about his plans for vacation and what he was thinking of buying for his friends. He was barely aware that he had finally found his spirit of Christmas.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. The Missing Piece

**Rebirth**

_**Warning:**__If I didn't mention it before, there will be some boyxboy lovey dovey moments going on. I will post a warning before chapters based on content._

**Chapter 3: The Missing Piece**

Christmas music was playing along, warming up the game shop with even more spirit as Yuugi hummed while cooking the couple dishes that he would bring to Ryou's. Christmas Eve still wasn't for another couple of days, but Yuugi liked to complete things ahead of time. That was only part of the reason though. The real reason was so he could spend extra time with Yami without worrying about having to get the meals completed. His mood had taken a drastic turn and now he was constantly smiling and excited about the holidays. His grandpa hadn't even needed to question Yami's arrival and just had welcomed him back into the house.

Yami of course wanted to help as much as he could. He was still new to the Christmas tradition but he was catching along fast. Sugoroku had suggested that Yami help him wrap some gifts (some of which were for him, Yuugi bet) while Yuugi finished cooking. He still needed to go out and buy some gifts for his friends, but he knew that could wait until later. He heard soft footsteps outside the kitchen and turned to see Yami entering, carrying baskets full of wrapping paper, ribbons, bows and more. Yuugi smiled, chuckling as Yami's eyes caught sight of all the food out on the counter. Yami set the baskets down and approached the stove.

"Are you making a feast, Yuugi?"

Yuugi smiled warmly, still feeling that Yami beside him was too surreal to be true. He had doubts about seeing him again, but luckily that little bit of faith had gotten him through it.

"I'm only bringing a few dishes," Yuugi smiled up at him. "It will be a feast when everyone puts their food together at Ryou's house."

Yami blinked down at him, his red eyes capturing Yuugi's attention not for the first time, "And you're sure I'm allowed to come?"

"Of course! There's plenty of food and seats. Besides, you're a guest and a friend. They'll all be happy to see you again," Yuugi smiled. "Until Christmas Eve though, we should keep your arrival a secret, just to surprise them."

A soft smile crossed Yami's face as he saw the spark of mischief in Yuugi's bright amethyst eyes. That spark hadn't been there since the last day they had seen each other in Egypt. Yami's smile faded slightly as flashes played out before him. He had healed from the physical injuries, but hadn't quite forgotten what had happened.

"Yami, are you all right?"

Yami blinked and turned to him, seeing the concern in his eyes. "I'm fine, Yuugi. What are these gifts for?"

Yuugi turned to where Yami had pointed toward the baskets and smiled, "The gifts are just part of the celebration. It's a way of showing your thanks, I suppose. Mostly it's just become a tradition now, but not everyone has to give gifts. It's kind of like…like celebrating your birthday," Yuugi said turning to him.

"A…birthday?"

Yuugi saw Yami's eyes reflecting pain and his smile faded slightly. He had nearly forgotten that Yami indeed knew about the birthday celebration. When Yuugi had been in Egypt with him he had explained it and Yami and his viziers had planned to make an incredible birthday feast for him. It would've been an exceptional party, one that Yuugi never would've forgotten, except…it hadn't happened. The night before Yuugi's birthday he had been kidnapped as bait for Yami because of Kontar. The fight had lasted long and Yuugi had been so afraid both he and Yami wouldn't live through it. He had thought he wouldn't live to be fifteen when Kontar had nearly killed him.

Luckily, in the end everything worked out, but Yami was too weak to do much. He had collapsed the moment they had reached where Fidil and Sugoroku and others were. Yuugi wanted to have Yami at his birthday party in Domino, after he too had recovered after being in the hospital for a day and in bed for two. Yami had been unconscious though and was still in recovery so he hadn't been able to attend Yuugi's birthday. He had gotten together with his friends who not only celebrated his birthday, but that he was also alive. They had taken him to watch a professional dueling matching at Kaiba's new tournament tower.

Yuugi put down the wooden spoon and wrapped his arms securely around Yami, who blinked in surprise.

"Yami, I don't care that you missed my birthday," he said softly, pulling away only to look up at him. "I only care that you're here now and we can spend time together again, without worrying about your duties as pharaoh and saving all of Egypt. There are more things than a birthday. Besides, Christmas is my favorite holiday so as long as you have a lot of fun it'll make up for that."

Smiling warmly, Yami wrapped his arms around him pulling him close, "Thank you, Yuugi, for everything."

Yuugi smiled back, relishing in the warmth and friendship radiating off of him, until a familiar sound caught his ear. He turned to see that the pot was bubbling over.

"OH NO!" Yuugi screeched, startling Yami as he turned down the flames and began stirring rapidly to make sure he hadn't burned the sauce. Yami watched with an amused expression while leaning up against the counter.

Yuugi sighed with relief when he was finally able to turn the stove off. "I guess I'll let this cool."

"What is it?" Yami asked, sniffing nearby it. "It smells good."

"It's sauce for the chicken. Usually grandpa only cooks chicken thighs and marinates them and then there's a special Mutoh recipe for the sauce as he calls it. It mostly has different herbs and spices in it, but I don't remember everything in it. I know there's sage and rosemary in it. And I'm bringing the cake!" Yuugi smiled. "I've all ready started on it, but it's almost impossible to do a sponge cake from scratch so grandpa helps him. I've gotten pretty good at it!"

"I suppose I'll let you do the cooking. I admit I don't have much experience," Yami smiled.

Yuugi shrugged, "That's no problem. We usually do it ourselves anyway, but you can help wrap the gifts. Well, I'll have to wait until this cools a bit before putting it on the chicken in the fridge. Maybe grandpa will let us take a break and go get some hot chocolate!"

Just as Yuugi turned around Sugoroku walked in carrying extra wrapping paper.

"What's this about hot chocolate?" he asked, spotting the boxes Yami had set down on the table and approached it.

"Grandpa, can I take Yami out for a bit? He's never had hot chocolate."

Sugoroku smiled and nodded, "Of course. You two have worked hard enough."

Grinning widely, Yuugi practically skipped out of the kitchen and went to grab his coat after throwing his apron off. Yami followed him toward the door.

"Yami, do you have a coat?" Yuugi asked, studying his robes.

"Yes," he answered, taking out his cloak from the closet. Yuugi tried not to giggle at the sight of the long, elegant robe that wound perfectly around his shoulders. It was made completely out of velvet and clasped nicely over his collar bone. Yuugi wanted to comment that it looked something like what a vampire from a movie might wear, only it looked like it could be for royalty too.

"We may have to get you a scarf or something," Yuugi said, raising his eyebrows. "Does that really keep you warm?"

Yami blinked, "This was the warmest material my viziers had to offer."

Yuugi scratched the back of his head and nodded, "That's okay, you can wear it over your clothes, but you'll have to wear more underneath. We might be able to get good deals on something. Come on!"

Yuugi grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him out the door, waving quickly to his grandpa as they left. The temperature had dropped a little since the previous day and the snow was still falling lightly. It had yet to stick, but at least there was snow. Although Yuugi hated the cold, he loved snow and he loved being warmed up by hot chocolate. He suddenly felt his hand grasped into something warm. Yuugi blinked and glanced up at Yami who had stopped him by grabbing his hand. Yami's eyes were mesmerized by one of the gift shops that were decorated in Christmas lights with a large, very decorative Christmas tree in the window. As Yuugi watched the joy and curiosity on Yami's face, a thought occurred to him.

_I've got to get Yami a Christmas present! I almost forgot…It just felt so natural for him to be here, but I hadn't even thought of what to get him. I know if I asked him he'd just tell me he doesn't need anything, but I've got to get him something special._

Yuugi was lost in thought, wondering what the pharaoh of Egypt could possibly want. He didn't want to say that Yami had everything, but…if he had wanted anything his viziers would've gotten it for him. Not to mention, Yami rarely asked for anything that was solely for himself. Yuugi bit his lip and decided that he'd have to think on it later. For the time being, he had to teach Yami the true meaning of Christmas.

"Come on Yami," Yuugi smiled, grabbing hold of his hand again and tugging him in the direction of the café.

As they walked, Yami glanced around at the snow falling. He most likely had never seen snow before since he lived in a relatively hot climate. Yuugi was amazed at the look of innocent curiosity that played on his features. He looked so peaceful and gentle, not at all like the ruler of an entire kingdom. Yuugi made sure not to relinquish the hold on Yami's hand until they came to the place. There was a person outside ringing a bell on the street corner and Yami tilted his head in wonder.

"Yuugi, why is that person standing in the cold with that bell?"

Yuugi smiled, "Well, he's trying to collect donations for something. It could be for anything from a children's orphanage to cancer research. Christmas is a time of giving so usually donations are given around this time. It's sad that others don't donate at other times as well when it's most needed, but I suppose it's better than nothing," Yuugi sighed wistfully.

Yami glanced down at him and saw the concern etched into his features. His eyes held an almost pained expression and Yami squeezed Yuugi's hand warmly.

"Is something bothering you?" Yami asked quietly.

Yuugi held back his emotions and glanced up at Yami with a reluctant smile, "Nothing's wrong. I can't wait for you to try hot chocolate!" Yuugi exclaimed, forcing himself to be cheerful again in Yami's company. Changing the subject usually always worked with his friends, however he didn't notice the contemplating expression taking over Yami's face as they walked inside.

The two of them sat at a table together and Yuugi ordered two large hot chocolates. He explained more about what he and grandpa usually did around the Christmas holidays, besides the gifts and preparing food. He explained about some of the traditions that were done, but strangely Yuugi couldn't bring himself to tell Yami about mistletoe. It was the one tradition that came to mind that he couldn't bring himself to say out loud. Yuugi was always the shy type, especially if a girl called him cute. To tell Yami mistletoe meant kissing someone would make his whole face turn crimson.

At this point, Yuugi was utterly confused at what was occurring between him and Yami. Their bond had started out a magical bond, bound by fate and a prophecy, but now that the prophecy had been completed, at least to Yuugi's knowledge, the bond had somehow…been altered into more than a magical bond. During his time in Egypt they had become friends, close friends. And then Yuugi started to feel something stronger, like he wanted to protect and help Yami as if he was his own family. That was why Yuugi had wanted the kiss goodnight months before because his grandpa used to kiss him on the forehead and cheeks all the time when he was younger. It was a comfort to him since he didn't really remember his mother much and his father at all. But then…the innocent kiss had not been what Yuugi had expected. It should've felt as if his own grandpa was kissing him, but what had happened was that Yami had not only kissed his cheeks but he had brushed across his lips.

He felt a warm hand on his and he blinked up into Yami's face, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. He hoped that Yami didn't figure out what he was thinking about. Yuugi had never had an official girlfriend. The only girls he had ever been around were Anzu and a couple older girls that were in his classes who thought he was cute. Then there were the girls that Yuugi hadn't met personally (or really Jou helped to keep him away from them) that were usually a bit younger than he was who liked him because of his semi fame as a duelist. Occasionally girls who found him stopped by the game shop and asked for an "autograph" and told him how cute and awesome he was. He had never had much experience with girls personally; never a one-on-one basis besides spending alone time with Anzu just hanging out. And now he was feeling emotions stir that he hadn't ever felt before, but now he was actually thinking about couples and remembering seeing girls shrieking about Valentine's Day and how they'd gloat about their boyfriends and such.

Jou was a bit bitter on Valentine's Day only because he had seen the thousands of girls that crowded around Kaiba's office tower each year with flowers and candies and wanting him to be their Valentine. Jou thought that Kaiba was a rich, spoiled brat who didn't know the meaning of love or fairness and that he didn't deserve all the "hot babes" drooling all over him. Jou had had his share of girlfriends, but the one girl who Anzu was positive Jou was in love with was Mai Kujyaku. She was a senior at their school who Yuugi had seen several times. She had even come up to him and congratulated him on defeating Pegasus at one point. She too was a duelist trying to make a name for herself, but she also had other dreams in mind. She was a bright, intelligent girl and extremely beautiful, which was why Jou had been practically drooling beside him at the time. But Yuugi hadn't thought much about Valentine's Day; it had just been about getting fan cards in the mail and eating some chocolate and watching couples in the hallways but not really paying much attention. Now though he was beginning to think more on it, but he didn't understand why.

"Yuugi?"

He felt Yami's warm fingers caress his face and his eyes automatically fluttered closed. He'd obviously been too much in thought and hadn't seen the look of concern across Yami's face. His eyes opened again and he blinked sleepily.

"You look tired," Yami observed with a soft smile.

"A little. I haven't been getting much sleep lately and I know I still won't for a while because of getting ready for the Christmas Eve party. I'm fine though," Yuugi smiled, holding back a yawn. "So, do you like hot chocolate?"

Yami blinked down at his drink before taking a sip, "It is very good, Yuugi, but why does it have to be so hot?"

Yuugi smiled widely, "I suppose because it warms you up when it's cold out. Plus, I don't think it'd taste very good cold."

Yami smiled and took another sip, "This reminds me of a drink my father used to have made for him. I believe my viziers now call it _Kakoow bil laban_ (Egyptian hot chocolate). It tastes very similar to this only this tastes sweeter."

The strange tongue sounded soothing to Yuugi's ears, despite the fact that he wasn't sure exactly what it is. Obviously it was something close to hot chocolate that they made in Egypt. Or rather now it was considered hot chocolate, but it was most likely very different during Yami's father's reign. Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed as a thought occurred to him.

"Yami…I have a question," Yuugi spoke softly.

He felt Yami's bright crimson eyes staring at him serenely, "Yes Yuugi?"

"Well…it's about…," Yuugi licked his dry lips, unsure if Yami was particularly sensitive about personally questions like he was when asked about certain subjects. "It's about your family."

It felt like minutes had gone by full of silence, but it literally had only been seconds. Yuugi was staring down at the table, unable to reach Yami's gaze in case he felt like his personal space was being intruded. He felt a warm hand upon his own and looked up into Yami's gentle, understanding gaze. A soft smile played on his lips and from their close distance, being since Yami leaned forward, Yuugi could again see the bright color of his eyes gleaming at him, full of life and warmth and he could see Yami's tanned skin very closely and noticed that it had a bronze tint to it rather than just a light tan color.

"You can ask me anything, Yuugi," Yami said, seeing in the uncertainty in his gaze.

Yuugi bit his lip but nodded, "Okay…Well, I was wondering…at least in history books Cleopatra is the last known pharaoh of Egypt. Although my grandpa and other archaeologists have been studying your family and the general past of Egypt and what has occurred, your lineage didn't show up for thousands of years until not more than a century ago when they started finding traces of it. So I was just curious…I think my grandpa said you came from the Akim dynasty, but I just wanted to ask you personally."

Yami nodded, his smile never wavering as he pulled back into his seat, looking thoughtful.

"My family line hasn't been recorded in your history, that's true, but that is because our lineage was guarded by magic. The pharaohs many, many centuries before my family and other rulers before came about, were regular people, Yuugi. They were like kings and queens; in other words mortal. The first true pharaoh lineage came about a century before my father's reign. That was when power was becoming known and immortality was being searched for. The Millennium Items were actually discovered during that time before my family. They had been items that were discovered by those like the mortal pharaohs, but the mortals could never tap into the items' powers. Not until evolution took place, Yuugi.

"Life is still a mystery, but we are certain that near the beginning of humans there were people that had powers and what most would consider unnatural abilities. They weren't human. It is said that the day a natural disaster occurred they were buried alive and life appeared to have ended, until somehow people were born in Egypt…as if magically new life had been brought to an oasis. Egypt hadn't been surrounded by so many miles of desert as it is now, but of course landscape changes over time as well. That is evolution…that we all have evolved from somewhere and somehow people in Egypt began figuring out those special abilities that were known before our time," Yami said, as Yuugi listened intently with wide eyes.

"My family's dynasty started with the first immortal pharaoh, whose name was Akil. He was the one who poured his life into trying to unlock the mysteries of these items. They couldn't be melted into gold; somehow they just stayed as they were. And eventually, when my father's reign came, there would finally be some control over unlocking the powers. Some of them could use the powers a little, but it would eventually drain their life energy away until they withered away. And others accidentally trapped their own minds in what we found out later was the Shadow Realm, a realm of no return. We recorded our own history so that the Millennium Items could be kept a secret."

"So…keeping the pharaoh lineage a secret after Cleopatra then was for Egypt's safety?" Yuugi asked.

Yami nodded solemnly, "Yes, Yuugi. If anyone outside of Egypt, and even in Egypt, found out about what powers could be possessed there would be wars after wars. The people of Egypt mainly wanted peace, with the exception of people like my father and Kontar's father. They were ambitious and power hungry, wanting to solve the mystery of Millennium Items to claim ultimate power over them. That is why Shadi's family had hid them and formed the alliance that Isis and I, along with the others like Hadi, are in. With the alliance the Millennium Items wouldn't be tampered with. Their mystery has almost completely been solved, which is how it is known that the Items choose select individuals to wear them. But even I, especially now once again human, can be in danger if I use too much power."

Yuugi blinked confused, "So the Puzzle isn't what gives you immortality?"

Yami shook his head. "The Millennium Item is in fact what gives me this immortality, but it's not a permanent immortality. It's confusing for you to understand, Yuugi. It's hard even for me to understand centuries of my ancestral heritage, but for you it's even more difficult."

Yuugi nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the information given to him. It was in fact confusing and he wasn't sure why the prophecy had only happened during Yami's reign, but he was determined to figure out the secrets behind the "immortal" pharaohs' lineage.

"So…how is it these Millennium Items came to be?"

Yami's eyes glistened. "It's because of the Egyptian Gods, Yuugi. Not much has been discovered about where these beasts of the sky came from, but we do know that sometime around the time my ancestor took the throne probably 10,000 years ago, these beasts were suddenly spotted. And they were protecting these items. However, the beasts are said to have suddenly vanished, according to old parchments, but the Items were left behind. It wasn't until my reign that Shadi discovered how to tap into the Millennium Items, thereby releasing these beasts from their slumber."

"Wow! That's amazing, thank you," Yuugi smiled, pushing the information into the back of his mind for later use. "So, you won't live forever then?"

"No, not forever," Yami said, chuckling. "I was granted immortality by the Items so I could return after my sacrifice, due to the prophecy. But once I have no more use for the Items, or rather perhaps when the Egyptian Gods take back their sacred Items, I will be mortal once again."

Yuugi's eyes widened. "I see…I'm sorry if you don't like me asking about your family."

Yami smiled and shook his head, "It's fine, Yuugi, I don't mind. There is one thing I'd like to ask you."

Yuugi blinked and nodded, "Sure."

"Earlier you seemed upset because of something," Yami said, watching him intently. "And it was after you explained to me about the man with the bell."

Yuugi inwardly winced, feeling a bit uneasy. Yami caught on much faster than his friends had but Yuugi wasn't quite ready to share everything with him. They hadn't known each other more than a few months and Yami had become a very close friend and a young man Yuugi admired very much and cared very much about. But he had yet to tell Yami everything about himself. He felt like sharing that with Yami would be giving him everything—it would be like opening his soul up for Yami to see. Yuugi hadn't even completely done that with his best friends, not even Ryou whom he usually had the deepest conversations with. It was hard looking into his past at what he could remember and he just wasn't ready quite yet to let Yami know.

"There's nothing wrong, Yami," Yuugi said, knowing it was partially true. "It's nothing that you need to be concerned with. Christmas just sometimes makes me feel sad because there are those who can't celebrate it."

Yami's eyes seemed to soften in understanding and Yuugi knew that for now Yami had bought it. It wasn't that what he said wasn't true, but he wasn't telling the whole story. It was keeping it impersonal so that Yami didn't delve too deeply inside him, at least not yet. Smiling again, Yuugi changed the topic to sledding, something that he had almost forgotten to tell Yami about. By the way Yami's eyes widened very curiously, Yuugi knew he was going to have fun once the snow began to pile up.

**XXXXXXX**

_Aswan, Egypt: Isis' Temple_

Bright torches lit the finely built structure, illuminating the cement walls of the ancient rooms. Long hallways aligned perpendicular to marble pillars that held the temple together, leading to many rooms throughout the vast area. The main room in the temple was very spacious and had statues of all three Egyptian gods. At the front was a pedestal standing in a pool of clear water all inside a circular structure that held the water inside. Carvings of each Millennium Item had been placed on the pedestal as a symbol that the ancient temple was the meeting place of those in charge of protecting all the Millennium Items.

A figure cloaked in white flowing robes proceeded to walk down the long isle toward the front. Candles and torches were set all around the room since day had become night. The figure's hands were folded out in front and slowly unclasped when approach the pedestal. Slowly, the white hood was pulled down to reveal the concerned but lovely face of Isis. This was where the priestess came for answers when she wanted the necklace to give her a vision, but it was also the home to the guardians of the Millennium Items. Shadi would've been there but he had become preoccupied with trying to find the stolen Millennium Item. It wasn't just any Item it was the item that had been stolen away from the temple...The Millennium Scale.

That particular item had been placed on the pedestal and locked within the temple. The room of the temple itself was hidden behind a secret doorway that was incredibly hard, if not impossible, to see or figure out. It was to keep the members and guardians of the Millennium Items safe, especially in the beginning when it was needed most. However, Isis had a feeling the temple's sanctuary might be needed sometime soon again. She wished her Millennium Necklace would confirm her suspicions but she had yet to have a vision.

Isis approached the pedestal and glanced down at the object set down upon it. It was a gorgeous necklace worn by Cleopatra many, many centuries ago. She wore it for its appearance but she had never known the true meaning behind the necklace. It was the missing piece of the puzzle—the mystery surrounding the Orb. The prophecy had only been a part of the Orb, but there had been a greater use for the Orb and it took Isis some time to figure it out. It was only just a few moments ago she had discovered what might be happening and she knew she had to tell Shadi immediately so that the message could reach the pharaoh.

_I know now why I've been feeling that the prophecy is incomplete. It is not because of the prophecy itself, but what lies within the Orb; the second part of the prophecy that will reveal the Orb's true purpose._

She had her suspicions but only with the held of the other members would it be solved. She had come to the temple in search of anyone being there but found that none were. Most likely they were helping Shadi try to locate the missing Millennium Scale and hopefully no other Millennium Items would go missing. Isis stared down at the necklace, her eyes dimming. She knew the necklace wasn't safe there. The temple was the safest place besides behind the pharaoh's palace walls, but her instincts were telling her that the necklace was vulnerable sitting in front of her. She had to get rid of it, to send it away from Egypt in case it fell into the wrong hands.

The necklace was of greatest importance to them now…it would solve the meaning of the Orb and possibly of the Millennium Items' existence. If she had only found that out sooner she would've handed the finely crafted necklace over to Yami immediately, but instead it had been placed in the treasury with the rest of the gold and silver and items that were discovered from Egypt's history. Many times Isis found herself wandering in the chamber where the jewels and finely crafted items were kept and found herself staring at the necklace. She had taken it only the day before and had been trying to get a vision by holding the necklace while at the front of the temple, but it hadn't worked. She had gotten an immediate message from Fidil that the pharaoh was well and wanted to go back to Japan to visit with Yuugi for a while so she had placed the necklace upon the pedestal and went right away to wish her pharaoh a safe journey. Now she found herself contemplating where the necklace should go. She didn't know exactly how it was important to the discovery of the Orb, but she knew to trust her instincts.

Isis whistled loudly, the soft high-pitched tune echoing off the walls. It sounded like a verse from a song of some sort and held a tune not recognizable. In minutes, there were specks of a golden-yellow color that were seeping through the walls of the temple. A shape was molding out of the specks and slowly wings were produced, followed by the body of a bird. Horus screeched softly and fluttered down toward Isis who held her arm out for the bird to land on.

"My good pet, please take this somewhere safe," she whispered, rubbing Horus' feathers gently.

The bird tilted his head and replied by stretching out his wings and fluttering over the pedestal, carefully taking the necklace in his beak. With nothing more than a blink toward her, Horus flapped his wings, rising toward the ceiling until magically he vanished leaving nothing more than the glittering specks of golden-yellow dust that disappeared a moment after lingering. Isis took in a deep breath, feeling like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She knew she had done the right thing. After all, she had created Horus binding her blood and Yami's along with magic from her own Millennium Necklace and he would protect the necklace as best as he could.

Again, Isis knelt in front of the pedestal and closed her eyes, placing a hand upon her millennium item. She wanted some sort of a vision, anything to show her what might be going on. Her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated as hard as possible, putting all her energy into it as she had done before, only this time she was more than determined she was desperate. Sweat was beginning to appear beneath her hairline and on her forehead as she felt her powers reaching their peak to try and force fate to be guided to her. Her Millennium Necklace suddenly began to glow brightly as flashes invaded her mind.

The vision came to her as she wanted, but what she saw she did not expect. She saw the answer to her questions about the Orb. More flashes appeared to her and she was panting from exertion. There were things she didn't want to see; something terrible was going to happen. She was watching it…she could see it…lives were in great danger! She had to warn him! It was coming again, the ancient myth that she had heard of was coming to life and she could see everything…She could see what fate had in store for them and the great danger that lie just ahead in Yami's path. And she saw…she saw Yuugi again and what fate had in store for him. And then…then she saw it…she saw what she had suspected from the beginning but had never voiced…she saw exactly who was the source of the danger that lie ahead and the source that would bring about a new terror.

Isis' eyes snapped open and she nearly collapsed from the power of the vision. She took deep breaths, her eyes wide with fear. She knew everything now…everything except how it ended, per usual. She would've never been able to tell Yuugi that Yami would nearly die, or that he would nearly die himself or even that Kontar would die. She could only see certain things and this time she saw much more than she had wanted.

"It…it can't be…," she whispered, sweat dripping down the side of her face.

Chills crawled up her spine as she heard something being dragged behind her. She knew, without looking, that there was another presence in the room with her. Slowly, she stood up, wiping the sweat from her face and clasping her Necklace tightly in her hand. With great courage and knowledge in what would happen next, she turned around to face the intruder. The figure was cloaked in darkness, but she all ready knew who it was.

"Hello dear Isis," the voice whispered coldly. "I believe you have something I want."

"The item you desire is no longer here," she answered calmly. "I sensed your arrival and now I know the truth. I didn't want to believe this was where fate was going to lead everyone. If I would've known that…," she trailed off, unable to continue her sentence.

The figure only seemed amused and chuckled, "So you've finally had a vision? Good. You'll be of some service to me now. I'm sure you all ready know what I'm after and I assure you it will be mine."

"If you think I won't fight you, you are mistaken!" Isis said strongly. "Although I have seen much of the future I haven't seen all, but I sense this will get out of control unless it is stopped soon! You must know of the risks that you are taken in this mission of yours."

"Why yes, I do know of the risks but I thank you for your concern, dear priestess. Trust me when I say it will be well worth the risk."

Isis' eyes narrowed, "And what of our pharaoh?"

The figure's lips curled into a smirk, "You will see that in time. Until then, I am afraid you will now be coming with me."

With the last of her strength, Isis conjured a phoenix that burst into flames to surround her. The figure laughed coldly in amusement as the bird took shape and put distance between them.

"I'm afraid that won't work…this time."

Isis' eyes went wide as the phoenix was swallowed whole by a much stronger power. If she hadn't forced herself to have the vision then perhaps she would've been stronger. But the figure had known the entire time and had been waiting for the right moment…Fate was now, again, resting in innocent hands.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

I know the preview I gave in the previous chapter said there would be more flowers and Yuugi would show Yami the Orb. Well, there's been a change of plans. I was going to add something like that in this chapter, but I decided that this part was more crucial and should be in this chapter, so now my preview to the next chapter should have that in it…

_Preview to next chapter__: Yuugi receives more mysterious flowers and questions who he's receiving them from. News of Isis' disappearance reaches Yami, lining the Christmas holidays with a dark shadow. Ryou's Christmas Eve party finally comes but the night ends with an unexpected event…_

To Reviewers:

**Cherazz22784: **Yes, it's great to have Yami back again, isn't it? Hehehe! There wasn't much fluff in this chapter, but there will be loads to come! Romance development is the most difficult because it really can't be rushed. You won't find out Yuugi's secret sender for a while, but I will dropping hints. There will be another clue next chapter!

**Citrus luver: **Well, I will tell you the reason for the flower on the tree is because you're right, Lotus flowers are one of Egypt's precious flowers. However, if you think very carefully, a lot of the characters are from Egypt, right? So it could be Yami, or anyone from Egypt, or perhaps even someone who knows about the flowers in Egypt…Take your pick! I'll be dropping hints, don't worry! Yami and Bakura are human, but they also have powers. Yami didn't materialize in front of Yuugi, he was hiding in the room. The way he arrived was of course by Isis' traveling powers, like in The Lost Pharaoh, but Bakura's secret is a little different. It wasn't actually him that was there. He doesn't quite have the power to transport himself so far. That'll be explained later. Hehehe!

**Metallicbubbles**Hehehee! Yep, it was definitely a bigger plant, huh? Yes, Lotus flowers are a symbol of Egypt! However, as a hint, there's more than just Yami who's from Egypt, right? I love questions, don't worry! If anything's confusing let me know!

**Misseystar**Yep! The flowers are beautiful aren't they? Of course, if you think about it, Yami's not the only one from Egypt right? So Yuugi could be getting the flowers from anyone. WOW! You're onto something! Hehehe! But I'm not going to point out exactly what you're onto…just know that you're starting to think about the bigger picture. Actually, I did hint near the end of The Lost Pharaoh about a new threat coming, but it was very minor. And yes, about Marik, he has no loyalties to anyone but himself. OH wow! You're 20 hours ahead of me? Lol! That's incredible! I'd get confused with the times too. Sorry for the slow update. I tried to get it up but FF apparently doesn't like me.

**Yana5: **Hehehe, I'm glad you liked that part about the tree. I tried to include some back ground info on Christmas trees and such. About Yuugi going to Egypt, you'll see! He WILL be going back when the climax of the plot approaches, but for what reason you'll have to see.

**Amber Eyes23: **Yeah, I know, I can make it very fluffy, can't I? Hehehe…I'll try not to drown you too much, but there will be loads of fluff as the romance is developing. Keep in mind the action is still the main genre, but the romance will balance it a bit. See if you can figure out who the mysterious bad-guy figure is this time. Hehe!

**UsagiLovesDuochan**: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you had a nice birthday! Yes, I agree! I hate it when people make Yuugi out to be a wimp just because he's a bit short. He's got a lot of inner strength and it will be shown a lot more in this plotline. Oh! Well, actually, Yuugi's friends and grandpa don't know anything about their growing relationship. Although they're very affectionate it's not noticeable to other people and even Yuugi and Yami haven't figured it out yet. Oh yes, don't worry, there will be RyouBakura too! That one is going to go a little slower because Bakura wasn't a main role in the last story, at least not with Ryou. You know what, I am only going to do the kissing because the main genre of this is suspense, but romance to balance it out a bit, but I'm thinking about possibly putting up a link or having like an extra part of the ending or something in which might be very intimate between them all. Or I could just do a separate one-shot in which I do intimate romance between our lovely couples! Yes, I figured yaoi meant that. Hehe! I have written a yaoi story before, my Gundam Wing story, but I'm eager to try it out now with Yu-Gi-Oh. Perhaps the separate story idea might work. Oh! I signed up on your ML but haven't had time to post. I'll have to figure out how to do it this week! How exactly do I post there? And yes, I'll need you to remind me! Hehe! Oh, I understand. It takes me a while to sometimes finish stories up, hopefully not this one though. I'd love to read some of your works sometime though!

**Inuyasha0001: **WHAT? That's ridiculous! Why are some people so stupid? It baffles me! Don't worry, they will get bored once they realize how stupid that is in the first place. Lol! Yes, poor Yami can't sing Christmas carols yet, but he's learning. I'll try and update this asap!

**Kitty Neko: **Hehehe! Yep, you guessed right! They're Lotus flowers. Yes, they are the symbol of Egypt, but I'll give you a hint. There are more characters than just Yami who are from Egypt…I'll hint in the next chapter who it might be, but it might not be Yami. Yep, there's going to be some RyouBakura too!

**Masami: **Awww, thanks! I really hope this sequel will be as good as The Lost Pharaoh. So we'll see! I'll be trying my best to update as often and consistently as I can! Especially over breaks it helps.

**Russa**Oh! That's a good title for it too. I guess I just wanted it to be simple…I don't know. That's true, Bakura is usually evil in the TV series and in a lot of fanfictions. But in this one, I like him being more mysterious and helpful in a way, but not evil. I'll update as soon as I can!

**SilverWing147: **Yep, Yami and Bakura are back! Bakura and Ryou will have their part, don't worry, I just needed to set up the plotline. OO! I hope you did good on your tests. I know how stressful tests can get. Thanks for that! I think I did okay on my Civ actually. You're the only one who caught that! Yep, the flowers being from Egypt doesn't necessarily mean they're from Yami, they could be from anyone! You're onto something! Keep up with the good work because you hinted at something very good.

**Skuld-hime**Hehehe! Yes, Yami and orange juice…Unfortunately, he's going to find more strange things at the Christmas Eve party. Tehehehe! But I guess that's our lovely pharaoh, huh?

**Dfs**Thank you! This is my first romance fic with Yu-Gi-Oh (well second to The Lost Pharaoh) so I'm glad you're liking it. The romance will pick up eventually, but I hate rushing it. There will be loads of fluffiness though!

**Linkfreak**Aww, thanks! I'm glad you're liking this. Oh, and thanks so much for reminding me about the birthday thing! I was supposed to plan it in the prologue but I forgot so I had to add it into this chapter! Hehehe! Thanks!

**Consumed Rachel: **Thank you! I'm really grateful you're liking the plot so far, especially since the real plot is only beginning. That makes me feel better because I'm afraid this might be going too slow. It will pick up though! Sorry this update was a little slow, well, compared to what I wanted it to be, but luckily I've been updating pretty consistently. I won't make you wait too long for the next update!


	5. A Little Romance

**Rebirth**

_**Warning: Fluffiness and a tad shounen-ai abound. Beware. **_

**Chapter 4: A little Romance**

Yuugi yawned sleepily as he got up from his bed. He sat up in bed and stared at the clock seeing that it was only six in the morning. It wasn't like him to wake up so early, especially on Christmas Eve, but he hadn't been able to sleep at all. There were too many thoughts plaguing his mind. For the first time, memories of his childhood and his mother were returning to him, but also memories of being bullied and being misunderstood also haunted him. It was hard having no family except his grandpa and constantly trying to help him in the game shop so they'd have enough money to eat. It wasn't until Yuugi became a famous duelist that they finally had plenty of money to keep the game shop going, put food on the table, take trips to Egypt and other places and still have extra left over (even from paying taxes). It had taken awhile though…And while Jou and his others friends understood it still hadn't been easy.

_Why can't I just be honest with Yami? I want to tell him of my hardships. I want him to know everything about me. I know so much about him and his past but he doesn't know much about me. But why would he want to? I've grown up so poor and alone and sad…I don't want Yami to be burdened with guilt at my past. He's so kind-hearted I know he'd want to help grandpa now, but I can't tell him we're in need of money again. _

Yuugi sighed heavily and untangled the sheets from around his lithe body. He had known for some time that his grandpa was again losing money over taxes. Not only was it because taxes had increased in the area since the near disaster a year ago when Kaiba's new facility had been taken over by some maniac claiming to be Kaiba's brother, but also his grandpa had saved up money to spend on specific archaeological digs to try and uncover ancient secrets, such as the mystery about the lost city of Atlantis on the island of Crete or why Cleopatra was the last supposed pharaoh of Egypt. Yuugi especially didn't want to tell Yami that his grandpa had spent quite a bit of money trying to figure out about the lost pharaoh and his history and why his family line was kept a secret…

That was the reason why Yuugi wanted to participate in the dueling tournament coming up. He needed to earn more money for his grandpa. He had taken a break from dueling after defeating Pegasus (though most of the money when to Jou's sister's operation, but Yuugi had kept some to help his grandpa) and winning a lot of money on the side in other tournaments. After all of that exhausting work, along with school, Yuugi had wanted to focus on his studies. During the trip when Yuugi had discovered Yami's tomb, his grandpa hadn't had to pay anything because Professor Hawkins had all ready paid for them. Now that his grandpa had been going on several excursions and paying money to travel to try and help Professor Hawkins out of his predicament, it had put them in partial jeopardy since his grandpa had to pay taxes soon.

_Why doesn't grandpa ask Professor Hawkins for help since he's helping him with this big problem? Or maybe Professor Hawkins can't help him right now because he has to keep a low profile. Why didn't grandpa tell me that he's beginning to run low again? I had to find out from noticing that note from the government underneath some papers on his desk._

That was the reason why Yuugi hadn't felt like himself all the day and the day before. Yami had suspected that he was feeling upset, but hadn't questioned him. Hopefully Yuugi would be able to keep it a secret from Yami and his friends for as long as possible. He didn't want any of them having to worry about it; after all it wasn't their problem and Yuugi certainly didn't want to put that burden on them. He knew his grandpa and he had been close to losing their house before and they had gotten through it. He also knew that Yami, being as generous as he was, would most likely want to help, but it just wasn't fair…

He knew his grandpa would feel extremely upset about having to involve other people in their affairs, especially personal ones like financial problems. Yuugi knew Yami was rich, being the king of Egypt and although it would seem like no problem for Yami to help them out, it would be a problem for both he and his grandpa. They couldn't rely on Yami forever and they'd only get farther in debt with him. Yuugi wouldn't ever be able to face Yami again if they had to borrow money constantly. It just wasn't something that would make him feel good about himself. What would make him feel good is if he earned the money himself for his grandpa, which would leave his friends out of the problem.

_Tonight is the Christmas Eve party at Ryou's! I hope grandpa remembered to pick up the supplies I needed for the cake and the presents for my friends. I'm glad I saved up money for this. _

Yuugi sighed again but lifted himself off the bed and began to dress. Although it was still early he decided to get a head start on baking the cake. He walked down the steps quietly so as not to wake up Yami but suddenly stopped cold as he reached the bottom of the stairs. There on the kitchen counter was another vase of fresh flowers beside the other vase still holding the exotic flowers. This time Yuugi was sure it wasn't for his grandpa. There were pink, white and yellow flowers bundled together that looked just like the flowers in his locker. Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed and suddenly it dawned on him. It couldn't possibly be from Yami because if he had wanted Yuugi to have flowers he would've given them to him or left a card, but Yami was upstairs sleeping and had been with Yuugi all night. The flowers hadn't been there the previous night so they must have arrived in the morning.

_This is too weird…Who are these flowers from? Maybe it's just from a fan or something._

Yuugi stared at the flowers for a little longer before entering into the kitchen to finish the cake. Again he stopped still as his eyes caught sight of the finished cake sitting on the counter with a plastic cover over it. His grandpa must have had free time to spend cooking, which meant now Yuugi didn't have to do anything except wait for his grandpa to return with the gifts and then later in the evening go to the party.

"I suppose I could go out and look in the store windows to see if I find anything for Yami. I don't know what he'd like or what he'd want but I have to get him something. And I only have until tonight to find him a good gift. Grandpa got several gifts for him for Christmas day, but I need something for the party tonight," Yuugi thought aloud.

He grabbed his jacket quickly and walked out the door, deciding that walking downtown was his best bet. The shops were open early due to the holiday, but they'd be closed early in the evening. Yuugi walked on the sidewalk looking into windows as he passed wondering what he could possibly get for the pharaoh of Egypt. He sighed and looked down, unable to think of anything. What could Yami possibly want?

"Ooof!"

Yuugi stumbled backward as a young girl gasped as they bumped into one another. The girl's purse slipped out of her hand and landed on the sidewalk, nearly dumping several contents. Yuugi blinked and hurriedly rushed to his feet.

"I'm so sorry, are you all right?"

The girl rubbed her leg and looked up at him, her blue eyes widening in surprise. She rushed to her feet, lowering her eyes as she brushed herself off.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said quickly.

Yuugi studied her carefully, noting that she seemed rather nervous around him. Nodding, he reached to pick up her purse.

"No don't!" she exclaimed.

Yuugi had grabbed the purse but was startled and dropped it again. This time a couple things did fall out of the purse. Yuugi's eyes widened as he stared at the beautiful, exotic flowers that looked slightly crumpled from being inside her purse. Yuugi stared at it for several seconds, trying to understand exactly what he was seeing. The girl quickly snatched up her purse and ran in the opposite direction.

"Wait, please!" Yuugi exclaimed.

The girl was all ready disappearing around the corner as he stood up watching her go. There was something strange about the way she reacted to seeing him. She had the same flowers that had been in his locker. Did that mean she put them there? If she had put them there because she was a fan or because she liked him then why did she seem so afraid of him? Yuugi shivered from the frigid air and decided for the time being that he wouldn't worry about it. Perhaps she would come to him and explain when she was ready. Yuugi was fairly certain he had seen her around school at some point, though he didn't know her name.

_I guess I could find out her name in the yearbook and ask Jou or Anzu if they know her. Or maybe she's in Ryou or Honda's class or something, if she's even in our grade. She looks younger. _

Yuugi was so distracted by figuring out why she would give him flowers that he didn't even realize there was a sign in front of him until he nearly crashed into it. He blinked, staring at it and read the sign. It was an advertisement for a new gift shop opening down the street. Feeling curious, Yuugi walked a little ways to the door to the new shop and stepped inside. A nice aroma filled his nose, probably from the scented candles that lined the wall to his left. There were tons of Christmas presents all around, including candies and big stuffed animals. Many people were searching around and Yuugi felt drawn to a certain isle as he walked down it and looked at the gifts. There in front of him was a glass case full of friendship bracelets. They weren't the cheap kind either. Some of them were real gold and silver, others had gems in them and some even had fancy writing on them. There was a note that said a friendship bracelet could be customized by the buyer's preference and immediately Yuugi knew he had found the perfect present for Yami.

He walked up to the counter and talked to the woman there, telling her exactly what he wanted. She told him to come back in a few hours and it should be ready. Smiling gratefully, Yuugi walked out of the store in a brighter mood. He walked back to the game shop thinking about the bracelet and how Yami would react to it. When he stepped inside, he was greeted by Yami who was sitting at the game shop counter.

Yami glanced up at him, "Did you take a walk, Yuugi?"

Yuugi smiled serenely and nodded, "Yes, sorry I didn't leave you a note. I guess I was a little distracted."

"Is everything all right?" Yami asked, his ruby-red eyes staring at him deeply.

Yuugi suddenly stood still and stared back at Yami. There was a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach and he was sure…he was sure Yami could see right through him. Yami hadn't believed Yuugi entirely when he had told him he was sad for other people who couldn't celebrate Christmas the other day. He had obviously suspected Yuugi was hiding something and now he could _feel_ something between them. It was as if they were truly connected—like they could feel each other's emotions and at that moment Yami could sense Yuugi's underlying guilt that he hadn't talked to Yami about what he was feeling.

"Yami I…," Yuugi trailed off, his eyes dimming.

Yami stared at him silently before shaking his head, "If you're not ready to talk I won't force you," he said kindly.

Yuugi nodded, feeling the guilt well up even higher. "I promise you Yami, I'll tell you during the party just not right now. I need some time to think about things."

Yami nodded in understanding and got down off the stool and approached him. With a soft smile, Yami pulled out a bag and showed it to him.

"I wrapped all the presents. Your grandpa stopped by while you were gone and dropped everything off. He told me that he has some work to do with Arthur so he won't be back until tomorrow," Yami said.

Yuugi's eyes dimmed again and he nodded. He was certain his grandpa was trying to find small jobs to do while helping Arthur in order to earn some extra money. Softly, tears began to well up at the corner of his eyes and drip very slowly down his cheeks.

"Yuugi…," Yami started, his eyes filled with worry as he began to approach him.

Yuugi shook his head and stepped back, wiping his tears away. "We need to finish getting ready for the party," he said quickly before slipping past Yami into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Yuugi managed to keep his composure. He could feel Yami's eyes on him occasionally as he worked at helping Yuugi get things ready. They didn't say a word to each other and Yuugi began feeling worse by the minute. He just needed some time to himself for a little bit before he completely opened up and told Yami everything. There were things he didn't want Yami to hear because he didn't want pity or for Yami to judge him…and although they were friends Yuugi was still self-conscious at times.

_I'm sorry Yami…I'm so sorry. I promise you I'll be ready by tonight. I'll tell you everything. _

Yuugi held in his tears as he finished packing up the food and presents into several bags. Ryou's house wasn't too far so they'd have to walk since his grandpa wouldn't be around. Once again, Yuugi wished he was back at Yami's palace having a good time being by his side without any worry about his life, his past, Yami's past or anything bad. It was nice to get away from everything and have no worries, but of course it couldn't last; that just wasn't life. Yuugi also decided that he would hold off telling Yami about the girl with the flowers, at least not until he knew more. Yami had enough of a burden being pharaoh and keeping everything together since that last battle with Kontar. He was also still healing both mentally and a bit physically and Yuugi didn't want to put any more emotional strains on him. However, keeping his feelings from Yami seemed to put a different kind of emotional strain on him, which was why Yuugi was finally prepared to tell Yami about his past at the party.

**XXXXXXX**

_Several hours later…_

The walk to Ryou's house wasn't bad. It was still silent between him and Yami, but it was a more comfortable silence. As they approached the door, Yuugi glanced at Yami noting that his eyes were still sparkling with life at the prospect of celebrating Christmas for the first time. Sighing heavily, Yuugi knocked on the door. It opened and Ryou stood there smiling at them with a Santa hat on his head. His eyes caught sight of Yami and his eyes widened.

"Yami! You're back!" Ryou exclaimed, ushering them inside.

There was music playing in the background and many people chatting away. Anzu was talking with Mai and a couple other boys and girls from school who Yuugi didn't know but was sure were friends Ryou made in his classes. Honda and Jou were there too. Jou of course was at the food table trying to sneak some snacks into his mouth before the party began and Honda was trying to impress the girls. Yuugi watched as Ryou showed Yami around and introduced him to many new people.

Yuugi walked off a few minutes later and put the presents down under Ryou's Christmas tree. He sat down on the couch out of the room where most people were hanging around. He listened to the music and let it calm him down as he sat in silence. He heard something nearby and turned to see Yami standing there. Without a word, Yami walked toward him and sat next to him. Yuugi couldn't stand the next few seconds of silence so he turned toward Yami, who was staring up at Ryou's Christmas tree.

"I thought you were with Ryou," Yuugi said quietly.

Yami turned and stared at him thoughtfully, "I was. He introduced me to some of his friends."

"Did my friends see you too?" Yuugi asked.

Yami nodded with a small smile, "Yes, but I told them I needed to see you for a minute."

Yuugi blinked, "Why?"

Yami's eyes narrowed in worry, "Because you're sad. And Christmas seems like a holiday in which everyone is happy."

Wringing his hands nervously, Yuugi swallowed. "Yami…if I tell you everything, will you promise that nothing will change between us?"

He felt Yami's warm hand on his and looked up into his kind eyes. "Of course."

Yuugi's lip trembled and he bit on it to keep from crying. He nodded and took a deep, shaky breath and began telling Yami about his past: how his mother died, how he was bullied and didn't have friends for some time because he kept to himself, how he distracted himself with studies and dueling, how he made friends and became a famous duelist but hid the fact that he and his grandpa struggled at times and then finally he told him about how his grandpa was struggling now and he needed the money from the tournament. He didn't realize how much he was holding in or that Yami had wrapped his arms securely around him when he had stopped talking, unable to say anything more. Yuugi finally pulled away and wiped at his eyes, thankful that there wasn't anyone in the room with them. Yami's warm eyes were filled only with understanding as he stared down at Yuugi.

"You needn't be afraid to tell me these things," Yami said gently. "We're friends after all."

Yuugi locked eyes with him, his amethyst eyes still brimming with tears as he thought about everything they had been through. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and knew that it was time…

"Yami…," Yuugi whispered, afraid to speak any louder despite the loud music in the background and the constant chatter of voices. "I have something for you."

Yami blinked at him curiously and Yuugi tugged on his hand, gesturing for him to follow. Heading to the family room with the fireplace, which was across from the living room that the Christmas tree was in, Yuugi found his bag that he had placed on the elegant oak table. Inside the bag was the present he had gotten for Yami. He managed to pick it up by telling Yami he had to run to get some more milk and needed him to stay and watch the shop. Walking over toward the warm fireplace, Yuugi smiled nervously and held out the present wrapped in a shiny deep red paper with Christmas ornaments on it. Yami walked toward him and stared down at the outstretched gift, his eyes shining with warmth and compassion.

"This is for you," Yuugi said, lowering his eyes as he handed over the present.

Yami gently grasped it, his warm fingers brushing against Yuugi as he did so. A soft smile stayed on his face as he carefully opened the gift. It was no bigger than Yuugi's hand, but held something that represented everything they had gone through together. A velvet red box was beneath the wrapping paper and Yami opened it, his eyes widening as he lifted the gorgeous silver chain. On the chain were several charms: a pyramid, a flower (which Yuugi thought looked very pretty and similar to the flowers he had received), a palace (which kind of resembled Yami's in Egypt) and finally a heart. The heart was in the center and inscribed into it in cursive was: _Love is eternal_. And on the little card that came with the bracelet was the message: _A rose may only bloom for the summer, but the love one has for the rose is eternal like my love for you. _Yuugi's name was scrawled at the bottom of it and in the card he wished Yami a merry Christmas. Yami's eyes dimmed as his soft smile widened. His eyes shimmered as they landed on Yuugi, who fidgeted with anticipation as his cheeks heated up. Yami was his dear friend, but Yuugi had only told Yami he loved him once and that was when Yami was leaving the palace to help the people who had been victims of the fire. It had just come out then because Yuugi was scared Yami might not return, but he hadn't thought on it until recently. He really loved Yami; as a friend, as much as a brother, as an idol and protector, and as a…

Yuugi blinked as he saw Yami come closer. He saw that he had slipped the bracelet on and had set the empty box down on the table. The luminous silver contrasted with Yami's bronze skin tone and looked even more alluring against the light from the fireplace. Yuugi's eyes were hooked to his arm as Yami drew nearer and he couldn't look away until Yami was less than a foot in front of him. Yuugi's eyes lifted to meet Yami's and he saw love reflecting in his eyes.

"This gift is the most treasured gift I have ever gotten, Yuugi," Yami smiled kindly, reaching out put a warm hand against Yuugi's cheek. "I love it."

Yuugi's eyes shimmered with joy, thankful that he ended up finding the right gift.

"I have a gift for you as well."

"You do?" Yuugi blinked, wondering when Yami had time to get a gift and with what money.

Yami's rich chuckle filled the silence in the room as he went into the other room and picked up his velvet cloak which he had worn there. He pulled out a rectangular shaped present and walked toward Yuugi.

"I was going to give this to you for your birthday," Yami said gently, setting it gently in Yuugi's hands, "but we never celebrated it and my viziers didn't have enough time to finish it."

Yuugi blinked, wondering what his viziers could possibly make for him. Smiling, he removed the wrapping paper and found a gorgeous marble box incrusted with gold and silver. The lock on it was entirely made out of gold and Yuugi saw that Egyptian symbols had been engraved into the box. The symbols were beautifully hand-crafted—so much that Yuugi couldn't stop staring at them. He couldn't read very much of it, but Yami smiled and traced the symbols as he spoke.

"You are my savior, my friend, one whom I trust and love with all my heart. You have become a part of Egypt as you have become a part of me. Cherish this always."

Yuugi looked up at Yami with wide eyes, sparkling with unshed tears as the phrase touched his heart. Yami cared for him as much as he did. Although Yuugi knew it in his heart, it was quite another feeling to hear it aloud. Swallowing, Yuugi used the key that was all ready in the lock and opened the box, lifting the lid. His heart nearly stopped in his chest as the light from the fireplace reflected the golden crown sitting atop velvet fabric. It was not as thick and not as prominent as Yami's and didn't have as many rubies to indicate it's the pharaoh's crown, but it was just as extravagant. Yuugi traced the curve of it smiling at the smooth feel of the polished gold. There were diamonds encrusted in either side next to the small dash of silver that spelled out Yuugi's name on one side and then Yami's on the other. It was more than anything Yuugi could've ever asked for.

"It's so…beautiful Yami. My gift doesn't compare," Yuugi whispered still awe-struck.

Yami shook his head and bent down a little as he captured Yuugi's hands in his. "It means just as much, Yuugi. This gift you have given me would never be exactly like this even if my viziers had been instructed to make it. This is unique because you have put it together to represent the bond between us. That is what I have done as well. With this crown, you can wear it on your forehead and the smooth gold edges at the ends will tuck around your head beneath your hairline. You don't have to wear it around here if you don't want to. There is a way we can make it less noticeable," Yami smiled gently, his lips curling softly as he slipped the crown onto Yuugi's forehead. "But when you come to Egypt to visit me over the summer and holidays when I cannot visit you, you will of course need to wear this to remind my people what you mean to me."

Sniffling slightly, Yuugi's eyes welled with tears feeling more emotions stir within him. He was sure Yami could sense some of them as their hands remained locked together. Something between them—their bond—had altered again, metamorphosing into something more powerful but continuing to keep the balance of friendship, family love and the respect and admiration of a partner or guardian. It was so strong it actually felt as if it were flowing throughout his entire body; his veins were tingling from this unknown sensation and his heart felt overloaded with all sorts of feelings. He was confused and torn between wanting to share absolutely everything with Yami, but yet feeling so self-conscious about how Yami viewed him. He lost all control over his body movements and found himself closing the space between them until his body pressed up against Yami's. Their eyes were gazing intensely into each other's, never blinking and holding so much there despite their little time together.

Yuugi's breathing was becoming slightly more erratic as his heartbeat quickened. His face was beginning to feel hot again as his cheeks turned pink out of reaction, but he was no longer aware of what his body was doing. He had managed to set the box down on the floor with one hand while the other stayed clasped in Yami's. His free hand wound around the pharaoh's middle to his back as if he were trying to give him a one-armed hug, but instead pulled closer and stood on tip-toes so their eyes were evenly matched. The love radiating from Yami's eyes sent shivers down his spine and slowly Yuugi tilted his head, his eyes never wavering from the ruby depths before him. He moved in closer, watching Yami's expression and noting that it never changed. His lips were still in a soft smile and his eyes sparkling with love and affection and complete trust.

It was like a magnet that was drawing them closer and closer, as if electricity was flowing brilliantly out of Yami's mouth and pulling Yuugi's lips toward his. Yami's eyes began to dim as his eyelids slowly began to close. Yuugi's eyes fluttered closed instantly as their warm breaths mingled together. Yuugi could feel his lips tingling in anticipation, wanting to feel the warm, soft flesh on his own, pouring love, compassion and strength inside of him. Yuugi's lips brushed ever so gently against Yami's, feeling the smooth, soft skin beneath his and wanting to press against it forever. It was like being shocked as their lips gently caressed, never really touching, but never straying too far. Yuugi was ready to lean down and press his lips fully to Yami's when his dream daze was stopped.

"Yuugi! Where are you?" Ryou's voice called out from another room.

Yuugi's eyes fluttered open and he lowered his feet, but didn't unwind his arms from around Yami. Ryou stepped into the room and saw them hugging and smiled, stepping forward.

"I see you two have all ready started with opening gifts," Ryou chuckled, seeing Yami's friendship bracelet and Yuugi's crown.

Ryou was the kind of person to easy take in a situation and understand what had happened without being there. Although he could see the love reflecting in both their eyes he remained passive as others filed in behind him. He had constantly been thinking about Bakura and what had been said to him. He knew he'd have to confront Yuugi about it. Since Bakura had left Ryou had been trying to figure out how he had just vanished into thin air and realized finally that Bakura was never really there. It was an apparition of him used by the power of the Millennium Item, but Bakura did say he would come back and update Ryou on anything so he was expecting a message sooner or later. Still...he wondered why he was feeling so close to Bakura in the first place while not actually knowing him very well. Looking at Yuugi and Yami made him think that perhaps the Items did more than find those that would control them…maybe they did more than protect Egypt. Maybe they brought certain people together; just a specific couple or few that possessed qualities for harnessing the Item's power, but it might have done more than just bring the people to the Item. It seemed to have brought the specific individuals together.

Ryou had been thinking on it for some time. It was easy for him to assess other people's emotions and while learning about the Items a bit in Egypt he began piecing things together. Bakura had come to him the previous day for only a second to tell him how to accept the power of the Item and that he had heard that Isis was missing. Ryou wondered if Yami had heard the news yet. Judging by the way he seemed entirely content, he figured it might just have to break the bad news to him. Ryou cleared his throat and smiled at them.

"While everyone is gathering up the presents to hand out to people, can I talk to you two alone?" Ryou said.

Yuugi blinked surprised and unwound his arms from around Yami's waist completely. They had been in a partial hug since Ryou had approached them and others had come through the room to get to the Christmas tree. Ryou led them out into the hall and waited to make sure no one was listening.

"I'm sorry to ruin the Christmas spirit, pharaoh, but I got a message from Bakura," Ryou said.

Yami blinked with wide, red eyes, wondering why Bakura had gone to Ryou. "Oh? I would've thought that with the Item entirely his he would be out causing trouble," Yami said with a soft smile.

Ryou smiled back and shook his head before his smile faded, "Pharaoh…"

"There's no need for titles," Yami smiled again, his eyes dimming gently, "we are all friends after all."

Ryou nodded, "Yami…It seems that you have not heard the news. Isis has been reported missing. She was last known to be at her temple. Her cloak was found there but there was no sign of her."

Yami's smile faded as his eyes narrowed, "Isis is missing? How could this have happened in such a short time?"

"I don't know," Ryou said gently, as Yuugi stared up at them with wide, sad eyes. "All I know is she was trying her best to get a vision of what was to come next. She feels that the prophecy is not yet fully completed. From what Bakura told me, becoming human again to take up the throne was the first step. There seems to be a second part to the prophecy but no one knows what it is. Isis might have figured it out and that's why she was captured, but by whom they don't know."

Yami nodded gravely, his eyes taking on a powerful stare as he contemplated what Ryou had told him.

"I suppose Fidil will be getting a hold of me very shortly. I told him to contact me only by mail so that no one around here will become suspicious in case there is an underlying shadow."

Yuugi glanced up at him, "What do you mean? Did you think this whole time that it wasn't over yet?"

Yami's eyes saddened as he stared down at him, "It's never over Yuugi. There are times of peace but there's always something billowing beneath the surface; always someone out there who wishes to destroy the peace. That's just the way of life. It's how we evolve. I promise you I am more prepared this time around and I will not subject you or your friends to any more danger."

"But Yami!" Yuugi exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm. "I'm not going to let you fight alone! You're still healing!"

"Last time they used you for bait Yuugi," Yami said gently, taking his hands in his again. "I will not let them do that again."

"Yami…," Yuugi pleaded, his eyes dimming.

Ryou smiled sadly, "If you two wish to leave it's all right."

Yami shook his head, "We'll stay. After all, you kindly invited us here and we haven't been here for long. There's nothing I can do now anyway. I'm sure my viziers are doing everything they can right now, but until they get a better lead I can do no more than them."

Ryou nodded, "I'll leave you two for a minute then and meet you in the next room."

Once Ryou left, Yuugi turned his worried eyes onto Yami. "Please don't keep me out of your problems. I know that I wasn't strong last time…I…," Yuugi's lip quivered, "I'll try and be stronger this time…"

Yami placed a finger on Yuugi's lips and shook his head, "You were strong, Yuugi, much stronger than I could've ever asked you."

"So please let me stay by your side! I won't run head first into danger; I just want to be there for you. Please let me help!"

Yami sighed heavily, "I suppose since it's all ready known that you helped me before it means you all ready are involved in some way. As long as you stay by me, or inside my palace or some safe sanctuary with the rest, I will allow you to help me."

Taking this as a careful yes, Yuugi nodded smiling just a bit. "I'm sure she's fine. She's a strong woman."

Yami nodded and smiled ever-so-slightly, "Yes, you're right. I just wish I had an idea of what we are up against this time around."

"You don't think…," Yuugi trailed off.

Glancing down at him, Yami's eyes stared at him knowingly and he shook his head. "No Yuugi, there is no way Kontar survived that time. I could feel his mind, body and soul being sent to the Shadow Realm. He will not return."

Yuugi shivered inwardly but stepped closer to Yami, knowing that despite how horrible Kontar was Yami hated killing anyone. Luckily, it was all in the past and Yami was beginning to heal emotionally. Yuugi looked up startled as he felt Yami grasp his hand.

"Let's go open the gifts and eat some dessert and try to have a good time," Yami said softly. "We'll talk about this later."

Yuugi nodded and let Yami lead him into the next room where everyone was opening presents. Jou was tearing at his while Anzu was telling him to slow down and enjoy it. It seemed that all the presents were passed out and now everyone was opening their gifts and thanking those around them. A small pile was left for both Yuugi and Yami and they joined in the gift opening, momentarily forgetting what might lie ahead.

Yuugi tried his best not only to not think of Isis and who could be against Yami this time, but also about their near-kiss. They had kissed before, but it hadn't been a full-blown kiss. It had been experimental, something to ease Yuugi's nerves that night when Yami was going to leave him, but now…now it was different. There was something stronger about it, something more concrete and Yuugi wasn't sure what it was. All he knew was that he had wanted to kiss Yami deeply, though he didn't know how Yami would react. He seemed completely fine when Ryou came in so perhaps he hadn't been disturbed by it. Yuugi didn't want to ruin their friendship or cause any discomfort, but he also couldn't help the emotions that were stirring within him.

The party lasted a while longer as they played games, ate cake and examined their new gifts. Yuugi had almost forgotten about all his worries while chatting with new friends he met and old ones. Yami was having a good time as well learning how to play games such as Twister. Jou taught him how to throw M M's in the air and catch them in his mouth. It had been funny watching Yami learn how to do it. Several times he managed to swallow the M M whole without chewing. No one seemed to notice Yami was from a different time period, luckily. It finally ended with Ryou in really good spirits, despite the bad news, and happily waving goodbye to people as they left. Yuugi hugged Ryou goodbye, thanking him for the party as he left with Yami.

The walk back to the game shop was slow but calm. Yuugi was too lost in thought to say much to Yami, but it appeared he was just as silent. The two of them reached the house and noticed that Sugoroku had left them some money. Putting it away in a safe place, Yuugi merely glanced at the flowers on the counter remembering the girl before taking off his jacket. He looked around and noted that Yami had gone off someplace. He walked up the stairs into the hallway and stopped as Yami stepped out of his room. A crumpled letter was in his hand and Yuugi could feel his stomach flip.

"Is that from Fidil?" Yuugi asked quietly.

Yami nodded, "Yes. I didn't think to look at the mail that was brought in today so I'm glad Ryou told us. Fidil said in the letter that they may have a lead from the pattern of disappearances of the Millennium Items."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuugi asked curiously.

Yami looked at him thoughtfully, "It means that the order of Millennium Items that disappeared may be relevant to finding out who is behind this."

Yuugi nodded and looked down at the carpet. He was incredibly worried about Isis and what was going on, but was more worried that Yami would leave him to go back to Egypt and want him to stay there. Although he said he would allow Yuugi to help, he also said they'd talk about it later. Yuugi bit his lower lip, trying his best not to show his worry. Yami's gaze softened and he slowly approached him, putting a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Yuugi, you don't have to be concerned. My viziers were still prepared that something might happen so we are not at as much as a disadvantage as you might think," Yami said.

Nodding slowly, Yuugi glanced up at him. His eyes were wide and bright but still held concern in their depths as he stared at him. Yami's other hand reached out and caressed Yuugi's cheek. Blushing, Yuugi automatically reached up his hand to touch the one on his cheek.

"Yami, I…," Yuugi trailed off, their near-kiss coming to his mind again. He wasn't sure what was happening between them and he couldn't bring himself to ask.

Yami's eyes softened even more as he pulled Yuugi into an embrace. "You are the kindest person I know."

Feeling his eyes well up again, Yuugi lifted his head to meet Yami's gaze and saw the same sincerity and love reflecting in his eyes as he had before. Yuugi wrapped both arms around Yami's neck and lifted himself carefully on his tip-toes. The feeling welling inside of him was growing even stronger, so much that it was overloading his senses and he just wanted it fulfilled. He felt as if something would burst inside of him if he didn't follow the sensation. Pushing himself closer to Yami's body, Yuugi met his gaze evenly again.

Without hesitation, Yuugi's eyes fluttered closed as he brought his lips down upon Yami's. The feeling was warm and soft, just as Yuugi had suspected. It was soothing and loving though it lasted only for a minute. Yami had wrapped an arm around his waist and didn't pull away as Yuugi broke the kiss. Their lips made a subtle sound as they detached and Yuugi blushed vividly and looked down.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me," Yuugi said quietly.

Yami shook his head, chuckling deeply, "You needn't be ashamed of showing such love, Yuugi."

"Yes, but…well…don't you have to…you know," Yuugi blushed again.

Yami blinked down at him curiously, "Hmm?"

"Well…carry on the family line…you know, with a wife and have kids and stuff."

Yuugi couldn't bring himself to look at Yami as the words tumbled out of his mouth. He was surprised when he heard Yami chuckle and glanced up at him.

"Did you forget, Yuugi? I am immortal still. I will have my place on the throne for many years to come," Yami said gently, staring down at him with partly lidded eyes; his eyes shining with amusement.

"So…you can't…reproduce?" Yuugi asked tentatively.

"I am not sure. It would not be very safe to try it. Although I am human once more this isn't the same exact human form I took when I was first living as pharaoh so long ago. To try might cause some complications," Yami said.

"But…what about the throne? Who will take it after you? I mean…are you really going to live forever?"

Yami shook his head, "Not forever, for as long as I want to reign. When I want my immortality to decease and let me live and die as a human I will unbind myself from my Millennium Item and have someone else take my place on the throne. I have yet to decide who that will be."

"And then they can have kids?" Yuugi asked.

Yami smiled serenely, "If they like. This generation of pharaohs, however, doesn't have to have children to keep the line going. After all, I come from the immortal line of pharaohs. We can have anyone, even someone like Isis, to take my place, or we can have kids but it isn't necessary. For me, it isn't really an option. I never planned on having kids or marrying. I was always a martyr and planned to come back in human form but reign alone on my throne until I decided who would take my place."

"Oh," Yuugi blushed again, feeling embarrassed as he tugged on his ear. "So…um…do you understand what's going on between us?"

Yami's gaze softened as he stared down at him and slowly he raised a hand to caress his face.

"I felt this before, Yuugi. Even before the night you kissed me months ago, when Kontar was still a threat. I have been debating on what this feeling was. At first, I thought it was because of the Millennium Item, since it chose you to help me. After talking with Isis, she said that the Item cannot do anything to you other than allow you to use some of its abilities, so it isn't the Millennium Item."

"What is it then?" Yuugi blinked.

"I believe it's just love, Yuugi. Thanks to fate we've had a chance to meet and we've been through a lot together. I believe our friendship has grown to a new height. I have never before felt this with anyone else, but there is no other explanation other than our feelings."

Yuugi felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down, "Umm…do you feel it now?"

He couldn't bring himself to look up, but he could feel Yami's eyes on him. He felt a warm hand cup his chin and gently guide him to look up. Yami's eyes were shining into his with a warm expression and Yuugi felt himself shiver in anticipation. Smiling, Yami slowly brought Yuugi's face closer to his. Still feeling rather shy and embarrassed, Yuugi closed his eyes as their lips touched once more. This time they didn't break apart so easily.

Yuugi tilted his head at an even greater angle and wrapped his arms securely around Yami's neck, bringing their lips even closer and their noses touching. Yami's lips were moving gently over his in a rhythmic pattern. Yuugi parted his mouth slightly to allow Yami's lips to slip in between his so they could have a closer feel. Yuugi could still taste the hint of the chocolate and mint from the cake in Yami's mouth. Yami's one hand remained around his waist while the other held him close at the back of his neck. Their lips roved over each other gently and with ease.

Yuugi melted into the soft, warm feeling and opened his mouth even wider to feel more of Yami's soft, gentle lips on his. He clamped his lips securely around Yami's moving up and down as their lips roamed over each other's. Yuugi pushed himself even further into Yami's embrace as he took Yami's bottom lip, which was between his lips, and sucked gently on it. It was warm and smooth and Yuugi couldn't get enough of the comforting feeling that exploded inside of him. They broke apart gasping for breath and Yuugi looked into Yami's eyes with a glazed expression.

It had felt so good he didn't even realize how long they had stayed locked in the embrace. He blinked several times, wondering if it was his imagination, as he stared at Yami's crown. It hadn't been noticeable beneath his hairline before, but it was now glowing brightly, or at least the eye in the center of it was glowing. Yami's eyes seemed to reflect the same message as he let his fingers trail over the small crown upon Yuugi's forehead.

"Is mine glowing too?" Yuugi asked, breathlessly.

Yami nodded, his cheeks slightly pink from walking in the cold and his long, dark lashes hovering over his deep, intense red eyes. His lips were drawn in a wide, soft smile as he kept his arms wound around him.

"Why is this happening, Yami?" Yuugi asked.

"Because of our love for each other, the Millennium Item sees us both as equals," Yami said softly. "You are completely protected by it as I am. And it is through our love that I believe gave you the ability before to use some of the power."

Yuugi nodded, feeling too overwhelmed to say anything more. Yami kissed his forehead goodnight and Yuugi walked, almost mechanically, back to his room, got dressed and lay on his bed. A large smile was on his face and his cheeks were still flushed. Yami had kissed him. They had kissed for what felt like seconds, but had been several minutes. It had felt wonderful…so wonderful that something had emerged deep within him. He was too overwhelmed by the feeling of love that took over him. He loved Yami…He loved him with all his being. And he never wanted to leave his side.

A soft noise at the window caused Yuugi to break momentarily out of his trance. He slowly got up off the bed and looked outside, seeing the familiar red-tipped wings and the beautiful small ruby eyes staring back at him. With a smile, Yuugi opened the window and let Horus fly into the room, circling high above before landing on Yuugi's bed.

"Horus! I'm so glad you came," Yuugi said, petting the bird gently along his golden-yellow feathers.

It was then Yuugi noticed something in his beak. Frowning curiously, Yuugi opened his hand beneath Horus' beak and watched as an object landed in his hand. It was large and weighed a lot as if it were made out of expensive or valuable material and was very pretty. It was some kind of jewelry, most definitely resembling a necklace. It was very fancy with a thick, smooth gold piece that looked as if it wrapped around someone's neck, in an Egyptian fashion. And a pendant of some sort was hanging from it, shimmering even in the dark.

"This is beautiful, Horus," Yuugi whispered. "Is it for me?"

The bird squawked quietly and nudged Yuugi's hand while flapping his feathers. Smiling, Yuugi placed it around his neck and was awed by the fact that it didn't feel heavy at all when it was on him. Horus flapped his feathers again as a sign of approval and stepped onto Yuugi's arm, giving him an affectionate nip on his finger before flying toward the window.

"I'll see you again soon possibly," Yuugi whispered. "If Yami and I have to go back to Egypt that is."

The bird tilted its head as if it understood and was regarding Yuugi carefully. It swooped out of the window and toward the sky, disappearing with a cloud of specks. Yuugi watched with a smile on his face, completely forgetting about the necklace tucked beneath his pajama shirt. His eyes closed almost instantly and the smile remained on his face. Despite the worry deep inside of him, Yuugi was completely content and fell asleep in no time.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	6. Dangerous Message

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 5: ****Dangerous Message**

****

Rays of sunlight streamed through Yuugi's window causing him to wince as he opened his eyes. He sat up straight in bed remembering that it was Christmas morning. He jumped out of his bed and raced down the hall. The Christmas tree Yami had set up in his room was already glowing brightly as the different colored lights beamed. There was a small pile of Christmas presents beneath it. Yuugi recognized several as the ones he wrapped for his grandpa and ones his grandpa wrapped for him and Yami, but there were at least ten other gifts beneath the tree wrapped in silver and green wrapping paper—all with deep crimson bows on top. Yuugi hadn't seen those there before.

His eyes glimmered with joy as he glanced toward Yami's bed. He was sleeping soundly, but Yuugi had no doubt the gifts were there because of him. He approached the tree and knelt down admiring the beautiful wrapping. He traced the nearly invisible patterns etched into the paper missing the beauty and elegance of Egypt already. He wished everything could be peaceful enough so he could go back, but until Isis was found he knew he'd have to wait.

He pushed the worries to the back of his mind and got up from his kneeling position. Quietly he approached Yami's slumbering form and gently touched his shoulder. Yami's eyes flickered open and he lifted his head.

"Yuugi, what is it?"

Yuugi smiled brightly, "It's Christmas, Yami!"

Yami smiled softly in return. He got up from the bed and followed Yuugi toward the tree. He watched quietly as Yuugi admired the gifts. A soft knock came at the door and Sugoroku poked his head in.

"Oh! What a beautiful tree!"

"Come in grandpa! It's time to open presents!" Yuugi laughed giddily.

Sugoroku smiled, feeling relieved that Yuugi was finally truly happy on Christmas this time around. He remembered when Yuugi was young there wasn't much money for a tree or presents. Normally he'd give Yuugi the duel monster cards that he could afford to give away. For once in a long time they were having a real Christmas.

"I'll go make some hot chocolate for us all. You can start opening the presents, Yuugi," Sugoroku smiled.

Yuugi's eyes brightened up as he chose one of the gifts. Sugoroku left to go make the hot chocolate and Yami watched with shining eyes as Yuugi opened one of his presents.

"Oh wow!" Yuugi exclaimed as he smiled at the rare duel monster cards his grandpa gave him. He knew his grandpa had to look hard for them; even he didn't have them in the shop because they were so valuable.

Yami handed another gift to Yuugi and he opened it gasping at the jade statue presented. It was a statue of Yami.

"I love it Yami! Thanks!" Yuugi exclaimed, throwing his arms around him.

"Whenever I'm not with you, you can look at the statue and know that we will see each other soon," Yami's lips curled into a soft smile.

Yuugi's eyes began to water but he didn't let the tears fall. Instead he hugged him tightly. Sugoroku entered the room with cups of hot cocoa and smiled at their embrace. As they parted, he handed them their cups then sat down to enjoy the gift opening. Laughter and smiles were all they knew for the time being, forgetting temporarily about any concerns or fears.

**XXXXXXX**

Ryou sighed heavily as he threw away the last of the wrapping paper. His parents were kind enough to get away from their busy schedule to open gifts on Christmas morning. His mom made the biggest deal about it, telling him how grown up he was. A part of him kept thinking that it didn't matter—after all they weren't his real parents. They adopted him when he was about five from an orphanage in Cambridge, England when they were there on business. He loved them just the same; they raised him well and took good care of him, but he felt like something was missing from his life. When he had been in Egypt he hadn't felt the same longing, but he wasn't sure what he was longing for.

Over the past few weeks he had been having strange dreams that would cause him to wake up at the crack of dawn with perspiration sticking to his body. After the event in Egypt the dreams had started to come. Ryou just assumed the nightmares were a result from what had happened, but now he wasn't entirely convinced. The dreams had started out being about him but over the past few days he had had dreams about Yuugi.

The dream had started out the same. He was trapped in a cave deep underground and water was flowing in intent on drowning him. The cave would fill completely with water until he was holding his breath staring underwater. Then he would hear a voice and he wouldn't be able to move—as if paralyzed. Then out of no where a device would rise from the bottom of the cave reaching out toward him. He would fight but it wouldn't help and he'd be sucked into darkness.

Normally after that he would find himself in a desert dripping wet. He would walk a ways in the blazing heat and see something in the distance, but he'd always wake up. This time however instead of finding himself in the desert he was in a circular room with a table in the center big enough for a person to lie down on, but instead of seeing himself he saw Yuugi in the room with cuts and bruises on his body, looking like he was trying to hide his fear of the room. A dark shadow had entered the room and Yuugi had wheeled around, his eyes wide but expression grim. The figure held up something that he couldn't quite see and Yuugi had walked almost hypnotized to the table and had lie down. Ryou had yelled loudly but the dream had ended there.

_What does it mean? Maybe it's just a result from my fear of Yuugi dying when we were in Egypt. _

Ryou sighed heavily and rubbed his neck. He had slightly pulled a muscle from jumping up in bed after the dream…or nightmare rather. He hadn't seen Yuugi since the party but he didn't want to disturb him with the strange dreams when he and Yami had enough to worry about. Dreams were just dreams after all; it wasn't like they could come true.

"I need to stop worrying," Ryou said aloud.

"Not quite."

Ryou jumped at the sound of another voice and turned around in surprise, nearly knocking over the trash can he was standing by. The apparition of Bakura was standing before him watching him intently. Ryou fleetingly wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Bakura? This is a surprise. Um…has something happened?" Ryou asked quietly, not liking the expression on his face.

Bakura nodded, "I need you to come with me."

Ryou blinked, "You mean to Egypt?"

Bakura crossed his arms, "Of course Egypt. That's where I live. I'm hiding out right now."

"How will I get there? I have no money and my parents will surely worry about me."

"I sent a package for you in the mail. It was supposed to arrive today. The directions are all in there with the money you need. As for your parents, just tell them you'll be gone on a school trip in a different country to learn more. I'm sure with the fact that they're not here often since they're always running around doing work they won't have time to question anything. I'll be waiting," he said, before the apparition vanished.

Ryou stood still in shock wondering how Bakura knew his parents weren't home often. They made very good money so they had a large house and he had his own expansive bedroom, but it was true…they were barely ever home. Perhaps that was why he felt like something was missing, but he wouldn't be sure until later. He had other things he had to do first. He went outside to go check the mail, feeling that it must be serious if Bakura needed his help.

**XXXXXX**

_One week later…_

Yuugi sighed as he glanced up at the clock, wondering how the last day of Christmas break went by so fast. He had woken up early before school in order to say goodbye to Yami. He walked down the hall and knocked on the guest room door. He heard a muffled response and opened it.

"Hey Yami, I just wanted to tell you I'll see you after…," Yuugi trailed off, his eyes staring at the plastic bag that held some of Yami's belongings.

Yami glanced up at him and smiled sadly. "I must leave for a bit, Yuugi. I need to help Fidil and the others locate Isis."

Yuugi bent his head slightly in order to keep form looking at Yami. He didn't want to show any real weakness in the time of trouble. He knew Egypt needed Yami more than he did at the present. His lip still quivered but he made sure to nod in response so Yami didn't get concerned.

"I promise I'll be back soon."

Yuugi lifted his head slowly and willed himself not to break down and cry.

"I thought you said you'd allow me to help you. You were telling the truth…right?"

Yami approached him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Yuugi rested his head against Yami's chest hoping that he was only having a bad dream.

"I would never lie to you," Yami whispered softly. "Once I'm sure it's safe I'll come get you. For now I need to determine how bad it is."

He pulled back and looked deeply into Yuugi's eyes. He smoothed back his bangs so his eyes stood out visibly. Yami could see the sadness right away, but he could also see the strength beneath it. Kissing his forehead gently, Yami let go of him and closed up the bag. He put a gentle hand on Yuugi's shoulder as he passed and then walked out the door. Yuugi couldn't bring himself to follow him or to say goodbye; he knew he'd break down if he did. He turned and walked slowly into his room and peered out the window. Yami was walking to some destination—probably to meet up with Fidil to use the Millennium Items to get there.

Yuugi turned away from the window and took a deep breath. Unconsciously he clutched the necklace that was hidden beneath his shirt. He didn't want to go to school now—now that Yami was gone once again. Would they ever be able to stay together forever? His grandpa had already left by dawn to go see Arthur about something. Yuugi trudged down the stairs and out the door, heading slowly towards school.

**XXXXXX**

_Six hours later…_

The bell finally rang and Yuugi trudged to his locker not looking forward to the walk home. Ryou wasn't at school so he couldn't talk to him. Jou was visiting with his sister so he'd be gone a few days and Anzu was too busy gossiping with her girl friends, which was fine with Yuugi. He wanted to be alone. He opened his locker and was surprised when a letter fell out. He picked it up wondering who it was from. There was no name, except for his on the front. He opened it up and began to read.

_Dearest Yuugi, _

_I have been watching you for some time now and I believe you are the one I've been looking for. Meet me after school by the swing set so we can have a little chat. If you even think about not coming I will make sure an accident befalls your grandfather. See you soon. _

_Melanie_

Yuugi stared at the letter in horror. He glanced inside his locker and saw another flower. His eyes widened as he remembered the girl he bumped into. Why was she doing this? She had seemed so nice and shy before, but now…now he didn't know what to think. He had no choice—he had to meet her.

Slamming his locker closed, he dodged past wandering students and headed to the back of the building where the swing sets were. He was a little nervous but he wanted to know why this girl was stalking him and threatening his grandfather.

He slowed down as he neared the swing set and saw a girl standing with her back to him. Swallowing, he approached her cautiously.

"Melanie?"

The girl wheeled around looking dazed and confused as if she didn't know where she was. Her eyes widened as she spotted Yuugi. At first she began backing away then stopped. Yuugi came closer, not feeling scared anymore.

"Did you write me the letter?"

She stared at him, "What? I didn't write you a letter. I don't even know who you are!"

Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "Your name is Melanie though, right?"

She nodded almost fearfully, "Yes, but I didn't write you a letter."

"But someone named Melanie told me to meet her here at the swing set. If you didn't write it then who is it from?" Yuugi asked.

Melanie shook her head back and forth and opened her mouth but nothing came out. Yuugi noticed she was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's that?" he gestured to it.

She glanced down at it and turned it over. Yuugi's name was written on it in the same cursive handwriting as the letter in his locker.

"It's addressed to me," Yuugi said. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything! I don't remember writing this at all! I don't even remember holding it!" she said, almost frantically as she dropped the letter and ran.

Yuugi didn't have time to call after her as she disappeared around the school building. He picked up the letter and unfolded it.

_Dearest Yuugi,_

_I thank you for being so obedient. I have what I want for now. We'll keep in touch. I'll be watching you very closely. If you dare try to tell anyone at all about this, the person closest to you will die. I will send you another message shortly. Take care little Yuugi._

_M._

Yuugi crumpled up the letter and stood for several minutes thinking about the threat. It had the same handwriting and it was in her hand, but then why was she so scared?

_Perhaps someone is forcing her to write these, but who? _

He looked around trying to determine how this person could keep an eye on him. Quickly, he raced home, crossing streets and passing by people without looking back. He approached the game shop and stopped cold. The door to the game shop was open, pieces of wood scattered around like someone had broken in.

Feeling a tightening in his chest, Yuugi ran inside. Chairs and furniture were toppled over and papers were strewn about but luckily none of the cards seemed to have been touched. The glass cases were secured still and Yuugi counted just to make sure. He ran into the kitchen and found pots, pans and dishes everywhere. Strangely enough the vase of flowers was left untouched. Nothing appeared to be broken or stolen however. It was as if whoever broke in was searching for something in particular.

His heart began pounding loudly as he raced upstairs. He peered in the bedroom and saw sheets and clothes thrown everywhere. The tree sat untouched with the gifts beneath it. Yuugi checked in on his grandpa's room to see the same. His heart began pounding faster as he entered his own room. Clothes, books and items were scattered around, but again nothing appeared to be missing.

_Unless…_

Yuugi quickly dragged his desk chair to the middle of the room and looked up at the ceiling where the small string was. He pulled on it and climbed the ladder, after it unfolded, and pulled himself into the attic. His heart nearly stopped as he saw that nothing had been touched…nothing but the Orb that was no longer there.

Yuugi knelt onto the floor and stared at the empty space. Something clicked in his mind. If the Orb was the only thing stolen then perhaps it had been the bounty hunters. Maybe they were using Melanie to get messages to Yuugi so they didn't get caught. Did that mean that his grandpa and Arthur were alright?

_If they are I have to warn them. Once those guys see the inscriptions are missing there's no telling what they'll do. Only…the letter said not to tell anyone anything or the person closest to me will die. _

Yuugi choked on a sob. He couldn't take the chance that anyone could be hurt, especially not his grandpa. He only hoped that they would be as long as he kept quiet.

**XXXXX**

A large glass table sat in the center of the open patio. Sugoroku sat sipping his tea as Arthur sat across from him in silence. They had been talking for hours, and even days, about what to do about Arthur's problem. They had picked up another rare artifact and left it outside the door so if the bounty hunters came they'd hopefully take that and leave.

"I can't thank you enough, my friend," Arthur said quietly. "I'm beginning to think I should've never found that artifact."

"Don't say that," Sugoroku stated, setting his cup of tea down. "Good things have come from it, I assure you."

Arthur glanced up at him curiously but seemed to let it go and just nodded. Sugoroku was thankful he didn't question him further. Again a bought of silence befell them. It seemed like old times when they explored dangerous sanctuaries together, such as the small underground space that had caved in when they had been together. Sugoroku was willing to give Arthur the water but in the end they both were saved. Despite going in different directions for their careers—Arthur being an artifact collector and Sugoroku collecting Duel Monster cards and selling them—they still had much in common.

The doorbell rang loudly, interrupting the silence between them. Both of them looked up and glanced at each other. They were both thinking the same thing: bounty hunters.

"Perhaps it's not them," Arthur suggested.

Sugoroku stared at him uncertainly, "I don't know if we should take the chance."

"There's no use hiding in here! If they're out there and we don't come they'll just break inside. Come Sugoroku, I know I've forced you into this too far so I will tell them to deal only with me," Arthur said sternly.

"Nonsense! I chose to help you out Arthur and I will continue to do so. Don't think you can try to repay for that time in the cave by sacrificing yourself. We'll both survive another dangerous encounter, I promise you," Sugoroku smiled.

Arthur smiled back and together they approached the front door. Arthur opened it and stared into the face of a large semi-bald man with strange symbols on the side of his face. He wore a long, dark cloak and had deep bronze skin, but his eyes were the part that stuck out the most—a deep golden hazel color that stared deeply into the both of them as if searching their souls.

Before Arthur could get a word out the man stepped inside. He grabbed one of each of their arms to hold them in place as several other men entered the room and surrounded them.

"The Orb has lost its hieroglyphics!" one of the men shouted. "What did you do to it?"

"We didn't do anything—"Arthur started.

"Silence!" the man hissed, threatening him with a glare and pointing to his side where he kept what looked like a crowbar. "You'll pay for tricking us."

The man looked as if he was about to lunge at Arthur so Sugoroku stepped in between them, glaring the man down.

"Don't you dare touch my friend," he said firmly. The grip on his arm tightened but the man holding them did nothing else.

"Why you…," the man snarled taking out his crowbar and looking as if he was about to strike him.

"Back off Keith," a voice spoke up strongly from behind them all.

The man, Keith, stopped still and lowered his weapon. "But…but master they didn't come through with their deal!"

A cloaked figure approached them slowly and the men moved to give him room.

"I am aware that the Orb is not in its proper form," the cloaked man spoke softly, his voice eerie despite its calm tone. "However, our young…helper has been very obedient so I will keep my end of the bargain. They are not to be harmed."

Arthur was staring at the man with large, terrified eyes. "W-who are you?" he whispered.

The cloaked man turned toward them and snickered coldly. He walked closer to them.

"I'm afraid you two will have to come with me."

"On what accounts!" Sugoroku exclaimed bravely.

The man smirked beneath his hood and took out something from inside his cloak. Sugoroku's eyes widened as a long golden rod appeared in front of them. The man gripped it securely and laughed quietly.

"I'm afraid you have no choice," he hissed quietly as the item in his hand began to glow.

Sugoroku's eyes widened before his pupils suddenly disappeared as well as Arthur's. They became still and stared off into space, unmoving. The cloaked man lowered the item.

"Bring them to the underground temple," he ordered.

"What about you master?" Keith asked.

The cloaked man smiled sinisterly, "I have to write another letter to our dear little Yuugi. Once I have him where I want him it will finally begin."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

I'm hoping to not take as long to get up the next chapter. It should be a couple weeks depending on school. Thanks for sticking with me and being patient! I'm planning for the next chapter to be double-length!

To Reviewers: 

**Sansi**I'm glad you liked it! I know the romance took a while to come, but I didn't want to rush it. Sorry for the long delay I hope it won't happen again!

**Yana5: **You'll find out a little more about the girl in the next chapter. Don't worry, everything becomes clear soon!

**Yamiyugifanadic**Thanks so much! Was that really a good kissing scene? Thank goodness! I was worried because I've never written a YxY story before. I do have experience with writing romance Gundam Wing stories, but that's about it. I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully the next chapter will come out soon and once I'm done with this story I hope to start another Yu-Gi-Oh story!

**Citrus luver: **hehehe! Wow, lots of questions! I can answer a few and a few you'll have to wait and see. As a hint, which you will find out later, just to ease your worries, no Yuugi and Yami are not in love because of the Millennium Item. It is because of their love that Yuugi is able to use some of Yami's powers. They don't understand it all yet because they have yet to understand the full prophecy, but you'll find out later. The necklace Yuugi is wearing is VERY important don't forget about it! I'll try and get the next chapter out asap!

**Amber Eyes23: **I know, I know, another long delay! Gosh, I'm so bad all of a sudden. Well, now that I'm in college life is slightly different…hehe, but I hope to update more frequently now that it's summer. The bad character, as you had hinted by the end of this chapter, is NOT someone I made up. There's your hint! I'm sure you already know who it is by now. I will update this asap!

**Kitty Neko: **Hehe! You'll know how the girl is involved completely in the next chapter. And yes I did post a revised chapter of The Lost Pharaoh on Pharoh's Hikari. I really have to update though; I haven't been there for a while. I'll update this asap!

**SilverWing147: **OOO! You're hittin' it on the target! Keep up your good detective work because you are on the trail and at the door…okay I'm going to stop with these metaphors before I embarrass myself. Hehe! Anyway, good job! Sorry for the long wait with this chapter, the next one should be up sooner!

**Inuyasha0001: **Yay! I'm so glad you liked the kissing scene! I haven't ever done one between them before so I'm glad it was good! I know I haven't updated in a while! Sorry! Next chapter should be quicker!

**Russa**I know, I've taken forever again! So sorry! School and work---argh! But anyway, I should have the next chapter up sooner. I'm glad you like the descriptions. Sometimes I don't like how chapters turn out and other times I'm satisfied. This one was okay though I felt like I rushed through a couple scenes. Let me know what you think!

**MattzAnimeMisty**I'm so glad the kissing didn't ruin the fic for you! That's why I debated on whether or not to put romance into it, but I think it's working out well enough. Yep, Horus came back! You won't see him for a little longer, but don't worry he's not gone! Oh don't worry orange juice is coming back by the end, I promise!

**UsagiLovesDuoChan**Wow it feels like forever since we e-mailed…I think because it has been. Hehe! And it's been forever since I went to pharaoh's hikari…yep, still forgetting to update on both sites. I'm goin' real good, huh? I've just been so busy…but I definitely will get the next chapter up soon. I'll try to update on pharaoh's hikari real soon! Possibly on the weekend! I'm glad you liked the chapter by the way! I'll update this asap!

**Atemu**** Yugi Lover34: **Hehehe…I will update asap!

**Cherazz22784: **hehe, I'm glad you liked the romance! Wow, you didn't get the author alert for last time? That's weird! I hope FF isn't acting up again. I'm sorry this took so long! I'll update this asap!

**Kari-sama: **Thank you so much! That was so nice of you to say! I try not to make it too gushy and keep up the action/suspense as much as the romance and drama. Sometimes I'm satisfied with how the chapters turn out and sometimes I'm not. This one turned out all right, though a little short. So sorry for the long wait; I hope it won't happen again! I'm planning to update this in a couple weeks so I hope I can pull through!

**Darkstarsara**I'm so glad you liked the romance! I was hoping it would seem real enough. Unfortunately, Ryou and Bakura won't have their share until near the end and mostly at the end. It just makes it more realistic that way. They don't have the same bond that Yuugi and Yami share. It'll take them longer to get closer, but it'll happen!

**Liliath**Lol! I hope you did well on that test while you were reading this! So sorry this took so long to update. I'm glad you're liking this as much as the first story. I'm a little worried this won't be as good but we shall see, right? Thanks so much! I'll update this asap!

**SilverLily**Wow, it's been forever! I still have to check on your stories and see if you updated! I'm glad you were satisfied with the kiss scene. I'll get better though, especially with your tutoring. Hehehe! Anywhoo, I'm glad you're in love! How's the boyfriend these days? I'm in love too right now! (Wow, must be contagious or something), but we're not officially dating…yet. I'm sorry you're so busy. Are you taking summer classes? I'm taking one and I have work, but at least I have a little more free time than during the school year. You? Keep in touch! I'll e-mail you this weekend!

**Consumed Rachel: **Sorry this took so long to update! The next chapter shouldn't take as long. I'm glad the kiss turned out good for you. There will be more romance to come! I'll update this asap!

**AlchemistM**Hehehe, well I can't answer all those questions. The necklace Yuugi received IS very important, but I can't tell you why. And I'm sure you've read tons of other YxY romance stories that have more heat and passion, but I like taking things slow like this. It makes it more realistic. The ending will have more romance in it, but that's not the main genre; there's a blend. Anywhoo, sorry to keep you waiting so long!

**Darla: **Thank you! I'm glad you're liking this so far. I'm worried it won't do as good as The Lost Pharaoh, but we shall see. Sorry for the long wait! I'll update this asap!

**xXAmythest**** no hikarixX: **I'm so glad you like this so far! I'll update this asap, promise! Sorry for the long wait.


	7. The Final Letter

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 6: The Final Letter**

Yuugi stared at the clock, feeling his heart racing in his chest. It was already past ten at night. His grandpa should've been home by now. He was worried about him—worried that perhaps he had been right about the bounty hunters. What if they had him? What if they had hurt them? He was scared and alone. All he wanted was Yami to come back and then he'd feel safer. He was too scared to call Jou, Honda or Anzu this late. Their parents most likely would tell him to go to bed and call back at a more appropriate time. And what could he say—that some bounty hunters had his grandpa?

_And I can't get in touch with Yami! It's not safe and even if I wanted to risk it I have no idea how to get a message to him. I'd have to wait until he returns from Egypt but I don't know how long that could take. I can't stay here by myself that long worrying like this!_

Something didn't feel right and it wasn't just the fact that his grandpa hadn't come home. Yuugi felt as if there was something he was missing—something that was right there in front of him that he couldn't see. The ordeal with the girl had him completely confused. If the bounty hunters _had_ forced her to write the letters, why hadn't they used her long before when he had first heard about them? And why would they have her send flowers to him? It didn't make any sense at all.

The biggest question on his mind was: how did the bounty hunters even know who he was? His grandpa certainly wouldn't have mentioned him. And if they had found out that Sugoroku was helping Professor Hawkins why wouldn't they have sent the letters to his grandpa? How had they found out Sugoroku had a grandson who was living with him, unless…

_Unless they already knew.__ But if neither my grandpa nor professor Hawkins told them about me, how could they have found out?_

It was a mystery that seemed only to get more confusing as he delved further into it. He didn't even understand why they wanted the Orb. After all, it couldn't sell very well on the black market if no one knew what it was. The only people who truly understood it were the Egyptians and even some of them didn't know everything about it. His grandpa and Professor Hawkins had studied all about Egypt and the pharaohs and they didn't even know anything about the true power of the Egyptians (like the Orb and the prophecy).

Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed in thought. He was trying his best to remember what had happened the first time around with Kontar. It was around that time that Arthur started having run-ins with the bounty hunters, but nothing Yuugi thought of seemed to have a connection.

He rubbed his temples from exhaustion and lay his head down on his arms. It pained him not to have Yami by his side yet at the same time he didn't want to involve Yami in his problems. He had enough to deal with since Isis' disappearance, not to mention Yami was still healing from the last ordeal. Yuugi's eyes began to close slowly, the exhaustion weighing down upon him. He was ready to fall asleep when a noise caused him to blink tiredly and lift up his head. The noise sounded familiar, coming from a distance in front of him. Turning his eyes toward the door he realized he was hearing knocking. Was his grandpa finally home?

Yuugi jumped down from the stool he was seated on and went to the door. The doorknob was warm to the touch as if someone had already been holding onto it. He found that strange since he was the only one there, but shrugged his shoulders and opened it. His eyes blinked into the darkness before him not finding anyone there. The only light outside was from a street lamp several meters away. Yuugi turned his head in every direction but couldn't see anyone there. Did he just imagine it? He sighed heavily and moved to close the door when he noticed something lying inconspicuously on the ground.

It was shaped like a square and small, almost unnoticeable. Slowly he bent down toward it touching it lightly with his fingers. His hand was beginning to shake uncontrollably as he made out exactly what it was: a letter. If the girl had knocked though how did she disappear so fast? Feeling a bit scared, as if he was being watched, Yuugi hurriedly picked up and went inside and shut and locked the door. He backed away from the door until he went back to the stool.

Studying the letter carefully, he observed that there was no name scrawled on the front. He knew his heart was hammering loudly in his chest but he opened the envelope anyway. He was afraid of what he would find upon opening it. Perhaps she had written him an apology…He shook his head the moment the thought entered his mind. She couldn't have; she didn't even seem to want to admit she knew him. The letter felt heavy in his hands as if it contained a huge secret—one too big for him to handle on his own. His mind told him to wait until either Yami or his grandpa came and then show it to them, but despite his attempts at convincing himself it might be dangerous he unfolded the letter.

_Yuugi,_

_I think it's about time we met, don't you? I figure you're curious as to why these letters keep coming to you and why I've sent you the flowers. Everything will be explained to you—all in good time. I am conveniently out of your reach but there is a way you can find me. The flowers that I sent to you aren't just any flowers—they're a symbol of power. They will get you passed my servants who guard the place where I am at. Bring one of each color to show them. The place you are going to is the city over from Domino: Saga Heights; not too far from you if you take the bus or train. However, my place is well hidden from just anyone. Allow yourself to be dropped off by a place called The Rathsi—it's a restaurant, so-to-speak…_

_Once inside someone will approach you and ask you if you want to dine. Show them the flowers and they will take you to where you need to go. Bring this letter as well as the others I've sent you. Do not forget that—it's vital. You will be shown to where I am so we can finally talk face to face. I can sense already that you are wary about coming. I'm sure to you I am a stranger who you mistrust greatly, but it would be in your best interest to come, little Yuugi, for I have a couple people here with me that you might know…If you wish to see them again I suggest you do as this letter tells you. I will expect you no later than noon tomorrow. If I were you I wouldn't waste time trying to figure out who I am and if this letter is telling the truth. I am sure you can sense I'm not lying. Until we meet again. _

**_M_******

****

Yuugi's heart was still beating fast as he finished reading it. What did this person mean by 'again'? Fear welled up inside him nearly consuming him as he realized this had to be a trap. But what choice did he have? The letter hinted that this person had his grandpa and Professor Hawkins. He knew it was dangerous, but could it be more dangerous than what took place with Kontar? He wished again that Yami was there to help him but remembered he was already dealing with serious issues of his won. Maybe if Yuugi told them (since he was assuming it was the bounty hunters who were writing to him) a bit about the Orb—leaving some things out of course—and told them they could keep it along with the crown Yami gave him then perhaps there was a chance they'd set his grandpa and Arthur free.

It made tears sting his eyes thinking about giving up his crown—the crown that Yami had poured his love and friendship into making. Then again, it wouldn't change what they had together and Yuugi was certain if Yami really wanted to he could have another one made so it wasn't a complete loss. And if his grandpa and Arthur were freed then it would be worth it. Yami would understand—he always did.

Yuugi sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and find some inner strength. It was time to face whoever was hiding behind the letter. Perhaps it was the little girl's father, or uncle, or anyone for that matter. He did want to know who was behind it so he could piece together what was missing. Quickly, he ran to the kitchen and reached up to one of the cupboards where in a jar there was extra money. He pulled some out planning to buy a train ticket. If he needed to get there by noon it would take some time, especially if he got lost. He could always sleep on the train anyway. Once he was certain he had enough he grabbed the letters and the flowers and put them in small bag which he carried with him. It was time.

**XXXXX**

It was damp and gloomy with the smell of something beneath the dirty water and ancient rocks. It was almost impossible to see anything as if it was a completely enclosed space with no light, no holes, no air…

Ryou found the cave to be uncomfortable and more than a little creepy. It had been several days since he had arrived in Egypt and had met Bakura at the train station like planned. He hadn't said a word the entire way as he had led him to the small inn he had been staying at. They shared a room together, which Ryou felt slightly bashful at, despite that Bakura let him have the bed since he really didn't sleep much. Ryou wondered why he just didn't stay at the palace when he most likely would be allowed to stay there. It was free and much larger, but apparently Bakura wanted to keep a distance between him and Yami.

They had been in the cave for several hours already searching for some hints as to Isis' disappearance. Ryou was curious as to why Bakura was searching for her when Yami was already getting together a large group of helpers, but he didn't dare question Bakura out loud. He didn't want to make the other boy upset. He seemed very determined to find something though Ryou wasn't sure what…yet. Secretly he was trying to figure out where Bakura stood and why he wanted to help. So far all he could figure was that it had something to do with the Millennium Items and since Bakura had one it would of course concern him as well.

_I can't see a thing! I don't even know which way Bakura went. He said he was going to check something out but that was at least a half hour ago. I hope he didn't leave me down here all alone!_

Ryou shivered, rubbing his arms despite the fact that it wasn't cold down there—just damp and creepy. He had stayed in the area that they had split up in—an area with mostly rock although there was a small stream of shallow water leading up to a small pond-like niche. The cave was much too big to be even called a cave, with the exception that it was wet, there were bats inhibiting it and it looked like a cave. The openings were carved completely out of rock, as if someone had dug the cave out, but left it looking natural. He stepped forward wanting nothing more than to get back to the inn and take a nice shower to clean himself up. They had been up since dawn going to several different places trying to find a lead but so far nothing had come up.

He sighed heavily and looked down, just barely able to make out the cave floor below him. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw something etched into the stone. Reaching down he brushed his fingers along the strange lines to find that it was a symbol. Someone had obviously been down there before. Ryou couldn't make out what the symbol read and was about to stand back up when he heard something from behind him. He immediately froze in place, wondering if perhaps they had been followed. It sounded like someone was carefully walking through the shallow stream behind him, coming closer. At first it just sounded like a couple drops of water falling but then he could distinctly hear footsteps. Ryou found it hard to breathe and fleetingly questioned whether he should run or not. Something suddenly grabbed his arm and he let out a shriek jerking backward and slipping on the wet stone, falling directly into the niche full of water.

His clothes became soaked at once and he could smell the damp metallic scent of the cave water. His heart was beating rapidly not knowing what he should do. Whoever was there obviously knew he was there now. Footsteps came closer and Ryou felt himself panicking inside. As they drew nearer he could see a shadowed form come into view. He blinked as he saw the glinting of a familiar object around the person's neck.

He licked his dry lips, suddenly feeling extremely foolish. "Bakura—is that you?"

"Were you expecting someone else down here?" the voice asked, a hint of amusement playing at the tone but disappearing almost instantly.

Bakura's form came more clearly into view and Ryou stood up trying to ring out his clothes as much as possible.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little jumpy," Ryou said, thankful that it was dark so Bakura couldn't see him blushing.

"I can tell," Bakura replied, crossing his arms casually as Ryou stepped out of the small pond. "I found something interesting, come on."

Ryou followed behind Bakura hearing his shoes squeak from having been soaked. They came to another small place where the water was deeper and had to walk on thin and unstable stone in order to get across. Once they reached the other side Ryou was surprised to see that some moon light was coming down in the cave from some holes in the top for he could see much better. The cave in actuality was beautiful in some places. There were crystals growing with the stone in some places and the light played on them, creating rainbows and other colors that reflected around. He was so intrigued he didn't notice when Bakura stopped, causing him to bump into his back.

Bakura turned and faced him, staring at him with a neutral expression. Their faces were only a foot away and Bakura immediately looked down.

"S-sorry," he said quickly, feeling more like an idiot every second.

He honestly didn't know why Bakura had chosen him to help. He hadn't done that much for Yuugi before during the first ordeal and he was finding that he wasn't giving Bakura much help either. It wasn't entirely his fault since he didn't even know what they were searching for, or what exactly was going on, but for some reason Bakura wanted him to come to Egypt. Ryou was tempted to ask why but held back, afraid of the answer he might get. For some reason, he was growing slightly attached to him, despite the fact that they had hardly seen each other.

Bakura ignored the fact that he was being a little klutzy and pointed to something in the cave. Ryou leaned forward a bit to get a better look and saw more markings etched into the cave wall. They looked just like random lines coming together but when he glanced back up at Bakura he noticed he had a grim expression as he too stared at the wall.

"What is it?" Ryou asked softly.

Bakura's eyes darkened but he didn't turn to face him. "It's a sign. Someone has been here before us which means this must've been their hideout. If so there's probably more here than meets he eye. Unfortunately we should be heading back to the inn before they lock up for the night. We should come back tomorrow during the daytime and search more thoroughly."

Ryou hesitated for a second then asked, "What exactly are we looking for?"

Bakura finally turned to face him and stared at him evenly. "A piece of clothing or anything solid that could verify if someone was here or not. These markings don't prove much since anyone could've written them. There is a chance that it's a dialect I'm not familiar with, which means I'll have to get a sketch of these markings, but right now we really can't do anything."

Ryou nodded not commenting anymore. Bakura didn't say anything and just turned around and began heading back the way they came. Ryou followed silently lost in his own thoughts. They got atop the ground and walked back to the inn, which was a couple miles away. By the time they got back Ryou was mostly dry. The inn was just beginning to close as they arrived and they made their way to the room.

"You should change," Bakura said bluntly as Ryou closed the door behind them.

Ryou blinked in confusion then turned away feeling bashful. He didn't want to tell him that he felt uncomfortable changing in front of him, but Bakura seemed preoccupied with his thoughts anyway. Slowly, Ryou began to take off his clothes. Luckily he brought a small bag with him with some clothes and items he might need. He hadn't been sure how long he was staying there and his parents thought he was just visiting Yuugi in Egypt for a few days. He took off his shirt then his pants searching in his bag for a new set of clothes. He looked up to make sure Bakura wasn't looking then slipped on dry pants. He dug around in his bag looking for a shirt.

"Here."

Ryou jumped as he heard Bakura's voice right nearby. He was standing only a couple feet away and was holding a shirt out to him. Ryou tried his best not to blush, even though he was only without a shirt. He was an only child and hadn't had much experience with dressing in front of other boys. Even Yuugi wasn't as shy as he was when it came to privacy.

"Thank you," Ryou said quietly, reaching out to take the shirt and quickly slipped it on.

When it was on he looked and saw that Bakura was still watching him. He quickly had to turn away, pretending to put things back in order in his bag as his cheeks turned slightly pink. When he heard Bakura's footsteps walk away he finally had the courage to turn around. Bakura was seated on the couch by the fire and seemed lost in thought. Ryou quietly approached and stared at him, feeling awkward about the silence that was usually between them.

"You can sit down if you like," Bakura gestured to the couch he was sitting on.

Ryou felt his heart skip a beat but felt rude not sitting down after Bakura offered. He sat down beside him and leaned back staring at the fire since he was unable to look elsewhere, especially at Bakura. He didn't know why he was feeling so flustered. Sure he didn't know Bakura as well as he knew Yuugi and his other friends, but he normally wasn't this bashful when it came to meeting new people. He wondered why he was especially shy around Bakura. He hoped that it wasn't because…

Ryou immediately shook his head, blushing slightly. He couldn't possibly think of that! In order to convince himself he quietly cleared his throat.

"So, um…do we have any leads?" he asked, unable to look at Bakura.

It was silent for a couple seconds in which his heart was beating so loud he could scarcely hear himself breathe. Then he heard Bakura move and lean back on the couch.

"Nothing much. I have an idea of who could be behind it but I have to be sure," he answered.

"Who do you think is behind it?" Ryou asked, before he could stop himself.

Bakura turned toward him—his eyes alight with a mixed emotion that Ryou couldn't quite place. At first he seemed unwilling to answer but his expression softened to some extent.

"Just an old…acquaintance," he replied. "I used to be friends with him…or at least we worked together. I soon realized it was possible for him to not be very helpful when you need it. He thought I had died and therefore just went on without me, not even attempting to locate me. I don't know why I was surprised by that," his lips curled upward a little. "After all, I probably would've done the same thing."

Ryou felt his stomach tighten in response. Did that mean that if anything should happen to him Bakura wouldn't help him out? He suddenly didn't feel so connected to him. He tried not to show anything on his face and instead let the silence take over. He wasn't sure what else to say anyway. Perhaps Bakura was just using him for a little bit till he got something then he'd send him on his way.

_But what if this person he knows finds us and we get split up or something? What if I'm attacked or I get lost and Bakura just forgets about me! _

At this point he didn't know whether or not to trust Bakura at all. Perhaps it was best to keep an eye on him as well as an eye out for anyone else who seemed suspicious. He momentarily wished he had chosen not to come help Bakura only for the fear that he might not ever return home. A part of him however wanted to stay though it was in the back of his mind. At the front of his mind he realized it was too late to turn back—he would just have to be careful and not put his life into Bakura's hands. He now realized what Yuugi had somewhat gone through with Yami, not knowing whether or not to trust Hadi and some others and having to get through dangerous situations.

_If Yuugi can do it though so can I. I've got to learn to face my fears otherwise I'll never be strong. _

A memory came to him of when his adopted father wanted him to try out for baseball at the age of seven. He was too afraid because of bigger boys that were on the team. He remembered purposefully playing bad to not get selected onto the team and could see his dad had been disappointed, though he had patted his arm saying they could try something else. Fear had always been a part of him, but he couldn't let it control his life. For one, he would've never gotten the courage to help Yuugi out when he was in touch situations in the past and he never would've gone into Duel Monsters if Yuugi hadn't guided him there. There was a reason he was there with Bakura at that time and he was certain to find out what the reason was. But he now knew that he couldn't be paranoid about every little thing—he'd just have to go with the flow and hope that fate knew what it was doing.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Author's Note: **I know it's a little shorter than the other chapters, but I really wanted to get it up. It was supposed to be a double chapter but since I've already taken so long with updating it I decided to finish up the second part for the next chapter. The next chapter should be much longer. And finally you'll get to see what Yami's doing and what Yuugi is in for. Thanks for being patient!

**_xxx_****__**_Preview to next chapter _**_xxx_**_: Yuugi gets in over his head when he finally finds out who is behind it all. He puts himself in more danger than he realized and finds out that everything is indeed connected together. Yami discovers a trace of where Isis has gone and sends out helpers to find her. What they find is more than they bargained for. And finally Ryou and Bakura delve deeper to find out something that no one else knows…something that is darker than anyone, even Yami, could've imagined. Along with their discovery their relationship begins to take on a new shape. _

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!** I know I normally leave comments for everyone but I really wanted to get this up, so next chapter I will! There hasn't seemed to be any questions so far, but if anyone is confused let me know!


	8. Kidnapped Again

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 7: Kidnapped Again**

The train ride was slow and dismal despite it only being a few hours long to enter the next city. Yuugi couldn't sleep well at all so he had taken to staring out the window. It would only be a matter of time before he found out who was behind it. He was scared to death but he knew it was the right thing to do—the only thing. The train would be entering the city soon and Yuugi would have to wait till almost the last stop to get off at the restaurant.

He was thinking of Yami the entire way there. It seemed to calm him to an extent. He felt more relaxed than he had been for the last few days, though that could've been due to exhaustion. He hardly noticed when his eyes closed shut until he felt the train jerk roughly. He blearily opened his eyes and noticed that he had fallen asleep for it was now approaching dawn and there were several more stops to go before he had to get off.

His eyelids closed once more and his head lolled to rest on the back of the seat. His breathing was labored but he was already sinking toward dreamland not even realizing he was falling asleep. Behind his eyelids was just darkness—darkness that was so familiar to him when he was sleeping. Soon something blurry began approaching as if drowning out the darkness. Images entered his mind becoming more clear by the second until he realized he was no longer half awake still able to hear the grumbling of the train, but now he was completely asleep having fallen into another dream.

_It was like the same dream before. He found himself in an isolated room with a beautiful pool of water in the center that seemed to let off an eerie blue glow. This time though he was aware that it was a dream…he was aware of everything and even remembered what had happened the last time he touched the water. He wasn't going to let it happen again. _

_ Yuugi wheeled around and searched around the room with his eyes. There were tall pillars around him that seemed chipped away by time. The walls around him were cold and damp but there seemed to be no way out. He moved away from the pool of water and started feeling along the walls. Perhaps he just couldn't see the door. His heart was racing and he knew he was panicking—he didn't want to have another experience with nearly drowning. _

_ "There has to be a way out!" he whispered breathlessly. "There has to be…this is a room so where's the door?"_

_ His fingers became wet from the dampness along the walls but he didn't seem to notice as he ran around the room trying to find a way out. None of the walls had an opening. There was no way out. Just as he felt the panic rise within him, his eyes lifted upward and something unusual caught his eye. On one side of the ceiling there seemed to be a very small ledge to stand on. From a far away distance it just looked like the rim of the ceiling, but Yuugi could clearly see the other side had no such thing. How was he to get up there? _

_ Yuugi felt the disappointment and fear consume him. He sat down on the floor and hugged his legs close to his chest feeling the tears sting his eyes and nose. For a minute he was going to let himself cry until he saw Yami's face in his mind, smiling down at him. He lifted his head thinking once again of Yami. Suddenly, his eyes widened as memories flooded his mind even as he was dreaming—Memories of taking the trip to the dig site with his grandpa and the strange bird leading him to the waterfall—to Yami's tomb. And he remembered how he climbed up the waterfall following Horus' every movement. All the doubt about climbing up the steep waterfall had been washed away the moment he laid eyes on the bird. Now as he thought of Yami a new strength came over him. _

_ He sucked in a breath and walked over to the side of the room that had the strange ledge up high. He examined the wall and found that there were a few small niches in it from it being so old. He grasped one of the holes and found a tiny place to hold the tip of his toe as he slowly and shakily raised himself a foot off the floor. He looked around frantically for another niche before he lost balance and found a very small one several inches ahead. He reached out a shaky hand, trying to balance himself on one unstable foot and managed to dig his fingers in it before he felt his foot slip. He was dangling there with one arm holding him up. _

_ "This is a dream—it's my dream! I can do this!" he whispered to himself. _

_ He found the niche again for his foot and then reached up high for the next one. He found another niche for his foot as he began climbing ever-so-slowly. A couple times his fingers slipped because the walls were so damp, but he didn't allow himself to give in. Visions of Horus leading him up the waterfall kept him going until he knew he was too high off the floor to stop now. As he neared the top he realized that there were no more niches—he was stuck! Yuugi took a few deep, calming breaths trying not to panic. Panicking would only ensure losing his grip and he didn't want to fall all the way down. _

_ He looked around trying to find someway to grab the ledge that was just out of his reach. He closed his eyes tightly wanting to not give up so that he could get away from the pool of water. He didn't want to see Ryou down there and he didn't want to drown. His eyes opened and he blinked twice, noticing that the ledge seemed a lot closer now. He reached up a hand and grasped onto it, pulling himself on it so both his hands were holding on. He shimmied over to the center where there was an indent in the wall and managed to pull his legs up to rest unsteadily on the very thin ledge. His hands were placed flat on the wall in front of him and he didn't dare look down. He began banging on the indented wall in front of him hoping that he just didn't climb up there for no reason. His eyes betrayed his thoughts and glanced down. He was so high up…just as high as the waterfall except there was no water below to catch his fall. Yuugi panicked and banged on the wall harder. Before he could even blink he fell forward not realizing the wall had moved allowing him to slip through. _

_ However, the other side was just as scary. Yuugi found himself in a dimly lit room that didn't seem to have any other way out except through the secret door that had now closed behind him. It looked like a small study only there was no furniture except for a long table in the center of the room. He approached the table and glanced around wondering if perhaps there was another door in the ceiling to get out. He pulled himself up on the table in order to stand and look at the ceiling. The moment his feet hit the table he felt the table move. He gasped as he fell flat on it as it began moving quickly upward toward the ceiling. At first he thought he would crash into the ceiling and be flattened against it, but the ceiling began opening up allowing him to see the room attached. _

_ Yuugi let out a sharp gasp at what his eyes saw next. Inside the small, damp room were clear glass boxes in the shape of long rectangles that held the strange blue water. Yuugi scrambled to his knees and looked down at them as the table continued to move up. There were five of them total and the most horrifying thing was that they were all occupied. Yuugi's eyes were wide with terror as he saw Ryou in the first one, his eyes closed and body unmoving as he was kept in the strange liquid. The Millennium Ring was around his neck and as Yuugi squinted his eyes he could tell that it wasn't Ryou…it was the other boy he had seen briefly in Yami's palace—the same boy who had helped him escape the clutches of Kontar. His name was Bakura, he remembered, which was strange because that was Ryou's adopted parents' last names._

_Beside him in the container next to him was Isis in the same state he was in. Her millennium necklace reflected the eerie glow of the water and shimmered across her face, which was much too pale to be normal. She too had her eyes closed and was unmoving. _

_ The table had already stopped, but Yuugi was no longer paying attention. His eyes moved to the next box that held the man he had seen previously when he had been in Egypt—the man with the strange vacant blue eyes that were no longer visible through his closed eyelids. He also was wearing a necklace that had a golden item of an ankh on the end. He was trembling so badly now he could scarcely breathe normally. Next to the familiar man was the scariest thing of all—Yami lay unmoving, his millennium pyramid around his neck, hanging there as if it too had lost all its life. His eyes were closed and his face as pale as Isis'. The water was reflecting the shimmer of his crown that still remained on his forehead. Yuugi hardly registered the tears that were dripping down his cheeks or the gasps that came out of his mouth. He realized there was still one more rectangular box. He leaned forward, still trembling, and stared into it. His eyes widened; the last person looked vaguely familiar to him, but who was it? Where had he seen him before? _

_ Before he could try to get a better look he felt something wrap around his ankle and pull him down on the table. He was turned over to lie on his back and struggled violently screaming out for help. Ropes seemed to come out of thin air and tie his arms and legs down. Tears were still streaming down his face but he was more terrified than sad. _

_ "Yami! YAMI!" Yuugi screamed loudly, struggling against the empowering binds. _

_ A cold laughter echoed around him and he moved his eyes all around turning his head as well trying to find where the laughter was coming from. All of a sudden a low grinding noise caused him to look upward and he saw something coming from the very top of the high ceiling down toward him. He saw the sharp needles sticking out from all ends of the circular object and someone else's blood dripping off of it. Yuugi screamed loudly, trying to loosen the binds as the device came closer. He thrashed his head back and forth trying to get away from it. Up close he could smell the old metallic scent of blood and could see the sharp points all around. A strange opening was in the center of it as if it was the chamber that filled up with the victim's blood, but Yuugi was too busy panicking to study it more in depth. _

_ "NO! STOP!" Yuugi screamed, moving his body frantically. _

_ The device came closer and closer the needles only a foot away. Suddenly the device stopped and began grinding again. It lifted up until it was hovering over Yuugi's face and he realized the circular object was shaped like a head so that all the needles could rest on every inch of skin on his face. It was like a mask only more like a torture device. Yuugi screamed again, more loudly this time, calling out for Yami as it descended even closer, inches from his skin…_

A loud bell rang and Yuugi jumped in his seat, perspiration covering every inch of his body. He was shaking uncontrollably and looked around, realizing he was still on the train. The loud buzz had been a sign that another stop had been reached. Yuugi looked outside seeing that the sun had already risen. From being in Egypt and watching how Yami predicted the time based on the sun's movement he would have to say it was at least nine in the morning, which meant he had three hours to get to his stop and find the restaurant. He was thankful that he hadn't screamed out loud from the nightmare. He didn't want to scare anyone on the train. Luckily the train was big enough so that he was practically alone in his section. People were probably off on the food section of the train wanting some breakfast, but he was suddenly not hungry.

The low mechanical sound of the train lulled him into sinking back into the cushioned seat. His eyes were glazed over—completely void of emotion as he stared out the window waiting for his stop. He really didn't know what he was to expect when his stop finally came, but whatever it was he knew it was going to change everything. The pieces of the puzzle would slowly come together and then hopefully he'd have some answers to help Yami. The question was whether or not he'd be able to get back home.

A couple hours later Yuugi saw that the train was approaching his stop. His stomach had a sickening feeling but he tried to ignore it as he readied himself to get off. He heard the buzz and took a deep breath. This was his stop. As it slowed down, Yuugi grabbed his bag and quickly hurried off the train, feeling his legs shaking like jello. He looked around his surroundings searching for the strange name of this restaurant. At first he was afraid he took the wrong stop but as he walked down a little further, a little more than a block, he found the new restaurant. He went inside the quaint little place that didn't seem particularly busy. He wondered why there weren't signs for it when it was supposedly a new restaurant. How would they get business without advertisement?

As he looked around the small rows of tables he saw a young blonde woman with beautiful lavender-blue eyes walk up to him. She was wearing a very small apron, most likely to show off her body, but the air about her seemed more…lethal, like she was pretending she was an innocent young woman but really held her own. Yuugi glanced up at her shyly, hoping she wasn't a bounty hunter.

"My, my, aren't you a cutie," she winked kindly. "The name's Mai. You here by yourself?"

Yuugi blinked again then stuck his hand in his bag pulling out the different colored flowers. Mai stared down at them, her eyes widening in recognition and then nodded.

"Follow me," she said softly, leading him toward the back of the restaurant.

Yuugi followed behind her silently, not sure what to make of the place. Was it really a restaurant or just a cover up for something sinister? He figured it'd probably be about five minutes before those questions were answered for him. She led him through the door in the back which took them through the meat room. Yuugi shivered in the coldness of the freezer and hurried to keep up with her. In the very back of the room was a small indent in the wall. She pushed on it and the wall opened, like a door blending in with the surroundings. He followed her through it into a long, dimly lit passage way. Their footsteps echoed against the floor but Yuugi was hardly aware of it—lost in his own thoughts.

"You look a little young to be one of his henchmen," Mai said, breaking the silence and glancing back at him.

"I'm not a henchman," Yuugi said quietly. "I have something he wants."

Mai's eyes softened at this and she momentarily hesitated, causing Yuugi to stare up at her uncertainly. She knelt down till she was at his height and stared at him evenly.

"Whatever it is you have for him it's all he wants," she said firmly. "Trust me when I say he's not as bad as he seems. I know he hasn't got many people willingly on his side, but I've known him for a long time and he may want some pretty strange things in life but he hasn't hurt anyone—ever."

Yuugi blinked in confusion. Was she talking about the same person that had written the letter—the same person that had threatened his grandpa? She couldn't have been! Perhaps he just didn't show her the side that everyone else feared. She smiled softly and then continued to lead him to yet another door, which she opened for him.

"Go on ahead. I've got customers waiting for you. If you wait inside this room he should be there soon."

Yuugi nodded smiling reluctantly. She really was nice but he didn't want to wait for a stranger in a room that felt more like a death trap. She noticed his unease and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling gently again.

"Trust me," she whispered, then she let go and hurried back the way they came.

Yuugi watched her go, wondering how such a nice lady could work for such a cruel man. How could she possibly believe he was good at all? Yuugi took a deep breath and entered the room, noticing that it wasn't all that uncomfortable. There was a fireplace that was burning on low with soft chairs and couches scattered around the room. There were a couple Greek stone statues in some corners like of Achilles and Hercules and even Aphrodite, but other than that the room was empty.

The squeaking of a door caused him to jump and wheel around toward the sound. He nearly tripped over his own foot from surprise. A tall, dark man stepped inside. Yuugi felt his throat tighten, wondering if this was the man. As if sensing him, the man turned and Yuugi's eyes widened in disbelief at the tattoos marking half his face.

"You…! You're the same man who worked for Kon—"

"The only one I serve is master Ishtar," he interrupted, staring at Yuugi with the same intense eyes.

"Ishtar?" Yuugi asked aloud.

Before he could ask about the name more footsteps were heard nearby. Another figure with a long purple cloak emerged through the door. Yuugi staggered backward a little concerned for his safety. He hoped it wasn't a trap set upon kidnapping him.

"Master Marik," the man bowed. Then his eyes locked onto Yuugi which brought the man in the cloak to turn toward him. Yuugi couldn't see his face since he had a hood on but he didn't have a good feeling.

"I'm impressed little Yuugi. You're early," the man's cold voice spoke from the hood, hinting with amusement.

"W-who are you?" Yuugi blurted out, hoping he didn't sound too scared.

The cloaked man didn't answer right away and instead pulled off his cloak. Yuugi gasped loudly and felt his stomach clench tightly as he recognized the familiar dark purple eyes and bronze skin with light hair. His name triggered something as well and Yuugi shook his head in disbelief. Memories of Egypt and everything he learned there came flooding back to him and he was quite certain he must've been dreaming. This couldn't be the man…

"You seem surprised," Marik smiled in amusement.

"You…I met you!" Yuugi stuttered. "I met you when I was with Yami! And then…then I saw you working for Kontar!"

Marik laughed lightly, "So you did on that day when you were spending precious time with Yami helping with those kids. As for working with Kontar…," he smiled coldly, "I didn't _work_ for him, he only thought I did. I was helping him, yes, but I was also using him."

"Is that why you helped Yami out? Because you realized you were losing on his side?" Yuugi blurted out, anger overriding his fear.

Marik's eyes narrowed slightly, but he continued to smile at him. "Sit down little Yuugi and listen while I finish. You wanted to meet me, yes? So now you'll hear what I have to say."

Before Yuugi could open his mouth he felt his legs stiffen and begin to walk over to the couch of their own accord. He didn't notice Marik's hand inside his robe holding something, but he couldn't protest as his body sat down against his will. Yuugi was trembling slightly, not realizing he had so much power and immediately assumed he must carry a Millennium Item as well. He couldn't remember if Yami had told him that already or not, but he remained quietly sitting as Marik closed the door and began pacing very slowly.

"When the first signs of trouble began the moment we all were awakened after you conveniently stuck your nose where it didn't belong, waking us all up a decade too early, I began my own investigations. You see, I knew that the pharaoh would be weak and preoccupied with coming back to Egypt again that he wouldn't see the signs right away. And I also knew he wouldn't take the ultimate risks to find out who was behind it. His first priority is always the people of Egypt, but luckily I had no one but myself to protect while I searched for this person.

"I traveled a ways and spent many sleepless nights going over the same clues. Finally I traced it to the deserted lands where in the center was the fortress. No one traveled that way because the lands are cursed with the desert, meaning there's nothing out there and those that went there nearly always starved to death or died of thirst because they got lost or their skin was ripped away by a sand storm. Either way it was a dangerous risk but I have taken many risks in my life. There I allowed myself to be captured by Kontar's guards. I could've fought them but I was much too curious so they led me to him and he immediately saw use in me since I had found his fortress.

"He made a terrible deal with me, thinking he could fool me by telling me once he became ruler of Egypt we could rule together. I guess he was asleep too long for no one would ever fall for that cliché deal anymore. I told him my name was Malik in case he found out about Isis and her brother Marik. If he knew I was Isis' brother then he wouldn't have trusted me. And while he thought I was helping him all the while, putting his trust in me and thinking he would betray me once he obtained his goal, I was secretly working against him. That's why in the end I helped out Yami and the others because Kontar was growing more and more foolish. If he unleashed the Shadow Realm, thinking he could control it, it would've killed him and the rest of us. Still, that does not make me an ally of the pharaoh. I have my own agenda," Marik finished, staring at Yuugi as he paused in his pacing.

Yuugi's eyes were wide with anger, confusion and shock. "How could you!" he blurted out as Marik's lips curled into a smile. "How could you kidnap your own sister just to take over Kontar's place and be a bigger fool by creating this unnecessary chaos?"

He expected Marik to become angry or annoyed but did not expect when he let out a loud laugh. It wasn't full of the coldness his voice held before but of plain amusement. Once he stopped he stared at Yuugi with glimmering eyes.

"Kidnap my sister? And why would I do such a thing? I don't need her."

Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What did he mean he didn't kidnap her? If he was behind it all then he had to have. He must've been lying so that Yuugi wouldn't figure out everything.

Marik didn't notice Yuugi's expression change and instead folded his arms across his chest.

"All I need is you, little Yuugi. Hand me the letters I asked you to bring."

Yuugi hesitated but didn't want the strange feeling to overcome his limbs again so he reached into his bag to pull out the letters and walked cautiously closer to him. Marik smiled coldly down at him then took them from his hands.

"Now, hand over the Orb and I'll let you and the other two go."

_What! What does he mean? His bounty hunters already took it!_

"I don't have it!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"You didn't bring it? I thought I hinted clear enough what I wanted. I could sense you knew I wanted it," Marik said, his eyes narrowing.

"I know you wanted it! Your bounty hunters already took it!" Yuugi said, feeling confusion, anger and fear overwhelm him. What was Marik going on about? He already had it.

Marik's smile faded and he stared evenly at him. "Bounty hunters? I have no bounty hunters as you say. I only have men and some women who serve me."

"You already have the Orb so let my grandpa and Arthur go!" Yuugi pleaded.

Marik hesitated then glanced at the other man who had remained quiet the entire time. He motioned toward the other man and he nodded and stepped outside.

"Stay here little Yuugi while we work something out. I will be back shortly. If you want your grandpa and the other man to be set free you won't move a muscle."

Yuugi stiffened and glared at him but didn't respond. Marik gave him one last look and left the room following the other man. Yuugi slumped back down on the couch feeling more exhausted and confused than ever. Was Marik just trying to trick him? Maybe it was some kind of mind game so that Yuugi wouldn't figure out what was going on. He tried hard to imagine what Mai had said to him, but he couldn't figure out why she thought he was good. He had said he didn't kidnap Isis, but then if he didn't, who did?

**XXXXXX**

The door closed shut and Marik followed Rishid down the passage that led to the back room. They headed toward the study that was hidden inside the back room behind the desk. That's where the other men sat waiting with the two unconscious older men tied up. Marik put a spell on them with his Millennium Rod so that they wouldn't wake up until he wanted them to. And he made sure to make them forget everything they saw about him and his men. Still, he was confused about what Yuugi had said. He didn't sense the boy was lying, but he knew he hadn't ordered the Orb to be stolen. After all, he didn't know where the boy lived and certainly would've taken it long ago if he had. Then he wouldn't have to kidnap the boy's grandpa and the other man, nor get the boy to come to him. It was using up precious time.

All he wanted was the Orb in order to figure out the entire prophecy. Perhaps if he did then it would help him understand what was going on with his Millennium Rod. It was acting strangely and not listening to his every command. It gave out jets of light some nights and would glow brightly but not by Marik's command. He knew the pharaoh wouldn't know anything about it. And the last thing he wanted to do was to ask Yami for help. No, he wouldn't stoop that low. He could figure it out himself! He had figured out Kontar was behind everything last time, so he would be able to figure out the entire prophecy and hopefully his Millennium Rod would act normal again.

They entered the back room and Marik walked swiftly to the wall behind the desk knocking five times and waiting as the door was opened from the other side. It was camouflaged with the wall so that it wasn't noticeable in case Yami ever did figure out that the supposed new restaurant was just his last name spelled backwards. It was a clever last minute idea but Marik was growing less certain that this hideout wouldn't be found. Once the hidden door was closed and Marik was inside the secret room with his men he turned toward one of them.

"Have you met with the boy master Marik?" Noah asked, switching his machete to the other arm.

Marik inwardly rolled his eyes, wondering why he was so obsessed with his machete gun. Apparently it made him feel more like a man, even if he didn't use it. He was thankful he had his Millennium Rod instead of man-made inventions that he thought pathetic and useless.

"Yes I've talked to the boy," he drawled. "And he said that one of you already has taken the Orb."

"He's lying!" Another one blurted out.

"We don't have it!"

"How about we go in there and get him to tell us the truth!"

Noah seethed, clenching his fists. "How dare that little…"

"ENOUGH!" Marik spat, his eyes ablaze with anger. He was quite sure the boy wasn't lying unless his powers were failing him, which if they were he would be even more upset. "Has there been any information from Egypt?"

The men all looked at one another silently. Some shrugged and others shook their heads. Marik's eyes roamed over them trying to determine if any of them were lying to him. Perhaps the boy really had been lying to him. If he had Marik would be sure to make him talk.

"Has anyone heard anything about my sister?" he asked quietly.

More shakes of the head went around and Marik took a deep breath. That little boy would pay dearly. He wheeled around ready to head out the door and deal with little Yuugi himself.

"Wait master Marik!"

Marik turned and everyone stared at the smallest of the men. "Perhaps we should ask Mai if she's heard anything. After all, she's been listening around, especially when she gets food imported for the hid—I mean restaurant. I think she had something imported from Egypt a few days ago."

Marik took another deep breath then nodded. "Go get her immediately. It'll buy some time for dear little Yuugi."

The man nodded and immediately went out the back way, which was a detour toward the kitchen. In a matter of minutes he appeared back again this time with Mai beside him. Mai folded his arms over her chest and stared evenly at Marik.

"I hope you didn't hurt the cute little boy," she said softly.

"Enough games Mai," Marik spat. "Have you heard anything from Egypt regarding my sister?"

"Geez you're in a bad mood…," she trailed off blinking. "Regarding your sister? Well, I suppose the pharaoh's doing everything he can to locate her and—"

"Locate her?" Noah asked.

Marik hushed him with a look and stepped forward. "What do you mean?"

Mai blinked again and looked around at all the confused faces, minus Keith who was staring at the ground silently. She looked back up at Marik's face and knew at once that she had been told wrongly—Marik did not know.

"Um…Isis is…missing," she said quietly.

"Missing?" Marik asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, she was last seen at the temple. I overheard a few people talking about it when I was picking up my goods. They came from Cairo so apparently the news has traveled fast. I thought you must've heard it by now. If I would've known you hadn't I would've told you," she said sincerely.

Marik nodded stiffly. _So the boy wasn't lying. I knew my powers were correct. My sister is indeed missing, but who could've done it? It's probably some unhappy poor person in the country next door who wants the pharaoh to bless their lands. How unfortunate…_

"Very well. You all keep your eyes open in case we're being spied upon and it could be someone other than just the pharaoh's men. It could be an enemy in a neighboring country who wants our riches."

The men around him all nodded—everyone but Keith. Marik motioned for Mai to follow him.

"You all stay here with these men. I will make a deal with Yuugi to tell me everything he knows so far and I'll let them go free."

"But Marik, won't Yuugi tell Yami where we are?" Noah asked.

"Not if I set his grandpa free. Besides, Yami has enough on his hands. He must've gone back to Egypt otherwise Yuugi would've already told Yami. I'm going to head to Egypt to find out anything I can about Isis' mysterious disappearance. Remember, keep your eyes open. I'll back in a week's time. If Yami should find this place before then, go to the old hideout."

The men nodded and Marik left the room with Mai and Rishid following. Once out the door Marik stopped and turned to them.

"The boy wasn't lying. My sister has probably been kidnapped by a neighboring country to bargain with for riches. What I want to know is _how_ they got to her when she was protected in her temple."

"There could be a couple of ways," Mai said.

"We won't know for sure until we go to Egypt ourselves. Mai, can you find someone to take your place to watch over the restaurant? It would be better if you found an actual waitress who was clueless about the restaurant being our hideout. It would make it more believeable."

She smiled brightly, "Absolutely hun!"

Marik nodded, "Rishid and I will meet you in the car in the back of the restaurant. Try to hurry."

"What about the little boy?" Mai asked gently.

Marik took a deep breath. "I'll tell Keith to give the boy a message from me. Rishid, go get the car started, I'll be there in a minute."

Rishid nodded and left leaving Mai there with Marik. Mai took off her apron and threw it aside, clad in her short-shorts and lavender tank-top. She put her arms around Marik drawing him close and smiled sincerely.

"You're really not as mean as you'd like to appear are you?"

Marik's eyes narrowed in annoyance but he didn't push her away. Instead he turned toward her, their faces inches apart.

"Why don't you go get something descent on and meet Rishid in the car," he said.

Mai winked, "You've never complained before."

Marik rolled his eyes, wondering why he ever befriended her then gave her a small push in the direction of the kitchen. Mai flashed him a smile before walking out, shaking her hips on purpose. Marik then walked back to the room ready to deliver the message to Keith.

**XXXXXX**

Yuugi hugged his knees tightly wondering how much longer it would be. He had been sitting there for at least a half hour. What was taking so long? Perhaps they had forgotten about him.

_Or maybe they're planning how to kill me? _

Yuugi inwardly shivered but didn't allow himself to dwell on the thought. He couldn't leave until Marik came back because he didn't want to go without his grandpa and Arthur. Maybe if he went to go find Marik and make a deal with him then he'd let them go. Sighing heavily, he slid off the couch and stood up, staring at the door. It was now or never. Before he could take a step the door opened again and Yuugi jumped backward on the couch, acting like he had never moved. He stiffened as it opened all the way and waited as he heard the footsteps. A figure walked in noisily, the boots clunking on the floor. Yuugi was quite certain even before he saw the figure that it wasn't Marik.

A young man came walking in, a bandana around his head with strands of blonde hair falling out. He had army boots on that were making the clunking noise and he had large muscles that were noticeable through his tee-shirt. His pants were dirty and worn out and he appeared more bulky than Marik, but not too much taller. Rishid was definitely a lot taller than he was, but he appeared bigger…perhaps in build.

Yuugi swallowed dryly, hoping that this man wouldn't hurt him. Did Marik decide to just get rid of Yuugi? No, he couldn't! Not if it was true he didn't have the Orb. Then he needed Yuugi for that purpose. The large man turned around and stared intensely at Yuugi. He crossed his large muscular arms and walked forward.

"Hello Yuugi, we meet again."

Yuugi stared at him bewildered. He didn't look familiar but his voice…where had he heard that voice? Yuugi's eyes widened in recognition; he had heard that voice long ago when he had been escaping the palace on horses. He vaguely remembered it because he was too frightened and it all happened so fast, but he remembered one of Yami's wounded men on the horse with him and then a man grabbed him onto his horse to kidnap him—a man with a similar voice as the person standing before him. Was it the same person?

"Do you remember me?" the man asked, smirking lopsidedly. "The name's Keith. Well, I suppose you don't remember me. But that's good…real good. I have a message from Marik."

Yuugi immediately sat up straight, thankful that this man was only the messenger. Finally he'd get to hear what Marik wanted.

"But you know something…," Keith trailed off, stepping closer, "I don't think what Marik wants is important."

Yuugi shoulders immediately stiffened. Why was his voice sounding so pleased? Was he going against Marik's orders? If he was, why did he seem so unconcerned?

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked, trying not to tremble. "I've been waiting here…what does Marik want?"

"I told you it doesn't matter what he wants," Keith said, taking another step forward. "However…there is something I need to tell, or rather warn you about."

Yuugi's eyes stared at him uncertainly. Keith was trying to warn him about something? That seemed rather unlikely, but Yuugi figured he'd play along.

"Warn me about what?" he asked, looking out of the corner of his eye at the closest door he could run to.

"About Marik actually. You see…his plan is just to get the Orb in order to learn the entire prophecy. He doesn't want anything more than that."

Yuugi blinked. Had Mai been right? If that was only what Marik wanted perhaps he didn't want to hurt Yami. He felt slightly better about Marik, but suddenly was feeling an even bigger unease with Keith. He kept still and silent but was inwardly trying to come up with a plan to distract him so he could run out one of the doors.

"You know, I think the Orb has more power than either the Pharaoh or Marik wants to admit. And they just don't even think about releasing it, you know? It's just…such a waste of power," Keith said, leaning on the mantle of the fireplace.

Yuugi was trembling subtly now, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Keith didn't sound at all like he wanted what Marik wanted. He didn't even sound like Marik's ally and yet he apparently worked for Marik. Was he betraying him? If so Yuugi felt he should warn Marik. He didn't seem so evil anymore and now he was certain that Keith was crazy. Yami had mentioned to him about the powers of the Orb, how they shouldn't be messed with. Even Marik said Kontar was foolish for believing he could control it. If this Keith guy wanted the Orb for himself he could foolishly release all the power and cause devastation. But if Marik didn't have the Orb and Yuugi no longer had it, who did or where did it go? Perhaps it had vanished before the game shop was broken into and whoever was looking for it didn't find it. No…it couldn't have vanished. There was still more to the prophecy—that strange niche inside the Orb that fit an item of some sort that Yuugi wanted desperately to open.

"I don't have it," Yuugi said finally, glancing once more at the door. "I already told Marik."

"I know you don't have it," Keith said, laughing. "I know because I've seen it. I know where it is now."

Yuugi's heart thumped loudly in his chest. Had Keith stolen it already? Did he want Yuugi to try and unlock it or something? Keith took another few steps forward and Yuugi immediately felt he should run now. He dashed off toward the door behind him and heard Keith clumping after him. He managed to wrench the door open and shut it behind him, running down the path. He had to find Mai! She would help him, wouldn't she? If Yuugi told her that Keith was betraying Marik she'd tell Marik and then Keith would be stopped.

He ran as fast as he could, unable to hear Keith's footsteps behind him. He would make it—he had to! His eyes widened as he came to the door to the freezer. He opened it up, nearly slipping on the damp floor as he headed to the door to the kitchen. Suddenly hands lashed out at him and Yuugi's scream was muffled by the cloth that was over his mouth. He recognized the strange smell on the cloth and knew that he was being kidnapped once again. His eyes rolled back as everything became black and he fell limp in Keith's arms.

**XXXXXX**

Ryou jerked up out of the bed, perspiration covering his body. A sharp pain had entered his chest and woke him out of a dead sleep. He breathed deeply, trying his best to calm his racing heart. He was having a dream, a nice dream about being back in Egypt with no worries. The strange thing was that Bakura was there with him. His cheeks flushed pink slightly but he shook his head. What was going on with him? Carefully, he lifted himself from the bed and walked toward the small sink area to get a glass of water. He poured the glass of water and walked into the living room. He noticed that the fireplace was on low and walked toward it.

"What are you doing up?"

Ryou jumped, nearly spilling his water as Bakura's voice came from the corner of the room. He hadn't seen him there since he was hiding in shadows.

"Um…I couldn't sleep," Ryou murmured quietly.

"Hm," Bakura replied, uncrossing his arms and coming to the center of the room. "I was just about to go out. I've found another lead. If you want to you can come."

Ryou nodded his head, not wanting to be left alone. Or perhaps he just wanted to be with Bakura—he wasn't sure. He didn't bother changing, thinking that they'd probably get dirty anyway and followed Bakura out. He wasn't sure where they were heading but he was certain that it would be another semi-long journey.

Instead of walking there they took a bus down to a boat dock. Bakura was silent the entire way there as they walked from where they were dropped off onto the dock. Ryou just followed him to a small boat tied to the end of the dock. He didn't ask any questions and just quietly got inside. The moon was nearly full and shone down on them brightly. Ryou's eyes caught sight of Bakura and saw how the moonlight almost made his hair and skin glow. Ryou quickly looked away not wanting Bakura to notice he was staring.

They went a little ways more into the center of the sea. Ryou figured it was either the Red Sea or the Mediterranean Sea, but he wasn't sure which one. Bakura stopped the boat and anchored it, looking around as if to make sure it was the right spot. He then pulled out something from under the seat of the boat. Ryou blinked and stared at the underwater suits and oxygen tanks. He glanced up at Bakura surprised.

"Are we going underwater?"

"Yes. Put this on," Bakura said, throwing him a suit.

Ryou caught it, still startled and began to slowly change into it. He had never before dived. What if he lost Bakura? Or what if his oxygen ran out? Or what if he…

"Here," Bakura interrupted his thoughts, handing him a tank. It was unclear if he noticed Ryou's distress but he added: "The tanks are pretty full and it's not that far down."

"How did you know these suits would be here?" Ryou asked curiously while strapping on his tank and the flashlight on his wrist.

Bakura hesitated for a brief second then finished putting his mouthpiece in easy reach.

"I came here earlier to make sure this was the right spot."

Ryou blinked in confusion. If Bakura had already been here why hadn't he gone down then instead of coming back to the hotel? His question vanished as Bakura placed his mouthpiece in his mouth and positioned himself on the edge of the boat. Ryou watched nervously as he let himself fall backward. Taking a deep, calming breath, Ryou followed his exact movements and closed his eyes as he leaned backward.

The water was cold on his face and he had the urge to struggle underwater at first before he turned himself over and began kicking with the flippers. Bakura wasn't too far ahead of him. He was thankful of the flashlight otherwise he wouldn't be able to see a thing. He swam quickly after Bakura surprised when they reached the bottom, passing by fish and other creatures, and headed toward another cavern. Ryou had never before seen one underwater and was more intrigued than scared as they entered inside it. They swam a little ways more till Bakura began to swim upward. Ryou followed and realized they were coming above the water. Once they broke through the surface Ryou took out his mouthpiece and waded closely behind Bakura. The cavern seemed fairly big and as they waded around they soon came to a place where they could pull themselves up onto solid ground.

"You stay here while I look around," Bakura said, setting his tank down.

Ryou didn't even need to nod for Bakura took off right away. He waited there patiently looking around the cavern. It had very sturdy walls that had many minerals in it that were reflecting the light from the flashlight on his wrist. It made the cavern appear less dark. A moment later he heard the echoes of footsteps and turned to see Bakura emerging from the shadows.

"Looks like someone's been here too. Whoever it is they keep using these hideouts."

He sounded bitter and angry. Ryou stood up and stared at him uncertainly. "Have you been here before?"

Bakura seemed surprised by the question but quickly gained his composure. At first Ryou thought he was going to walk away but he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"These hideouts used to be what Marik and I used when we were helping each other to obtain a Millennium Item for ourselves. We used these because they're out of the pharaoh's sight. I figured since they were recently occupied that must mean Marik's using them which I thought could mean Marik is actually behind it all, since we're the only two people who know about these hidden coves."

Ryou nervously stepped forward almost afraid to speak. "Isn't that Isis' brother? Do you still think he's the one?"

Bakura grimaced but unfolded his arms. "No, he's not. I'm sure now because of the body I found in the back of cave."

"A body…?" Ryou whispered, shivering.

Bakura's eyes were elsewhere and his expression was grim. "Marik has killed before. Not a lot but he has. The body in there…I've never seen anything so ripped apart. It was mutilated. I couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman. Marik would never do anything like that; he doesn't have that kind of cruelty."

"I thought you said he left you for dead before."

Bakura's shoulders stiffened. "Not really. He didn't search for me because he thought I was already dead. He only betrays people he doesn't trust—people who would betray him. And anyway," he said, turning to glance back at Ryou, "killing is different."

Ryou glanced at the floor and nodded. "So, who do you think did it?"

"I'm not sure, but whoever it is they know about these secret hideouts which doesn't give me a good feeling. I'm wondering how much more they know," he said, clenching his fists.

Ryou kept silent and nodded. Bakura then got off the wall and started to put his tank back on.

"Come on, this is all I wanted to find out."

Ryou nodded and followed him by getting ready. They went back into the water and Ryou kept close behind him. They went back the way that they came easily, heading out of the cave and toward the spot where they left the boat. Ryou was so preoccupied with keeping an eye on Bakura he didn't see anything strange until Bakura stopped him by putting an arm out. Ryou turned toward him but Bakura wasn't looking at him but rather toward the surface of the water. Ryou glanced upward as well and saw the bottom of their boat and turned his head to see another larger boat beside it.

Bakura motioned for him to follow him and they swam away to another place where they came above water. There were rocks nearby that they hid behind and they had a pretty good view of the boats. A police boat was there with a buff looking man and two cops inside.

"Were we not supposed to dive?" Ryou whispered.

Bakura stared at the scene unfazed, "No, that's not my boat."

Ryou's mouth dropped open. "You _stole_ that boat!"

"_Borrowed_," Bakura corrected, casting him a glance. "And it looks like we won't have to return it."

"How will we get to land without them seeing us?" Ryou asked quietly, a new fear rising within him.

"We can't. They'll be searching all around these waters and lands for the thieves. If we just waltz up out of the water they're not going to believe we went in for a dip in the middle of the night."

Ryou turned to him again. "What do we do then?"

Bakura's eyes stayed locked ahead as he spoke. "The only thing we can—hide out in the cave till dawn."

Ryou's stomach clenched in fear. The cave was interesting but not interesting enough that he'd want to hide there for several hours, especially with a mutilated body nearby. Bakura didn't seem to notice his unease and instead put his mouthpiece back in and quietly sank underwater. Ryou quickly followed suit, hoping that they'd be safe in the cave—from the police and whoever murdered the dead person in the cave. He suddenly wished he had stayed asleep in the hotel. Then again, a part of him didn't want to think about Bakura having to do everything on his own.

They made it to the cave again and crawled atop the large space of cave floor. Bakura set his tank and mouthpiece down and then without warning began to take the suit off leaving him clad in only his underwear. Ryou immediately blushed crimson and turned to look away. He was thankful it was dark in there.

"You should take off the suit to let it dry," Bakura's voice echoed softly from nearby.

Ryou's eyes widened though Bakura couldn't see. He was about to protest but Bakura began wringing the suit out. Ryou swallowed the lump in his throat and began to take the suit off now really thankful it was dark. Bakura didn't seem to mind as he examined the suit as he continued to wring it out.

"Umm…Bakura?" Ryou asked quietly and Bakura inclined his head in his direction. "Well, I was wondering…if you already had come here earlier whey didn't you just come down then?"

Bakura seemed to hesitate only slightly but didn't answer right away. "Because I was waiting," he said bluntly.

"Were you…," Ryou wrung his hands nervously, "did you come back to check up on me?"

Bakura stopped wringing out the suit and kept still. Ryou's heart was beating loudly as he waited in the awkward silence. Finally, Bakura stood up slowly and turned to face him.

"Let's get something straight. I'm on a mission and you're helping me. If you fall behind or choose not to help then so be it."

Ryou's hands shook unsteadily as he clenched them from hurt. His eyes stung with tears but he didn't allow himself to cry. Bakura began to turn away until Ryou spoke.

"How could you…," he whispered, causing Bakura to halt. Ryou lifted his head and stared at him thankful he couldn't see his eyes brimming with tears. "How could you say that after all the things I've done for you—after helping you out of the goodness of my heart?"

Ryou trembled more as anger mixed with sadness. "How could you say that like I'm dispensable—like my life or my help means nothing?" he rose his voice. "I've helped you get this far! I _lied_ to my parents to get here and even sacrificed some school! I'm also taking a dangerous risk against my life to help you! So how could you!" he shouted angrily, feeling his body trembling once more.

Bakura wheeled around and like lightning approached him. For a flick second Ryou thought he was going to hit him or push him but he cupped a hand over Ryou's mouth and held him tightly.

"Shh!" Bakura whispered harshly.

Ryou stood stiff in his grasp, feeling the unshed tears still lingering in his eyes. For a minute they stood in silence till Ryou saw something flicker out of the water by the very start of where the space with the air began. It was a light…like a flashlight from somewhere beneath the water.

Bakura backed away slowly bringing Ryou with him. He was so afraid that he didn't realize their bare chests were touching, nor did he concentrate on the warmth of Bakura's hands as they held him firmly.

"They've found the cave," Bakura whispered by his ear. "Follow me and don't forget the suit."

He let him go and swiftly picked up his suit and tank with Ryou following suit. Hurriedly Ryou followed him a little ways into the cave until they hit a dead end. Ryou began to panic but Bakura calmly tapped five times on the stone wall and Ryou then heard a click. Bakura pushed on it getting it to open and they stepped inside, closing it shut. Ryou looked around the small room forgetting his anger.

"I thought you said the cavern was hidden?"

"I said it was hidden from the pharaoh's sight, I never said it couldn't be found," Bakura replied bluntly. "This is the secret room of the cave in case the cave was discovered."

Bakura suddenly held up a hand to listen. "I think they're coming out of the water.

Ryou's eyes suddenly widened with fear. "Bakura! The body! They'll think we did it!"

Bakura's head turned abruptly in his direction and his eyes showed that he had forgotten about that.

"Dammit," he cursed softly.

He opened the secret door back up and carefully slid out. Ryou ignored his better judgment and followed him out. He tip-toed behind Bakura a ways and watched as he knelt behind a rock. Ryou stayed hidden in the shadows and saw divers with police swimwear walking around with bright lights in their hands. Ryou's eyes glanced over at Bakura who had his eyes closed and was clutching something against his chest. Ryou gasped softly as a light glow began to emit from the Millennium Ring that was around his neck. The policemen couldn't see it because Bakura was hidden behind the rock. Ryou wondered what he was doing and noticed something flickering in the darkness beside Bakura. It was slowly taking shape and Ryou blinked several times wondering if he was starting to hallucinate.

The policemen heard a sound and turned their flashlights in their direction and what the light emitted made them gasp loudly and take a step backward. A giant alligator walked forward looking very much alive but Ryou was certain it was an illusion. It opened its mouth with all its sharp teeth and let out a hungry sound. One of the policemen pulled out his gun and shot at it several times but of course it did nothing. The two men immediately reacted. They dropped their flashlights and dove back in the water. Bakura allowed the alligator to slip into the water after them.

After a couple of minutes Bakura raised himself up and his item stopped glowing. He walked over and picked up the lights the men had dropped. Ryou stepped out of the shadows and approached cautiously. Bakura's eyes rose and rested on him.

"I'm sorry for yelling," Ryou said gently. "Sorry if I alerted them, I real—"

"Don't worry about it," Bakura interrupted, though his tone wasn't stern. "They would've found this place eventually, besides they won't be coming back here now so we don't have to worry."

"Can that alligator hurt them?"

"The worst it can do is to knock them out," Bakura replied. "At least, that's all I'm letting it do."

Ryou inwardly shivered but nodded silently and kept his head bowed. Bakura stared at him for a minute then spoke.

"We have more light now to last us until dawn. I also have some food with me. Not much but it'll do. Here," he said, tossing a light to him.

Ryou almost lost his grip but managed to catch it, remaining silent as he stared down at it.

"I'm going to look for the niche that sometimes has fresh water," he said heading towards one of the paths to the back of the cave. He hesitated and with his back to Ryou said: "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I'm not used to working with people—not relying on their help anyway."

Ryou lifted his head in surprise and stared at the back of his head. Bakura turned only his head slightly to glance at him and added: "You life isn't dispensable."

Ryou stared after him feeling a fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach. Something had changed between them, however subtly, and he wondered what it could be.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Author's Note:** I'm glad I got this up fast! Hope you guys liked it. It was definitely longer than the last chapter. I'll try and get the next chapter up by Sunday sometime. If not then next weekend! Thanks!

To Reviewers: 

**Atemu**** Yugi Lover34: **Yeah, Yuugi's gotten himself into more trouble again, hasn't he? Or perhaps trouble just finds him. :-) You will see what Yami's up to next chapter.

**Inuyasha0001: **Well a little bit of fluffiness between Ryou and Bakura, but it's going to grow later on. This is just the beginning. I tried to update this as fast as I could!

**Padfoot13: **Hehehe, thanks! I know, but I just hating making people wait, you know? I hope this was a faster update!

**Towairaito**** Zoon: **They there! Yeah, long time no speak, huh? How's it going? I hope this is turning out at least as good as The Lost Pharaoh. I'm sure now that the action is picking up it's a little better. Well I'm sure you were right about M! Hopefully I'll update this again soon!

**Kari-sama: **No, you were right! It was Marik who wrote Yuugi the letter, but he's not necessarily the bad guy. Tehehehe.

**Citrus luver: **I'm glad you're liking it so far. Hopefully this explains a lot of those unanswered questions you had. The plot will be unfolding very shortly, I promise! And yes, more fluffiness too! Since Yuugi is…well preoccupied, as well as Yami I have to keep the fluff going somehow:-)

**SilverWing147: **Why thank you! I'm so glad it's getting exciting. I know it's taken some time for the action to come, but well…it's finally approaching! And yes, more fluffiness with Ryou and Bakura. It's just beginning don't worry. And I'll try and update this again asap!

**Yana5: **You were right! Marik wrote Yuugi the letters but that doesn't necessarily mean he's the one behind everything. Hehehehe…

**Amber Eyes23: **Oh good, I'm relieved to hear you say that it's looking about as good as The Lost Pharaoh. I was hoping so. Now that the action is coming up it should be more interesting. About the necklace…just keep that in mind. It'll be VERY important later on.

**Yamiyugifanadic**Yes, Marik wrote him the letters, you got that right! It doesn't mean he's behind everything though. I promise you'll know more later. But in the meantime you could always guess. :-)


	9. Hidden Cove

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 8: Hidden Cove**

The sun was disappearing behind the horizon once more. The sunset no longer held the beauty it once had, but the thought that once it became dark anything could happen. It had been ten days already since Yami had returned to the palace. His viziers had greeted him politely, albeit quickly and told him everything they knew. Fidil was extremely concerned because he had spoken to Isis right before she had left for the temple the day she mysteriously disappeared. Yami had tried finding out where Marik was in order to alert him and see if he could help, in case he knew anyone who might want Isis, but there was no telling where Marik was. He didn't consider himself part of the family of Egypt, especially not the palace. He liked to do things by himself and relied on himself, even when he had many followers beside him.

In many ways he was strong but in many he was foolish as well. For one, relying on no one but yourself is only good in certain circumstances but after a while you become lonely and bitter. Although Marik appeared hostile Yami could never say that he had seen Marik do anything bad, which was why he didn't consider him an enemy. And since he had helped out a little while ago Yami was certain that Isis was right about him caring for Egypt even if it was just a little. A big part was saving his own life but if he had been truly selfless and hated Egypt he would've built his own place in the middle of the desert and let Egypt be destroyed.

Yami sighed heavily as he leaned his arms on the polished wood railing of the third story balcony, staring out at the darkening sky. So far they had found no leads to Isis' disappearance. Yami was even beginning to wonder if Marik had something to do with it, since he too had vanished without a trace. Something in his gut was stirring trying to warn him of something but his mind was too boggled with the recent happenings and thinking of protecting his people…and Yuugi. Every day that no leads were found made his heart just a little bit heavier. Yuugi was waiting for him back in Japan and Yami had promised him that when it was safe he'd come back, but so far they knew nothing. Yami was more concerned about Yuugi's life than just bringing him there because he wanted to help, but it still hurt a lot to have to make Yuugi wait so long.

_Soon, Yuugi…soon.__ Once I figure out possible suspects I'll know how dangerous it will be._

The viziers suspected it could be someone from a neighboring country that was much poorer and feeling jealous about Egypt's healthy and prospering economy since Yami had come back to the throne. Still, Yami had helped neighboring countries with trades of all sorts and even invited them to free events, like the festival that would be coming up soon to help the orphans find families. Some were even adopted by those from different countries. Yami remembered going to an orphanage with Yuugi and seeing his smiling face at helping the kids. It had made his heart melt with happiness, but now…Yami wanted more than anything for Yuugi to come to the festival. However, the festival would most likely be canceled if they didn't discover who was behind Isis' kidnapping and if they didn't get her back safely.

_Yuugi would be extremely upset if he knew this. He knows as much as I do how much the kids need this festival…how much Egypt needs to celebrate and forget worries and troubles and to assure other countries in need that everything is heading in the right direction. _

Although it was a very good suspicion of another country wanting to bargain Isis for money or expensive products, it just didn't add up. Egypt was friends with its neighboring countries and even those across the ocean. Although Egypt was prospering better than a lot of countries it helped the others out. And also, what reason would they have for kidnapping Isis? Yami had never experienced the other countries doing harm, not since Kontar's first attack years back when he threatened countries into helping him.

If they wanted some help they'd just have a meeting with Yami to negotiate, but as far as he knew things were looking up for everyone in the African to Europe and even Australia. Those were the main countries Egypt helped, but he was certain now that the world was beginning to work together that everyone worldwide would eventually prosper as well as they could.

_Still, the world is only beginning to head in the right direction. There still needs to be much work and dedication and it'll take longer if these disasters keep coming up. _

Yami lowered his head as the sun was fading from the sky. Another long day had passed—a day with nothing but disappointment and doubt. He could send a message to Yuugi because it could be intercepted. Horus could be shot down or hurt by anyone and using the magic from his Millennium Item would weaken him. He wished he could get in touch with Yuugi but for the time being there was nothing he could do. Normally he'd ask Isis for advice, but she was no longer there to help him. He was determined to find out who did it and put the peace back where it belonged but he had no idea where to begin.

A soft knock came at his door and Yami slowly turned around. Fidil stepped into the room looking slightly less concerned than he had moments before.

"Pharaoh, Priest Mahado is here."

Yami nodded, thankful that yet another ally who had left Egypt before Yami's downfall thousands of years ago in order to help a village in need in Eastern Europe. Yami thought he had died of old age long ago or had been killed in the war while he was gone, but he had not known that being blessed with the power of the Dark Magician would have the same affect as possessing a Millennium Item, at least with being put to sleep and not aging. Only recently had Fidil told him Mahado had returned to Egypt. He was his most faithful and trusted friend and certainly his very first true ally. Although Mahado didn't own a Millennium Item he was just as important to helping with the protection of the Items. Yami hadn't seen him since the last day before the war had erupted and now he would finally get to speak once again to his old friend.

He walked swiftly down the hall and down the large flight of stairs till he got to the bottom. He then headed, upon Fidil's instructions, to the small temple room where blessings occurred (such as bestowing Items and magical gifts) to have a private conversation. There a young man turned around and gave him a small smile.

"My dear pharaoh," Mahado said gently, grasping his hand in his. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"All right," Yami smiled back. "I've had some problems and peace hasn't been fully restored yet but Egypt is slowly recovering. How about yourself?"

Mahado waved his hand as if that didn't matter. "I've been on journeys studying prophecies and scriptures about all the Millennium Items—just for background research and I've found some very interesting facts. But before I tell you my findings please tell me how things are going here? You said peace hasn't been fully restored, correct?"

Yami sighed heavily. "Yes, Isis' been kidnapped, at least that's what we're assuming because she's vanished. We have yet to find a trace of her or who could've done it."

Mahado nodded solemnly. "I see. I heard about your fight with Kontar. I'm not surprised he found a way to stay alive to wait for you. I'm thankful no one was seriously injured."

Yami nodded. "Yes, I am too."

Mahado put his hands behind his back and tilted his head. "So tell me about this young boy who has completed the prophecy and helped Egypt so much."

"His name's Yuugi," Yami smiled softly. "He woke me from my slumber and has since stood by my side despite the dangers that have come. He is the most kindhearted boy I know."

"You trust him dearly it seems," Mahado said, his eyes glimmering. "In order to gain your complete trust in such a short amount of time he truly must possess great potential. I still don't understand how he became involved though."

"It's a long story," Yami said as they both sat down in chairs. Mahado signaled to him to tell him since they had time and Yami started from the beginning, explaining how Yuugi's grandpa was an archaeologist and had found a trace of the dynasty Yami and his people were from. He had realized there was a big blank space since no one knew about them and had tried to unbury the secrets. What was found instead was Yami's tomb which Yuugi accidentally uncovered. Yami mentioned he thought it was destiny that brought them together since Yuugi had seen Horus and hadn't been afraid to follow him. Mahado nodded but kept silent throughout his explanation and finally he got to the part where Yuugi wanted to help him battle Kontar and how that had nearly ended badly if Yuugi hadn't solved the puzzle of the Orb.

"Isis, after examining me had come to the conclusion that I returned to my body which was being held captive in Kontar's fortress and became human due to the vial that was inside the Orb," Yami continued. "And somehow Yuugi knew he needed to pour it down my throat."

"Didn't Isis say Yuugi fought Kontar by using some of your magic? How was that possible?"

Yami looked up at the statue of Osiris and said: "Isis said that Yuugi tasted a bit of the red liquid in the vial to see if it was edible before pouring it down my throat. Because Isis said the vial was meant for me Yuugi drank some of my being, in a sense. And now he is able to use some of my power. I noticed this before however when we were together. I could sense he was able to reach out toward the Millennium pyramid and Isis said that is because I let him. I trusted him so much that I allowed him access to it. He was able to sense it and feel its power but never before use it until he drank some of that vial. That was how he fought Kontar."

"I see," Mahado said seriously. "So he's got some of your power, or at least a little, which means that you can never regain your entire strength like before."

"Maybe not," Yami said quietly, "but that's not because of Yuugi. Isis said I am not back to my full strength because the prophecy has a second part to it, though she does not know what it is. She said I'm able to share my power with Yuugi now that he has some but that he will also have my vulnerabilities as well. I am vulnerable to the Shadow Realm now and I also get tired easily after using the pyramid's power."

"So what will you do now?" Mahado asked, staring at him evenly.

Yami hesitated but glanced at him with a grave expression. "I will have to get the Orb from Yuugi. We must see if we can figure out the second part of the prophecy. I have asked Fidil to send Horus to Yuugi so he should be back shortly. Until then my viziers have created a nice meal if you'd like to join me."

Mahado smiled slightly. "I'd love to. Then I can tell you about my findings of the Millennium Items."

Yami nodded and the two stood up together staring at each other as if they had never been apart for centuries. They then walked toward the door heading for the dining room where the food was being brought out. They were seated near one another so they could converse easily and their plates were filled with food. Mahado began explaining his findings and theories about the findings and soon they were in a deep conversation. Yami sipped at his wine staring intensely into his friend's eyes as he spoke. When he finally stopped Yami set down his glass and folded his hands together. His eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration.

"So what you are saying is that all the millennium items might have come from the same time as the Orb," Yami said, staring down at the table in disbelief.

Mahado nodded solemnly. "Yes, which means there may be many mysteries about them we have yet to find. If that is true then even we don't know the full potential of these items. However, I believe that Isis knew something that we did not. That might be why she was kidnapped."

Yami glanced up at him a grim but confused expression etched into his features. "But…who could have captured her that knows about these Millennium Items? Even our own people don't know about them for their own safety. They know we have great power but they have never questioned us. They don't know anything about the power of these items that helps to protect them."

"Maybe not but perhaps someone out there wants to find out why you and our line are so powerful. Perhaps they think if they find out our secret there is a way for them to become powerful as well," Mahado answered.

"So you think it's a neighboring country or city?" Yami asked, his expression darkening.

Mahado shook his head. "I'm not sure. All I know is that whoever has Isis must want to overpower us and gain control of Egypt. This is a very prosperous country now. If it is a different city in Egypt, maybe one on the borderline of the Mediterranean Sea, then it's obviously one we've overlooked."

"I thought everyone here in Atemu has helped with neighboring cities. We've done nothing but good for them!" Yami exclaimed pounding his fist against the table.

The windows began rattling as if feeling Yami's anger rising. Mahado stood up and walked over to him to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You mustn't get angry pharaoh. We don't know who to blame yet and we're not even sure it's anyone close by. In fact it could even turn out to be Marik."

Yami's head snapped in his direction and he stared at him evenly. "Why would you say such a thing Mahado? Isis' own brother?"

Mahado closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I didn't want to tell you this pharaoh for fear that we have been misled somehow but we found out that the last person Isis saw before her disappearance was indeed Marik. Some citizens claim they heard arguing in the temple and they saw Marik storm out. An hour later it was confirmed that she had disappeared."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "That does not mean that Marik is behind it. An hour is a long time for someone else to commit the crime."  
"I agree, which is why I hesitated to tell you. I didn't want him to be a suspect but so far it's the only lead we have. At least if we question him it would do no harm."

"I suppose not," Yami said taking a slow breath. "Has there been any trace of him?"

"No but we may have a lead. We know he's friends with a blonde woman named Mai. She was seen at a club in Japan and mentioned a man named Marik. At least that is what our sources tell me."

Yami glanced up at him quizzically. "And what are your sources?"

Mahado's eyes shone an unreadable message but he shook his head. "Believe me it's not the time to get into that pharaoh. Just know that it is someone who is reliable though not the first person you would agree to turn to."

"Mahado," Yami warned, his eyes darkening. "I have no time for games. Who is our source?"

Mahado stared at him for a second before silently nodding. "It's a man named Seto Kaiba. He didn't want his name revealed lest our reasons for his help put his company in jeopardy."

"Kaiba? That name sounds familiar," Yami said, leaning back in thought.

"He's one of the richest men in Japan. He has his own company and owns several others that work under him. He's created many games based off of Duel Monsters and while he's selfish he is reliable when you make a good bargain with him."

"And what bargain did you make with him?" Yami asked, leaning on the table toward him.

"Please pharaoh, I mean you no harm. Please forgive me when I say this but…it seems that Kaiba only wants one thing and one thing only," Mahado said, pausing for a few seconds. "He wants a duel with Yuugi."

Yami's eyes lit up like fire and the symbol on his forehead glowed brilliantly. The table shook violently in reaction and the lights began flickering above. Soon they burst and covered them in darkness. Mahado didn't seem the least bit intimidated but he appeared grim as Yami's anger was shone. The only light was the brilliant glow from the Eye on Yami's forehead. His lips were drawn into a thin line and he was staring at Mahado with a displeased expression.

"Mahado, you have always been a dear friend of mine. I trust you with my life, you know this. Normally I would let it slide when you make decisions to help me out even without my approval but when it has to do with Yuugi I do not tolerate it."

Mahado closed his eyes in understanding and then reopened them staring at him seriously.

"It was a small price to pay for his help pharaoh. The duel is very harmless. We have learned much of the card game that is played now a days and it will not harm Yuugi in the least. It really is a game."

"I know Mahado, but it is unfair to Yuugi that he doesn't get the option," Yami scolded.

"I thought you might say that, pharaoh, but I made sure that you would be allowed to watch. I asked if friends could watch the duel to make sure it's fair and Kaiba agreed to it. He said he was going to hold the match in front of a large audience and any close friends of Yuugi's are welcome to sit up in front. He said that it would be well worth Yuugi's time because there is a five thousand dollar reward to the victor of the final round. Apparently Yuugi will not be the only one going up against Kaiba. It will be the several greatest duelists from around the world including Pegasus the creator of the game. Kaiba was the one who told me he knew of Yuugi's grandpa's financial difficulties since he's friends with the owners of the largest companies in all Japan including banks. And he said that if Yuugi defeated him he'd add in the bonus of an extra five hundred dollars. I suppose he's certain he's practiced long and hard to defeat Yuugi. But I have faith he will win. What with his courage that he showed in helping to defeat Kontar he will have no trouble with this harmless man," Mahado explained.

Yami's anger seemed to dissipate slightly for the lights turned back on and the table stopped shaking.

"I suppose there's nothing we can do now. I hope Yuugi won't be upset by it."

"Why should he if it gives him a chance to help his grandpa out. From what I hear he is the least selfish person you know, am I right?" Mahado asked, eyeing him strangely.

The look was subtle and Yami was too distracted in his thoughts to notice but he nodded slightly. Mahado stood up from the table and approached Yami, resting a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be sure to let my men know you want them to look around for this Mai woman. If we find any leads I'll let you know."

Yami nodded gratefully. "Thank you my friend. I'm sorry for nearly losing my temper before."

"Don't feel the need to apologize pharaoh. I know how much this boy means to you," he said, his eyes softening.

Yami glanced up into his eyes seeing warmth and compassion emitting from them. He smiled sincerely and touched the hand that was on his shoulder signaling that he still trusted him as much as the first day they became close. Mahado nodded to him as a sign of respect then turned around and headed for the door.

"Get some sleep pharaoh so that you can keep your strength up," Mahado said, hesitating before he opened the door. "You might need it."

With that he walked out the door and Yami stared after him. Silence fell in the room and he was suddenly drowned by all the thoughts plaguing him. He didn't even notice as viziers came in to clean up the table nor even as a couple of them helped him upstairs to his room. He was thinking about everything that had happened and all the empty traces of Isis' disappearance that led to dead ends. His thoughts traveled briefly on Yuugi wondering how he was doing before he dozed off into a deep slumber.

**XXXXXX**

The air was thick and hot almost like dry desert heat as if the atmosphere was cramped with no air coming in. There was a strange smell that resembled sea water and a subtle wet sound was nearby. Yuugi groggily opened his eyes feeling his head pounding and his ears ringing. At first he wondered if he was dreaming but soon he opened his eyes all the way and his memory started kicking in. He had been kidnapped…again.

Groaning, he lifted his sore body up and examined himself. He wasn't tied up at all like last time. In fact, there was nothing around him or keeping him in and it seemed like he was the only one there. However, there was something strange about his surroundings. The walls were like solid rock almost like…like a cave. Yuugi shakily stood up and looked around, his eyes trying to adjust to the very dim light that was given off by the few torches that were set up in several corners.

He walked forward toward one of the torches and saw that there were puddles of water around. He was quite sure it was sea water which meant he was in a cave. But not just any cave. It had to be either an underground or underwater cave, but he wasn't sure which at the moment. He sucked in a deep breath remembering that Keith had kidnapped him which meant he could be somewhere nearby.

_I've got to somehow get out of this cave. I can't let Keith keep me prisoner here. And I've got to hurry before he comes back!_

Yuugi didn't even waste a second as he searched around looking for a direction that seemed like a way out. It was all cave around him, but there was one tunnel to his left, which was probably the one Keith went in, and there was a little ways to the back of the cave but Yuugi could tell it was a dead end. At first he was tempted just to run through the tunnel and pray Keith wasn't at the other end, but he noticed something out of place. The cave wall in the back looked uneven.

He quickly walked over to it and tapped around it hearing a hollow sound in the center. He felt around for something and his finger hit a small hole in the wall. Slipping his finger inside he felt something click and the wall slid open. Unfortunately, because of its age it didn't open all the way and instead got stuck part way. Clunky footsteps echoed nearby and Yuugi hurriedly squeezed himself through the space that had opened. He held his breath, thankful that there were no torches right nearby him so he could hide in the darkness, as the footsteps grew nearer. He was hidden behind the wall breathing deeply so he didn't dare turn to peer around the edge to see who was there. He listened closely and he heard almost inaudible cursing.

"Where the hell did he go!" a voice hissed.

Yuugi was positive it was Keith's voice. He waited still holding his breath as Keith walked around the room obviously looking for him. As he drew nearer Yuugi squeezed in farther against the wall. There wasn't really anything on the other side of the secret door but it was a nice place to hide. Keith walked right by him looking around and scratching the side of his face. With a glare around him he stomped back toward the tunnel. Carefully, Yuugi crept after him following a great distance behind him so as not to get caught.

The tunnel was a lot longer than he expected but finally Keith headed toward a small room attached to the cave. Yuugi wasted no time and snuck into the other tunnel next to the room. He let out his breath as he began creeping in the tunnel hoping that this would lead him out. He didn't want to wait for Keith to get any weapons together and go hunting for him so he sped up his pace slightly. He saw a dim light approaching him as he got nearer to the end.

_Please be a way out!_

He crept quietly out of the tunnel and stepped into the room beyond. It was not a way out but it was a room that made Yuugi stop and look around. There were pieces of furniture placed in it and even decorative thing like vases. There were stone steps leading up to a small ledge where a chair carved into the cave wall sat idly. Yuugi turned all around, his eyes taking in so much at once. There were trinkets and jewelry around as well. There was a marble cat statue with ruby eyes and even a golden collar. It was so shocking that Yuugi nearly forgot he had to try and escape. He decided he'd try some of the cave rooms that were attached to the main room. He peered into the first one and gasped aloud. There was a pile of riches like Yuugi had never seen with gold and jewels and diamonds of all sorts. It was sparkling so brightly even without much lightly that Yuugi could hardly stand to look at it. He wondered if perhaps Keith had been stealing from people, but decided not to think about it.

He walked over to the second room and peered inside and what he saw made his heart stop. Bodies were sprawled all over, most of them covered in blood but some of them just staring at him with their eyes wide open in terror. Most of them were young men and women but some were elderly people. Yuugi didn't recognize any of them but it didn't make the scene any less terrifying. He backed away, stumbling a bit, his eyes wide with fright as he stared at the corpses. He swallowed thickly trying his best not to panic. He turned around and let out a shriek as he saw a figure standing by the chair atop the stone steps.

"I see you've met the guests," the cold voice spoke softly hinting with amusement.

Yuugi was paralyzed to the spot, unable to move. How could Keith have been so quiet? Yuugi took several steps back and his spine tingled as shivers ran along his body hearing the cold voice laugh in amusement. Loud, stomping footsteps echoed nearby and Yuugi's head snapped in the direction of the tunnel where Keith emerged looking flushed and breathless.

_What…how did he…? _

Yuugi glanced up at the figure atop the stone steps realizing he was now not only trapped but outnumbered. Who was the second person?

"Boy!" Keith snarled angrily. "Come here!"

"Now, now Keith there's no need to be rude. After all, he is our guest," the cold voice said.

"Yes but—"

The voice chuckled and Yuugi suddenly had a sickening sensation of déjà vu. His stomach was queasy and his head was spinning and he was quite sure he was in more danger now that they knew he was awake and trying to escape—especially since he had seen the corpses and the loot. The figure moved ever so slowly in the shadows and Yuugi gulped, feeling the urge to run toward the tunnel past Keith but for some reason he remained in the same spot never taking his eyes off the shadow a distance away.

"Should I tie him up master?" Keith asked, glaring at Yuugi.

"There's no need; he won't run away, now will you Yuugi?"

"How do you know who I am?" Yuugi blurted out, feeling his heart hammering in his chest.

The voice didn't answer right away but he heard the soft chuckle and heard the sound of cloth moving. The figure was drawing nearer out of the shadows.

"I'm sure you remember," the voice spoke as the figure emerged in the dim light of the torches in the room.

Yuugi shook his head in disbelief, stumbling backward until he hit one of the tables. His face was pale and his eyes were wide with shock and fright. He couldn't move his jaw properly nor could he speak. He hardly noticed Keith walking in back of him to keep a close eye on him in case he tried to run away. Yuugi stared into the familiar intense maroon eyes and nearly hyperventilated on the spot.

Kontar smiled coldly, his eyes hungrily searching Yuugi's frightened face. "Welcome to my hideout little prince."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

To Reviewers: 

**Yamiyugifanadic**At least you got to see what Yami was up to! Unfortunately, he's not going to realize Yuugi's in danger so soon this time around. But don't worry…he won't be in the dark forever!

**Atemu**** Yugi Lover34: **Yep! Sorry Bakura and Ryou weren't in this but they'll be in the next chapter I believe. At least you finally got to see what Yami was doing. I'll try and get the next chapter up asap! If you're confused about anything let me know.

**Amber Eyes23: **Yes Yuugi's still wearing the necklace. He never took it off since Horus gave it to him. I hinted that it was extremely light for such a big necklace meaning he's completely forgotten about it. But it will become important! Yes, Keith is again on the wrong side, but for a different reason this time around. He wants revenge against Marik for something, but you'll find out later!

**Kari-sama: **Holy smokes! I can't believe you guessed Kontar. That was very perceptual of you! I thought I made people believe he was completely dead in the end of The Lost Pharaoh, but you're very clever…I'm sure you've noticed how the bad guys just seem to not stay dead.

**Yana5: **You'll see what happens to Yuugi soon enough…I promise.

**Padfoot13: **Well Keith is really only the servant so he's not going to anything really. He does play a role in this again but as usual not a very big one, though bigger than in The Lost Pharaoh. Yami doesn't know Yuugi is in danger yet, but he will!

**SilverWing147: **Lol! Yes, Yuugi is very kidnappable isn't he? (That's not a word…I know. Hehehe!) Sorry there was no fluff in this chapter but finally the plot is being revealed, ne? Don't worry there's still much more fluff to come between the two couples. I'll update asap!

**Inuyasha0001: **Yuugi's not completely helpless of course but he was taken by surprise. Of course he is at a disadvantage since he doesn't have power like Yami, but I hinted along the way of something in this chapter. Well, I suppose this chapter answers your question! Yes, Mahado is in this, but he's not exactly the same character as in the series. I changed him a bit, but at least he's in here! The others aren't I'm afraid, but there have been quite a few characters like Mai and Kaiba and Yuugi's friends that were added. Don't worry they're not forgotten!

**Amethyst No Hikari:** That's fine don't worry about it. Yep, poor little Yuugi is in for a big surprise yet again. He does seem to get in over his head at times, ne:-) But anyway, I'll try to update asap!

**Yume Li:** Yes, poor Yuugi! Even though it's sad he's been kidnapped it's all for a reason, trust me. Don't worry Yuugi isn't as helpless as he appears, right:-)

**Russa** All very good questions! Unfortunately I can't answer any of them. You'll have to see what part Keith plays and who kidnapped Isis (though I'm sure you can guess who by now). Yes, poor little Yuugi. Don't worry, Yami won't be in the dark forever.


	10. Truth Be Told

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 9: Truth Be Told**

Yuugi couldn't breathe at all staring into the eyes of the evil man who should've been deceased. Yami had said he wouldn't come back so why was he here? Was this some sort of trick to scare him? As he tried shimmying against the wall to escape he couldn't take his eyes off him. A firm hand caught hold of his arm so he couldn't move and Yuugi turned to see Keith staring down at him with a small smirk. Yuugi looked from him to Kontar and knew that there was no way he'd escape.

Kontar slowly came down and walked closer to Yuugi, studying him carefully. Yuugi tried to squirm away from Keith's grip but couldn't. He felt the same fear building within him and flashbacks of what had happened before came to him.

"And how is the dear pharaoh doing, little Yuugi?" Kontar sneered as he grabbed Yuugi's chin.

"I…I don't know," Yuugi said quietly, wincing from the pressure on his jaw.

Kontar's lips curled and he released his grip. "I guess this means you haven't seen the pharaoh in some time. Good. It'll take him a day or so before he realizes you're missing which gives me enough time to put my next move into action. You know, Yuugi," he smiled coldly bending down closely to his face, "you wouldn't believe what a nice, long rest can do to make you stronger. I've got something for the pharaoh much better than the last time. I was trying much too hard to overwhelm him and the entirety of Egypt directly, but then I realized there's an easier way to get to them."

"You kidnapped Isis didn't you!" Yuugi exclaimed.

Kontar laughed coldly. "Yes, that was me. She's in no position to try and escape anymore. She's realized her destiny and that is to be in my grasp. Right now she's doing me a great favor—allowing me opportunity to collect more of what I need. Marik is already falling for my bait. Keith gave him enough hints to lead him here to try and save his dear sister only to be to no avail. And I have already sent out a little surprise for Shadi and Bakura. Then lastly I'll need the pharaoh and _you_ are the perfect bait once again."

Yuugi didn't understand at all—what was Kontar planning to do! He was luring all those people there, even Marik. He was going to capture all of them and…and Yuugi didn't know what he'd do but whatever his plan was it was never good.

"You'll never get away with capturing all of them! Once Marik disappears, Yami and the others will get suspicious!" Yuugi exclaimed angrily, feeling tears well up in his eyes. There was no way he'd get to hurt anyone, not if he could help it.

Kontar hesitated before bending down again and leaning close to him. "My dear, brave little Yuugi. There is nothing you can do to stop me. I will capture all of them."

"Even Bakura! He's not so easily tricked!" Yuugi said incredulously.

Kontar's lips curled upward maliciously. "Really? Well I happen to know of one weakness…"

Yuugi tried to pull back not liking the look on his face. He swallowed thickly. "What?"

"Your little friend," he sneered.

Yuugi's eyes widened with fear. "No! You…You can't!"

Kontar laughed again and gestured to Keith. "Take him and lock him up. We don't need him interfering in my biggest plan yet."

**XXXXXX**

They were finally able to leave the cave to Ryou's relief. With the dead body inside and being almost caught he didn't want to stay there a moment longer. Bakura had remained silent for the most part since the other night when he had said Ryou's life wasn't dispensable. He had felt something alter between them and had been trying to figure it out, but Bakura's silence hadn't helped any. For a moment, he was afraid Bakura forgot he was even there with him, until Bakura had helped him out of the water when they had reached the shore.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked tentatively. "Where are we going now?"

The response wasn't quick but Ryou waited patiently. Finally Bakura spoke, without glancing back at him.

"It would be safer if you remained at the hotel. I have another lead I want to check out but it might be dangerous," he said firmly.

Ryou looked up at the back of him in surprise, feeling hurt that Bakura didn't want him there with him. Was he just trying to protect him or was he pretending he wanted to protect him but really didn't want him there? It was so confusing. One minute Bakura would be nice to him then the next cold and distant. He wasn't sure which was the real Bakura.

Instead of asking why and possibly becoming teary-eyed because he was so sensitive, Ryou remained quiet. Bakura obviously had his reasons for not wanting him along and so far he had let Ryou come with him through their last few explorations. After all, Bakura had been the one to invite him, hadn't he? And he had said his life was indispensable so that had to mean something. If only Ryou knew what Bakura was thinking or if Bakura would at least be more open. Ryou was very good at reading people normally, but Bakura was different from anyone he had encountered before.

After a while they reached the hotel again having found no other clues that Ryou could think of. In fact, Ryou didn't even know what they were looking for. It was as if Bakura only wanted him there for the company, since he hadn't explained anything to him, but at the same time he acted as though Ryou was a burden. Ryou decided that once Bakura came back from the next lead he was looking into he would have planned out what to say to Bakura to try and get him to open up. And he would finally ask him why he wanted him there and if he was a burden or not. He needed to know…

Bakura took out the room key and opened the door waiting for Ryou to enter. Slowly, Ryou stepped inside and turned around to face him. Bakura tucked the key back into his pocket and was about to turn around.

"Wait!" Ryou exclaimed and Bakura hesitated, his back still turned to him. "When will you be back?"

Bakura glanced over his shoulder at him. "I don't plan to be any later than ten tonight. Be sure to lock the door and only answer it if it's me, understand?"

Ryou nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable at being left alone when Bakura seemed wary of something. He didn't want to tell Bakura he was scared though and cause more problems for him. Instead he stepped back as Bakura walked away and shut the door securely and locked it. It was only one in the afternoon, which meant he had many hours to busy himself with something inside the room. First he would definitely take a nap since he hadn't slept at all in the cave. Then he could busy himself with cleaning up the place. And hopefully that would use up a lot of time. Perhaps he could use the phone to call Yuugi too and let him know where he was. He hadn't seen Yuugi for some time and missed him.

Yawning, Ryou took off his shoes and didn't both with his wet and slightly dirty clothes as he got into the bed and closed his eyes. Almost instantly he fell asleep. He dreamed about many things at first—everything a blur and not making sense. He saw Yuugi flash in his mind several times before a much clearer image appeared. Bakura appeared before him in his dream and was talking to him gently. Ryou couldn't hear the words that were coming out of his mouth but he was still trying to listen intently. Whatever he was saying must've been important because he came closer and rested his hands on Ryou's shoulders.

At first Ryou was alright with the close proximity until Bakura pulled him closer as if trying to whisper in his ear. Even in his dream he felt like his cheeks were heating up and the strange feeling quivering in his stomach came back. Bakura pulled away slowly and finally he was able to hear the words.

_"Be careful,"_ he whispered softly.

Ryou wondered why he was saying that to him. Then before he knew it Bakura was bending down toward him. Without warning he cupped his chin in his hand and began to lean in. Ryou's eyes were wide with shock and he couldn't move. Was Bakura going to…_kiss_ him? He wanted to back away and ask why he was suddenly doing this, but he felt his body move closer of its own accord. He leaned up very slightly as Bakura's lips reached his.

Suddenly he sat up straight in bed, perspiration covering his body. He was heaving deeply and his eyes were wide remembering what he had dreamed about. Bakura had kissed him—and he had let him. Was his dream trying to tell him that he really liked Bakura? Was it just his hormones coming out and invading his dream? He wasn't sure but it was the first time he had ever dreamed about kissing anyone.

Sighing and moving his hair out of his face, Ryou glanced at the clock. It was already seven at night. He had slept a lot longer than expected, which meant Bakura was coming back soon. Feeling a bit excited, he blushed and tried not to think about the dream he just had. He didn't know how Bakura would react if he found out. He decided he'd rest a little longer since it seemed to pass the time fast enough. He hoped Bakura hadn't run into any trouble during his search. Ryou lay back on the bed but was startled when a knock came at the door.

Getting up from the bed he wondered if Bakura had gotten back early. He walked quietly to the door and peered through the peep hole. There was long white hair and the same body build. It was Bakura. Smiling, Ryou unlocked the door and opened it.

"Bakur—" Ryou was cut off as the person grabbed him roughly.

The illusion of Bakura disappeared and he blinked to see the real person standing there before him: A guy with a bandana around his head with messy blonde hair and a smirk across his face. The cloth he had over Ryou's mouth smelled funny and got into his nose. Wondering how he could've seen Bakura when it hadn't been him, Ryou's eyes rolled back as he blacked out.

**XXXXXX**

Yami paced around the room waiting impatiently for one of his viziers to come to him with information. Something very strange was going on. Marik was no where to be found, no trace of Isis had been discovered and now Shadi was unreachable. He thought for sure Shadi remembered to come see him, after Mahado had left. He needed Shadi's help, but now he couldn't locate him either. There was definitely something wrong—he could feel it.

"Pharaoh!"

Yami stopped pacing immediately and went to the door as several viziers rushed in, including Fidil.

"What is it?"

"It's Marik! Mahado discovered his hideout where Mai was working undercover as a waitress," Fidil explained as the others nodded. "He finally got her to show him to the back where Marik supposedly was and several of Marik's men had been knocked out lying on the floor. Needless to say Marik wasn't there but there were signs of struggle in the main room."

"What does Mahado think?" Yami asked.

"He thinks Marik knocked his own guys out to try and stop tailing him," Fidil answered.

Yami frowned. "That doesn't seem like something Marik would do."

"It's the only lead we have. I mean…the only other thing would be that Marik was taken as well."

"It's just as plausible," Yami said, narrowing his eyes.

Fidil sighed, "I suppose, but what can we do?"

"Have you been able to get a hold of Shadi yet?"

Fidil shook his head grimly. "Unfortunately I've tried over and over but can't seem to get a hold of him."

Yami's eyes narrowed more dangerously. "Fidil, try and get in touch with Yuugi. Something is going on and I'm sensing something evil."

"But pharaoh…the boy shouldn't be bothered, should he?"

"I just want to be able to get in touch with him, not get him involved. And I want this done immediately," Yami emphasized.

"Yes pharaoh," Fidil said bowing.

The other viziers looked worried but bowed and walked away as well. Yami stared blankly ahead of him trying to concentrate on his instincts. They were telling him there was something going on under his nose and he didn't like it. Once he heard from Yuugi he would feel a little better about things, but something inside of him was telling him to check on Yuugi in case he was in trouble. Even though he was far away from Egypt…it was just a feeling, and it wasn't good.

**XXXXXX**

Yuugi banged and banged as hard as he could but the door wouldn't budge. He had to get out somehow—he had to warn Yami! Kontar was planning on kidnapping everyone this time around. How could he possibly do that? Luring Yami into a trap had been hard enough the last time so there had to be some way that he was planning on getting everyone. Not just by luring them, but Yuugi had a bad feeling he was using something else—possibly a lot more help or some kind of magic. Either way, he couldn't get away with it.

Loud footsteps were heard outside the door and Yuugi backed away fearfully. He heard keys rattling and soon the door was thrust open. Yuugi thought for sure Kontar would either want to have Yuugi dragged out to answer some questions, or be hanged up for bait. Instead, a figure was thrown inside losing balance from the force and fell to his knees. Yuugi's eyes widened immensely.

"Ryou!"

Ryou looked up, his face looking exhausted and worried. He stood up shakily, rubbing his arms which had scraped against the rough floor. Immediately Yuugi rushed over to his friend and threw his arms around him. It felt so nice to have someone there with him who he could talk to—someone who could possibly help him. Poor Ryou appeared battered though and looking as Yuugi had looked when he was trying to help Yami save Egypt the last time.

"Yuugi…," Ryou whispered.

"Shhh, it's alright. Keith didn't hurt you did he?"

Ryou shook his head weakly. Suddenly, his eyes opened widely and he pulled away from Yuugi's grip frantically.

"Yuugi they're planning to capture Bakura!" he exclaimed.

Yuugi's eyes dimmed. "I know. Kontar's planning on capturing everyone."

Ryou stared at him startled. "Everyone? Wait…Kontar? Isn't that the name of the man who Yami killed last time?"

"Somehow he survived yet again, and I don't know how!" Yuugi exclaimed incredulously. "But I have to stop him!"

Ryou nodded firmly, his eyebrows furrowing. "I'll help. But what can we do?"

Yuugi sighed worriedly. "I don't know. I've tried to escape from here but I couldn't. The only chance we have is to either wait for Keith to come check on us, or try to dig our way out."

Ryou slumped down tiredly against the wall. For several minutes they sat together in silence and Ryou pulled his knees close to his chest.

"You know, I bet that's why Bakura was worried. I think he felt like something was up and he told me to keep the door locked. For some reason, when I looked out the peephole I saw Bakura…but it wasn't really him."

"Don't blame yourself, it was probably some sort of trick," Yuugi said quietly. "Kontar's a lot stronger than I thought. I wish I knew how he had survived."

Ryou's face scrunched up in thought when suddenly his head jerked up. "Wait…! I remember something…I think…while I was fading in and out of consciousness," Ryou said, squinting as he tried to recall it. "After I was kidnapped by that man—Keith you called him—I blacked out for a little while. When I began to come to I was being carried here. A few minutes later I heard another man's voice and they were talking about something—something about the Millennium Scale. I can't remember anything else though," Ryou said.

"It's alright," Yuugi said. "Perhaps Kontar has the Millennium Scale back, but I wonder how he got it. It was being kept safely in a temple room in Yami's palace. Surely Yami would realize if it was missing."

"I think I remember something about a stolen item. Bakura said something about it. He said a man named Shadi was looking for the stolen item," Ryou said.

Yuugi sat in thought wondering what that could mean. What was going on? Had there been signs of Kontar's return all along and no body saw them? He had seen Yami kill Kontar with his own eyes and there had been nothing left but the Millennium Scale, so how was he able to come back? There had to be a way.

"Is something wrong Yuugi?" Ryou asked tentatively.

"I'm not sure…but from what I've seen and from what you've said it can only mean that Kontar's been alive for a while plotting against not only Yami but everyone else."

Ryou's eyes widened in shock. "You mean against all of Egypt again?" "That's what I'm afraid of. I'm not sure. Maybe he really did find a way to escape the Shadow Realm, but I can't be sure of that. I wish Yami were here," Yuugi added in a whisper.

Ryou glanced down at the floor being reminded once again of Bakura. He missed him terribly and was not exceedingly worried that Bakura's life was in danger. He had proved able to take care of himself and it seemed nothing intimidated him. But then why had Ryou been kidnapped? Perhaps they thought he knew something valuable about Bakura. He shivered thinking of what they could possibly do to him to get any information out of him. Luckily, he didn't know much about Bakura.

"If only there was a way to escape this place!" Yuugi said angrily, clenching his eyes shut and holding his head firmly. "I need to help Yami and I can't do anything stuck in here!"

Unnoticed by Yuugi, Ryou heard the door begin to rattle. He lifted his head and saw that it was indeed moving, but he didn't hear anybody on the other side. He glanced over at Yuugi and was about to alert him of it when he stopped cold. Yuugi was holding his head tightly with eyes shut and was whispering aloud. Tears were sliding down his cheeks as if he was actually praying to escape. The door rattled violently but Yuugi didn't seem to notice.

Without warning the door burst open and Ryou jumped just in case it was Keith again. He crawled backward but noticed that no body was standing outside the door. Yuugi hadn't noticed anything at all, which Ryou found highly surprising. Crawling over to him, Ryou touched Yuugi's shoulder. Yuugi jumped from surprise and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Look Yuugi," Ryou whispered, pointing to the door.

Yuugi looked and blinked several times as if not believing what he was seeing. He glanced at Ryou in confusion, who shrugged his shoulders. The two of them wasted no time at all and crept quietly toward the door. Yuugi was the first to peer out to make sure no one was there. He gestured back to Ryou to tell him the coast was clear and they both slipped out. Yuugi made sure to shut the door firmly so that if Keith walked by he wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary (unless he unlocked the door and saw they were missing).

"Which way do we go?" Ryou whispered as they crouched down, peering past the hallway they were in.

The underground place they were in appeared like an underground palace. It was huge! There were at least three other directions they could go and without a map there was no telling where they could end up, or even how many people were inside the palace.

"We've got not choice but to chose one and hope it doesn't lead to Kontar or Keith," Yuugi whispered back. "And there's no telling who else is helping Kontar so there could be more people here."

Ryou nodded nervously. "Which one should be chose?"

Yuugi stared at all the paths not even sure how to guess. He shrugged and turned to Ryou who looked back at him.

"Why don't we label them A, B and C," Ryou said, making a mental note in his head. "You can just close your eyes and chose one and if we need to come back we'll remember which one we've gone in."

Yuugi nodded in agreement. "All right, here goes nothing."

He closed his eyes tightly and pointed his finger. Opening his eyes, he realized he had picked path C. The two of them crept quietly on tip-toe toward the hallway Yuugi had chosen and walked down it listening for any noises that would alert them to someone else's presence. They moved slowly down the hallway and came to another area where they could turn right or left. Ryou chose right, since Yuugi said it was his turn to guess, and he made a mental note of that as well (remembering it now as Path C 1). He was thankful to have a father as an architect (or an adopted father rather), who had taught him quite a bit that came in handy.

There seemed to be no end in sight. They kept walking and choosing random paths trying to find a way out. It appeared they were getting deeper and deeper underground—Ryou could tell by the way the walls were set up. By the time twenty minutes of walking had passed his mental code was: Path C 1 b3 LX2 (which translated as Path C, 1—as hallway to the right, little b as the second path they chose going straight and 3 being the number of the door they chose. The LX stood for level X—labeled X and Y for the two levels in which they could up a flight of stairs or down—they chose down and two because of the two paths they ran into—they chose the second one to the left).

Yuugi was completely and utterly confused by the time they reached the bottom of the stairs and were walking the path to the left. Kontar had either built a maze or the underground lair was twice as big as Yami's palace. Finally Yuugi stopped walking feeling more frustrated.

"I don't know where we are anymore! I don't know up from down either."

"We're down," Ryou responded. "In fact, we're very deep underground. I don't think we should've chosen the number 3 door because it had a red piece of tape on the top of it. I think that might've meant it leads to the cellar or something."

Yuugi sighed heavily. "I'm glad your mind is still in tact. Should we just keep walking then? I mean, it doesn't seem like we're getting anywhere."

"Well, by the looks of these pipes in the ceiling there has to be a destination soon. These pipes look like water pipes so we've got to heading toward some sort of water storage unit. These pipes should lead us there," Ryou explained.

"All right…I guess there'd be no point in turning back anyway."

"We could, but it'd take a while to get back."

"You _remember_ the way back?" Yuugi asked taken aback.

Ryou smiled. "A bit."

Yuugi blinked. "Oh that's right. Your father builds houses or something right?"

"He draws the blueprints, but yes," Ryou answered. "And…," he trailed off, glancing down at the ground feeling uncomfortable. "And he's…he's not my real father."

Yuugi's expression showed that he was slightly surprised, but his features eased up and he smiled gently. He walked close to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed at all, Ryou. That's all right. It took me a while before I told Jou and the others my parents had died and that's why I was living with my grandpa. I remember the rumors that floated around when I was younger in middle school—and bullies used to bother me. The rumor had been that my parents were in jail."

"That's awful!" Ryou exclaimed angrily. "If I had been there…"

Yuugi laughed lightly. "Don't worry about it; it's all in the past. Once Jou and I became friends and he found out the truth he taught the bullies a lesson; trust me."

Ryou's shoulders relaxed and he smiled softly. "So…I guess I don't feel so awkward saying I'm adopted. I mean, I knew about your parents when I met you because Jou had mentioned it to me, but…well…I don't know."

"It's alright. If you ever want to talk about your personal problems I'm here, you know that right?" Yuugi said, his eyes shimmering with kindness. "I know how hard life can be sometimes, even for someone like Yami. So don't feel like talking about it is a burden on me, because it isn't. Sometimes…talking does help."

Ryou reached out and hugged Yuugi tightly, feeling relief floor through him. He didn't know why being adopted had made him feel like closing himself up. It was true he'd been friends with Yuugi since the beginning of high school when his family moved to Domino, Japan and he had transferred into Yuugi's school, but really they hadn't known too much personal facts about each other. Most of the time they just did homework together or talked about school or Duel Monsters. Now though, Ryou could tell that Yuugi was the kind of person that he could be best friends with—someone who stood beside him no matter what. And Jou, Anzu and Honda were probably the same.

When they pulled away Yuugi smiled brightly. "I was wondering where your British accent came from."

Ryou laughed, feeling much better than he had before—like he had more energy. They walked side by side as they followed the pipes down the rest of the hallway till it ended. Yuugi felt relief wash through him as he saw that it ended however there was nothing but solid wall in front of him. He blinked, wondering if there was perhaps a secret door.

"That's strange," Ryou murmured. "It shouldn't just dead end."

Yuugi stared at the wall and instantly remembered his dream with the pool of water and climbing up the wall. It was worth a shot, even if it was a long-shot. Walking forward, Yuugi banged his fists on the wall. Ryou watched him in confusion not understanding but decided that he'd try and help. Maybe there was a doorway. The both of them banged all over the wall and it was beginning to look like they were doing it for now reason. Suddenly, Ryou's fist banged onto something that sank away from him into the wall. He blinked from surprise and jumped back as the wall began to move. Yuugi was also surprised by it and glanced at Ryou nervously. He hadn't actually imagined it working, but now that it had he felt a bit fearful.

"You want to go first?" Yuugi asked hesitantly.

"How about we go at the same time?" Ryou asked, moving closer to Yuugi's side.

Nodding, Yuugi grasped Ryou's hand and together they walked through the hidden door in the wall into the other room. As if it had movement sensors, the hidden door shut once they were through. Yuugi and Ryou both jumped and wheeled around not liking the fact that it closed.

"It's okay, we can always get back out," Yuugi said hopefully.

The two of them looked around the room. It was empty. There was no furniture, just thin wood flooring. Yuugi released Ryou's hand and walked around searching for anything. Ryou too was looking, wondering where the pipes had gone. They didn't appear to lead into the room, unless…Ryou carefully bent down and put his ear on the floor. He knocked twice with his knuckles and then stood back up. Yuugi was looking at him expectantly.

"It appears the floor sounds hollow, which could mean there's a floor beneath us."

"If there is, how do we get down?"

Ryou's eyebrows furrowed and he walked over to the far end of the room and searched around. Almost hidden in the crack of the wooden floor he saw something. He bent down and tried to stick his finger into the crack.

"Yuugi, I think your finger is smaller. Could you come here?"

Yuugi came over and bent down. "You want me to stick my finger in there? What exactly am I looking for?"

"Anything. Just tell me if you feel something," Ryou said, as Yuugi squeezed his small finger through the crack.

He wiggled his finger around seeing if he could feel something. His skin brushed up against something and he tried to dig his finger down farther. He felt something cool up against his skin—something cool and small. He could touch it now and wasn't exactly sure what it was. Trying to figure out what the strange object could be, he pushed down on the top of it. Almost immediately the floor began to shake and Yuugi and Ryou both were knocked over, startled. The entire floor seemed like an elevator and was slowly moving down. Yuugi's heart was pounding as his dream was coming back to him. The same thing had happened—only he hadn't been with Ryou. It was just a coincidence though, wasn't it?

The room finally stopped moving and the walls all around them began sinking down until it was like they were on a large platform, able to see the room they had been lowered into. It was extremely large. There appeared to be machines set up all over. One of them happened to be the machine that the pipes led to, which looked like a huge container for something. Yuugi was beginning to feel like this was too much like his dream. Fearfully, he approached the edge and looked down. He didn't seem to see anything out of the ordinary, which made him slightly more relieved.

"Listen," Ryou whispered, pointing to the pipes above them. "I think water is rushing through."

Yuugi listened and waited, hearing the liquid in the pipes and immediately focused his attention on the large metal container that the pipes led to. They heard the swishing noise and the large metal container began to make some noises.

"What's happening?" Yuugi asked.

Ryou shook his head. "I don't know. I think the water is going into it."

Watching cautiously, the machine seemed to move slowly. At first Yuugi thought it was breaking maybe from too much liquid being pumped into it, but then he realized that clear tubes were being raised up from the sides of the container. A low grinding sound caused Ryou and Yuugi to look up where something was being lowered down. Yuugi's eyes locked widely onto the rectangular and transparent object being lowered to where the container was. He felt like his lungs were suddenly tied together and that it was too hard to breath. His eyes were focused so intently on it he didn't even notice Ryou was staring at him worriedly before watching along with him.

The tubes from the container aligned themselves with the transparent object. Clear blue water came out of the tubes filling the rectangular object—the same color as the blue pond in Yuugi's dream. Ryou's hand touched Yuugi's arm lightly and he pointed with wide eyes to where something was being raised from underground. It was a large, round object like a star—exactly like in Yuugi's dream, that had transparent rectangular shapes already on two of the slender beams jutting out. Yuugi moved closer toward the edge and nearly screamed as he saw Isis in one of them with eyes closed and surrounded by the clear blue liquid. Ryou too saw this and gulped nervously.

"Yuugi, what is this?"

He shook his head, unable to say anything as he watched fearfully. Without warning another slender beam from the star-shaped machine came out, only there was a familiar form on top of it. Yuugi gasped loudly, his eyes filling with tears as he recognized Marik whom he had thought was responsible before. He had probably found out about Isis' disappearance and went looking for her…but how had Kontar captured him? Marik was very clever and not easily found. Ryou stared at him not recognizing him like Yuugi but knowing that something very wrong was happening.

Marik's body was lifted up high toward the rectangular object filled with clear blue liquid that opened up. His body was dropped inside and the object shut tightly before being lowered next to Isis back down on the slender beam of the star-shaped object. The tubes had already unattached themselves and were slipping back inside the large container which held the clear blue liquid (in which Yuugi doubted was water) as the machine that had brought down the rectangular box lifted back up toward the ceiling. Isis and Marik's bodies disappeared as the star-shaped machine sank back into the ground disappearing from sight.

Yuugi's lips were quivering and tears had already dripped from his eyes. What he had seen in his dreams hadn't been just a dream…he didn't understand why but everything he had seen was beginning to come true. And if he remembered correctly in his dream everyone had been locked in the same rectangular containers: Isis, Marik, Shadi, Bakura…and Yami too. Did that mean Kontar was going to win? Had it been a premonition of some sort? And if so, how had he gotten it? And why was Kontar doing this? So many questions ran through his mind but all he could do was sit rigid and stare at the spot where he had seen the bodies appear.

"Yuugi?" Ryou whispered fearfully. "Wasn't that Isis? What's going on?"

"I can explain."

Yuugi was broken from his daze and immediately grabbed Ryou's arm as Kontar appeared above them on a different platform. He was being lowered closer to them, smiling widely.

"I see you two have escaped and have found my surprise," Kontar sneered coldly.

"What have you done to them!" Yuugi yelled, tears filling up his eyes again.

"Now, now, dear little Yuugi, if I told you the surprise would be ruined. You will find out soon enough, trust me. Until then…," he trailed off, his eyes narrowing maliciously.

Yuugi's eyes filled with fear as a clear glass wall surrounded him and Ryou on all sides. It trapped them on the platform with no way to get out. Kontar lowered himself so he could lean right outside the glass wall.

"You two should be comfortable in here for now. Once the others are lured here I can finally begin my plot to make myself stronger."

As Kontar smiled coldly at them and turned around to leave, Yuugi approached the glass wall.

"How did you survive?" he asked suddenly, blurting it out before he could stop himself.

Kontar hesitated before he turned around and smiled in amusement. "You'd really like to know, would you Yuugi? Of course you would…You're probably shocked that anyone could get away from the power of your dear Pharaoh Yami. I suppose it won't hurt to enlighten you with how I survived," he said, coming closer once again.

"Once I realized I no longer had control over Ra you can imagine how shocked I was. I could feel Yami's power growing and I was quickly trying to think of a way out. Yami had cornered me and I knew he was going to kill me so the only thing I could was use the Millennium Scale. Although I couldn't attack Yami, for that would be useless and I was exhausted as it was, I managed to transfer my soul into it so that Yami only sent an empty, soulless body into the Shadow Realm. Unfortunately by doing that I trapped myself within the item, unsure of how to escape. Without a body I couldn't just walk out, could I?" Kontar explained, as Yuugi's eyes widened.

"Luckily Keith came around. The Millennium Scale was sent to Yami's palace in his temple room for safe keeping. Keith apparently has been working for Marik all along—who I found out wasn't working for me to begin with but had his own agenda. I decided that I'd be able to get Marik back, as well as all of Egypt, and help myself all in one go. Keith had orders from Marik to sneak into Yami's palace and get a hold of any information concerning the Orb. He assumed that Yami still had it, but didn't think you did. Keith stumbled upon the temple room I was in and saw the Millennium Scale. He decided it might be nice to steal it for Marik since he couldn't find out anything about the Orb. When he picked it up I guess he heard a noise and dropped the item out of reaction. Once the item dropped it cracked allowing my spirit to no longer be trapped. When he picked it up again I was able to slip inside his body and use him for the time being.

"Through him I was able to learn all I could from Marik, pretending to work as Keith under him. I remembered that Isis had the ability to predict the future so I decided kidnapping her would be worth it. Since then I've been slowly building my empire, which I had started thousands of years ago when Yami and I were human and we were both fighting for the throne. Under his nose I was building my own palace underground and although it wasn't completed I was finally able to complete it with Keith's help. It was clear I couldn't stay in him forever since he was beginning to fight me so I bribed him with power and told him of my plan and he agreed to work for me instead of Marik.

"Once that was settled I told him I needed to get out. And it really was a wonder how I managed to get out of him and be myself again—in a way. I stumbled across the old hag that I had gone to previously who failed to set the curse upon Yami like I had asked. I forced her, with Keith's help of course, to tell me a way I could get out and she made a potion—which took an entire month of patience I might add—and it allowed me to become a spirit just like Yami was when he awoke from slumber the first day you found him. Of course after that I had to kill her or there was a way she'd leak what I did to Yami or even Marik. But she had helped me so much I buried her appropriately and framed it as a heart attack.

"Now you see I am invincible like Yami was before. I have my complete strength back and I'm no longer human—I'm a spirit, able to walk freely and do as I please without worrying about death. However, Yami is human once again since he retrieved his body from my clutches the last time so he is much more vulnerable now. And being a spirit I have learned to completely master the power of the Millennium Scale so I will _not_ be defeated this time around!"

Yuugi couldn't even speak as he finished finding that he had gone too far. He wasn't human anymore, but he wasn't naturally a spirit like Yami had been—he forced himself through a dark potion to become a spirit. Yuugi wondered what else the potion had done to him. Had it made him more powerful—more evil? He hoped that Kontar wasn't really invincible but with him standing there stronger than ever in front of him, it was hard not to believe.

Kontar seemed to calm down and unclenched his fists, smiling coldly at both Yuugi and Ryou.

"Now that you've had your story time it's time for me to get back to work. I can't have you escaping anymore, especially since you're bound to go straight to Yami. And I won't stand for you ruining my plans again, Yuugi," he sneered.

With that, he left them completely trapped there and utterly terrified at what he was planning. Yuugi sank to the ground and Ryou crawled over to him and put an arm around him to comfort him. There was nothing they could do locked up inside except hope that Kontar wouldn't get away with it.

"Don't worry, Yuugi. Yami's pharaoh for a reason," Ryou tried to comfort him.

Yuugi sniffled, wiping at his eyes. "It doesn't matter. If he hears I'm in danger he'll come anyway. And everyone thinks Kontar is dead so they won't suspect anything out of the ordinary! I mean, he's already gotten Isis and Marik so somehow he has the power to overtake them! Even if I could get out I don't know what I'd do to stop him."

"You're not working alone any more Yuugi, I'm with you. If you were able to help defeat Kontar without Yami before then with the both of us I'm sure we can come up with something," Ryou stated.

"What can we do? We don't have powers? And we have no way of getting out of here?"

"But we can't give up either Yuugi. You're not one to give up easily so don't start now," Ryou urged, pulling him to his feet. "I'm angry at him too, Yuugi. This is not something that he should get away with. And like you have a bond with Yami, I…I have a bond with Bakura too and he's also in danger. We've got to try something!"

Yuugi blinked teary-eyed but nodded, wiping the last of his tears away. He took a deep breath and looked at Ryou with a determined expression.

"All right, what's the plan?"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! I'm sorry I'm not going to write individual comments to you guys this time. I'm too pressured to get this up on the day I said I would. So thank you all and I hope to update this soon!**


	11. Deadly Games pt 1

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 10: Deadly Games (part 1)**

The windows shattered completely throwing glass all over the tidied room. The chairs blew over from the amount of power erupting all around. Furniture was shaking and the castle seemed to rumble in response. If those outside the palace walls could feel it none of them exited their safe houses to see just what was causing it. When the power died down and the furniture stopped shaking, Fidil was finally able to let go of the wall he was clinging onto. Shadi was standing next to him looking just as grim. Yami was standing in the center of the room having reacted pretty badly to the news that had just been given by Shadi. Yami's eyes were narrowed and he was breathing deeply, heaving with anger.

"I should have never left him alone!" Yami seethed. "I was supposed to protect him!"

"Pharaoh please calm down or you'll get overwhelmed," Fidil began.

Yami's eyes narrowed intensely into his. "I will not rest until Yuugi is back safely with me, do you understand? _Do you_?" he seethed.

"Of course Pharaoh. We all want that," Fidil answered calmly, feeling extremely concerned.

Shadi moved forward silently. "Pharaoh, he's not the only one missing. Yuugi's friend Ryou is missing—the one who was traveling with Bakura. I know this since I've been keeping an eye on the Millennium Items and when I checked in on Bakura he was with him. I haven't been able to track down Bakura recently but I believe that we are all in danger now. There have been many disappearances not connected with young Yuugi, such as the dead architect found in the cave."

Yami turned toward Shadi with a grim expression. "I knew I felt something was wrong. But if we can't figure out who's behind it how are we going to stop them?"

Shadi shook his head. "I'm not sure. I had gone to the cave to find the witch in order to ask for her help but she wasn't there. I could smell murder in the air. With her having died now I have no way of being able to get a hint at who's behind this. I do know, however, that they are clearly after you pharaoh. And it might be that they're using Yuugi and Isis as a sort of bait."

"And where is Marik? I have tried to figure out his whereabouts," Fidil broke in. "I know you told me to track him down because you needed his assistance but he's vanished. Mai was questioned again and she honestly doesn't know where he is."

"It could be I'm not the only one as a target," Yami said darkly.

"What exactly do you mean?" Shadi asked.

Yami lifted his head up. "I mean that perhaps Isis wasn't kidnapped to get to me."

Fidil and Shadi exchanged glances while Yami turned around to stare out the broken window.

"There is nothing we can do now but follow the bait. Otherwise there's no telling what will happen to Yuugi or the others," Yami glowered. "It's our only option."

Fidil opened his mouth to protest but Shadi stopped him with a shake of his head. It was apparent that Yami's mind was made up.

"If you wish pharaoh," Fidil said quietly. "If that's your choice then you must know there was a fire at the other end of town."

Yami paced back and forth. "It must be a sign—some sort of clue that will help lead us to them. All of these events can't be random. Let's go immediately!"

Fidil bowed and left to get vizier guards and a group of horses together. Shadi slowly approached behind Yami and put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"I know how much he means to you pharaoh, but you have to be careful. If you're overpowered or captured you won't be able to save him anyway and the enemy will win," Shadi informed him gently.

Yami turned his head and sadly glanced at him. "I know dear friend. I can't put Egypt in a position to be taken over by a terrorist, which is why I will sacrifice myself again for both of them—for Yuugi's life and Egypt's."

"But then what about Isis and Yuugi's friend? This enemy can not be compromised with, pharaoh. And if you surrender your life who's going to stop them from taking over Egypt and killing Yuugi and the others despite your sacrifice? They will most likely try to take everything from you."

Yami's fist clenched instinctively. "That may be...but what am I supposed to do? I can't just sit here and wait. If I do what they want of me Yuugi and the others will remain unharmed."

Shadi sighed heavily. "You don't know that, Pharaoh. And what happens if you follow everything, give them what they want and in the end they hurt them still? You can't trust the enemy even if this feels right, Pharaoh. They could be using this scheme to get to you knowing you sacrificed yourself in the past. It could be a huge trap that could get everyone killed, including you."

Yami turned to face him with fear in his eyes. "What do you propose I do? Is this the end?"

Shadi's eyes darkened. "Not until we all fall, Pharaoh. There is something you can do. It has never been done before because it is a danger to you and our Items and it's not known if it can be reversed, but it might be the only way."

Yami's eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

"Come, I'll show you," Shadi gestured.

Yami followed him to the very back of the palace in a small room where there were statues of past pharaohs and other items. Shadi approached a hidden shelf, unlocked it and pulled an item out. Yami immediately backed away from it.

"This was the item Kontar's father was going to use against you in the first war long ago," Shadi said, holding it out. "You know what it will do."

"But…why, Shadi? This can't be the answer," Yami whispered, horrified.

"Its purpose is evil but we are not going to use it the way Kontar's father intended it to be used. I believe this is the answer pharaoh. It may destroy you as Pharaoh, but…even if it does evil will not succeed because it's not evil that will control this power. It will be someone of good intent…"

Shadi's eyes shined in the dim light and Yami glanced at him uneasily. Almost at once Yami knew who he was talking about. It was obvious by the way Shadi was staring at him and holding out the item…but what he was proposing was something that Yami didn't ever want to think of doing. However, he trusted Shadi with his life.

"Yuugi…," Yami whispered aloud.

"Your bond with him is strong enough that this might work, Pharaoh. You trust him with your life, don't you?" Shadi asked, knowing the answer.

Yami hesitated but nodded. "I do, but…to put this sort of responsibility on his shoulders…I couldn't."

"Yuugi volunteered his services last time and nearly his life, didn't he? Besides, he is in grave danger already. This could be the only way to save his life as well as everyone else's."

Yami lowered his head. "Is this really the only way?"

"I believe so," Shadi answered gently, walking toward him with the item outstretched.

Staring at it silently, Yami raised his head again. "And…and what if it can't be reversed?"

"If it can't we will have to do something that hasn't been done in the history of pharaohs. But we won't think on it until the time comes. Right now this is more urgent," Shadi emphasized, bringing the item closer to Yami.

Yami took in a deep breath then very slowly he nodded his approval. "Very well, Shadi. Destroy me."

**XXXXXXX**

The clear blue water flowed gently through the tubes, filling yet another container. Cold, maroon eyes stared down at it watching the lid close. Soon it would be time for another to enter and be surrounded by the mystical powers of the water. It was only a matter of time before they'd all start following the trails he left behind. He had already sent out a sign for Bakura making it look like there had been a struggle with his dear acquaintance—Yuugi's friend. He had probably already found the apartment a wreck with false blood stains on the bed and carpet. Then he'd get samples of the hair strand Keith purposefully left on the bed and track him down to the underground facility by torturing one of Keith's friends into opening Keith's apartment (which conveniently enough would have the blueprint and area map of the underground facility).

It was all planned out brilliantly. There was no way he'd lose this time around. Sneering, his eyes glanced up high toward the trapped ledge that Yuugi and his friend were on. It would be a shame to destroy the boys when he had plenty of room for servants. Perhaps once Yami and the others were dead they'd give in to that idea.

_Having that dear Yuugi serve me when he means so much to Yami will really brighten my rule of Egypt. _

Smirking with pleasure, he turned and left the room to go find Keith. He took the hidden elevator to the main room where Keith was supposed to have disposed of the bodies. There he found Keith lounging in _his_ chair with his feet up on the table looking as if he ruled over the underground palace. Kontar's eyes stared coldly at him, but instead of showing his rage and discontent he cleared his throat. Keith immediately turned and gave him a salute.

"How are the prisoners?" Keith asked, taking a bite of an apple.

Kontar's eyes narrowed. "Just fine. They're trapped now so they can't get in the way. Have you done as I asked?"

"Of course. Bodies have been disposed, blah, blah, blah, now you can get on with luring those Egyptian guys here. I still can't believe you caught Marik! When I worked for him he completely acted as though no one was a match for him!" Keith exclaimed, standing up.

"Yes, well, no one is a match for me, except for that pharaoh that I've got to get rid of," Kontar said coolly.

Keith raised his eyebrows. "How exactly are you going to defeat him?"

Kontar's lips curled maliciously. "The pharaoh will be the last one I will catch, as planned. Once I have everyone else I will suck the power from their millennium items while they're in a deep sleep. When they are completely drained I will have the abilities of each item which will give me the power to fight and defeat the pharaoh."

"Sounds good enough, but how is it that you're able to suck the power from those items. I thought they were all mystical and stuff," Keith said, crossing his arms.

Kontar stepped closer and smiled coldly. "They are mystical, which is why I have used the water. Remember when we went to the hag and forced her free me in which I became a spirit? Well, after she…died unexpectedly," he sneered, "I snooped around her little home there and found some interesting things. I had to test out a few concoctions but I managed to find a liquid that froze a person. With those victims you brought to me to test on I managed to put them in a deep sleep and with the power from the Millennium Scale I was able to find a hidden power of the item—the power to absorb energy. For regular human beings like those victims it sucked the life right out of them, but with careful training with the item (and some more test subjects) I managed to be able to stray away from sucking out their last breath and managed to get it to suck out memories and such.

"And then of course I needed a millennium item to test it out on so I kidnapped Isis. I put her in a deep sleep like the other victims using the liquid and I took away her memories, but also found a way for it to absorb the energy from the millennium item she held around her neck. As I saw it being absorbed into the millennium Scale I touched the Scale and it produced a vision for me, much like Isis' Item did only now my Scale could do the same. It completely sucked away the power of her item into mine," he sneered coldly, with eyes lit up in pleasure. "And I saw a vision of the Orb being unlocked even further for the entire prophecy and unleashing a power that would destroy me forever this time. So of course with that knowledge I had the Orb stolen from Yuugi so that Yami wouldn't find a way to unlock the full power of the Orb.

"But of course like I said I need all the items first. It was easy kidnapping Isis and almost as easy getting Marik in my grasp. He actually thought it was you who did it and sent him the message to meet you so that you both may bargain for his sister. Too bad he didn't see me coming. All I had to do was wait until he used his millennium item on you and was too distracted with you to see me coming from behind and using my millennium scale to suck the energy from him so he was too weak to stand up. And carrying him here wasn't too difficult but it was hard to get him drenched in the water since he struggled very violently. Still…I'm getting everyone where I want them to be," he smirked.

Keith nodded after he finished, scratching his chin. "Well, that sounds like a very good plan. And you do have Isis and Marik, but you still need three others. And what about Isis' item? I heard that visions sometimes can be tricky if you're trying to prevent them."

"Yes, yes," Kontar glared. "Visions are tricky if you don't prevent them correctly but I have. The Orb is in my possession and so is Yuugi and once the pharaoh gets here I'll use Yuugi's life as a way to weaken the pharaoh so I have time to pour the water around him so that he falls into a deep sleep, enabling me to steal all his powers. I have waited too long and I have learned from past mistakes so that this time will be flawless!"

Keith's lips curled into a smirk as he bulked his muscular body up and raised his arms to show off his biceps.

"And of course I'll be able to catch anyone you need.

Kontar refrained from killing him on the spot and just sneered back. "Make sure you do. And check all the hidden cameras and watch them closely. You must alert me when you see signs of intrusion."

"Yea, sure," Keith said, sitting back down and putting his feet up.

Kontar's eyes glazed red as he glared at Keith. Clutching his throat, Keith lost his balance on the chair and tipped over, kicking his arms and legs as he struggled for breath. His throat was being clenched tighter and he reached toward one of the tables to lift himself up. Finally, Kontar's eyes turned back to normal and Keith fell over gasping for air.

"Don't test my patience!" Kontar hissed mercilessly. "You will do as I say immediately!"

Keith coughed loudly, trying to catch his breath. "Y…yes sir."

Satisfied, Kontar walked away without another word heading back toward his room. On the way he heard a strange noise that caused him to pause and listen. It was a sort of shuffling noise and he was certain it wasn't any of the pipes. Feeling his glee rise he opened a secret door hidden in the wall and stepped inside disappearing from sight.

Footsteps came from down the hallway and a figure appeared breathing heavily from having climbed through the vent system. No alarms had been triggered which meant that he had safely used his Millennium Ring to slip underground into the facility. Bakura glanced around not knowing which way to go. This mission was completely different from the others he had been on. For one, this was definitely the bad guy's hideout. For another, Ryou wasn't there with him. In fact, Ryou was in grave danger which was why Bakura reacted right away. Heading back to Marik's old hideout he meant to talk to Marik but talked to Mai instead because she didn't know where he was. She told him she suspected he too was in danger because it wasn't like him to vanish. Through her tears she managed to point out that there was a young man named Keith who had also vanished without a trace. After looking Keith up he found some very interesting facts.

Not only had he worked for Marik for some time, but before that he had been a street thug, school bully, doing the dirty work for anybody who he could find (as long as the pay and benefits was good) which added up to be the perfect man who obviously was involved somehow. The three boys outside the apartment complex were very helpful in getting him access to Keith's apartment once he tracked down where he lived. Inside he was hoping to find Keith so he could spill his guts…literally, but all he found was a messy, untouched apartment and some blueprints that were carelessly stuffed into a drawer. The blueprints were of an ancient styled palace, much like Yami's only a lot bigger and more complex. But what caught his attention most of all was that it was underground.

Now all he had to do was find where Ryou was being kept and hopefully after setting him free he'd be able to confront the person who did it. He'd have to use his Millennium Item of course. He walked forward and stopped short, his eyebrows furrowing. It felt like the floor was vibrating from something. He bent down to listen and realized that the sound was getting louder as if something was coming up beneath him. Bakura glanced around suspiciously wondering if perhaps he should go the other way in case he was standing over some sort of generator, but he only got to take two steps back before the floor in front of him opened and a large silver gate rose up from beneath and connected with the ceiling. Stunned, Bakura wheeled around to see another gate behind him rise up and touch the ceiling, which ultimately blocked both ways that he could go. Now he was trapped in the center looking around and wondering how he could've triggered a trap.

"My, my, my…look what I've caught."

Bakura's eyes narrowed as a figure approached the front of the first gate sneering at him. At first rage took over and Bakura was ready to fight until he noticed something peculiar about the person—those same maroon eyes that he remembered seeing several times in the past. But it couldn't have been him for he had been killed…twice.

"Don't you recognize me, my dear friend," he drawled. "It's your new ruler, Pharaoh Kontar."

"Impossible!" Bakura seethed through clenched teeth.

Kontar laughed coldly. "You fool, as if I could be defeated so easily! And just as I planned you fell right into my trap. I knew you'd follow to save your dear friend Ryou."

Bakura's eyes narrowed darkly. "So…it's not him you want it's me. Why?"

"Explaining my brilliant plan would be a waste of time. Besides, I believe it's time to join your friends Isis and Marik, don't you think?"

Bakura's eyes widened and he opened his mouth in shock. Before he could utter a word the floor beneath him vanished abruptly causing him to gasp as he fell through down the dark tunnel. Kontar's sneering face disappeared from view and he was suddenly sliding down a slippery material. He realized that he was incredibly soaked and at once figured out that the slippery substance wasn't the material but it appeared to be water—almost like he was sliding down a water slide. Only there was one huge and fatal difference—this water paralyzed him making it impossible for him to move. He tried wriggling his legs or arms but his limbs wouldn't listen to him. They seemed stuck to his sides so he could only slide down feet first with no way to turn himself around and search for something to grab onto. Whatever was in it was powerful stuff…possibly magic, but where had he gotten it? And how was he going to save Ryou now when he couldn't even help himself?

The slide curved to the left and Bakura was thrown back into a lying position unable to move as water splashed over his front including his face. Some of the water got into his mouth and he tasted it a little. Although it looked like water it tasted extremely bitter—almost like…almost like a concoction that contained Lilathum plant in it. That was what some alchemists used back in the day when combing science with magic—much like hags. Somehow Kontar had figured out how to use alchemist concoctions, but how could he? Alchemy had been banned in Egypt for a long time since Yami's reign so how could he have learned it?

A sudden dizzy spell came over him. His entire body was immobilized and he could see that the dark tunnel was becoming darker. He was going to lose consciousness and then there'd be no telling what Kontar would do to him. He had failed…He had failed in his mission and he had failed Ryou. Despite his better wish to not hold Yami in high esteem, he began hoping that Yami would be able to figure it out soon and stop Kontar once and for all. That was his last thought as his eyes rolled back and he was no longer in the present world, but in a deep, enchanted sleep. When his body came out of the slide it was submerged into the same clear blue water that had surrounded him before. His body floated into a full container and was lifted until it rested beside Marik, who was beside Isis, all of them in a coma-like state.

Up above, Yuugi peered down from the ledge having heard the machine turn on. His eyes caught sight of Bakura's body, now concealed in a container, and gasped loudly.

"What is it?" Ryou asked quietly as he approached the ledge.

Ryou's eyes glanced around and landed abruptly on Bakura who lie motionless below them. A terrified expression took place on his face and tears began to tingle in his eyes. The star-shaped machine holding the containers with the bodies in it began to submerge back underground since the machine with the water-like substance stopped. Ryou's fingers touched the glass that surrounded them as he stared even as the sight of Bakura disappeared.

"B…Bakura," Ryou whispered, as several tears dripped down his face slowly.

Yuugi sadly put an arm around him, holding him close. "We have to help all of them."

Ryou nodded and wiped his tears away. "How can we? Every plan we've thought of can only work if we get out of here."

"It's okay, don't worry!" Yuugi said standing up. "We'll figure out som….," Yuugi trailed off as he suddenly felt extremely dizzy.

"Yuugi? Yuugi!" Ryou exclaimed as he ran to catch him as he fell to his knees.

Yuugi could barely register anything as the dizziness began to grow. All he could see were flashes of light blaring in front of him and Ryou's voice was so far away. His entire body was tingling as if all feelings had been heightened. His skin prickled as some hairs on the back of his neck rose. Suddenly his body felt too heavy and Yuugi collapsed with Ryou shouting to him. The abnormal sensation began to disperse and finally Yuugi blinked in order to clear his sight and his mind. He took in several deep breaths and was finally able to lift himself into a sitting position. Ryou had his hands on his shoulders looking very concerned.

"Are you alright?"

Yuugi nodded, holding his head for a second. "Yeah, I'm fine. That was the weirdest thing I've ever felt. Maybe I just got up too fast."

Ryou nodded uncertainly and let go of him to allow him to stand up. Shakily, Yuugi stood up and tried to shake off the tingly sensation that was beginning to fade. A sudden shock crawled up his entire spine and even up his neck so quickly he barely had time to register it. Ryou stared up at him uneasily.

"Are you feeling dizzy again?"

Yuugi didn't answer right away—he was staring out in front at nothing. He blinked and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I feel him."

Ryou blinked in confusion. "Who?"

Yuugi turned away to face the opposite direction looking out toward the machinery.

"Yami…he's coming."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

To Reviewers: 

**Padfoot13: **Thanks for sticking with me even though I took a semi-long break. Hehe…Everything will become clear soon enough, that's all I can say. But you can always guess!

**Kari-Sama: **Lol! I'm sorry you're a bit confused. I'm glad it's still a mystery, but I don't want your brain to become so wound up you don't know up from down. Just to clear things up Kontar really does have Marik, as it was explained in this chapter. Hope you're not too confused still!

**Yana5: **Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.

**SilverWing147: **Sorry I didn't update as soon as I planned, but it's up now, right? Hehehehe. Anyway, sorry Bakura wasn't able to rescue Ryou right away like the shining prince and take him away on a white horse…it won't be a fairy tale adventure but the dream was a sign at better things to come.

**Yamiyugifanadic**Well, they don't have a plan yet but it's coming! And so is Yami, hiphip HOORAY! Tehehehe.

**Atemu**** Yugi Lover34: **Awww, thank you for your concern but I'm not near the hurricane. Hope you weren't either. I've just been having less time than I want to write but at least I got this up finally.

**Yuki-san: **Awww, thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying this so far. I'm sorry this wasn't the quickest update. Hopefully I'll update the next chapter sooner!


	12. Deadly Games pt 2

Rebirth

**Chapter 11: Deadly Games (part 2)**

Yami knew right away it would be a trap. The signs from the attack on the village and other villages leading up to the mountainous area was all he needed. It was like a trail of murder leading toward the murderer—which it in fact was. Now all he had to do was locate the hideout. He had told Fidil that from the signs he had been getting it was clear this person would have constructed something out of view. He suggested that perhaps the hideout was underground.

"Pharaoh!" Fidil exclaimed, calling him over.

Yami approached to where his viziers and guards were bent over something. They had been planting devices to see if it could detect anything underground. The metal detector had apparently found something very intriguing and very large. He tried his best to see through the ground and remembered he didn't have his powers anymore—Fidil had…transferred them out of his body so they were safe elsewhere. He trusted where his powers had been taken, but now that he didn't have them he was seemingly helpless. However, he knew that even if he found out who was behind it that he wouldn't be able to stop the person, knowing they had Yuugi (as well as Isis and possibly others). If he left it in more capable hands and confronted the person, even if they captured him like the others, he knew that the person he relied on most would come through for him.

Fidil glanced up at him uncertainly. "Pharaoh, should we…"

Despite that he trailed off, Yami knew what he was going to ask. Should they dig deeper and penetrate through then go inside even when not knowing what would be below. Yami nodded.

"Yes, but I will go in alone."

Fidil's eyes widened. "Pharaoh, you can't! It's too dangerous! Without your powers—"

"I know what'll happen without my powers!" he interrupted, his eyes flashing intensely even without the physical power behind the gaze. "This is what must be done or we're all doomed! I need you to be at the palace, you know why."

Fidil's expression was a torn one, but as usual he obeyed, being not only Yami's most trusted vizier, but trusted friend as well. Fidil nodded, albeit reluctantly and nodded for the others to back away. One of the viziers handed Yami a tool he could use. Yami nodded in thanks and then waited as Fidil ordered the others to get back on the horses and head back to the palace. They were all stunned by the request, not understanding why Fidil would leave their pharaoh alone, but Yami inwardly smiled in gratitude. It was Fidil's idea after all and it was a brilliant one—their only hope really. And now it was time to put it into action. The first phase had been completed when Yami's powers had been sucked out of him, and now the next phase was to begin. He was certain that he would be defeated by the enemy once he got below, but he was prepared. After all, once he was defeated, the protected destination of where his powers ended up would feel his defeat and be activated completely. So once he was defeated his powers would think he was truly gone and react on their own—and it wouldn't just be his powers that would help Egypt.

Smiling sadly, Yami watched as his trusted viziers walked away. Fidil glanced back only once with a forlorn expression before turning back around and continuing on his way. Once they were clear of the area, Yami slammed the tool into the ground where the peek of what looked like a pipeline or some sort of architecture was poking through. He slammed and slammed, realizing how much harder it was to work without powers, until he made a crack in it. Realizing it was an actual wall, or ceiling of some sort he kicked harshly into the hole to expand it so it would become bigger. He worked at it for several minutes, determinedly kicking and slamming until he was able to slowly lower himself inside.

It was quite a drop down but once he was inside he realized he was in a hallway. By the looks of it, it was an underground building—a brilliant idea, actually. It wasn't easily detected until it was searched for and without knowledge of its existence it would be an excellent place to hide out for a long period of time. Walking forward cautiously, Yami listened for any sounds of the enemies lurking about. Feeling it was safe enough, for the time being, he walked slowly down the hallway heading in the only direction he could. It went on a little ways but when it stopped it was a dead end. Yami looked all around, wondering if perhaps the section wasn't completed, but by the looks of the newly crafted walls he knew there was something else. Perhaps there was a hidden door.

His palace, after all, had many secret areas, some that the builder didn't even know of—and even a couple of those unknown places Yami had stumbled across in his years of being pharaoh. He walked toward the wall at the end and felt around for some sort of hidden lever, or loose tile, or anything. He found nothing. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration and in a slight moment of anger he pounded roughly on the wall. The floor beneath him seemed to vanish as he fell through, barely getting out a gasp before he slid down a tunnel, flinging his arms out around him to catch himself if he fell against anything hard. The floor, or ceiling now, that had opened, closed back up and he was left in darkness, sliding down an unknown tunnel. He was suddenly, and surprisingly, flung forward when the slide apparently ended and he rolled on the floor once he landed.

Picking himself up, he looked around realizing it must've been a secret tunnel, or trapdoor possibly, because it led him to a different room—a large room with a strange contraption in the middle, shaped like a star. And a strange machine that was making a soft humming sound that was right nearby it. There also appeared to be some ledges up above him, as if they were small rooms attached from the wall close to the ceiling. It felt like a maze, or labyrinth of some kind. Luckily it wasn't a dungeon—that much was a relief. Maybe there was a chance he still hadn't been detected.

Yami walked forward, curious about the very large contraption nearby. It was like a star and had what appeared to be rectangular glass containers. Maybe it was an underground factory. Could he have the wrong place? Or was it just a cover? His answer was unfortunately answered as he approached the rectangular containers. Familiar faces of Isis, Marik and Bakura stared back at him lifelessly. Yami's eyes were so wide with shock and terror and he unconsciously reached forward to put a hand over each container, wishing what he was seeing wasn't true.

"So the famous pharaoh finally shows his face."

Yami wheeled around, anger flooding through his veins as he realized he would finally meet the enemy. Before his own memory recognized the voice he was forced to look into the same eyes of his arch nemesis—the one he had thought he had destroyed last time. The anger vanished and was replaced by disbelief and some horror. There was no way…

Kontar laughed coldly at the expression on his face. "I see you don't believe your eyes. Well, I'll tell you pharaoh I am no illusion."

"I destroyed you! My power no doubt sent you to the Shadow Realm!" Yami exclaimed, clenching his fists as the anger returned full force.

Kontar smirked in amusement. "Yes, your power would've sent me to the Shadow Realm, had I not locked myself in my Millennium item. I knew that if my soul was sucked into the Millennium Scale I would escape the Shadow Realm and my empty, soulless body would be sent there. However," he said, stepping forward as he traced his fingers along the Millennium Scale in his hand, "I was taking a big risk. See, if you would have tried to destroy the Millennium Scale while my soul was inside I would've vanished…been defeated without ever a hope of coming back. I took the risk however; it was that or the Shadow Realm. And there was always the possibility that you'd be too sentimental as always and keep the Millennium Scale, just because it's part of the Millennium collection, despite its different powers from the rest of the items. It's more…shall we say, unique."

Yami's expression became harsh as he glared at him with pure hatred. "So…you were trapped in the Millennium Scale, but how did you get out? It was protected in my palace."

"Apparently not protected very well," he smirked. "You see, Keith went to steal the item for Marik, who was very, very curious about this particular item. Of course he didn't even want to use its full ability—what a waste," he sighed sarcastically. "Keith accidentally dropped the item, which made a crack in the Millennium Scale and once he picked it up, since I still was able to harbor and control a portion of the Millennium Scale, I used its power to transfer my soul into his body. Thus I used him for a while trying to figure out where I could put my soul. I tried transferring my soul into…others," he sneered coldly, referring to the missing people, which made Yami's blood boil even more.

"However, that didn't work as planned…The people soon died and strange things happened to their bodies. Some of them disintegrated and others went crazy and just died randomly. So I decided the only body that would be able to take in my soul that had harbored some of the Millennium Scale's powers would be my own, since I had already controlled some of it. I won't bore you with the details, but let's just say I was able to recreate my own body with a certain hag's help—unwillingly of course. And wouldn't you know it, despite being able to transfer my soul and take people's memories away and drain others of their powers and life essence," he continued, glancing at the lifeless forms in the containers, "I still haven't harbored all the power of the Millennium Scale. Incredible, isn't it?"

"Disgusting!" Yami spat, glaring coldly at him.

Kontar sneered and narrowed his eyes. "You never did appreciate true power, did you? Sad…seeing as how you have too much of it," he snapped. "But…that will all change. Soon I will be able to drain your powers like I did from the others. Once I have the powers of all the Millennium Items I will be completely immortal, which means I'll be immune to the powers of the Shadow Realm and anything that anyone tries against me. That is what I'm striving for. And to think all I wanted was to be pharaoh in your place last time," he smirked. "The crown of the pharaoh is no comparison to all the power of Egypt, now is it? And this time…I want more than just your power and control of your precious Egypt, but I want…your precious little Yuugi."

If Yami had had his powers there would be items all around shaking and crumbling before them. Instead, he stood before him shaking with rage not liking the demon-like look that Kontar gave him.

"My, my, pharaoh. Quite possessive of him, are we? Yes, him and his dear friend would be great assets to my collection of servants don't you agree? Especially since he means so much to you. Just think," Kontar said, walking forward as he toyed with the item in his hand, "I will be able to get Yuugi to do anything for me…anything at all."

"SILENCE!" Yami roared, his anger boiling to a max. There was something much more sinister about the way Kontar spoke, something that made him believe he didn't want just servants to bring him food and clothes and have all the control of Egypt. No, this was much more evil. He wanted full control, to be able to get people to do whatever he wanted. And Yami wasn't liking the way he said it either.

Kontar seemed even more amused about something. "You know, I'm curious as to why you haven't used any of your powers against me, even when I see you're itching to. What's the matter, too afraid? Have you finally realized you'll be defeated, pharaoh?"

"Never!" he hissed. "You're the one who'll be defeated, Kontar. Once and for all! I won't leave any room for you to escape this time."

Kontar's eyebrows rose high in amusement. "So why haven't you stopped me? How can you stand there and say you'll defeat me when you haven't even made one little move?"

Yami held his temper and didn't answer. He kept his eyes level with Kontar's and didn't make a move. It was too early for him to be defeated by Kontar—too early for Kontar to realize he wouldn't, or couldn't, fight back. He needed to know more answers first.

"Well, this has all been fun, but I think that perhaps you need a little reminder about who's in charge," Kontar's lips curled upward maliciously. "So how about I bring you a little surprise?"

With a snap of his fingers the small room high above began to lower. Yami stepped back unsure of what was going to happen. It didn't seem like Kontar planned on using powers…yet, but then what did he mean by a little surprise? By instinct, Yami's stomach churned with an unsettling sensation. As the room lowered, Yami could tell it was a little room—not just a little room, but a room with no doors or windows—rather a cell-like room only with wooden floors and glass walls; probably glass walls that couldn't be penetrated by any regular objects. There had to be some sort of magic used on them. Once it finally lowered to their level, Yami's eyes widened as he saw two familiar figures trapped inside. Before he could open his mouth, Kontar snapped his fingers and Yuugi, who had been leaning against the glass wall obviously stunned he was seeing Yami there, fell through and landed on the floor.

Yami made a move to help him but was pushed back by an invisible force. Ryou, who was also inside, pounded on the glass walls to try and help but to no avail. Kontar just smirked at the exchange of horrified expressions Yami and Yuugi were making. With a wave of his hand, Yuugi was forced to his feet unwillingly staring at Yami with wide, uncertain violet eyes. Yami had never felt so torn in his life staring into the eyes of his innocent and trustworthy soul mate—the one he loved and cherished so dearly.

"Yami…," Yuugi choked out, obviously trying to hide the fact that his eyes were watering.

He couldn't say anything more since Kontar interrupted with a devilish grin. "I thought Yuugi could join the party, what do you say Yami? I figure you won't use your power if he's here anyway and besides…you and I need to talk before we fight."

"We can talk without Yuugi here," Yami said angrily, clenching his jaw.

"Oh, but it's so much more fun watching you suffer," Kontar added with a cold sneer.

"Leave him alone!" Yuugi blurted out angrily, glaring at Kontar without fear.

Kontar glanced at him a bit surprised and just sneered again. "Well, isn't that touching. You two seem like you can't bear to be apart."

The moment he said that Yuugi's eyes shifted over to Yami who stared back at him. Yuugi's eyes sadly looked into his still reflecting love and concern in their depths and Yami wanted so badly to reach out toward him and embrace him to give him some hope—to tell him that everything would be alright because he had sacrificed all his powers to destroy the evil that was becoming stronger. He couldn't, however, say anything so he just stared back into Yuugi's eyes lovingly. Kontar didn't fail to notice the exchange between them. His hand immediately clenched around the Millennium Scale in his hand and Yami's eyes immediately flickered to the item.

Kontar held up the item and turned toward Yuugi, whose eyes widened with fright. The item glowed brightly and a light jetted out of it and hit Yuugi's forehead. Yuugi was stunned into place as the force held him tightly in place. His head tingled as sharp pain emerged inside. He made a gasp and Yami ran forward.

"NO!" he bellowed.

With a wave of his hand, Kontar forced Yami backward suddenly, causing him to hit the contraption behind him roughly. The beam of light finally eased itself from Yuugi's forehead and came back to the Millennium Scale. Yami picked himself up quickly, staring with angered eyes as Yuugi collapsed to the ground, obviously stunned.

"Yuugi!" Yami exclaimed, knowing he couldn't reach out to him. "Are you alright?"

Yuugi picked himself up slowly and glanced at Yami and nodded. It didn't hurt too much although he wasn't sure what it was supposed to do. Yami's eyes immediately glowered onto Kontar, who held the Millennium Scale very close. His eyes were glazed as the Millennium Scale caused him to see something. Yami took advantage of that and rushed to Yuugi's side, helping him up and backing him far away from Kontar's clutches. Yuugi embraced Yami tightly, holding onto him as if afraid he'd vanish in a second. Kontar's eyes returned back to normal and he sneered, noticing that they were now together.

Kontar laughed coldly and Yami instinctively put a protective arm around Yuugi. After his laugh subsided the cold smirk was still on his face. His eyes were gleaming with an unreadable desire—something that made Yami's stomach churn again.

"Well, well, well…isn't that interesting. It's great that the Millennium Scale can absorb all the powers from all the Millennium items. It's able to give me the power of vision from Isis' item."

Kontar's smirk widened as he suddenly lifted the Millennium Scale up and Yami was flung backward, losing his grip on Yuugi.

"Yami, no!" Yuugi cried out as he reached out to grab him, only an invisible force pulled him back roughly until he felt Kontar's cold hands on his arm.

Yami regained his balance, even though he was feeling much weaker from being hit with magic so many times, and glared as he saw Kontar again had Yuugi in his grasp.

"I saw something very interesting pharaoh, though somehow it doesn't surprise me," Kontar laughed coldly again. "I knew you were sentimental, but to get so attached to a boy you hardly know…well, it's just something only you would do."

Yami wasn't completely following him, but was more worried about Yuugi at the moment. Kontar forced Yuugi to face him and froze him in place with the Millennium Scale—obviously a power from the Millennium Rod. Yami unconsciously stood up prepared to lunge out if Kontar tried to hurt Yuugi in any way. Smiling almost deviously, Kontar forced Yuugi's head up so he was staring directly into his eyes. The cold maroon eyes and devilish features unnerved Yuugi as he was forced to stare at the one man he truly loathed. Unexpectedly, Kontar bent down and suddenly pressed his cold lips against Yuugi's fully. Yuugi was so shocked that even if he hadn't been forced still with magic he wouldn't be able to move. Kontar's lips were extremely different than Yami's…so cold, with no love or feeling at all. The kiss didn't last long, if that's even what it was, and Kontar pulled away smirking and glanced back at Yami.

Once Yami was snapped out of his stunned gaze, he growled angrily and lunged forward, not caring that he didn't have any powers to fight with. Kontar raised the Millennium Scale and invisible shield stopped Yami from coming within five feet. He was thrown off balance and hit the floor with a thud.

"Yami! Yami, no! Are you alright!" Yuugi shouted, snapped out of his own horrified gaze at being kissed by Kontar.

"KONTAR!" Yami seethed angrily. "What does this have to do with us? How can you take advantage of an innocent boy for your own pleasures?"

"Please, Yami, spare me the drama," Kontar drawled, pushing Yuugi to the ground. "I saw the lovely intimate moment you two had thanks to Yuugi's memories, and of course not surprisingly it was one of the first memories I received. That's why he's so precious to you, not just because you're bonded by fate, as you say. You've truly fallen for each other. How romantically disgusting. I merely kissed him knowing full well you'd be angry, perhaps angry enough to hit me with some of your great power, which you have yet to do. Still, all you do is make animal noises at me and lecture me."

"You kissed him against his will!" Yami spat with disgust.

Kontar rolled his eyes a bit and just kept the same cold smirk on his face. "It was a harmless kiss, Yami. To prove to you that _I_ am in control here. Yuugi will serve me once you're gone and I'm sure he'll be a great vizier, especially once I rule over all of Egypt and soon the world."

Kontar held the Millennium Scale out in front of him, sneering so wickedly Yuugi got shivers up his spine. Yami's eyes widened, also feeling unnerved by the move and knowing this was it. Before he could react, a huge surge of red light blasted from the item and hit Yami square in the chest, hurling him backward into the contraption where he hit his head hard and collapsed to the floor.

"YAMI!" Yuugi screamed, rushing to his side.

The blast was so powerful it drained most of Yami's energy so he couldn't even sit up. He blinked and winced in pain as Yuugi's hand clutched his own. Yami's eyes lifted to gaze into Yuugi's trying to unconsciously give him reassurance that he trusted Yuugi with all his heart and that he knew Yuugi would know what to do when the time came, but he was too weak to utter a word. Yuugi leaned down, pressing his forehead to Yami's cheek and allowed tears to trail off his cheeks and land on Yami's face. He felt Yami's hand move ever-so-slightly to grip his own. Yuugi lifted his tear-streaked face to look deep into Yami's eyes, seeing sadness, regret and love reflected in his eyes and feeling it since they were so close. Yuugi knew Yami was too weak to say anything—knew that he wouldn't last much longer and wondered desperately why he wasn't fighting back. Bending down, Yuugi planted a soft, loving kiss on Yami's lips, feeling the warmth and love tingle through his lips and cause his heart to flutter, even in sadness.

"Now it's time to end this romantic charade," Kontar drawled from behind, and Yuugi didn't bother to turn around. He stayed focus on Yami, wanting to show him that he wouldn't leave his side. "I'm afraid your precious pharaoh must join the others. First, however, I need to drain his powers."

Yuugi was pushed aside roughly and he cried out as his arm was painfully pushed on the floor under his body weight because of the way he fell. Just as he lifted his head, he saw Kontar looming over Yami and pointing the Millennium Scale at him. Yami stared up at him grimly but didn't seem at all like he was being defeated. Yuugi was forced to watch in horror as a ghastly green color trailed out of the Millennium Scale and surrounded Yami's body. His body was lifted up from the floor and the green power sucked its way into his mouth. For a minute, his body glowed before it was lowered to the floor. The green power came out of his body and traveled back into the Millennium Scale.

Sneering victoriously, Kontar watched as Yami's eyes shuttered close and his body remained motionless, just like the others in the containers. New tears flooded Yuugi's eyes as he stared at Yami's lifeless form, not believing that Yami was truly gone—he couldn't be gone! Kontar held the Millennium Scale close and laughed victoriously. He then glanced over at Yuugi who couldn't tear his eyes away from Yami.

"Now, now, dear Yuugi, don't cry. After all, you'll be able to serve me soon, the most powerful pharaoh of all time," Kontar smirked.

Yuugi glared hatefully at him and wiped his tears away. "I'll never serve you! NEVER! No matter what you say you'll do to me! I don't care!"

Kontar's smile faded and he glared harshly at Yuugi. With a wave of his hand, Yami's body was lifted up and a new rectangular container opened up with the same strange blue, transparent liquid, and surrounded Yami as he was dropped inside.

"You'd be wise to just surrender, Yuugi. Now that your precious pharaoh is gone there's no one to protect you. And I can be nice if you cooperate."

"I don't want to cooperate!" Yuugi exclaimed angrily. "I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

Kontar raised his hand up and Yuugi immediately winced out of reaction, expecting him to throw him across the room or send a wave of pain over him. Instead, Yuugi's body was forced to stand up as the room he had been in before opened up. He was suddenly flung inside and accidentally knocked right into Ryou, who had been helplessly watching what had occurred. Kontar snapped his fingers and a door opened suddenly. Keith stepped into the room, obviously somehow getting the message that Kontar wanted him, whether through magic or other means. Keith immediately laid eyes on Yami and his mouth dropped open in awe.

"You actually captured Pharaoh Yami? Incredible!"

"I did say I could do it," Kontar drawled, while smirking. "Now it's time for us to move out of this place and get the rest of them. Paying Shadi a visit should be especially interesting."

Keith's eyes suddenly moved to where Yuugi and Ryou were crouched in the room. "What about those two? Should we leave them here unguarded?"

"They're secure in that room. Besides, they don't have much motivation to fight now that the dear pharaoh has been defeated," Kontar smirked, glancing over at Yuugi who clenched his fists in response.

Keith smirked as well. "Of course."

"Go get our horses saddled up," Kontar demanded and Keith left immediately, not caring about the tone of Kontar's voice.

Kontar then walked over to the glass wall and stared in at Yuugi. "Don't I get another kiss for luck, dear Yuugi?"

Yuugi stared at him with furrowed eyebrows and didn't respond. Kontar's lips curled upward in another cold smirk and he leaned forward, pressing himself against the glass wall.

"Suit yourself, but you _will_ serve me eventually. Both of you," he added, glancing at Ryou who was also giving him a grim look. "You'll just have to admit that your precious love has been defeated finally and that you'll never see him again. If you don't want to have a miserable life until you die you'd do best to treat me with respect. Otherwise, you'll be forced into learning how to serve me properly!"

With that, Kontar wheeled around and snapped his fingers without glancing back. The room lifted up again to return to its place high above the floor. Yuugi watched with tear-filled eyes as Kontar left and again he lay eyes on Yami's lifeless form, which was farther away now but still in view. Seeing all of those from Egypt whom Yuugi had come attached to looking lifeless made all his hope rush out. Why hadn't Yami fought back? Why hadn't he done _something_? A small part of him wanted to believe that Shadi might be able to stop Kontar, but inside he knew it wasn't possible. If Yami wasn't able to then Shadi wouldn't be able to either, not alone anyway. Kontar was truly gaining much more strength and power than last time and it finally looked as if he was going to win this time around.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Author's Note:**** Wow, it's almost two in the morning, but I got it finished! Technically, it's the "day" after I said I'd post it, but being two in the morning I'll just count it as being on time. I wanted to make this longer, but it was a nice stop right here. I will be updating this soon, don't worry!**

To Reviewers: 

**Thank you all! Since there weren't really any specific questions I'm going to hold off on individual responses until next time so I can get this up! Thanks!**


	13. Hope Reborn

**Rebirth**

**_Early Warning Note:_ As you all know this story does have some yaoi in it (boyxboy), only shounen-ai right now. But actually by the end there's going to be more than shounen-ai. I'm not going to say anymore because I'm sure I'll spoil the story. But I'll make sure to put an "explicit content" warning on the chapter that has the more intimate content. **

**Chapter 12: Hope Reborn**

Yuugi stared at the floor unable to meet Ryou's gaze. He had felt so helpless being so easily controlled by Kontar's powers. Why couldn't he have done something to save Yami? Why didn't Yami at least try to use his powers? There had to be a reason. Normally, whenever Yami was angry unconsciously his powers would react to his anger, but nothing happened. Perhaps…perhaps for some reason he couldn't use his powers, but why? A comforting hand reached out toward his shoulder and Yuugi's eyes finally lifted to meet the gaze of his friend.

"Yuugi, I…there was nothing you could do."

"That's not true! I could've blocked the attack—I could've run in front of Yami so that Kontar's powers hit me instead!" he exclaimed, feeling tears rush down his cheeks.

Ryou stared at him sadly. "And then what Yuugi? You would've been drained like the rest of them and Yami would lose hope in fighting. His strength is greatest when he's trying to save you…when he knows you're safe. If you had been drained, I believe Yami would've been defeated anyway."

Yuugi's eyes glanced back down, feeling there was a lot of truth to that. He couldn't even see Yami anymore since the trapped room they were in was so high up. Unconsciously, his fists clenched against his sides and his eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't just sad and torn…he felt for the first time that rage was consuming him.

"He has to be stopped!" Yuugi hissed angrily, causing Ryou to glance up startled. "Someone has to stop him! He's going to attack Shadi and if he gets all the Millennium powers he'll be invincible! We have to stop him before he achieves immortality."

Yuugi began muttering as he paced back and forth. Ryou was completely silent, but not because he didn't want to say anything. He was staring intensely, with wide eyes, at Yuugi's forehead. There was something…strange about it—like the center of his forehead was shimmering a bit. At first he thought he might be seeing things, but the more angry Yuugi became the more Ryou was certain something had changed.

"I won't let him get away! I won't let him win! He can't win! He hurt Yami!" Yuugi suddenly stopped, feeling the rage boil just below the surface of his skin. "He hurt Yami…and that, _that_ is unforgivable!" he shouted angrily, seething with frustration. "We have to get out here! WE HAVE TO GET OUT!"

A light exploded upon Yuugi's forehead and Ryou just had time to duck before the entire room exploded in golden light. His hair was being tossed by some invisible wind and he could barely keep his eyes open. Unbeknown to Yuugi, his body began to glow unnaturally and the light shimmered around him. Ryou closed his eyes as the glowing light became too bright. An explosion sounded around them and Ryou was nearly blown off his feet. He held on for dear life and managed to glance over at Yuugi who had his eyes squeezed shut and his fists clenched up by his face as if wishing with all his might for something to happen. Ryou swallowed dryly, still stunned, realizing that this was even stronger than what he had seen before. He was going to have to let Yuugi know that he was no longer a normal boy—something unique had come over him.

"Uh…Yuugi? You might want to look around," Ryou said quietly, still crouched low on the floor.

Yuugi wheeled around to face Ryou, a confused expression on his face. "Ryou, don't you understand! We have to get ou…," Yuugi trailed off and blinked several times to make sure what he saw wasn't an illusion.

The room they had been trapped in, with glass walls, had shattered and they were now standing atop the wooden floor with nothing surrounding them. Ryou's hair was messed up as if a tornado had blown nearby and he was crouching low to the ground as if afraid he'd be swept away. Yuugi's eyes moved all around them realizing they were no longer trapped. He was so stunned he didn't realize his mouth was partially open at first.

"How…when…who…," Yuugi struggled.

Ryou felt it was safe to stand up and he brushed himself off. Combing through his hair with his fingers he stepped forward.

"You did it, Yuugi."

Yuugi stared at him still dazed. "Huh? What do you mean? All I did was shout a bit to vent my anger."

"That's what I mean," Ryou insisted. "This happened before when we were stuck in the dungeon. You did the same thing—shout and wish we could somehow get out and then the door burst open. You thought it was so lucky, but I was certain you had done it."

"But…how would I be able to do that? Only Yami and the others can do things like that!" Yuugi exclaimed, trying to make sense of what was going on.

Ryou shrugged uncertainly. "I'm not sure, Yuugi, but somehow you have powers. That's the only explanation. I mean, look at the room! It completely shattered just because you were angry."

Yuugi's eyes widened, but not in shock. What Ryou said triggered something in his mind. Every time he was near Yami and he had gotten mad something similar had happened. Stumbling backward, Yuugi nearly tripped over shards of glass and fell off the ledge. Luckily, Ryou jumped up and caught his arm.

"Yuugi? Yuugi! Are you okay?"

"No…," Yuugi whispered shakily. "It…it can't be true."

"What?" Ryou asked as Yuugi collapsed to the floor. Kneeling down next to him, Ryou stared at his friend with concern.

After a minute of uneasy silence, Yuugi glanced up at Ryou teary-eyed. "That's why Yami couldn't fight back, Ryou. He must've given up his powers and given them to me. That's why I'm able to sense things. Ever since a little while ago I've been feeling different—since that strange, tingly sensation came over me. Yami must've used some sort of strong magic to suck his own powers out. Why would he do that! Why would he endanger himself just for me! Egypt needs him more than I do!" Yuugi exclaimed, his lip quivering.

Ryou took in a deep breath and sat beside him. "He loves you, Yuugi. You know Yami wouldn't be able to fight without you. You give him strength. Maybe, maybe that's not so bad what he did."

"How can you say that! Look at him! HE'S DEAD!" Yuugi shouted as tears fell down his cheeks. His finger pointed down below where the lifeless bodies lay and Ryou's eyes once again looked in the direction of Bakura.

"I know…," Ryou whispered sadly. "I know it seems hard, but they can't be dead."

Yuugi blinked in surprise. "How can you say that? _Look_ at them!"

"I know how it seems Yuugi, but think about it. In order to use their powers—powers that have been bestowed upon them and only them, they would have to be kept alive in order for Kontar to use their abilities. Even if he sucks the power from them, if anything happened to any of them, like their bodies were destroyed, Kontar would most likely lose the power."

"Only until he gets every single power, then he won't need them alive anymore because he'll be immortal," Yuugi spat angrily.

"Maybe so, but that gives us some time," Ryou insisted.

"He's already after Shadi! He's probably there right now destroying him! And then he'll gain immortality and he won't be able to be stopped!" Yuugi exclaimed desperately.

Ryou's lips curled into a soft, gentle smile. "That's not true, Yuugi."

Yuugi glanced up at his friend and saw the hope shining in his eyes. "What?"

"If you have Yami's power then Kontar didn't really suck the power from Yami's body. He just sucked the life essence out of him. Since Yami's power is safe within you, without it Kontar can't become immortal."

Yuugi's eyes widened considerably. Ryou was right—there was a chance!

"Could I…would I be able to use Yami's powers to destroy Kontar?"

"If Yami could do it, why can't you? That's probably why Yami entrusted his powers with you, knowing that Kontar wouldn't think it was possible for you to have the pharaoh's powers. Sure, you could tap into a little bit of it last time, but you probably have ever power of Yami's. You're…you're the most powerful person beside Kontar right now," Ryou said in awe. "And we can escape while Kontar is busy getting Shadi!"

Yuugi stood up quickly and walked toward the edge. "Yes, we can escape, but…where will we go?"

Ryou thought for a minute then stood up as well. "To Yami's palace! His viziers should still be there and once you tell them you have a way to save Yami they might be able to help. Perhaps Fidil could help you learn to control the powers so you know how to use them!"

A soft, subtle smile crossed Yuugi's features and suddenly he embraced Ryou tightly.

"You're a genius, Ryou! If it wasn't for you remaining calm I never would've known this! I mean…to think I have the pharaoh's power. How did I get it?"

"Maybe Fidil knows," Ryou suggested, smiling slightly. "But first we've got to escape before Kontar comes back."

Yuugi nodded with newfound determination. "Right!"

**XXXXX**

"AHHH!" Shadi cried out as the shield of fire he made around him for protection was penetrated.

The Millennium Scale was just too powerful—he had known that already since he had been the one to help seal it away from the others. How Kontar had escaped the clutches of death again was unknown to him and now he feared he might never get the chance to find out. A huge burst of power came forward and knocked the air out of him, as well as hurled him backward until he slid against the ground. Groaning, he forced himself to stand so he could use the last of his power to try and at least weaken Kontar. There was one ability he had that he could use; one that he was certain Kontar didn't know about. That was his only hope at this point.

The cold, familiar laugh caused him to tense up. Kontar stepped forward with the Millennium Scale stretched out in front of him, ready for his final attack. This was it. Hopefully Yuugi would be able to help them all now—now that the pharaoh was captured as well as the others. Shadi was the remaining one left and he would do his part, but the rest would be up to Yuugi. Unfortunately, the poor, sweet boy would have an even bigger burden than the last time. Instead of the burden of helping Yami fight and keeping the hope alive in Egypt, he would have to fight the battle himself and win…otherwise all of them would perish and Egypt would be under the rule of an evil dictator.

The Millennium Scale was surrounded by red aura all of a sudden—a power that was so strong Shadi winced and stepped back. In the red blast of power a form emitted and took the shape of a dragon—not just any dragon, but the dragon symbolizing pure evil. There were many dragon symbols in the world of the Egyptian pharaohs, and this was the only one that wasn't welcomed. Standing his ground, Shadi closed his eyes momentarily and concentrated on one power and one power only—the power that would hopefully be planted inside of Kontar's body, instead of trying to plant it inside the Millennium Scale, which would prove impossible. If he willed it inside Kontar's actual body then it would affect him when he used the Millennium Scale.

"Trying to summon some more power, Shadi?" Kontar sneered wickedly. "It's no use. You might as well open your eyes and welcome death."

Shadi did not waver in his concentrating and Kontar's sneer faded into a very annoyed and angry expression.

"Fine! Don't take this as defeat, but I know it is!" he seethed.

With a wave of his hand, the dragon form sped cruelly toward Shadi, taunting him with its open mouth and red-flamed body. It engulfed Shadi, sending waves of pain all throughout its body as it slowly sucked his energy and power away. Shadi clenched his jaw so as not to cry out and break his concentration. He could feel the beast's mouth upon him—figuratively that is. It wasn't a real beast, but the power that engulfed him made him feel that it was trying to eat away at his flesh. As Shadi began to weaken, a jet of soft violet aura erupted from his ankh and zoomed toward Kontar. It zapped into his chest and made him stumble but nothing more. Kontar's surprise turned into a wicked grin as the Millennium Scale's power caused Shadi to collapse to the ground unconscious.

"You fool!" Kontar laughed coldly. "Was that the best you could do? It hardly even knocked me off my feet!"

Keith came in at that moment, having been distracting the guards. Kontar gave him temporary abilities to use a bit of magic in order to keep them at bay. He came in looking very smug and Kontar's smirk faded into a disgusted expression. He snapped his fingers and the small bit of power that had been bestowed on Keith vanished, returning back to the Millennium Scale. Keith's smug expression disappeared as he no longer felt supreme.

"Couldn't I be given a little bit of power to keep?"

Kontar made sure his facial expression did not betray his thoughts. Little did Keith know but once Kontar turned immortal, which he would right after absorbing Shadi's powers, he didn't need him anymore. However…he supposed he could keep him around to help him take control of Egypt. Then he could kill him, or force him to be his slave and guard the bodies of the former Egyptians while he took over Egypt and the world.

"Perhaps you can earn it. Once you help me take control of Egypt that is, I might just bestow you with some power and make you my right-hand advisor."

Keith's eyes widened with awe. "And then I can have my own slaves to boss around too?"

Kontar smirked coldly and nodded, knowing very well he was lying. Well, kind of lying. He would allow Keith his own slaves for a short while just to convince him to keep helping. Then once he was certain his power would be forever the strongest and he wouldn't be able to die, he'd make Keith fear him and do as he pleased. Until then, it would be fun toying with his mind.

"Yes!" Keith exclaimed, hopping on one foot like a little boy who had gotten a new toy. "Sweet! I promise I won't let you down."

"That's all I ask," Kontar said, sneering as he realized just how easy it was to manipulate him. "Now, lift Shadi's body up on the horse so we can get back."

"Aren't you going to drain their powers?"

"Unfortunately, I have to do so back at the underground fortress. I am not yet immortal and since I was brought back to life in that underground fortress after we paid a visit to the hag, I'm strongest there…for now. Soon I will be the strongest no matter where I am. Until then, we've got to get back there. He is the last person I need!" Kontar exclaimed, gesturing his hand for Keith to do as he asked.

Wanting to gain powers eventually, Keith didn't hesitate as he did as Kontar asked. Shadi was a bit heavy unconscious, but he was able to drag him toward the horses and very slowly hoist him up to lie stomach down over the horse's back.

"Giddiup!" Keith shouted with glee, kicking the horse's side to get it to go immediately.

Kontar followed right beside him on his own horse and they made their way back to the underground fortress. He glanced back once to make sure no guards were following, in case Keith failed to knock one of them out, but it appeared he actually did a successful job. Once they returned, Kontar ushered Keith to hurriedly get in the hidden elevator, covered over by dirt, so that they could get inside. It took them down after coming out of the ground so they could get in, and in its place there was ground of sand and dirt as if the elevator had never been there. Kontar's excitement was growing as the elevator took them all the way down to the bottom floor where there was a secret lever, so small it was invisible and too high for anyone human to reach, unless they had powers that could hit it for them, to get them into the special room with the mechanism.

Keith dragged Shadi's unconscious body into the room while Kontar made another, and the last, rectangular container filled with the hag's formula that he had stolen to keep all of the bodies inside the liquid in a deep sleep…for all eternity. Keith placed Shadi's body upon the mechanism that lifted him up. Kontar made sure it kept his body in place as he again pulled out the Millennium Scale and smiled so maliciously even Keith was too afraid to look happy for his victory. The Millennium Scale glowed again, a ghastly green hue, and slowly a smoky aura came out of it, wrapping entirely around Shadi's body and seeping into his nose and mouth to suck the life essence and power from him from the inside-out. Shadi's body glowed brightly and a golden hue was sucked out of his body, mixing with the ghastly green aura and was all sucked back inside the Millennium Scale.

Kontar watched with deep, wicked eyes as the Millennium Scale glowed again, having absorbed the last of the power he needed. He could no longer hold back the long, cold laugh that erupted from his throat finally having achieved his long-lived dream. He had long since forgotten about his father wanting him to claim the throne all just for him, or his mother wanting him to claim the throne of Egypt just so she could be wealthy herself—no…it was all his own revenge done only for himself. As a child, and even older, he was extremely and dangerously jealous of the pharaoh line—the powerful one; the one not written in history because of its secretive nature. He wanted all that power, all that control, the immortality that the pharaohs had.

Never in his life would he admit he was afraid of death, but knowing now that he contained all the powers he needed to keep himself from death he felt empowered…like he could do anything. And he could, as a matter of fact, do anything he wanted now. Holding himself back from trying something on Keith to test out his new immortality, he just smirked victoriously and wheeled around to face his servant.

"Bring Yuugi and his friend down here, I want them to be here while I celebrate my immortality," Kontar ordered.

Keith raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. Going to another hidden elevator in the room, he rose up till he reached the room where Yuugi and Ryou were held captive. Kontar approached the star mechanism, or as the hag had called it, the _mechanisme__ van kwaad, _as the Dutch would say. The hag knew many, many different languages and used spell books and recipes and voodoo practice books from all different countries. This mechanism was incredibly difficult to build even after creating the formula that was the transparent, blue liquid, but with some blueprints from some of the alchemy books she stored he was able to control some very talented architects (namely Yuugi's grandpa and the other older man, whom Marik had apparently captured in order to interrogate about the Orb) with the power from the Millennium Rod so that they could build it for him—under mind-control of course. Yuugi had no idea that Kontar brought back the grandpa and the older man, only in a very deep sleep, to their homes. They wouldn't be awakened unless he either lifted the spell, or if he was destroyed, which was impossible now.

Yes, the "mechanism of evil" as it was translated was exactly that. It was like a soul-snatcher—able to control anything that was placed on it, which meant the bodies in the containers couldn't be touched now that they were all on the mechanism. It was true genius—whichever alchemist thought it up. The sound of the elevator brought him out of his thoughts and he sneered as he turned around to face the elevator. Keith came walking out very slowly looking unhappy. Kontar's sneer faded into a look of anger.

"Why haven't you brought him down? Just force him if he won't come willingly!"

"Uh…that's a problem," Keith said, swallowing thickly. "Yuugi and his friend…they somehow…escaped."

Kontar's eyes were ablaze with a fire that showed his rage. Keith backed away as Kontar's face contorted into fury.

"_WHAT!_ That's not possible! They were surrounded by magic! You did turn the shield on, didn't you?" Kontar's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'm positive I did! I swear to you! Maybe…maybe it ran out of power and the shield came down," Keith said uncertainly.

Kontar's eyes narrowed. "I don't care how it happened, just find them and bring them back! _NOW!_"

Keith immediately nodded and ran out the door to go fetch the horse and search for their whereabouts. Kontar took deep breaths, reminding himself that even though they got away once they were found they would be extremely easy to control and force back into his clutches now that he was immortal. Smiling coldly, he tucked his Millennium Scale safely away with him and left the room, anticipating the return of his soon-to-be servants.

**XXXXX**

Tired and nervous, Yuugi approached the palace walls noticing that there weren't very many guards around. As they approached, some of the guards right outside the door held up their weapons, but upon recognizing him, let him through. Ryou stuck close to Yuugi, only having been in there once, and looked around once they were inside.

"I don't believe it."

Yuugi and Ryou turned to see Fidil walking toward them, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"You made it."

Yuugi felt a bit confused. Instead of saying "you're alive!" or something, he was more surprised that they made it—almost like he had been expecting them.

"Fidil…I…," Yuugi trailed off, swallowing thickly. "Yami's been captured."

Fidil's eyes saddened and he nodded. "I know."

Yuugi blinked in confusion and surprise. "You…know?"

Fidil sighed and gestured for them to follow him. "We have a lot to talk about Yuugi, come."

Ryou felt a bit awkward, but Yuugi had reassured him before that even though the viziers at the palace didn't know him very well, Yuugi needed his help. Ryou would do all that he could…especially since he wanted to save Bakura, as well as the others. Fidil led them into the meeting room and they both sat down silently, all of them too lost in thought at the bad situations that have happened. Fidil finally cleared his throat.

"Would either of you like something to eat or drink?"

Yuugi and Ryou both shook their heads. They didn't feel very hungry or thirsty after everything they had been through so far.

"Well…where should I start?" Fidil said quietly. "I suppose you should know, Yuugi, what Yami has done."

"Has he…has he given me his powers?" Yuugi asked tentatively.

Fidil's head snapped up and he stared back in surprise. "You figured it out?"

"Actually, Ryou really did," Yuugi said, smiling gently at his friend. "Why did he do it?"

"Because you would be one of the last people Kontar would think had powers. You are not from around here, nor are you connected to the line of the pharaohs. However, Kontar doesn't understand many things, including the strength of love and friendship," Fidil explained, smiling sadly. "You and our pharaoh have sealed a bond that none of us could possibly understand—only you two. And because of this bond, last time, you were able to feel some of his powers and use a little. Now though you are completely in control. The powers have been activated since feeling Yami's…defeat," he choked out, "and now that they are harbored inside of you, you are their new master, so-to-speak. That is only because Yami needed Kontar to believe he had defeated him and got his power. Kontar will think he's invincible now, but he's not…not without the power now harbored inside of you."

Ryou's eyes widened. "It was all a trick. Yami knew it was a trap but he went there to convince Kontar that he would be defeated by allowing himself to be captured."

Fidil nodded. "Exactly. Now with the pharaoh's powers you have all his abilities, but his weaknesses too. The stronger the power you use, depending on how much you use, the more exhausted you're going to feel. Yami never used to need a lot of time to recuperate, especially during a battle because he was extremely determined, but you will feel yourself being drained when you begin to use his powers. Just remember, that Yami, and all of us, believe in you, Yuugi. We know you can do this," Fidil smiled gently.

Yuugi took in a deep shaky breath. "Are you going to help me learn how to use these powers?"

"I can tell you everything I know and you can practice, but our time is limited. Kontar will be searching for you once he knows you're gone and it won't take him long to find out you've come here. There is, however, a temple that we will send you to—Isis' temple, the only she was captured at. Kontar will think that you have come here thinking that you are safe in the palace, but he won't think to check the temple right away. It will give you more time, after I tell you everything I know about the pharaoh's powers."

Yuugi nodded in understanding, as did Ryou. "What can I do to help?" Ryou asked.

"Well…I know you had a bond with Bakura, but unfortunately I'm sure he's been captured by now," Fidil said, as Ryou nodded sadly knowing he had been. "So you can't tap into his powers now, but you can still help Yuugi train to learn how to use his powers. Being his friend though, Kontar will try and capture you again because he knows that Yuugi has a big heart, a lot like the pharaoh and he will try to use those you love, Yuugi, to try and defeat you. Once he realizes you harbor the pharaoh's power and he is not immortal he will do anything to get the power, trust me," Fidil said darkly. "You both need to be prepared. There's no more time. I will give you Isis' book of prophecies that also contains all the information about the pharaoh's line and his abilities. That will be how you learn about the powers, but you'll have to learn how to use them yourself. For even I don't know how the pharaoh does it. You two need to leave now," he said, standing up and going to retrieve Isis' book. "You need to get there before Kontar gets to the palace."

Yuugi and Ryou glanced nervously at each other, but nodded in agreement. Fidil retrieved the book and handed it to Yuugi, giving him a comforting smile to tell him that he trusted him completely. Smiling back very subtly, Yuugi took the book and held it close to him. Then, they were both given horses and told where the temple was and how to get inside. Immediately, they set off for the temple in a hurry to get there safely.

The temple was hidden in a secret location, but Kontar already knew about it since he had captured Isis from there. It would, however, give Yuugi a little bit of time to practice the ability that was given to him. Once inside, Yuugi read and flipped through Isis' book quietly as Ryou made sure to watch all the windows to make sure no one was coming. Yuugi understood which abilities Yami had, but how to tap into them would be difficult, especially since Yami himself wasn't here to tell him how to do it. Sighing with exhaustion and worry, Yuugi shut the book and curled into a ball.

Ryou, seeing this, approached his friend's side and wrapped a comforting arm around him.

"You have to have faith, Yuugi, otherwise it will be easier for you to be defeated as well," Ryou tried to reassure him gently.

Yuugi glanced up and nodded slowly. "I know, Ryou…I just…I just never thought it would come to this. If I lose, Yami, Bakura, Fidil, and all the others will be forever gone. Kontar might even put you into the same state as the others but me…not me, I know what he wants with me," Yuugi said bitterly. "He would never kill me, or put me into the same state, he wants me alive…alive forever to serve him just to spite Yami even in death."

Ryou rubbed his back, not sure what to say to soothe his friend. It was an incredibly huge burden, one that Ryou knew he didn't deserve to carry, but it was Egypt's only hope.

Yuugi glanced up at him, teary-eyed. "I don't want him to take you away from me too, Ryou. I need you there with me while I fight. Without you there…I'll lose hope, I know it."

The smile Ryou gave him was so genuine and kind that Yuugi's eyes only welled up with more tears. Sniffling, he wiped his nose and glanced back down. Unconsciously, he reached up to his chest to feel his heart beat and felt something round and solid instead. Blinking, Yuugi glanced down as he pulled out the item from around his neck. It was gorgeous necklace Horus had given him a while before. With everything happening, he had completely forgotten about it.

Carefully, Yuugi slipped it off his neck and Ryou glanced at him curiously as he held it out for him.

"This is for you…for luck, I mean," Yuugi smiled sadly.

"Thank you…it's beautiful," Ryou whispered, as he took it, marveling at the craftsmanship and the gorgeous stone in the center. Feeling very grateful, Ryou slipped it around his neck, realizing that for such a large gem hanging from the chain it didn't feel at all heavy; it was like it was weightless. Eyes dimming with gratitude, Ryou put his arms around Yuugi in a gentle embrace.

"This means a lot to me, Yuugi. No body's ever given me something so beautiful. Are you sure you want me to have it?" Ryou asked, his eyes level with his.

Yuugi nodded instantly. "Of course, Ryou. You're my best friend, and you deserve it, especially since we're going to have an incredibly difficult task ahead of us. And I just…I wanted to give you something, in case…in case, you know, we…get separated," Yuugi said quietly, his voice dripping with sadness.

Ryou sadly understood why Yuugi felt it so important to give him something…anything that told him how important of a friend he was. Ryou was very grateful, even if it was a gift in a tragic moment—a moment of reality in which they knew there was a possibility they might never see each other again. Nodding, Ryou stood back up and looked down at his friend in determination.

"Come on, Yuugi, you've got some practicing to do."

With a melancholy smile on his face, Yuugi wiped briefly at his eyes and stood up, fully prepared to try his best to understand Yami's powers. After all, it was up to him to destroy Kontar once and for all.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Author's Note:_I know…kind of sad ending, but hopefully uplifting too. The next chapter is most likely going to be MUCH longer because it's the beginning of the battle. And it'll have a ton of action! I hope to get it up soon!

To Reviewers:

**Yana5: **Awwww, I know you feel scared you'll never see Yami again, but there's always hope, right? That's why we must count on Yuugi now!

**SilverWing147: **Awwwwwwwwwww, thanks! Hehehe! Yeah, it's been a while since I've stayed up that late, but I am so glad I got it finished. And I'm even more glad that I got this up so quickly. Next chapter will be really action-packed! I hope you understand a little more of what Yami did. If not, I'll make sure it's explained by the end. Hehehe! Don't worry, more romance to come, promise…as you can tell by the early warning note at the beginning!

**Yimi**** Makuya: **I know, I know, I bet everyone was wishing and hoping Yuugi would just jump on Kontar and beat him with his little fists, but then the story would end too abruptly, right? It's more fun when the suspense is slowly brought in to a climax. Sorry if you're suffering. Hehe!

**Padfoot13: **I hope this was a quick update! I know you're worried about Yami and this chapter didn't show any real good news about Yami's condition, but at least you know there's hope in Yuugi, right? Promise to try and update this asap!

**Yamiyugifadadic**Lol! Trust me, I'm sure Yuugi is promising himself to die before serving Kontar. However, if he loses and Kontar gets immortality it might be a little challenging to kill himself when Kontar will definitely force him to remain alive…just a little.

**SpufFan**Aww, thanks! I'm so glad I got that chapter up and this one too! Actually, no, I haven't watched Yu-Gi-Oh GX at all. From the previews on TV though it didn't look like Yuugi would be in at all, so that made me sad. Honestly, I missed the entire ending of Yu-Gi-Oh since I've been so busy. The last episode I ever saw was way back when Yuugi and Yami were like…floating and pulling out a sword from some ice block…could you maybe tell me what happens? Hehehe…yeah, I don't get a lot of time to watch TV anymore, but at least I get some time to work on stories.

**Atemu**** Yugi Lover34: **I know, I bet everyone was hoping that Yami would magically retrieve back some of his powers, destroy Kontar, save Yuugi and Ryou and then live happily ever after. But that would just be too easy, right? Trust me, this will be better, promise. And there will be a lot more fluffy, yummy romance to come! Tehehehe!

**RaysGirl4Ever:** Err…hello. Um, interesting review. Thanks for the concern…I guess, but I promise you I didn't spell Yuugi wrong. You can ask anyone who knows both the Japanese version and English version of Yu-Gi-Oh. In Japan, "Yugi's" name is spelled Yuugi. It means game. "Yugi" doesn't have any translation in Japanese—it's the American version of the name. In fact, in Japan, or at least in the comics, which Yu-Gi-Oh was originally based on, Yami isn't Yami, he's really Atemu. Anywhoo…that's all.

**DarlaLa**** mosca Tete: **Aww, how sweet! Hehehehe! I hope you get a chance to read it, because now there's another chapter to read too! Wow…you're a teacher! Must be pretty busy, huh? At least you get summers off, right?


	14. The Final Piece

**Rebirth**

**Important Note:**** There are only a few chapters left! The ending should be the longest and remember there is going to be more shounen-ai and yaoi (which is boyxboy romance). Now I'm not going to up the rating of the entire story because of one chapter but I will post a warning before the chapter. There will be something _more intimate than shounen-ai_, I'm sure you can all guess what it will be. :-)**

**Chapter 13: The Final Piece**

A soft whisper was in the back of his mind as if guiding the burst of sensation that began to spread throughout his entire body. At first, it made his skin tingle all over and then he felt like his body was floating in space; standing on nothing except he wasn't physically moving. His eyebrows furrowed as he felt something grow within him—it was the strangest feeling he had ever experienced. It felt like something inside of him was about to burst but also it gave him such a weightless feeling that it was beginning to confuse him on whether he should be afraid or not. Finally, his eyes flashed open and his hands moved out in front of him. Unknown to him, the familiar symbol of the Eye appeared on his forehead as jets of golden aura seeped through his fingers forming a ball of power. Concentrating even harder, the ball grew to about the size of a basketball and then with one thought it hurtled toward the wall in which he was aiming, striking it and leaving a burnt mark behind.

Taking a deep breath, Yuugi lowered his hands and stared at the mark. The mark that had been made wasn't much bigger than two basketballs put together, but it was something. He was beginning to get the hang of using Yami's powers, but he felt like even if he had months to train he still wouldn't be ready to face Kontar. Yami had known Kontar much longer than Yuugi and had faced him before and _still_ had trouble defeating him for the second time, let alone the third. If it was so difficult for Yami, then how did Yuugi stand a chance? Was Ryou right about the fact that last time Yuugi was in danger Yami didn't use all of his powers right away, for fear of accidentally hitting Yuugi? Was that how it was easier for Kontar to take an advantage? Perhaps, now that Yami and the others were already captured, that would motivate Yuugi to use every ounce of his strength with Yami's powers.

Ryou clapped his hands and Yuugi turned around to face him with wide, blinking eyes. He had been concentrating so hard he had momentarily forgotten Ryou was standing behind him.

"That was great, Yuugi. You're getting the hang of it," Ryou smiled encouragingly.

Yuugi sighed heavily. "I don't know if I can do this, Ryou. It's just…it's too much pressure. I want to help Yami so bad, but if I fail…?"

"I don't believe you will fail, Yuugi," Ryou said sincerely, approaching him closely. "It will be hard and some bad things might happen, but I don't believe that you will lose the final battle. I have faith in you. You are a lot like Yami," Ryou smiled, earning a small smile from Yuugi. "You and he both can't stand to have those around get hurt. That's why it was easier back thousands of years ago for Yami to sacrifice his own life. And he believed his power would protect his people, and it did. However…Fidil is right when he said you have the same weakness."

Ryou's eyes dimmed and Yuugi opened his mouth to respond but closed it. There was something in Ryou's expression that unnerved him.

"You fight better when you don't have anyone around you to protect."

Yuugi's eyes widened with fear, shaking his head side-to-side. "No…No, you can't!"

"Kontar will be here soon. You said a few minutes early you had a strange tingly sensation. You had said that right before Yami arrived a while ago so I believe you are sensing the presence of others. If that's true then Kontar will be here very shortly and he'll want you. You know he'll use me to get to you and you won't want to use the full power with me here because you'll be too afraid I'll get hurt."

"Ryou, stop! What are you saying?" Yuugi exclaimed, his bottom lip quivering.

Ryou put his hands on Yuugi's shoulders and stared at him evenly. "Yuugi, listen to me. You need to have confidence in yourself. You need to believe that Yami, Fidil, Isis, and all the others, including me, are with you even if we're not here physically. You're not alone in this fight and knowing that no innocent person is around who might get hit by one of the powerful attacks will help you fight with more determination. I promise you I'll be alright."

Yuugi sniffled and bit his lip hard to keep from crying. He had to be strong. If he was going to fight in a battle he had to be brave and put all his sensitive and caring emotions aside.

"What…what are you planning to do?" Yuugi asked quietly.

"I'm planning to be in this room when he arrives, but you aren't. There's a field a little ways from here on the outskirts of the city. It's completely bare with nothing in the way—no villages, palaces, people, rocks, buildings, etc. Nothing but the field for miles and maybe a few trees here and there. That will be the perfect place for you to battle. In here, you're in an enclosed area, which might prove difficult to fight in. You have more space in the field, but you have to hurry."

Yuugi shook his head several times, but the expression on Ryou's face told him he wasn't changing his mind.

"B-but…I need you…"

"Like I said, I'll be there for you, I promise," Ryou said, embracing him tightly. "Now, go!"

Ryou gave him a slight push and somehow Yuugi managed to turn away from his friend and run out the back of the temple. He ran and ran until his lungs burned, allowing the tears to run freely and fall away from his eyes into the cool wind. Ryou was sacrificing himself. It wasn't fair…none of it was fair!

His feet seemed to have a mind of their own and didn't stop even when his legs were aching. Not until he realized he was in a very large open space did he finally stop to collapse, taking deep breaths. He had made it to the field—but what now? How was he supposed to save everyone when he couldn't even protect himself or Ryou? He had hardly had any time to practice using Yami's power. There was no way a little energy ball was going to stop Kontar. It was overwhelming to have such a burden especially with so little hope of coming out victorious.

"What am I going to do?" Yuugi whispered desperately.

"Surrender."

Yuugi wheeled around and stumbled backward away from the sound of the voice. His eyes locked onto Kontar who was standing only feet away from him. Yuugi hadn't even heard him approach.

"Surrender to me now, Yuugi and I promise you won't regret it," Kontar smirked, taking a step closer.

Yuugi shook his head, his body moving back. "You'll hurt my friends even if I surrender."

Kontar tapped his hand on his chin. "I won't if you surrender right now. However, the more time you waste thinking about it the more danger you put your friend in. My servant Keith is at the temple right now with your friend…disposing of him. In less than two seconds I can be over there to stop him, only if you surrender."

"You've already hurt Yami," Yuugi choked out quietly, struggling to hold back tears.

Kontar's eyes narrowed. "And you want your friend to join him?"

"NO!" Yuugi shouted angrily, clenching his fists.

Kontar laughed loudly, his cold voice echoing in the vast area. "I told you I'm invincible now, Yuugi. You don't stand a chance against me and neither did your precious pharaoh."

Yuugi's eyes narrowed as the anger flooded through him. Kontar didn't seem to notice him inwardly fuming and instead just smirked.

"I will soon be the ruler of this country and soon all the countries around it, Yuugi. You already know my plan and have seen what I have accomplished in just this little time. Imagine how life will be a year from now, or even a month. I promise you though," he said, stepping closer as Yuugi tried to keep the distance between them but couldn't since Kontar raised his Millennium Scale to keep him paralyzed, "I will treat you good if you surrender kindly and agree to respect me as pharaoh," Kontar said quietly, reaching out his cold fingers to brush across Yuugi's cheek.

Unable to jerk away, Yuugi just stared at him firmly with tears welling in his eyes. Kontar bent down closer to him until they were only a few inches apart.

"Love me like you did for Yami," he whispered, bending down even further.

Yuugi's eyes widened as Kontar's cold lips brushed up against his. Immediately, something inside of him snapped.

"No, STOP!" Yuugi screamed, squeezing his eyes shut as his hands unfroze and came in front of him as if to push Kontar back.

A blazing light erupted between them and Kontar was hurled back yards away, skidding against the ground as he landed. Yuugi's eyes opened in surprise and he saw that his entire body was glowing now, not just his forehead. His eyes glanced down at his hands which were now emitted a golden-yellow hue. A loud, angry growl caused him to jump back and he saw Kontar slowly picking himself up.

"How can this be?" he shouted, standing up fully. "You are a mere mortal, you can't have powers! What is this, some sort of trick?"

"It's no trick!" Yuugi exclaimed, delving deep inside himself to find the courage to stand up to him. "You didn't defeat Yami! He defeated you!"

Kontar's lips curled maliciously. "You dare to say that when you dear pharaoh is lying dead in my chamber!"

Yuugi bit his lip, but clenched his fists to keep his courage strong. "He made you believe that you could beat him; that he wouldn't fight while I was there! The truth is that he gave up his powers before ever confronting you! He didn't have any powers to fight back with because they were all with me!"

Kontar's eyes were flickering with anger, but Yuugi didn't care. He could feel his own rage building inside of him, as well as a strength he hadn't felt before.

"You aren't invincible or immortal, Kontar, because I have Yami's powers!" Yuugi shouted, summoning an energy ball in the blink of an eye and hurling it toward him.

It exploded causing a vast amount of bright light to blind him momentarily. His eyes squinted at first before he was able to open them wider. The moment he did he caught sight of something heading straight toward him.

"AHHHH!" Yuugi cried out as he was thrown backward, a pain like no other seeping into his chest ripping the front of his clothes.

He skidded against the ground, his head bumping against a rock as he landed. Groaning with pain, Yuugi struggled to stand back up only to be hit again by something just as painful. He screamed as the pain flooded through his shoulder. He could feel blood dripping from the wound, but still managed to pick himself up. Wincing, he stared in the direction of where Kontar was approaching him. Kontar's expression was full of fury.

"So that was why the precious pharaoh didn't attack me? What a fool!" he hissed. "Giving up his powers for some mere mortal who has no idea how to use them! I will now have to kill you and suck all the power from you in order to achieve immortality!"

"I won't let you!" Yuugi shouted, summoning another energy ball.

Kontar easily dodged it and threw an attack back at him. Yuugi luckily ducked just in time but was beginning to feel tired already. The use of power was draining his body because he wasn't used to it. To make it worse, his energy balls barely held any attack power unlike Kontar's powers.

_How did I throw him back to hard the first time? Was it anger, or…?_

Yuugi's thoughts were interrupted as Kontar approached him, holding his Millennium Scale above his head. He was sneering as cold as ever.

"Very well, Yuugi. If you think you're a match for me, let's see how you fare in a Shadow Duel. If you win, my soul goes to the Shadow Realm but if I win, yours goes, which will make it that much easier for me to take Yami's powers from you."

"I know how you can manipulate the Shadow Realm with all of the abilities you stole from the Millennium Items that didn't belong to you!" Yuugi exclaimed, glaring at him, while trying to think of a plan.

Kontar's smirk faded and he gave him a cold glare. "Fine, then. We'll just do it the old fashioned way and prove it by seeing who can kill the other first."

Yuugi threw himself to the side as a burst of power flew at him. This was it now—the fight that he had known would come sooner or later. Already he was beginning to feel weaker while Kontar didn't look the least bit tired. He only hoped he could keep it up long enough to find a way to weaken Kontar. Yuugi dodged another attack and concentrated on summoning another burst of power. He hoped that Ryou was alright and that he'd be able to escape somehow.

**XXXXX**

Ryou backed away as Keith came at him again, his bulky body running towards him like a bull. Ryou managed to roll behind one of the pillars to confuse him and head in the opposite direction. There was no use though since the temple had been sealed away. In order for him to find a way out he'd have to somehow knock Keith out first.

"There's no where to run kid," Keith sneered. "I've made sure all exits are blocked off."

Ryou wheeled around, feeling his heart racing as Keith cornered him. There was no where he could run now and Keith wasn't going to give him a chance to escape. As Keith came closer, Ryou could feel the fear build within him. He was so afraid, but there was nothing he could do. He didn't have powers like Yuugi did now, or any way to defend himself.

"Come here!" Keith growled, grabbing Ryou's arm.

He threw Ryou to the ground and pinned him down. Ryou struggled as best as he could but Keith was just too heavy and too strong. Keith smirked down at him, crackling his knuckles even as his legs kept his arms and body pinned to the floor. Ryou stared up at him fearfully and gasped when Keith's thick fingers wrapped around his neck.

"I'm going to enjoy taking your life," Keith smirked coldly, tightening his grip.

Ryou choked and gagged, trying to move his arms or legs or anything to help set him free. He was panicking—feeling his breath slipping away as Keith kept him firmly on the floor. He didn't want to die like this; he didn't want to die now when Yuugi needed his help. And he didn't want to die without confessing to Bakura how he felt about him. It wasn't fair! If only he could do something. Tears leaked from the corners of Ryou's eyes.

"Oh, poor baby," Keith mocked, squeezing tighter. "Don't worry, it'll be all over with soon."

Ryou could feel his lungs burning from lack of oxygen and already sensed the dizziness coming. His life was slipping away and in mere seconds Keith will have killed him. Ryou's eyes closed and he prayed for some sort of miracle.

_Oh Yuugi…I'm so sorry…Bakura…no…_

"AHHH!"

Ryou gasped for air as his throat was released. The scream he heard came from Keith but he couldn't look up since he was on his side coughing. Ryou took several deep breaths, holding his throat as he tried to steady his breathing. Once the dizziness passed, Ryou shakily got up and glanced around. His eyes spotted Keith lying face down on the floor meters away. Very cautiously, he approached the still body unsure of what happened. One minute he was dying and the next Keith released him and was lying face down.

Ryou reached out a shaky hand toward Keith's neck to feel for a pulse. His hand was grabbed roughly and he let out a scream as his wrist was twisted. Keith rose up and glared at him, spitting out blood.

"You stupid brat! How the hell did you do that?"

He smacked Ryou across the face, which caused him to fall backward onto the floor. Ryou held his cheek feeling tears sting his eyes. He tried to scoot backwards as Keith reached for him but wasn't fast enough. Ryou let out a cry as Keith grabbed his legs and dragged him toward him.

"I'll teach you to mess with me!" Keith exclaimed, posing his arm to punch.

Ryou screamed trying to find a way to free his arms so he could protect his face when suddenly a burst of white light blinded him. He heard Keith scream but couldn't look right away. The pressure on his arms and legs was released and Ryou quickly sat up, blinking in confusion. He saw Keith screaming and covering his face as white light surrounded him on every side. Ryou's eyes followed the trails of white light to their source and his eyes locked onto the necklace tied around his neck.

Ryou's mouth opened in shock. The necklace Yuugi gave him was not only emitting such beautiful and bright light, but it was attacking Keith, like magic! Did it have powers? Is that why Yuugi gave it him? Another loud scream caused Ryou to flinch and he immediately stood up quickly. Keith's arms were flailing all around and he appeared blinded and in pain. A second later, Keith dropped down to the floor with a loud thud. Ryou stared at him even as the white light died down and realized smoke was coming off of Keith's jacket; like he had been burned.

Stepping away cautiously, Ryou turned and ran toward the opposite end. There had to be a way out. He had to get out and help Yuugi and warn him that Kontar was going to find him. When Kontar and Keith had arrived at the temple Kontar had asked him where Yuugi was but Ryou refused to tell. That's when Kontar left saying he'd find Yuugi and told Keith to take care of him. Ryou wheeled around realizing that there didn't seem to be a way out. Suddenly, he glanced down at the necklace as a thought occurred to him. Touching the necklace tentatively, Ryou closed his eyes concentrating on an escape. He felt a tingling sensation and opened his eyes to see the necklace glowing once more. A bolt of white light struck the wall in front of him and it suddenly exploded, sparks of white light flying everywhere. Ryou covered his face just in case and when he felt it was safe, he ran through the hole in the wall to the outside.

Ryou began making his way in the direction Yuugi went when suddenly he stopped. He glanced down at the necklace again and suddenly turned and ran in the direction of Kontar's hideout. Although the necklace seemed to have power it would be foolish to go to Yuugi's aid. Kontar would use Ryou in order to get to Yuugi and then possibly take the necklace too. He had to get back to Kontar's hideout and see if he could find a weakness with Kontar's plan or power.

The hideout wasn't too far and Ryou remembered the direction from when he and Yuugi had escaped earlier. Yuugi had Yami's power to protect him as well, which was a lot more than any help Ryou could offer his friend. He managed to squeeze through the hole that he and Yuugi had escaped out of and slip back into the underground hideout. At first, he was confused as to where to go and decided to just head back to the room he and Yuugi had been trapped in. Perhaps he could try and use the necklace to waken Yami and the others.

Ryou luckily remembered the way to the room, although he nearly took a wrong turn. As he ran inside he immediately approached the unmoving bodies and held the necklace firmly in his hand. Closing his eyes, he concentrated hard, with every ounce of determination, to ask the necklace to wake up Bakura, Yami, Isis, Marik and Shadi. After a minute, Ryou opened his eyes to find that nothing had happened.

Taking a deep breath, Ryou licked his lips and closed his eyes again. He thought hard and tried to will the power to come to him. Opening his eyes again, he saw that nothing had changed. He was filled with doubt and fear as he realized he couldn't help them. What was he going to do? What would happen if Yuugi couldn't defeat Kontar? Tears stung his eyes and Ryou sniffled, unable to control the despair coming over him.

Just then the necklace began to glow and Ryou wiped at his eyes.

"Is it working?" he wondered aloud, feeling hope rise within him.

A beam of light suddenly erupted from it, but it didn't land on any of the motionless bodies in the containers. Instead, the beam of light traveled across the room and hit the back wall. Ryou followed the beam until he reached the wall staring at it in confusion. It appeared that the beam of light was going through the wall, as if the wall wasn't even there. Looking around for a lever or button of some sort, he spotted a lamp above his head. Reaching up, he tugged on it roughly. The lamp squeaked as it came down and clicked allowing the wall in front of him to open.

Ryou wasted no time in stepping inside and following the beam of light. There was a small tunnel that he followed, thankful for the light from the necklace since it was dark. When he reached a clearing he stopped cold, his eyes widening with what he saw. The room was filled with bodies—at least twenty or so that were so deformed and burned that some of them he couldn't tell the gender. Torches were set up all around the circular room and the ceiling was high above, but there were no windows, or no other doors to the room. That wasn't what got Ryou's attention though. The beam of light from the necklace had traveled to the center of the room where a pedestal was standing with a familiar sphere situated on top of it.

Gasping, Ryou approached it slowly. "The Orb," he whispered aloud, reaching out a hand to touch it.

The moment his hand touched it the beam of light disappeared and he was left in the dimly lit room with the stench of rotting flesh and dried blood. Ryou tried his best to ignore the bodies around him and stared at the Orb with part fascination and part fear. The necklace had led him to the Orb, but what was he supposed to do now?

"Yuugi…," he whispered aloud, letting the few droplets of tears fall. He needed to help his friend.

Wiping at his eyes, Ryou took a step forward with a determined expression on his face. He would just think of this as an assignment, like school; a puzzle to solve. He could do this. He walked all around the Orb at least five times, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Strangely, it was completely blank whereas before it had carvings etched into it. If the carvings, or markings, had vanished, then that meant something had been triggered. He'd have to find where the trigger was, if there was one; something that wasn't there before. Ryou fought to remember when he had first set eyes on the Orb and when Yuugi had described it to him.

Gently, his fingers caressed the Orb, feeling for anything that might trigger an opening. He ran across something that wasn't smooth and paused, bending down to get a better look. There was a very, very small niche almost beneath the Orb, hidden out of plain view. Ryou put his fingernails on either side of the niche and pulled gently, trying to get it to budge. It wouldn't move. He pulled harder wincing as it began to hurt his fingers. Suddenly, the opening jerked ever-so-slightly. Ryou blinked to make sure he hadn't imagined it and tugged again. He was certain it moved just a tiny bit. Pulling and tugging, Ryou tried to get it open. It jerked open with a fluid movement, startling him and he flung backward nearly tripping and falling over one of the bodies.

Gulping, Ryou came closer and saw that it had opened up to reveal an inner section. He examined the inside and noticed a small niche in the shape of an oval at the bottom.

"It's almost like something should fit in it," he whispered aloud, tracing the shape with a finger.

Ryou's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the shape realizing it looked a bit familiar. Suddenly, he put his hand to his neck and glanced down to where the gem hung from the chain; the necklace that Yuugi had given to him. Ryou quickly took it off and reached inside to place the gem in the niche. He had to turn it a couple of times to get it to fit and when he pushed on it there was a subtle clicking sound. With wide eyes, Ryou watched as the Orb began to glow and soon it was unraveling piece by piece. The outside of it vanished and the inside with the gem began lifting up really high. The gem began to illuminate a beautiful emerald green color and suddenly it erupted in front of him, beams of light heading toward the ceiling and surrounding the entire room in a luminous glow.

Ryou was able to keep his eyes open, though he did step back uncertainly. Just then, symbols and images began to appear. At first, Ryou wasn't sure what they were but as he approached it he noticed that there were images he recognized. There were images of a man in a purple robe with a familiar crown—it was Yami! And then another man, who looked fairly evil with black mist surrounding him and a sneer, appeared uncannily like Kontar. Ryou's eyes widened when he realized he had unlocked something inside the Orb; something that could possibly help him discover Kontar's weakness. This was the full prophecy. As he watched the images shine before him like a story unfolding, he realized that another figure he recognized very much so. Ryou's mouth dropped open as he stared unblinking at what the Orb was showing him.

"It can't be…," he whispered, his eyes fixated on the sight before him. "Yuugi…Oh my gosh."

The images suddenly changed and he saw three beasts appear in front of him. As it began to change it showed him familiar items and things he recognized. Ryou watched for at least ten minutes before it was sucked back into the Orb. The Orb began to glow even brighter and brighter until it was so blinding Ryou couldn't even look. With a loud bang, something exploded and Ryou was thrown backward, hitting the wall and falling atop some of the bodies. He picked himself up quickly, feeling disgusted and frightened at the same time. When he looked back to where the Orb had been he found it had vanished. All that was left was a few sparks that were dying out and the gem, which was now lying on top of the pedestal.

Cautiously, Ryou approached it and slipped the gem back on the chain when he was sure it was safe to touch. Then he tied it back around his neck, lost in thought. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he pieced together everything that had been shown to him.

"I know Kontar's weakness! I've got to get to Yuugi!" he exclaimed, rushing out of the chamber the way that he came. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

To Reviewers: 

**SilverWing147: **Aww, don't worry. By the end you'll understand better. It will all be explained to Yuugi so hopefully you'll understand what Yami did then. I tried to update as fast as possible. Thank you so much! I'm so glad this is still keeping your interest. There are only a few chapters left now! The ending will probably be the longest chapter though.

**Yana5: **Tehehehe, yep, he was kinda mad when he found out, huh:-)

**Padfoot13: **Hahaha, thanks! I hope this was a quick enough update. Good luck for you in updating your stories. Trust me, I know how hard it can be. :-)

**Sansi**Aww, thank you! I hope this has a plot, lol! I mean, I know it does, but I hope it's as good as The Lost Pharaoh. Anyway, the ending should be a nice big bang!

**Yamiyugifanadic**Sorry this wasn't as quick as the previous update. It's getting to be near the end now. Oh, that's so sad! Well, I hope to update this soon!

**Yimi**** Makuya: **Hehehehe, yes, sugar-highs. Great stuff, huh? Yuugi may have the power, but he hasn't had much time to learn it, that's his only problem. But fear not, I won't make you wait too long for the next chapter.

**AtemuYugiLover34: **Yeppers! Three strikes and he's out! Lol! 'Strike tree'! Hehehe! Don't worry, I speak like that sometimes. When I was talking about the movie A Series of Unfortunate Events, I said Count Bolaf, instead Count Olaf. Lol! It happens. Oh yes, much fluffy romance in the last chapter. But I'm not giving anything away!...I hope. :-)

**SpufFan**Wow, I'm really behind then…lol! Actually, I've been watching the Yu-Gi-Oh GX recently and it doesn't look bad. The character Syrus reminds me of Yuugi, so maybe it won't be so bad. I just wish I knew why Yami had to leave. And why doesn't Yuugi have his Millennium puzzle? Some evil shadow duelist does now, or something. Anyway, thanks for the info! Hope to update soon!

**Kari-Sama: **Awwwwwwww, thank you! That's so nice to say! Trust me, I still have a long way to go with writing, but I'm glad it's keeping you interested though! I try not to make stories seem to random, like I drop hints here and there to try and alert the readers of what might come so that they're not like: "Wait, where did that come from?" Too random can be bad, but hopefully this story will turn out to be as good as The Lost Pharaoh. Anywhoo, thanks so much! I hope to update this soon!

**Celeste-the-Hikari: **Oh yes Misty! I remember! Ooo, goody, you're writing now! Excellent! Good luck with that. Don't worry yourself too much if you don't update frequently or something, because all writers need to take their time. I still have a LONG way to go with writing myself. I'm really glad you're still interested in this story. I hope it's as good as The Lost Pharaoh. I'm not going to say anything, so that I don't ruin the surprise, but Horus will be back as the other thing you mentioned, by the end. Oh and thanks! I'm glad I'm not alone in being behind in watching Yu-Gi-Oh! I still don't know what happened to him and Yami but I am watching Yu-Gi-Oh GX and it's not that bad! It's cute. Anywhoo, I hope to update asap!

**xXDesert**** RoseXx: **Thanks! I'll try and update asap! Oh, and I'll try to e-mail you, but honestly I hardly have time to check my e-mail anymore. That's why I love writing comments to reviewers because that's the only way I really answer questions or whatnot. Anywhoo, thanks again!


	15. Rebirth

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 14: Rebirth**

It was burning horribly, like acid trying to eat away at his skin. Yuugi cried out, tears rushing down his cheeks as blood seeped onto his clothes. He plummeted to the ground, wincing from the excruciating pain. The blast from Kontar had been enough, having surrounded him with black aura, ripping and shedding his clothes till it sliced at his skin, but being thrown caused the pain to double. He was already too exhausted to try anything more than shields and small blasts of power. It was too much; he wasn't as strong as Yami. He didn't know how to use most of his powers and the ones he did know were having no effect.

Heavy footsteps caused him to very slowly turn his head. Kontar's robe billowed around his body as he stepped into view. Although he was a little battered and bruised he had suffered little damage compared to Yuugi.

"You are no match for me, little Yuugi," Kontar sneered. "Even with Yami's powers. You are a mere mortal who doesn't understand the power bestowed upon you, which is why I deserve to have it."

Shaking from being so sore and tired, Yuugi slowly lifted himself off the ground. He winced and held his wounded shoulder.

"You're mortal too," he said, his voice cracking from being so weak. "You were anyway. You sold your soul so you could possess power, but it's evil power!"

"Yes, it's the power of the Shadows. But you don't realize, foolish boy, that the Millennium Items all have Shadow powers in them. Without it, they couldn't control the Shadow realm and all the evil that dwells within it. Once I have all the powers, however, I will release the Shadow realm upon the entire world!" Kontar smirked, chuckling with amusement. "No one will have the power to stop it or fight it. They'll all turn to me, begging me for mercy and to protect them from an eternity of hell in the Shadow realm. Just by simply agreeing to be my servants, I will spare whomever's life I want. I'll have the ultimate control and power! Something that Yami was too afraid to try and obtain."

"He wasn't afraid!" Yuugi shouted, wincing because his chest hurt. "He knew that the Shadow realm can't be controlled, not when its full power is released! It'll kill everyone including you! And Yami knew that! He respects the Shadow realm's powers just like he respects the powers he has. You take the powers for granted and that's what destroyed you the first two times! You still haven't learned your lesson!"

"SILENCE!" Kontar roared, lifting up his hand with fingers spread apart.

Yuugi was hurled backward painfully and rolled on the ground several times. He lay on his back, breathing heavily and groaning from the burning sensation all over his body. His muscles felt like they had all been stretched too far and his skin was sizzling from being scorched by the powers of the four other Millennium items that were inside of Kontar.

"AHHHH! STOP!" Yuugi screamed as he felt something tight wrap around him, squeezing his wounds.

Kontar's sneering face and cold maroon eyes stared down at him from above. He was hovering over Yuugi now, having trapped him on the ground. With a simple flick of his wrist, Yuugi's body was levitated up several feet off the ground.

"Now I believe it's time to retrieve what is mine," Kontar laughed coldly.

He brought his gloved hand toward Yuugi's frightened face with a victorious spark in his eyes.

"STOP IT KONTAR!"

Yuugi's head jerked to the side, causing more pain to flare but his eyes caught sight of Ryou meters away. Kontar's eyes locked into Ryou's and his hand pulled away from Yuugi's face. Smirking, he turned with a bemused expression.

"Well, well, looks like we have another guest."

"Don't you touch him!" Ryou snapped angrily, his fists clenched by his sides.

Kontar laughed loudly, his cold voice echoing the vast space. "Don't make me waste my powers on you, foolish mortal! Yuugi's precious life is mine, as are Yami's powers. Now, stay out of my way if you want to live longer!" he hissed, bending down and grabbing Yuugi by the throat.

The Millennium Scale floated up out of his robe and Yuugi's eyes widened fearfully.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Ryou snapped heatedly. "Do it and you'll be making a big mistake!"

Kontar's eyes narrowed and he squeezed Yuugi's throat tighter, making him cry out. Ryou's eyes flickered in concern when they landed on Yuugi but he turned his hard expression back on Kontar.

"If you try to suck the power out of him it'll destroy both you and him!" Ryou shouted.

Yuugi gagged but was suddenly released as Kontar's hand slipped away from his throat. The Millennium Scale's glow died down but it remained floating beside him. Kontar was now completely turned around facing Ryou.

"You think you can fool me!" he hissed.

"I'm not lying!" Ryou shouted. "I've unlocked the final piece of the Orb!"

Kontar's eyes widened and his sneer turned into an angry expression. "WHAT! That's impossible! I've had the Orb with me the entire time and I've had men upon men searching to make sure there was nothing else about it I had to worry about!"

"You didn't have this!" Ryou shouted, pulling out the necklace Yuugi gave him.

"The necklace," Yuugi whispered in awe.

Kontar's eyes immediately snapped on him with a flick of his wrist Yuugi fell down. He grabbed Yuugi by his hair and pulled him up roughly.

"Where did you get that necklace?" he demanded. "WHERE DID YOU GET IT!"

Yuugi cried out again as Kontar squeezed his sore shoulder.

"F-from Horus," he choked out.

"That stupid bird that is dear to Yami? Where would he have gotten it? Unless…," Kontar glanced up, his eyebrows furrowing. "So that's what Isis was hiding from me! I knew there was something she wasn't telling me that day in the temple! She must've given that necklace to Horus to keep it away from me, knowing it was the key to the Orb! That foolish woman!" he hissed angrily.

"Yes, and now the Orb is gone. Now that its purpose is clear," Ryou said. "I'm the only person here who knows what the Orb said."

Kontar's eyes narrowed. "You will tell me, or else I will kill Yuugi _painfully_," he said, squeezing him so tight it brought tears to Yuugi's eyes.

"If you kill him then Yami's power will vanish!" Ryou exclaimed. "I know you won't kill him and you can't absorb Yami's power because it will destroy you and Yuugi."

"If this is true then why would the pharaoh transfer his powers into him?" Kontar snapped.

"Yami didn't know," Ryou answered firmly. "Not even Isis knew the real purpose of the Orb, she just knew there was something else about it. She didn't unlock the Orb with the necklace because she knew that you were coming for her and she didn't want to possess the knowledge you needed."

"So what are you telling me, boy?" Kontar snapped. "I don't have all day here. If you don't spit it out I'll kill the both of you!"

"You won't once I tell you what I learned from the Orb," Ryou retorted. "The Orb showed me things…things that probably no one else knows. For one, you think once you have Yami's power that you'll be invincible. That's not true."

"You fool! The power of all the Millennium Items combined gives immortality!"

"Yes, _all_ of them, but you've only got five in you right now. There are _six_ Millennium Items total," Ryou explained.

"That's impossible! There were only these five in Egypt!"

"You're wrong! The last one was hidden in the sacred burial grounds of Yami's sanctuary—his golden tomb where Yuugi first freed his spirit. It's where the puzzle was kept as well, except that you didn't realize Yami had not one but _two_ millennium items! His crown is the last millennium item! And without it, there's no way you can gain immortality," Ryou explained.

Yuugi let a small smile show, grateful that Ryou had come to his aid. If that was true then Kontar would now be powerless. Kontar's eyes locked onto Yuugi noticing his smile and angrily he grabbed his throat and lifted him up in the air. Yuugi choked and struggled in his grip and Ryou took a step forward, stunned by the sudden move.

"If this is true, then I'll suck all of Yami's powers out of him and find that crown! If it's on his body I'll steal it! It shouldn't be hard now that he's dead! But first I'll take care of Yuugi first to ensure my victory!" Kontar shouted, pointing his Millennium Scale at Yuugi.

"NO! You can't! I said it would destroy you both, didn't you hear me!" Ryou shouted, taking another step forward.

"I've sucked out all the powers from the other Millennium Items, this is no different! You are bluffing!" Kontar hissed, as Yuugi began to glow feeling the painful burn from the Millennium Scale.

"Yami's powers cannot be absorbed like the rest of them!" Ryou cried out desperately, staring at his struggling friend who was growing weaker. "He didn't realize it, but his Millennium Crown holds the connection between all of the Items! If you try and absorb it, you'll kill Yuugi and Yami, which will release the Shadows! Yami's powers keep the Shadows at bay and if you release them they'll destroy everything, including you!"

Kontar growled loudly and threw Yuugi to the ground. Yuugi groaned as he felt his back hit the ground hard. Ryou made his move and ran to Yuugi's side, grabbing him gently and helping him to his feet.

"You expect me to believe that I can't handle Yami's powers? That I can't control the Shadows?" Kontar yelled, pointing his Millennium Scale at Ryou.

"You can't! The Orb showed me that it can only be controlled by Yami because he is the only one with the power to control the Egyptian Gods."

"I have controlled Ra before!" Kontar hissed, glaring heatedly at him. "I controlled him so I can control the Shadows!"

"You couldn't control him for long!" Ryou shot back angrily. "You lost your control because you took Ra for granted! You didn't respect him and if you didn't respect him you won't respect the Shadow Realm! No one but Yami can control the Shadows! That's why he's in the prophecy! That's why he was the one to sacrifice his life and be reborn again! Yami is the only pharaoh ever to have the power of _Rebirth_!"

"SILENCE!" Kontar roared as the Millennium Scale shot out a dark line of power.

"NO!" Yuugi shouted, pushing Ryou out of the way.

It hit him causing electric pain all throughout his nerves. Yuugi screamed loudly, feeling the burning all over. Within seconds it was over and Yuugi slumped to the ground. Ryou scrambled over to his friend, checking his wounds.

"It actually doesn't look too bad," Ryou said.

Yuugi winced and sat up with Ryou's help. "I can take it…more than you. Yami's powers protect me."

"Yuugi, listen to me," Ryou whispered. "You've got to use—AHH!"

Kontar grabbed Ryou by the hair and lifted him away from Yuugi.

"RYOU! Leave him alone!" Yuugi shouted, struggling to stand up.

"I will not allow you two to share secrets!" he hissed, holding Ryou firmly.

"Yuugi! Use the Egyptian Gods! Combined they can drive all the power out of him!" Ryou shouted and Kontar scowled angrily and hurled Ryou yards away.

Ryou skidded against the ground and with a flick of Kontar's wrist tight rope was wound around him so he wouldn't move. Kontar wheeled back around to face Yuugi who was staring with worry at his friend.

"You don't have the power to summon anything!" Kontar shouted. "I don't care what that foolish boy says! I can control the Shadows and the Egyptian Gods! And I will!"

Yuugi stepped back fearfully, knowing that Ryou was right. If Kontar stupidly tried to kill him and absorb Yami's powers he would be setting free an apocalypse that would destroy all life, including his. He was the foolish one, but he was too blinded by his obsession with power. Yuugi couldn't let him win. He had to summon the Gods, but how? Yuugi gasped and dodged Kontar's attack, rolling on the ground to get away from it. Suddenly, he remembered his dream—the night he had dreamt about Yami's past when he had summoned the huge dragon beast. Perhaps all he needed to do was summon one in order to summon all three.

Picking himself up, Yuugi ran to distance himself away from Kontar. He heard Kontar's cold laughter behind him and knew his plan was working. Kontar thought he was running away with fear, but he just needed a couple extra minutes to try and concentrate on summoning one of Yami's most powerful abilities. Yuugi stopped when he came to a hill. Glancing down he realized it was a really far drop down. To his left only led to another dead end—the ruins of an old village. There was no where to run now.

Closing his eyes, Yuugi imaged what he had seen in his dream. He saw Yami standing in front of his palace protecting his people. Laughter echoed around him and he knew Kontar was nearby, walking toward him but still a distance away.

"You foolish boy! Don't waste your last breath trying to summon a power like that."

"Beast of the Sky!" Yuugi shouted, with his arms stretched above his head. "Slifer, come to my aid!"

Yuugi concentrated on how Slifer looked inwardly begging him to appear. He opened his eyes to see Kontar's smirking face meters away. Nothing was happening.

"You couldn't possibly comprehend the power needed to summon something so powerful," Kontar sneered, raising his Millennium Scale. "A God Beast does not take orders from a mortal with no po—"

Kontar was cut off as the sky rumbled above them. Yuugi kept his arms in the air, feeling a very strange sensation through his chest and arms. He didn't know if it was from holding that position for over a minute, or if it was because of—

"This can't be!" Kontar exclaimed.

Lightning flashed around them, striking the ground in various places. It kept Kontar from trying to approach Yuugi and stop him. A very strong energy seemed to be lifted out of his body, as if he was suddenly floating. At first, he felt relief and then he squeezed his eyes shut as a new, heavier sensation came over him. It was trying to weigh him down, as if he was suddenly holding something up. Pain, much like an electric shock, spread through his arms but somehow Yuugi remained steady.

A horrendous howl filled the air and Yuugi's eyes snapped open. He glanced up toward the sky and saw a crimson tail poking through the clouds. It had jagged silverish spikes on the surface of the scales. Huge talons connected to a three-toed foot came next. Yuugi watched in awe as the familiar beast appeared completely, its huge mouth opening in a loud roar as it floated just above him.

_I can't believe it! I summoned an Egyptian God Beast! I did it! I…_

Yuugi's joy plummeted as he fell to his knees, feeling weaker than he had ever in his life. The amount of energy and power it took was so strong and it hadn't hit him until Slifer had fully appeared. He could barely stand up. How was he supposed to summon all three if he couldn't even handle one?

"Congratulations, Yuugi," Kontar sniggered softly, taking several steps toward him. "You've managed to impress me by summoning Yami's precious beast. Being human though you can't possibly have the strength to command him now that he's here. This beast," he gestured with a hand toward Slifer, "should be in my control. He'll respect me more than you."

His muscles burned but Yuugi still forced himself to stand. He was weak, he was tired, he was afraid he'd lose, but then his eyes settled on his friend Ryou who was still unconscious and tied up. His thoughts strayed to Yami, Shadi, Bakura, Isis and Marik. They were all victims. Kontar had taken many victims in his life, and the last two times that he came back with the Millennium Scale. Yuugi wouldn't just sit by and let him win. Even if it took everything out of him he was going to summon the other two beasts.

"Slifer, attack him!" Yuugi shouted.

Slifer howled loudly and charged toward Kontar, who readied his Millennium Scale to protect himself. Yuugi could feel more energy draining as Slifer spit out a whirling ball of power. Biting his lip, Yuugi inwardly pleaded to have the strength to summon another beast. He prayed hard and felt the familiar tingle upon his forehead.

"Obelisk, appear before me to help Slifer!" Yuugi shouted.

"You fool! You can't handle that!" Kontar exclaimed, as he floated in the air to dodge Slifer's attack and threw one at him.

The power from the Millennium Scale hit Slifer square in the chest and he howled in pain and was thrown backward. Slifer shook it off then rose to the sky once more. Yuugi put his hands together and concentrated, blocking out the sounds of the battle.

He heard the lightning strike the ground around him and knew it was coming. A moment later, a sharp pain tore at every muscle in his arms and legs. He wobbled but managed to balance himself so his knees wouldn't give way. A thunderous roar filled the air and Yuugi felt the ground quake as the other Egyptian God Beast landed. Yuugi felt extremely dizzy and nauseous, but he turned his head to see a massive, blue beast with long muscular arms and longs.

"Obelisk! Help Slifer!"

The beast roared and then jumped in front of Slifer to block Kontar's attack. Together the two God Beasts attacked at random intervals, but Kontar managed to dodge each attack or shield himself in a bubble created by his Item.

"You will never live to summon the third, you fool!" Kontar snapped, seeing as Yuugi caught himself from falling.

His lungs burned and he could scarcely breathe, but he closed his eyes, thinking of Yami. Tears fell down his cheeks and again he placed his hands together.

"RA! COME FORTH!" Yuugi bellowed weakly, raising his shaky arms to the sky.

Thunder roared above him and Yuugi cried out in pain as he felt his body straining with handling the power. It burned and tore and exhausted him all at once. Yuugi fell to his knees, but kept his arms shakily raised in the air. His eyes were clenched shut and his breathing was ragged.

"R—RA! C-COME!" Yuugi choked out.

A huge caw, like a bird but definitely twenty times louder and more intense, echoed around him. Yuugi's arms were shaking so badly and his nerves were on fire. The ground shook a bit beneath him and Yuugi's arms dropped to the ground with his palms touching the dirt. Gasping for air, Yuugi raised his head with difficulty.

"RA! Attack K-kontar in the side," Yuugi struggled.

"You stupid mortal!" Kontar laughed loudly. "That attack will hardly do anything now that you have three beasts to control! You're as good as dead!"

Kontar raised his Millennium Scale to block Ra's attack. Just as he was preparing to cancel out Ra's attack, Yuugi looked to Slifer.

"Slifer, attack his other side!"

Slifer hollered to the sky before charging and throwing a long, sizzling line of power toward Kontar's other side.

Kontar scowled darkly and raised his other hand to block that attack, leaving the Millennium Scale wide open.

"Obelisk! Hit the Millennium Scale!"

Before Kontar even finished blocking Slifer's attack, Obelisk howled menacingly and tore a fist toward Kontar right at the Millennium Scale. Kontar wheeled his head just in time and was able to use his free hand to shield himself, but Obelisk had already sent enough of a force to knock the Item out of his hand. It hurtled high in the air and Kontar began rising up off the ground.

Yuugi was on his elbows and couldn't breathe. His whole body felt like it was under so much weight that all his bones would crack any second. With one last breath he yelled:

"S-slifer…Obelisk…Ra…attack…t-the Item…to-gether!" he choked out, his head suddenly slinging down to face the ground.

He was still struggling to keep his body up, despite being on his hands and knees. He heard the roars and howls and inclined his head, ever-so-slowly, wincing as he saw all three God Beasts in the air on either side of the Item. Kontar was in the middle of them, with a furious expression, reaching up toward it with fingers outstretched. Slifer opened its huge mouth and let out a smaller line of power, since Yuugi was now growing too weak to handle anything more. With hands shaking, he pushed himself up a tiny bit farther and Ra was able to throw out a sizzling ball. Finally, struggling with every last breath to keep his head up, Obelisk hurtled a punch toward the Item, following the other attacks. A huge explosion sounded and Yuugi couldn't hold himself up any longer. He collapsed with a thud and lay motionless on the ground.

One by one, each of the God Beasts vanished in a brilliant golden light as the power faded away. Yuugi wasn't strong enough to keep them there any longer. Coughing and gasping heavily, Yuugi managed to lift his head up a tiny bit and blinked several times. There lying on the ground several meters away was the Millennium Scale. There was a large crack in it now, but otherwise it appeared the same, only it was lying in the dirt. Suddenly, a noise nearby alerted him and Yuugi turned his head to see a figure approaching him with the familiar torn robe and cold, maroon eyes. Kontar's hands rose up and clapped together as he sneered down at Yuugi.

"So that was the show you wanted to present to me, Yuugi? I'm sure your pharaoh would be greatly disappointed," Kontar chided mockingly. "I am impressed, however, that you lived to summon all three beasts, of course the beasts weren't at their strongest. Nevertheless, I underestimated you. Still, all you did was put a small scratch into the Millennium Scale. As you can see," Kontar smirked as he flicked his hand palm up and the Scale floated to him, "I can still use its power. You didn't destroy it. It would take way more than that to destroy it. Perhaps if Yami were here and he had summoned his three beasts it might've worked, but your precious pharaoh is gone forever now and soon I will have obtained his powers."

Yuugi was too weak to fight or even move as Kontar held the Millennium Scale in his direction. Within seconds, Yuugi's body was lifted off the ground and held up at Kontar's waist level.

"Finally, Yami's powers will be mine!" Kontar laughed victoriously, reaching his hands up to the sky.

The Millennium Scale glowed brightly and Yuugi cried out as a black, powered energy wrapped around his body. Waves of sizzling black mist circled around him, seeping into his nose and mouth. Yuugi could barely struggle even as he inhaled it, feeling the frigid, heavy settling of it inside of him. Yuugi couldn't even feel any bit of power left in him he was so weak; there was nothing he could use to fight against Kontar. He was going to get Yami's power and then…then what Ryou said would come true. The Shadows would be released and an apocalypse would rapidly occur.

And even worse, there was a possibility Kontar could find a way to use Yami's powers to sustain his life, by perhaps combining his soul with the Shadow Realm. Yami's powers were originally used to cast the Shadows away, but if Kontar began using Yami's powers for evil, such as killing innocents and whatnot, Yami's powers might end up becoming one with the Shadows; evil, powerful and destructive. Then Kontar might actually work with the Shadows and survive, taking over all of Egypt and forcing innocents and Yami's people to agree to serve the Shadows. The world would turn into a living nightmare; a Shadow Realm hell.

And there was nothing Yuugi could do; he felt no power left in him, no strength or anything to fight back. Kontar was still in fairly good shape so even if Yuugi had some power left it wouldn't do much good. It was over...Yuugi would never again see his friends, his grandpa, Egypt, or Yami ever again.

_I love you Yami…_

Yuugi closed his eyes as tears dripped from the corners, admitting defeat. His body was lowered to the ground and Kontar remained above him.

"Open your eyes little Yuugi. Your friend was wrong. No Shadows have been released and now I want you to see me use Yami's powers," Kontar's cold voice sounded.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" he hissed angrily, and Yuugi's eyes were suddenly forced open. "There, now behold the power of your new ruler."

Kontar smirked and lifted his arms in the air with his Millennium Scale. "SLIFER! GOD OF THE SKY! COME FORTH TO YOUR NEW MASTER!"

The sky was dark and silent and Yuugi held his breath, hoping and praying nothing would happen. Thunder began rumbling and soon lightning followed, striking the ground as it had before. Yuugi shook his head from side to side, new tears of fear and regret filling his eyes. The familiar tail came forth first, followed by the huge stomach and the sharp talons connected to the strong feet. Slifer came slithering out of the sky, howling loudly—much louder than before when Yuugi had summoned him. He was full of power…

Kontar laughed loudly. "Now you see, Yuugi! I am in control! All of Egypt will soon be mi—"

A blast from Slifer's mouth headed directly towards Kontar, who rapidly shielded himself in a bubble. The power was so strong it made the shield flicker a couple times. Yuugi blinked the tears away, wondering if perhaps Slifer understood what Kontar did.

"You foolish beast! I am your master now! How dare you attack me! BOW DOWN TO ME!" Kontar bellowed, raising the Millennium Scale toward the God Beast.

Slifer roared at him and summoned another blast of power, which Kontar dodged by flying up in the air. He landed right next to Yuugi and lifted him up roughly, placing him in front.

"I command you to stop at once!" Kontar shouted.

Slifer began soaring in the sky and roaring loudly, as if he was angry. Yuugi watched weakly, wishing that he could turn back time. Even if Kontar couldn't control Yami's powers, Egypt and the rest of the world was still in danger because Yuugi failed to defeat him. With several blasts, Slifer destroyed the few trees that were in the area, tearing up the ground as well. Slifer's eyes locked onto Kontar and Yuugi and it hesitated, as if listening for something, then its second mouth on top opened up wide. Kontar saw this and pushed Yuugi forward, causing him to lose his balance since he was so weak. Yuugi fell just as Slifer's blast headed straight for him.

"YOU STUPID BEAST! I will direct your attack back at Yuugi! And once you destroy him, since he was your last master, you will then know to serve me!" Kontar shouted, raising the Millennium Scale, which sent a jet of red, gleaming light straight into the ball of golden light. The ball swerved and aimed right at Yuugi, who was too exhausted and defeated to even try to roll out of the way.

The light exploded around him and Yuugi felt his body being swept up in it. His eyes were clenched shut for several seconds before he realized he wasn't in any pain. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the ball did hit him, only he was now encased inside of it—like a shield.

"What is _this_!" Kontar hissed furiously. "You were supposed to destroy him!"

"Those weren't his orders."

Kontar's face suddenly froze and he wheeled his body around. Yuugi's head lifted up at the sound of the familiar, deep voice and he turned quickly around from inside the shield. There, standing a short distance away, was Yami with his glorious robe billowing around him and appearing as if he had never been destroyed.

"_NO!_ NO THIS CAN'T BE! YOU'RE DEAD! I DEFEATED YOU!" Kontar roared, fear and fury apparent on his face. "I HAVE YOUR POWERS!"

"I'm afraid not," Yami's lips curled into a smile. "I gave Yuugi my powers and he has proven to not only be the kindest, bravest boy I know but he has once again helped me to save Egypt."

Yuugi's eyes began to water and soon he was crying, not believing that he was actually seeing Yami again.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" Kontar roared, glaring from Yuugi to Yami.

"It's possible because of the crack in the Millennium Scale," a soft, feminine voice spoke up.

Isis appeared beside Yami, as did Shadi. Yuugi's eyes brightened with relief, happiness and thankfulness seeing all of them alive and alright. Remembering poor Ryou, Yuugi jerked his head to where Ryou had been thrown to see Bakura helping to untie him. Ryou was now conscious and looking utterly confused. As Bakura helped him up though, Ryou threw his arms around him, obviously surprising Bakura. Yuugi smiled inwardly, feeling his happiness grow at the sight.

"That crack is what freed our powers," Isis explained. "And they came back to our bodies. We were able to break free of your imprisonment and when we saw the light in the sky we followed it here. We waited for you to act and when we heard you say you had the pharaoh's powers we knew how to trick you. Yami had his powers back so he conjured up Slifer and used him to get you away from Yuugi so that he could protect him."

"NO! I WON'T BE DEFEATED!" Kontar shouted, pointing the Millennium Scale at Ryou and Bakura, who looked utterly surprised.

"SLIFER!" Yami bellowed as the symbol of the Eye of Horus appeared on his forward.

With swift agility, Slifer swooped down and lifted Bakura and Ryou out of the way of Kontar's attack. Shadi then raised his ankh, which glowed brightly and a line of golden light erupted from it hitting the Millennium Scale. Kontar tried to keep it in his hands, but Shadi's power was too great and managed to bring the Millennium Scale to his hands.

"Now you are powerless Kontar!" Yami exclaimed. "You are defeated!"

"I _will_ find a way back pharaoh! There is no way I am allowing you to triumph over me! _NEVER!_"

A huge blast of light erupted from the Eye on Yami's forward which struck Kontar hard. He screamed loudly as the light surrounded him and in seconds it erupted into a small explosion. His body vanished with the misty golden light and the only thing left in his place was his footprints in the dirt. The shield around Yuugi dissolved, allowing him to fall to the ground.

"YUUGI!" Yami shouted, rushing to his side.

Carefully, he lifted Yuugi into his arms, staring down at him with concern and compassion. Yuugi raised a hand up to caress Yami's cheek before his head rolled to the side and his eyes closed. Isis approached Yami's side and put a hand to Yuugi's forehead and then his chest.

"He is badly wounded. His body suffered much from the amount of power he used—power that his body wasn't familiar with. A couple weeks under my care and your viziers, pharaoh, and he should get his strength back," she said softly.

Yami nodded, carrying Yuugi up in his arms as he stood. "Let us go to the palace at once. Make sure to send a letter to his grandfather to let him know he's alright."

"Yes, pharaoh. And Yuugi's friend Ryou will have to stay too so that I make sure he didn't suffer any severe damage from being hit by a Millennium Item."

Yami's eyes moved to Bakura, who had an arm around Ryou's shoulders, helping him to walk. His eyes softened at the sight and he nodded finally.

"Of course. A room for him will be prepared immediately as well. Yuugi can stay in my chamber."

Isis nodded and closed her eyes briefly. "As you wish, pharaoh."

"Shadi," Yami said, glancing at him, "I would appreciate it if you took the Millennium Scale under your care. Now that it had been cracked perhaps it can be broken completely and formed into a new Millennium Item that won't pose to be a threat."

Shadi smiled and bowed his head slightly. "A brilliant idea, pharaoh. I will get right on that."

"Shadi, have you seen my brother?" Isis asked.

"Yes, I believe he's gone back to his own estate, but he did tell me to give you the message that he wishes to see you tonight after dinner. He said that you'd know where to find him."

Isis hesitated, blinking momentarily, before nodding in confirmation. "Let us hurry now."

"Slifer!" Yami called up to his pet.

Slifer let out a soft howl and swooped down toward him. Yami got on his back, holding Yuugi firmly in his arms. Taking off carefully, Slifer rose up to the sky and headed off toward the palace.

"Bakura, come with me. We will take the portal to get Ryou to the palace, since he isn't in as dire of a state as Yuugi," Isis said, gesturing with her hand.

Bakura nodded and kept his arms around Ryou's waist and shoulders to help him toward Isis. With the power from Isis' Millennium Necklace and Shadi's ankh, a swirling portal of golden light appeared creating strong winds all around them. Bakura helped Ryou through the portal first and then Isis and Shadi followed right behind them. The portal then vanished in a puff of mist just like Kontar had.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	16. A Perfect Beginning

**Rebirth **

_**Warning**__**: This chapter contains sexual content. **_

_Next Chapter: __Ryou and Bakura's romance blossoms! _

**Chapter 15: A Perfect Beginning **

The warm, gentle caressing sensation was the first thing he noticed when he became conscious. His head was pounding, but otherwise there wasn't much pain. Yuugi blinked a couple of times before opening his eyes completely. Very carefully, he tried out his muscles to see if they were too sore. They felt a little stiff, but he managed to pull up into a sitting position.

Examining his surroundings, Yuugi glanced around at the familiar furniture. He recognized it, but from where? Where was he? Yuugi yanked the covers from around his body revealing small, furry spheres floating in the bed. The strange yet soft objects seemed to have been resting on the wounds, which were now only scars, while he slept to heal them. Smiling, Yuugi poked one with his finger and watched it bounce up and down. It didn't move from its original spot though, so Yuugi was able to get out of the covers without worrying about the spheres staying attached to him.

As he got down off the large, tall and very plush bed, his feet sank into the warmth and smoothness of…sand? Yuugi curiously bent down to feel it with his fingers. Almost immediately, it clicked in his mind where he was. It was Yami's room! That meant he was safely inside the palace. Once it registered, Yuugi's memory began to return and he visualized Kontar being destroyed and Yami's concerned face hovering just above his. They had won! Kontar had been defeated again and Yami was alright!

The door opened and Yuugi wheeled around. Yami entered carrying more furry spheres in his hands. His eyes caught sight of Yuugi and his features softened.

"Yuugi, you're awake. I'm glad," he smiled gently.

"Yes, I'm feeling better. How long have I been resting?" Yuugi asked, as Yami set the spheres down on a nearby table.

"It has been a week and three days."

"That long! But…grandpa…and…!" Yuugi struggled, flabbergasted.

Yami chuckled, approaching him. "Your grandpa knows you're here recovering. He came to visit a couple times, but told me he trusts I can take care of you. I think he has his own recovering to do. When we found him a little while later, after you and Ryou were sent here for healing, he was in a coma-like state, but because Kontar was destroyed, we were able to break the spell."

"Oh good! And…did grandpa say I had to return home right away?" Yuugi asked tentatively, glancing down at his hands.

Yami's expression bordered on surprise and he hesitated before sighing. "Yuugi, I need to talk to you."

By the tone in his voice, Yuugi felt his stomach flip uncomfortably, wondering if there was bad news he didn't know about. Yuugi swallowed dryly, praying that Yami wouldn't say something like they had to part or he wasn't going to remain human for much longer. All of Yuugi's worst thoughts came to mind and suddenly he felt like going back to sleep so he could remain with Yami for however long he wanted.

"Why don't you sit down outside with me?" Yami suggested, as he led Yuugi toward the patio.

There were cushioned chairs outside with a small, round, marble table by each of them. Yuugi sat down while Yami went to the phone in his room to order them some iced tea. It was funny watching him talk loudly since he still wasn't used to the phone. Yami then sat down in the chair by Yuugi's and stared up at the bright blue sky. A warm, sweet-smelling wind rushed over them and Yuugi felt entirely at peace. He inclined his head in Yami's direction, noticing his serene expression yet furrowed eyebrows. He was concerned about something, but Yuugi didn't want to break the peaceful silence.

As they sat in a comfortable silence, the double doors to the patio opened and a vizier brought them their drinks. Yuugi took several sips to keep himself busy so he wouldn't be tempted to ask Yami what he needed to tell him. He heard Yami move gently in his chair and Yuugi turned to see him closing his eyes.

"Yuugi, I have something to tell you. I don't want you to give me an answer, though, until I've told you everything. Then if you'd like I can give you a couple hours, or days to think about it."

"Okay," Yuugi said hesitantly, feeling his grip on the glass tighten.

Yami took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. "This is…hard for me to explain, but…in order to defeat Kontar, Fidil used a black magic item called _The Dagger of Anubus_. It's an ancient item created by the hands of Anubus himself. Its main purpose was to take life, such as souls, for punishment. Kontar's father got his hands on it a while back and tried to use it to take my life. However, as you know, he was killed in battle. Kontar searched for the item, hoping to use it against me, but one of the citizens had found it. Because of its strong power it sucked the souls of anyone who touched it. Eventually, the Hag, the one who lived in a cave somewhere in Egypt and practices voodoo magic—the one Kontar relied on for help more than once—got her hands on it. Or rather, she tricked someone to bring it to her so she could have it. Since she couldn't touch it, she began mixing a potion together. It was a synthesis of the potion Kontar stole from her to keep my body and others' alive but in a neutral state.

"The Hag found a way to get past the defenses of the dagger by pouring her potion on it. She was then able to touch it," Yami explained, his eyes dimming. "For a long time she worked on it to try and alter what it could do and expand its ability. She found a way for it to do more than suck out souls, but also absorb life essences and power."

"Like from the Millennium Items!" Yuugi exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Yami's eyes rested on him and he nodded. "She tried it on a man named Pegasus who used to own an Item called the Millennium Eye. It was a lost Item…there used to be seven total but when that one was lost during my father's rule the viziers decided to construct another one, my pyramid. The only difference in mine, from the others, was that they used a much more powerful magic—one that had the essence of the Shadow Realm, which is why I'm able to control it to a certain extent. The dagger absorbed the psychic power from it, leaving Pegasus weak and vulnerable. Pegasus escaped her cave before she could finish him off and ran to me for help. Once I heard about this item I knew I had to retrieve it from her so she couldn't harm anyone else. It took some time, but my viziers tracked her down. When we did catch her I dueled her fairly for the dagger. If I had lost she would've gotten both of my Millennium Items."

"Both?" Yuugi asked curiously.

Yami gestured to his forehead in response. "The crown that I'm wearing is known as the Millennium Crown of Horus. It is the sixth item and the only one not created by the entire group. It was created only by Shadi and he made it specifically for me, but it was kept secret. That's why I never take my crown off."

"And that's why you're so powerful! You possess _two_ Millennium Items!"

Yami chuckled in amusement. "Yes, the first pharaoh since the creation of the Items to be able to possess more than one. I won the duel against the Hag after which I retrieved the dagger and she ran into hiding so as not to be punished for her wrong-doing. Since that time long ago, Shadi and myself and others have tried to figure out the mystery behind the dagger and release the powers inside, including that of the Millennium Eye. No one could figure it out so the dormant Items were placed in my Golden Pyramid to be guarded eternally by my powers unless I die and am not able to return."

"That's terrible!" Yuugi said sadly.

Yami nodded and gave him a grim smile. "Yes, but since neither you nor Kontar knew the history of the Items you wouldn't have ever been able to figure it out."

"Ryou figured it out using the pendant Horus gave me."

Yami smiled. "Yes, he told me. He was very brave. He's all recovered but he had requested to stay in the palace to stay close to you. Though, I'm quite sure that's not the only reason."

Yuugi missed the sparkle in his eye and blinked curiously. "So, is that what you're worried about?"

"Well…yes, but also… Fidil used that dagger on me to absorb my powers from my body, however…he said that by confusing the dagger into sucking power from the Crown and Pyramid at the same time, he figured before it sucked all the power out he could get it to transfer elsewhere. It was a risk, but Fidil came through for me. He contacted Shadi, who came to help and with Shadi's Ankh, as the dagger was absorbing my power, he cast a shield around my powers before they vanished inside of it. Then, because I was too weak, Shadi used his Ankh to create a pathway for my powers to follow. With you in mind, it came to you. We weren't sure it would work, though. Thankfully it did. Still, because we used the dagger to take out my powers, when they were transferred to you a permanent bond attached in your body. I trusted you as did my powers so your body didn't reject it."

Yuugi blinked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It means, Yuugi, that even after my powers returned to me a piece remains within you…forever. I will never have my complete power back, unless…"

Yuugi leaned forward in anticipation.

"Unless you are by my side," Yami finished quietly. "Being close together will allow me to tap into the powers bestowed in your body if I ever need them. I understand, however, that we do have separate lives and separate duties to fulfill. And with Kontar gone I doubt I'd need my full powers anytime soon. It would be too much to ask of you," Yami's eyes dimmed as he smiled.

The beating of his heart had quickened. Yuugi was staring at Yami with a stunned expression. Was Yami proposing what he hoped he was?

"Don't worry, Yuugi. You don't have to do anything for me. You have suffered enough and you owe me nothing. I really have no need for my full power anyway," Yami continued and Yuugi blinked out of his stunned daze. "It was an outcome that was necessary for Kontar to die. Perhaps I could just continue to figure out the dagger."

"I want to!" Yuugi blurted out loudly.

Yami glanced at him taken aback. "You want to?" he asked, not understanding.

"I want to remain by your side, forever," Yuugi responded sincerely, staring into Yami's eyes.

Yami's eyes widened slightly then his expression softened. A sad smile came over his face.

"Yuugi, you can't give up school or the life you know or your grandpa or—"

"I don't care, Yami!" Yuugi exclaimed urgently, jumping out of his chair. "I can be tutored here! I don't need to go to school in Japan. If I ever want to work I can just go in my grandpa's place as an archaeologist, though I'm pretty sure I'll have plenty to do here. My friends can visit me here any time and I know my grandpa would understand when he sees how much I want to be here with you! After all we've been through together he can't say no! And I wouldn't care if he did, because I'm staying here with you!" Yuugi finished breathlessly.

Yami's eyes were glistening with tears and he stood up, staring into his face with compassion.

"If you are sure, Yuugi, I would love having you by my side."

"I am," Yuugi said, without hesitation.

Yami's face broke into a bright smile and Yuugi moved in to embrace him tightly. They remained locked in each other's arms for several minutes before they broke apart. Yami stroked his cheek gently and gazed at him softly.

"Deciding to stay would mean that there is going to be a ceremony. You will be crowned as Prince so that you may rule by my side. If you don't mind, that is."

"Of course not, Yami," Yuugi smiled sincerely. "Ruling together would make me happy for the rest of my life, and even after."

Yami's face softened as he kept his hands around him. "Then tomorrow morning will be the ceremony."

Yuugi nodded, smiling. "And…also, can I write a letter to my grandpa telling him everything tonight? That way he'll have a little bit of time for it to sink in."

"Yes, of course. And he can come to the celebration if he likes."

"Well, knowing grandpa, since tomorrow is one of the busiest days at the game shop, he'll want to stay there, but I just want his approval," Yuugi said.

Yami nodded. "I understand. And let him know he can come here any time for free. Isis has her ways of traveling."

Yuugi let out a small laugh, feeling happier than he had ever in his life. "And Ryou can come too, right?"

"Yes and he is welcome to stay here as long as he likes," Yami smiled.

Yuugi's eyes brightened immensely and he squeezed Yami tightly. "Is it alright if I go write the letter then?"

"Go ahead, Yuugi. You needn't ask my permission. This is your home too," Yami's voice flooded with amusement.

With a bright smile, Yuugi hurried off to get supplies for writing. He couldn't believe it! He would be living in Egypt with Yami forever in his grand palace and with all the nice places and people around. It was a dream come true! Nothing could possibly make him happier.

**XXXXX**

_**Explicit sexual content comes later in this second part shortly after the banquet. **_

_The next morning: 10:45 a.m. _

The entire lobby was glowing with color. A long purple, velvet rug was spread out from the entrance of the double doors of the palace all the way to the stairs. All of Yami's viziers and friends, including Isis, Shadi, Bakura, Fidil and others, were standing around on the sides of the purple carpet. Yuugi was nervously peering down the stairs noticing just how many people were there. He had gotten a reply from his grandpa later the previous night congratulating and asking him if he was sure he wanted to take on such responsibility.

Although his grandpa was concerned, he knew that he and Yami were bonded together by fate and that everything they had been through together happened for a reason. He did agree, but on the condition that Yuugi was to exceed in his private tutoring and that he was going to come visit at least once a month, though longer on the holidays, and make sure Yuugi was keeping up. Yami agreed full-heartedly and with that, Yuugi got his grandpa's approval.

He hadn't been able to sleep the night before, since he was so excited about actually spending the rest of his life with Yami. Now that he saw just how many would be there to witness him getting crowned, he was starting to feel nervous butterflies squirming inside his stomach. Gulping, he watched as Fidil approached the double doors, which were shut temporarily, and stood in front of them. The commotion died down and Fidil made a low bow toward those scattered on either side. All the people bowed down low to him in respect.

"Pharaoh Yami will now enter!" Fidil announced, stepping out of the way of the doubled doors.

The people scattered about, including Isis and Shadi, who were closer to the doors than the others, all bent down to their knees in respect and bowed their heads as the doors opened. Fidil bowed just as Yami appeared in the doorway, dressed in long, tight velvet robes, all a dark purple color. Yuugi knew purple was the color that represented royalty and wealth in Egypt, especially concerning pharaohs and priests.

The robe left Yami's chest bare where there was the Millennium Pyramid shining against his bronze skin. It flared out around his toned legs, almost like an emperor's gown. Upon his shoulder sat Horus, holding something in his beak. Yami strode forward, his crown glistening against the light of the room. When he got to the center he bowed to all of his people and then turned back around and headed toward the double doors. This time he stopped several feet in front of them and adjusted his position so he was facing his people.

Those all around stood up having paid their respects. Once Fidil stood up, Shadi and Isis came forward with yet another woman dressed in ivory-white silk. Yuugi didn't recognize the woman but he was certain she was important. The woman took out a book and held it in her arms. Isis and Shadi both stood on either side of Yami but slightly farther back so Yami was more in front. Seconds later, a short man strode across the carpet carrying a beautifully jewel-encrusted box. He stopped beside the woman up front holding the book. Isis stepped forward a bit and opened her mouth. A beautiful melody flowed out in words that Yuugi didn't understand, but it was so entrancing that he didn't even bother to think of the meaning. The soft, high-pitched song ended a minute later and Isis stepped back again.

That was Yuugi's cue. Once Isis stopped singing he was supposed to come down. Feeling his legs wobble beneath him, Yuugi descended the stairs, trying to keep his head up instead staring down at the floor. As he passed, those around him bowed their heads low with respect to him. Yuugi kept his eyes plastered on the doors as he headed down the carpet.

His own robes were fancier than usual, but not quite as fancy as Yami's. The long violet robe wrapped around him over one shoulder like a toga, only it twisted back around and draped elegantly at his right side while held into place by a small ruby pin. His eyes strayed and he noticed Ryou standing in the corner by the doors. Being so nervous, Yuugi hadn't seen him. Bakura was also there, but he was leaning up against the wall a distance away, as if trying to keep away from the crowd. Finally, Yuugi made it to the end, trying not to blush with all the eyes on him, and stopped a foot apart from Yami.

"Turn to face me now," the woman stated clearly yet gently.

Yuugi and Yami both turned to face her. She raised one hand and Horus squawked at that moment. Yuugi glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the bird staring at him. He smiled subtly then focused on the woman in front of him.

"This day is a day to remember—a day that will be written down in history. For today is the day we crown another protector of Egypt," she announced. "For centuries, our people have been protected by the power of our Pharaoh. And this one time, in all of these years, the Pharaoh has been protected by another…"

The woman went on, explaining about the rituals of Egyptian history and what occurred when Yami first became pharaoh. She read many phrases from the book in her hand and then she gestured for Yami and Yuugi to turn and face one another.

"It is with a great honor to bestow upon this young man, the symbol of the Eye of Horus," she said and closed the book.

Horus made another noise as the short man stepped forward and opened the box. Yuugi stifled a gasp when he laid eyes on a crown—the most beautifully crafted crown he had ever laid eyes on. It was the same crown Yami had given him for Christmas, only he had taken it and had it refined to show that Yuugi was now part ruler—that he would now be crowned as royalty of Egypt. Yami picked up the crown with care and Yuugi bowed, as he remembered being told to earlier.

"It is with great pleasure that I have Yuugi to rule by my side. He has been there for me, for all of us, for so long. He placed us in his heart the moment he came here and has since put his life in danger several times just to save me and all of Egypt. And now, he has earned his rightful place here in this country, in this palace, in our hearts," Yami said, as he lifted up Yuugi's chin.

Yuugi locked eyes with him and Yami's expression softened as a loving smile came over his face. He then placed the crown upon Yuugi's forehead and then lowered his hands.

"You are now Prince Yuugi," Yami finished softly.

Clapping and cheering followed and Yuugi smiled up at him graciously. He blushed a little bit at being called prince, but otherwise didn't feel that awkward. The ceremony then ended and several tables were brought in as a feast began. Yuugi sat at the opposite end of where Yami sat—both of them seated at the two heads of the table. The tables were covered with trays of all kinds of delectable meals, such as chicken and spices, exotic fruits and many dishes Yuugi didn't know the names of but they smelled delicious.

During the meal, as viziers loaded Yuugi with questions, one of the servers came up to him, smiling.

"Prince Yuugi, compliments of Pharaoh Yami," he smiled, bending down toward Yuugi's plate.

A thick, familiar liquid poured out of the container on top of his chicken, rice, fruit and sauce. Yuugi blinked, barely able to hold in his laugh. The server had poured orange juice on his meal—something that Yami had become obsessed with. Shaking his head with a smile, he decided to try it out. Taking a bite, he let it soak in his mouth so he could get the flavor.

"Not bad," he murmured.

A familiar squawk alerted him and Yuugi glanced up to see Horus fluttering over toward him. He landed on Yuugi's shoulder and stared at him with beady eyes. Then he scooted forward with his claws and bobbed his head toward the plate.

"You want some?" Yuugi asked, picking up a piece of chicken, dripping with orange juice.

Horus took it in his beak and chomped it up. He then nipped Yuugi's finger affectionately and flew off to probably scrounge up some more food from people. Yuugi chuckled to himself and smiled. Horus obviously liked the taste of orange juice as much as Yami.

Once the banquet ended, after dessert of course, it was already approaching late afternoon. Yuugi yawned sleepily as he stood up from his seat. The servers were taking the dishes away and most of the people had left. Ryou smiled at him as he approached, having been unable to sit near him during the banquet.

"How does it feel to be prince?" he asked.

"Well…the same actually," Yuugi smiled. "Only I know I'll be living here forever, so I guess that's different."

"Yes, it is," Ryou said, casting his eyes downward.

Yuugi saw his disappointment and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yami said you could stay as long as you wanted. I mean…if you wanted to…you know, stay here with me I'm sure he'd let you."

"Really?" Ryou's eyes brightened.

"I'm sure of it!" Yuugi grinned and Ryou threw his arms around him.

"Good! I didn't want to be apart from you!" he said, wiping at his eyes.

Yuugi let a small grin show. "Yes, me and Bakura, right?"

Ryou blinked with wide eyes and then blushed. "W-what?"

"Oh come on, Ryou!" Yuugi laughed. "I can see it. And that's alright. It's the same reason why I didn't want to leave Yami."

Ryou's cheeks were still pink but he smiled. "Yes, well…I suppose I'll go to my room and rest a little. I'll see you in the morning then?"

"You bet," Yuugi winked, giving his friend another tight squeeze before Ryou ascended the stairs.

Yuugi inclined his head in the opposite direction and saw Yami in a discussion with Shadi. When they finished, Yami's eyes caught sight of him and Yuugi smiled and waved. Smiling in return, Yami walked over to him.

"How was the meal, Yuugi?" Yami asked, his eyes sparkling with kindness.

"Great as usual, Yami!" Yuugi said. "You know, when you said ceremony I automatically assumed it would last all day and be some big, city celebration or something. This was a nice surprise."

Yami chuckled softly. "Yes, but in the sense of crowning it's only those connected with the palace directly that are present. However, everyone in this city and others by tomorrow will know that you are ruling beside me. There may be many citizens who will bring gifts to you."

"Wow! Really?" Yuugi's eyes widened. "That's so nice."

"Yes, it is. And tomorrow we will also have to make an appearance at the festival for the orphans. That will be an all day event so we'll have to get plenty of sleep."

"That's great! So the orphans will have their festival day!" Yuugi exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Yami's eyes were shining down at him, matching Yuugi's expression.

"I suppose we should go upstairs and relax. And maybe we could have dinner up in your room," Yuugi suggested.

"That's a great idea," Yami said, beginning to climb the stairs with Yuugi right beside him.

As they climbed, Yami explained to him what would occur the following day and at least for the next week. Yuugi had already been talked to about what to expect as royalty and he realized just how busy Yami normally was. Of course, with Yuugi there to help him hopefully it wouldn't always seem hectic. They finally arrived in Yami's room and Yuugi immediately lay down on the plush bed. He heard Yami chuckle and saw him standing a short distance away with an amused expression.

Yuugi sat up and stared at Yami, fighting the blush that was creeping to his face.

"Can you believe we'll get to stay together forever?"

"It is hard to believe," Yami said quietly, a smile still lingering on his face. "It's hard for me to even believe I got a second chance at life. I am very glad that I did though."

Yuugi grinned in response and then his eyes gazed downward. "Um…Yami…that ceremony, did it…you know…remind you of a…a wedding?" Yuugi struggled, forcing himself to glance upward into Yami's face.

Yami blinked several times and stood for a second in thought. "I suppose so. Even back in my day there were similar rituals for weddings."

Yuugi nodded biting his lip. "Well…you know…in most weddings, they…um…they kiss at the end, don't they?"

Yami's eyes settled on him and his expression grew soft again. His eyes appeared to glimmer again as he approached him. Yuugi glanced up shyly and saw love reflecting in Yami's expression.

"Is that what you wanted Yuugi? If I knew, I would've added it in," Yami said.

"No, no!" Yuugi exclaimed, shaking his head with a blush. "Um…not in front of everyone, really, but…um…"

Yami's lips curled softly into a smile. His eyes showed understanding and Yuugi stared back at him, unable to stop his cheeks from turning pink. Yami leaned forward and Yuugi nearly forgot to lean in a bit as well. Their lips met and Yuugi's eyes fluttered closed. Yami's lips were so warm, fitting over his and moving gently.

When Yami pulled away for air, Yuugi moved in closer and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, tugging him again for another heated kiss. Yuugi turned his head more at an angle and allowed their lips to rove over each other. He could feel Yami's hot breath on his face and couldn't bear to pull apart. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to be exploding and sending tingling sensations all through his nerves.

Yami's arms were encircled around him, holding him tightly as their lips parted and clamped back together several times. Yuugi's lips were moist from the contact making it easier for their lips to slide over one another. They parted, out of breath, and Yuugi gently rested his forehead against Yami's. Their crowns connected and Yuugi stared deeply into Yami's eyes. Smiling softly, Yami stroked his cheek and Yuugi placed his hand over the one on his face.

Yuugi kissed Yami's palm and held the hand close to him. Yami's face was completely full of compassion, love, kindness, everything that made their bond so strong. Yuugi placed Yami's hand back on his cheek and leaned into the warmth of his skin.

"Yami?" Yuugi asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Yami responded, rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

"I…," Yuugi hesitated, bringing his head up and gazing into Yami's face. "I love you so much."

Yami smiled and he pulled Yuugi into a close embrace. "And I love you."

Yuugi nestled his head against Yami's chest, hearing the heartbeat steadily thud. Yami's hand that had been on his cheek had wound around his upper back. Yuugi closed his eyes momentarily, sensing something that was so strong, something that he hadn't noticed before. Pulling his head up, Yuugi rose to lock eyes with Yami once again.

"Yami…I want…," Yuugi glanced down, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

Yami blinked and lifted his chin. "You want what Yuugi? Is there something bothering you?"

Yuugi didn't answer right away and Yami glanced at him in concern.

"Were you not ready for this?" he asked.

"No, I was!" Yuugi insisted. "Of course I'm ready, Yami. I want to be with you. But…I don't know if you want to…"

"Want to what?" Yami asked patiently, rubbing his back soothingly.

Yuugi wrapped his arm around Yami's neck to pull them close. Their noses were inches away and he could clearly see Yami's beautiful crimson eyes. Swallowing thickly, Yuugi blushed again but kept his gaze level.

"Yami, I want to…to, um…," Yuugi stuttered, finding it very hard to breathe now. "Makluvwisho!" he blurted out altogether rapidly.

Yami's eyebrows rose a bit. "You want to make a wish?" he asked.

Yuugi shook his head desperately, biting his lip from being so nervous. "No, I…I want you to…to…," Yuugi squeezed his eyes shut momentarily before opening them. "To m-make love with me."

It was hard, but Yuugi found the courage to look up into Yami's face. He saw Yami's eyes widen a bit but slowly his expression softened. Yuugi blushed feeling extremely awkward.

"You want to make love?"

Yuugi's blush darkened and he nodded, unable to say anything. He loved Yami, but he had never before been intimate with anyone. He was certain he had never cared for someone as much as he did Yami. Even though it seemed like they hadn't known each other for more than a year, it felt like a lifetime to him. The first day they had met in the golden pyramid Yuugi had felt the connection. It had only grown stronger since that day and now Yuugi couldn't even describe what he was feeling.

"Yuugi," Yami said softly, tilting his chin upward, "that is a big step to take."

"I know," Yuugi answered, biting his lip. "I know, but I want to. I just love you so much and…and…"

"I love you too," Yami said, pushing his bangs from his face. "But I'm not going to do something that you aren't ready for."

Yuugi's heart welled up with joy at hearing that. He smiled sincerely, feeling tears building up in his eyes.

"I am ready, Yami," he said truthfully, all the awkwardness having dissipated.

Yami stared down at him with softened eyes. "Are you sure? You are still young; there's no need to rush."

"I'm sure, Yami," Yuugi said, pushing closer and staring deeply into his eyes.

Yami's expression turned serious. "There will be some pain. It is not all pleasure at first."

It was difficult not to blush, but Yuugi tried. He was young, but he was also mature beyond his years. And he loved Yami, with all his heart.

"Um…I-I know, but isn't there something you can do to ease it?"

Yami thought for a minute before releasing his hold on him. He walked over to the bathroom and rummaged around in the cabinet. Yuugi waited; his heart was pounding as he sat on the bed feeling nervous but excited. A moment later, Yami appeared with a small vial in his hand. Yuugi stared at it curiously and watched as Yami uncorked it.

"This is a healing vial that Isis gave to me a while back. I've never had a need for it. It's supposed to numb pain and heal any wounds."

"It sounds like it could work," Yuugi said tentatively, reaching out to examine the vial.

Yami remained fixated on him for several long seconds before putting a hand on top of his.

"Yuugi, are you sure you're ready? We have time. You know…I don't want to hurt you."

"I know, Yami. And I trust you. I think this vial might work," Yuugi said smiling shyly. "So…do you want to?"

"Only if you promise to let me know if you want to stop," Yami said firmly, his eyes showing nothing less than worry and compassion.

Yuugi put his other hand on top of Yami's. "I will."

At first, Yuugi remained staring into Yami's eyes, unsure of what to do. He then glanced down at the vial and lifted it up to his mouth. In one gulp it was gone and he felt the cool liquid pass down his throat. Setting the vial on the table, Yuugi felt the awkwardness settle in again. He had no idea how to initiate things. Thinking fast, Yuugi scooted over closer to Yami and bent down, capturing their lips together. Yami's warm hand moved to his neck, keeping their lips attached securely. Reaching out a tentative hand, Yuugi placed it on Yami's chest tilting his head as their kiss deepened. Yuugi scooted so close he was practically sitting in Yami's lap, kissing him fervently.

Yami's hands slowly came up around him, one hand rubbing his back while the other drifted to his hip. Yuugi was so preoccupied with kissing him that he didn't realize right away that making love was more than kissing. Feeling another blush creep to his face, Yuugi continued kissing Yami, allowing his lips to sink in between Yami's, and moved the hand from Yami's chest down to where the ruby pin was holding his robe in place. He struggled, but it was hard to keep his eyes closed and concentrate on kissing when he was also trying to figure out where the pin opened.

"OW!" Yuugi exclaimed, breaking away from the kiss. He had poked his finger on the pin, which had come undone.

The fabric around him unraveled and Yuugi shyly glanced up at Yami. Yami just wore a bemused expression and helped get the fabric off of him without ripping anything. Now that Yuugi was clad only in the tight, silk underwear that matched the color of the robe, he was feeling a bit self-conscious. Yami just smiled at him as he set the fabric aside gently, his eyes continuing to shine with warmth and love.

Yuugi then slowly moved closer toward him and bent down again as they kissed with open mouths. Yuugi had the urge to slip his tongue inside Yami's mouth, just to see what it would feel like. He wasn't sure exactly what to do or how Yami would react, but as Yami's lips opened up around his, Yuugi tentatively slipped his tongue inside. Immediately, Yami's tongue smoothly caressed his. As he did, the kiss became more and more heated. He felt Yami's tongue rubbing up against his and as he pushed closer he opened his lips wider around Yami's. In exchange, Yami's tongue slipped inside his mouth and Yuugi felt his stomach flip in excitement at the feel of such intimacy.

He was so lost in the kiss he hadn't noticed that they had scooted backward onto the bed. He heard rustling and opened an eye to see Yami slowly removing his own robe. Yuugi's heart just about stopped, realizing that they were really going to make love. He had known it of course, but the closer they got the more his stomach fluttered. Yami's robe softly landed on the floor and he too was clad in only his underwear, though he still had some jewelry on. Yuugi was suddenly pushed backward gently and he felt his bare skin hit the covers of the bed.

Yami was on top of him now, their bare chests touching and rubbing together as they kissed. Yuugi felt his desire grow and could already feel Yami's own desire increasing. Yami's lips trailed from his lips, allowing him to suck in a deep breath, and traveled to his neck. One of Yami's hands was still caressing his back while the other one remained on his hip. Yuugi's hands were firmly on Yami's back, occasionally caressing to feel the strong muscles beneath the skin. After massaging Yuugi's neck with his mouth, Yami's lips traveled back up to Yuugi's and their heated kissing began again. This time, the tongues slipped into each other's mouth almost immediately.

Their breaths were heavier now and Yuugi suddenly felt Yami's hand at his hip move toward the elastic of his underwear. His heart nearly jumped in his throat as Yami's fingers grasped the fabric and gently pulled it down. Yuugi felt his cheeks heat up instantly and his eyes snapped open, even as they continued kissing. Sliding a hand down Yami's back, Yuugi felt the fabric of his underwear. Yami hadn't taken off his yet.

Yami's hand trailed up his bare leg to his hip once his underwear had been removed. Yuugi broke their kiss and gasped, his whole body trembling with anticipation as Yami gently grabbed the back of his thigh. Very slowly, Yuugi's leg was moved so that his legs were more spread apart, allowing Yami to comfortably rest between his legs. Yuugi's blush remained on his face even as he felt his arousal increase. Yami's lips found their way to his neck again and as Yuugi wrapped his arms securely around Yami's neck he felt the pharaoh rise up a bit off of him.

Yuugi opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and saw one of Yami's hands trailing down between their bodies. With wide eyes, Yuugi watched as Yami grasped his own underwear and began pulling it down. Yuugi stared, feeling his blush darken as he saw Yami's well-endowed manhood. It was strange seeing another boy's erection, but at the same time knowing it was Yami and feeling so strongly about him made Yuugi even more excited. Once Yami was completely naked as well, he lay back down upon Yuugi's lithe body.

Releasing a soft groan, Yuugi's eyes fluttered closed as their warm, naked bodies touched. He could feel Yami's arousal up against his leg. His own had been caught between their bodies, brushing up against Yami's abdomen.

_Oh Yami…_

Feeling Yami atop him made his heart pound harder and Yuugi lifted his head and placed kisses along the pharaoh's jaw. He kissed down his neck and then came over his chin, feeling Yami's hot breath ghosting across his face. Then Yuugi sought out Yami's lips and kissed him deeply. Their tongues intertwined and Yuugi felt Yami's warm body shift atop his. Soon, he felt Yami's hand grasp the back of his other leg, spreading his legs apart even more. He felt the older boy's muscles ripple as he adjusted his position atop him. Yuugi squeezed his eyes shut, tightening his grip around Yami's neck as they continued to kiss. He was afraid but he knew he wanted this.

Yuugi's body jerked as he felt something brush against his entrance. He knew what it was. He broke away from the kiss, releasing a gasp as the tip of the warm erection pressed gently without penetrating.

"Yuugi?" Yami asked breathlessly.

Staring up into the beautiful crimson eyes, Yuugi felt his own eyes sting with tears. "Yami…I'm okay."

Yami's eyes softened and he brushed some stray bangs out of his face. "Tell me if it hurts too much."

Yuugi nodded wordlessly. Yami then lay his head down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Yami's hand stroked up and down his leg, trying to relax him. His body tensed when he felt Yami's erection begin forward, pushing slowly and gently against his entrance. Yuugi pressed his lips harder against Yami's and dug his fingers against the pharaoh's back as he felt the ring of muscle forced open wider. Even though Yami was moving slowly so as not to hurt him, the second his entrance began to give way he felt the discomfort and pain of the intrusion.

Yuugi's eyes squeezed shut again and tried to will his body to relax. He concentrated on Yami's fingers that moved lovingly up and down his leg. The erection continued and Yuugi felt the strange sensation of his muscles being brushed up against. There was a sharp pain but it faded within seconds and Yuugi wondered if it was because of the potion. He kissed Yami, slipping his tongue into his mouth and as their kissing became more passionate Yuugi suddenly felt the erection move inside of him.

Arching upward, Yuugi broke the kiss and released a loud gasp that soon turned into a moan as the erection pushed against something inside of him that made his body tremble with pleasure.

"Y-Yami!" Yuugi groaned, his neck lifting up as Yami's member completely filled him.

Yami groaned breathlessly as he pushed the rest of his erection gently inside. "Yuugi," he whispered, his crimson eyes closing with pleasure.

Slowly, Yami came out and Yuugi's breath hitched as the strange sensation left. His spine was tingling and all he wanted was more. Wrapping his arms around Yami's back, he pulled the pharaoh closer to him and pressed their lips together. As their mouths attached once more, Yami began easing back inside and Yuugi groaned in the back of his throat. Their kiss broke and Yuugi tightened his grip around Yami's back, releasing a soft cry of pleasure as a slow rhythm began. Yami was breathing and moaning softly by his ear as he moved his body up and down as he entered and came back out.

Yami's hands had also completely wrapped around Yuugi's back as their pace continued. Yuugi was groaning consistently, arching his back now and again as pleasure rippled through his body. Yami was also moaning, placing light kisses upon Yuugi's neck occasionally. Their rhythm went on for a while and Yuugi soon lifted one of his legs up, wrapping it around Yami's waist. His cries of pleasure became louder and Yami groaned loudly by his ear. Perspiration covered both their naked bodies and their limbs were intertwined. No sheets or covers were covering their bodies as they made love.

The room was filled with their breathless panting and moans of pleasure. Yuugi's head was tilted back, lost in the feeling of ecstasy. Yami was now grunting and moaning continuously as he thrust gently in and out. Yuugi gasped loudly and his eyes opened as he felt the peak of Yami's desire. It filled him causing him to cry out again as the last, strong wave of pleasure coursed through him. He too found release and was shocked when all of his energy was suddenly wiped out of him. His breathing was still heavy and the perspiration was still moist on both of their bodies.

For several minutes, Yami remained on top of him. They panted together and their arms were still wound around one another's bodies. Blinking out of his daze, Yuugi gazed up at Yami, still fathoming what they had done together.

"Yami…that was amazing," Yuugi whispered, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks.

Lifting his head, Yami smiled down at him. He leaned down and kissed Yuugi sweetly. "Yes, it was."

"I love you so much," Yuugi said, moving a hand to Yami's cheek.

Kissing his hand, Yami's expression softened as his eyes glistened. "And I love you."

Yuugi's lips curled into a sweet smile even though he was still breathing heavily.

"We should get cleaned up," Yami smiled gently, sitting up and wiping sweat from his forehead.

He held out a hand to Yuugi, who glanced up sleepily at him and nodded. Grasping Yami's hand, he allowed him to lead him into the bathroom where Yami filled up the huge tub with hot water and poured sweet-smelling bath liquids into it. The water foamed a bit and Yuugi sank into the tub, relishing in the relief his muscles felt. Yami slipped in as well and they sat in a relaxing silence for several minutes.

Yuugi turned, opening his eyes and saw Yami resting his back against the tub with his eyes closed. Blushing sweetly, Yuugi pushed himself through the water toward him until he reached him. Yami's eyes fluttered open as he felt Yuugi touch him. Smiling, Yuugi turned away from Yami and pressed his back into Yami's chest.

Yami's expression softened again as a smile flickered onto his face. He placed an arm around Yuugi and held him firmly. Yuugi leaned his head back, leaning his head on Yami's shoulder. Together they soaked in each other's embrace, relishing in the amount of love they were both emitting. Yuugi sighed contently and tilted his head to look at Yami.

"I never want to be without you, Yami," Yuugi whispered softly, reaching a hand up to touch his cheek.

Yami glanced down at him and grasped his hand, kissing the back of it gently. "You don't have to worry, Yuugi. With the bit of power you have from my Item, you should have immortality as well."

Yuugi's eyes lit up at the thought. "So…we can really live together for all eternity?"

Yami chuckled deeply, moving his body to get more comfortable against the tub. "Yes, until we are prepared to die. Then, because of the power of the Millennium Items, we can choose to die together."

"A happy ending," Yuugi sighed wistfully.

Yami reached over to brush some stray hair out of his face and then caressed his cheek.

"Yes, tomorrow is a new day. And we will share it together, as well as all the days after that."

"I'm looking forward to it," Yuugi said softly, staring up at Yami with love and adoration.

Yami smiled. "I am too. However, you're not planning to spend eternity in the bath, are you? We'll surely shrivel up."

Yuugi laughed at the teasing tone in his voice and playfully pushed his side. "Don't worry I won't fall asleep in here. Let's just relax a little longer."

"Alright," Yami chuckled. "And then I'll have dinner brought up to us. We can eat outside on the patio and watch the sun set."

"That sounds wonderful!" Yuugi exclaimed happily, snuggling closer into Yami. "I'm glad it's going to be spring soon. And I'm glad it doesn't get so cold here."

"Yes, I agree," Yami said quietly, caressing Yuugi's cheek.

The two remained together for some time, relishing in one another's embrace.

"Come, let's get out before we both fall asleep," Yami said.

Laughing lightly, Yuugi grasped Yami's hand again and stood up with him. Yami reached over and took two towels, handing one to him. The two of them dried off and got dressed into comfortable robes. Yami alerted some viziers to send up dinner and Yuugi lay comfortably on Yami's bed with him until the food arrived.

Outside it was a bit chilly, but not too bad. Yuugi smelled the fresh air and felt more complete. Ever since he had met Yami, his heart had been completely filled. Staring at him peacefully eating after they had made love, made Yuugi cherish the bond they shared together. It started out as fate because of a prophecy and turned into love and romance. Smiling, as he took a bite of his meal, he thought about how being with Yami was the best thing that ever happened to him.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	17. Secrets Revealed

**Rebirth**

_**Important author's note:**_ _There will be one last __**SEQUEL**__ to this to complete the trilogy and tie everything together! It'll be __**THE ETERNAL GEM**_

_**Warning:**_ _**This chapter contains another mild lemon between Yuugi and Yami. And shounen-ai between Ryou and Bakura.**_

**Chapter 16****: Secrets Revealed **

The hallways were completely deserted; the enormous palace was devoid of any sounds, except for the light breathing of a figure stepping out into the open area of the empty sitting room. Glancing around, he was hoping for some sort of clock, but they didn't appear to have those yet. Since the entire palace was so still Ryou assumed he had slept in past the time he wanted to.

That day was the day of the festival for the orphan children where swarms of people from neighboring cities would come, celebrate and hopefully participate in adopting. It was a very big event there in the city of Saqqara. Although Ryou had gone to bed early the night before he had lay in bed for several hours just contemplating everything, especially concerning Bakura. The image of Bakura kissing him still lingered in his mind even though it had only been a dream.

Ryou sighed heavily. Yami and Yuugi had headed out earlier than everyone else to help set up for the festival in the center of the city. Ryou was supposed to have met up with them with the rest of the viziers, but he must've been too tired. The viziers probably tried to wake him. It was true that he slept like a log. However…wouldn't they have left someone in the palace to take him there when he woke up?

Footsteps echoed down the hall and Ryou turned around, his hopes lifting. Of course they left someone. He then walked out of the sitting room and into the hallway. Ryou was startled when he bumped right into somebody and nearly toppled over. A strong hand grabbed his arm, preventing him from hitting the floor. Ryou lifted his gaze and stifled a gasp when he saw Bakura staring down at him.

"You're finally up," Bakura said, releasing the grip on his arm.

Ryou blushed and glanced down at his feet, unable to meet his gaze. He had been thinking about Bakura and now here he was. It was awkward and he felt more shy than ever. He remembered Bakura helping him to the palace when he was injured. If he hadn't been so out of it he would've been blushing the entire time.

"Well, do you want to go to the festival or not?" Bakura asked.

Ryou lifted his head and nodded. "Yes, but…um…I just wanted to say that…t-thank you," he stuttered softly. "Thanks for helping me when I was injured. I…I never got a chance to thank you."

Bakura kept his eyes evenly on him and his facial expression was neutral. Ryou gulped but made sure to keep his eyes locked onto his face. Finally, Bakura unfolded his arms and looked away.

"You're welcome."

Ryou blinked and then blushed again. "S-so are you staying at the festival?"

"If I feel like it," he shrugged. "But I'm not helping to do any chores. It's too hot out for that."

"Oh, is it really? I didn't think spring came that fast," Ryou said.

Bakura's eyes swerved back on him and Ryou tried really hard not to blush when their eyes met.

"The horses are out front," Bakura said smoothly and Ryou nodded, following him.

As they walked, Ryou felt more and more awkward. He wanted to start up a conversation but he didn't know what to say. Bakura opened the door and held it ajar for him. Ryou thanked him quietly and approached the large horse.

"Do you need help up?" Bakura asked.

Ryou was about to say no when suddenly the horse near Bakura neighed loudly, standing on its hind legs and kicking. Bakura cursed loudly and tried to jump out of the way as the horse's rear-end backed up into him. The force was strong enough to push Bakura off balance and he fell to the ground.

"You stupid horse!" Bakura shouted.

"Bakura! Are you alright?" Ryou shouted as he ran over to him.

He held out a hand to him and Bakura muttered: "Yeah, fine, as long as that horse doesn't piss me off."

Bakura took hold of Ryou's hand and just as Ryou was about to help him up the horse neighed again and one of his back legs bumped up against Ryou's back. Ryou let out a sound of surprise and toppled over directly onto Bakura, which pushed them both to the ground. The unexpected push caused Ryou to fling his arms out instinctively and nearly hit Bakura in the face though luckily Bakura caught his wrists.

However, since Bakura was holding onto his wrists with both hands, neither one of them could prevent Ryou's face from falling forward, having no balance to keep himself up, since his legs had fallen on top of Bakura's anyway. Without warning, Ryou's lips crushed against Bakura's and though it was quick because Ryou had fallen into the kiss it was definitely a full kiss.

Ryou blushed in embarrassment and hurriedly picked himself up off of Bakura, who was rigid and staring at him.

"I…I-I'm s-so sorry, Bakura. I didn't mean…well…the horse and…I couldn't catch myself…I…"

"You're blushing," Bakura said suddenly.

Ryou glanced up in confusion. "Huh? I…yeah…"

Bakura's gaze kept steady on him. "Did you want to kiss me?"

Ryou's eyes widened and his cheeks turned darker as the dream image came back to him. His mouth was frozen and couldn't move so he was unable to reply.

"Hmph," Bakura snorted as he rose to his feet. His eyes locked into Ryou's intensely. "I knew from the first time I met you that you were going to be trouble."

Ryou's face showed fear and lingering embarrassment as Bakura reached out and grabbed his arm. Ryou was scared at how angry Bakura was. He wouldn't hit him, would he? Bakura forced him closer roughly by holding onto his arm.

"Hey, let g—"

Ryou's plea was muffled as Bakura's mouth covered his. The sudden smooth warmth caused Ryou to be paralyzed. His eyes were wide with shock even as Bakura pulled away. Bakura crossed his arms, staring at him evenly.

"You look like an octopus you're so red."

Ryou blushed even further, feeling the heat of embarrassment knowing he probably looked ridiculous just standing there numbly.

"There you go again," Bakura said and Ryou glanced up to see him smiling in amusement. "It's kinda cute."

Ryou felt like if he blushed any harder he'd look like Rudolf, only all over his face. His eyes lowered to the ground, embarrassed by the flattery of the comment.

"What's the matter? Too shy to say anything?" Bakura asked, stepping closer.

Ryou finally lifted his gaze evenly and willed himself to stop blushing so much. "I just…," he trailed off quietly. Why was he so embarrassed? He and Bakura had been through a lot together and Bakura was the one who kissed him this time. Did that mean Bakura liked him? How did he realize that Ryou wanted to kiss him?

"Could you…um…do that again?" Ryou asked, feeling his cheeks burning.

An eyebrow rose slightly in response but Bakura's lips curled into a soft smile. "I guess I could. Though I normally don't do free favors."

Ryou made sure to keep his head upright as Bakura moved in. As his lips descended upon his, Ryou's eyes fluttered closed. Now that he was more aware of the kiss and not in shock, he could feel everything. The soft movement of Bakura's warm, full lips on his, moving up and down in a gentle rhythm. It was intense, but not rough. Ryou was so captivated by the kiss that he made a sound when Bakura broke it. Bakura smiled in amusement again.

"You like that?" he asked.

Ryou blushed and nodded. "Um…Bakura, how…did you know?"

"Know what? That you liked it when our lips touched by accident? It was obvious by the way you were blushing," Bakura answered evenly.

They had long forgotten about the horse, which was strangely calm now. Ryou missed the glimmer in Bakura's eyes and just blushed in response.

"So…um…I thought you'd like to know I'm staying here with Yuugi."

"Are you?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow. "Guess I'll be seeing you quite frequently then."

Ryou smiled softly and glanced down again, his heart swelling up with joy. Bakura was so different when he chose to let his guard down.

"Come on, let's just take your horse," he said, approaching the beautiful white horse.

Bakura climbed up on it in one fluid motion then reached a hand down to grasp Ryou's. He pulled him up behind him with ease and Ryou tentatively wrapped his arms around his waist. The horse began trotting away and Ryou glanced back at the other horse.

"That's weird how he's suddenly calm again. I wonder what was wrong."

Bakura just smirked and shrugged. "Don't know."

**XXXXXX**

The gorgeous, warm sun beamed down upon the large area, which was covered with boxes and carts full of food, clothes, decorations and other items. There were many booths being set up all around and in the center of this area was a gorgeous marble stage shaped like an oval with polished steps leading up to the platform. That would be where the orphans performed their dance in their costumes. Yuugi was so excited about witnessing it. He was so happy that Yami asked him to stay with him because if it hadn't been possible for them to remain together Yuugi would've been depressed during the festival with the thought that he had to leave.

Now, however, he was going to attend it with the thought that he would wake up the next morning and every morning after that to the beautiful sunrise coming through the silk curtains of the vast bedroom. He loved the bedroom Isis made for him when he first arrived almost a year ago, but now that he and Yami were in love he was going to move into Yami's bedroom.

Blushing at the thought, Yuugi sighed contently. He would truly live happily-ever-after, unless another Kontar came along. Of course, even then, he and Yami would still stick together, side-by-side through whatever obstacles came about. That was also a reassuring thought. The chances of another Kontar appearing were very slim, however, since all Millennium Items were in hiding, safely kept and guarded by Yami's most trusted viziers and friends and the Orb was destroyed.

"Prince Yuugi?"

He turned, blinking out of his thoughts as a citizen approached him. "This is a gift to you from me and my wife."

Yuugi smiled brightly and gently took the wrapped gift. "Thank you very much, sir."

The man smiled kindly. "You're welcome, your Highness."

As he walked away, Yuugi held the gift close to his chest, wondering what it could be.

"I see you've received another gift."

Yuugi tilted his head to see Yami approaching him with an amused smile on his face. He had obviously watched the exchange. Giving him a playfully annoyed look, Yuugi squeezed the package tighter.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to share this one with you then," Yuugi joked.

Yami chuckled, his deep, rich laugh sending shivers down his spine. Everything Yami did now made him think of the night they made love. It was to be expected since it had been his first time. Yuugi wished the images weren't so vivid in his mind, though. It made it very hard to concentrate. Noticing Yuugi's slightly pink cheeks, Yami stepped forward even closer.

"Shall I put this with your other presents?" he asked.

Yuugi nodded and gently handed the gift over. He followed Yami to the horse that they had rode on together and watched him stuff the package in the already full bundle. Yami hadn't been joking when he said Yuugi would be receiving gifts. Even Yami got some gifts as well.

"Pharaoh, where would you like this?" a vizier asked, gesturing to the crystal statue of Osiris, or Slifer rather.

"If you would, set it over by the food booths," Yami replied.

She smiled and complied immediately, helping others move the large statue into the spot. Yuugi watched with a subtle smile on his face and Yami turned back around to face him.

"It seems to be coming along quickly. At this rate we'll be done setting up way before the festival tonight."

Just as Yuugi nodded he heard hoof beats and looked to see a horse riding up with Bakura and Ryou on the back of it. Smiling, he watched his friend get helped down by Bakura, noticing that Ryou's face was pink but he just assumed it was from the heat.

"Looks like there's a couple extra hands, too," Yuugi said and Yami turned to see where he was facing. "Um…Yami?"

"Hmm?" he asked, his eyes resting back on him.

"Do you think we could…take a little walk since Ryou and Bakura are now here to help?" Yuugi asked, playing with the hem of his robe.

Yami's eyes softened and he nodded. "Yes, let's."

Feeling his heart pounding, Yuugi walked beside Yami as they made their way down the street and away from the festival area. They walked in silence, but the warm, gentle wind caressed them pleasantly as they walked. Yuugi felt at ease just being beside him even when no words were spoken. Yami led him up a hill off the street and down to an area that he had never been to before. Yuugi's eyes lit up in awe as he stared at the beautiful green meadow laid before them. It was the greenest area he had seen so far. There were trees and bushes and flowers and thick, soft grass. It was such a peaceful area.

"Yami, it's beautiful!" Yuugi exclaimed, sitting down in the grass.

With ease, Yami sat down beside him, staring at the serene view. "Yes, it is. I used to come here as a child and think. It's the only real peaceful place I could find where I wouldn't be interrupted."

Yuugi glanced at him and saw the sad smile on his face as he looked out across the meadow. He scooted closer and took Yami's hand in his. Warm, soft fingers curled around his and Yami's gentle gaze rested upon him. Yuugi squeezed his hand comfortingly and then released it. In a fluid motion, Yuugi stood and then rested down on Yami's lap, facing him. His legs were spread on either side of his waist and his arms were wrapped around Yami's neck. Smiling, Yami wound his arms around him, resting on his back. Leaning in, Yuugi laid his head against Yami's chest and closed his eyes briefly.

"Yami, I was wondering," Yuugi said, after a moment of silence, and lifted his head to stare up into his eyes. "Tonight…after the festival, I…can we make love again?"

Yami's expression softened and his eyes sparkled with slight amusement. He held Yuugi close and smiled.

"I see that the vial worked well," he laughed softly. "However, I only have one bottle left. I guess I will have to ask Isis to make more."

Yuugi blushed vividly and squirmed to get comfortable on Yami's lap. "Is it alright? I mean…do you want to, or…"

Yami chuckled and pulled Yuugi close. "I do, Yuugi," he smiled. "I just want to make sure that you aren't in any pain from the last time."

"I'm not," Yuugi shook his head, smiling brightly. "And maybe…could we spend the whole day together."

"Yes, if that's what you'd like," Yami smiled in response.

Yuugi matched his smile and leaned up against him once more, sighing contently. Yami's arms remained around him as they relished in the beautiful atmosphere together.

It was nearly an hour later that they returned to the festival area. Yuugi found it hard to stray away from Yami when he was anticipating the closeness of their relationship that night. He was excited about the festival, though and couldn't wait to see it in action. Bakura and Ryou seemed to be casting looks at each other now and then. Ryou's cheeks would become a little darker each time, but Bakura's grin never faded. Yuugi felt like there was a secret code being passed between them and he was left contemplating what it could be. His thoughts were interrupted by a group of viziers having trouble deciding where the last few booths would go. Yuugi went to go help them, forgetting the weird occurrence between Ryou and Bakura for the time being.

Afternoon soon turned to evening and more and more people began to come. The children were to come to perform at seven and already by six the area was filling up with people from all different cities of Egypt chatting and buying goods. For kids, there were some games set up like a throwing coins game where they tried to get the coins in different colored cups and depending on how high up it was or hard to get they'd earn a bigger prize. It was in some ways similar to a carnival, Yuugi noticed.

He was dressed in royal robes like Yami, only his wasn't as dark of a purple. It was closer to the color of his eyes—light violet. Yami's robe was a deep, gorgeous shade of purple and glimmered whenever the slightest light touched it; almost like it was made out of a metallic material. Yuugi's robe didn't glimmer like that, but it had a beautiful jade pendant clipped on the side and was made of silk, which was light and feathery to allow plenty of air.

As the crowd started getting bigger, Yuugi lose sight of Yami and Ryou and others that he knew. Many people that saw his crown and robe, came up to him and bowed politely, greeting him. Yuugi occasionally got into a conversation with several of them, but was content with walking around and admiring the games and decorations. By the time seven came about, Yuugi was in his reserved spot by Yami in the front in order to watch the children perform. There was clapping and laughter as some of the children sang and most of them danced around. They were wearing beautiful ancient Egyptian robes to honor the past and were singing in Egyptian too. Yuugi clapped along, smiling as he recognized the children who he had played with when he had visited the orphanage.

The performance only lasted twenty minutes, but it was so well done and the children were very talented. Afterward, the children were allowed to roam free and play and meet other individuals. Those that wanted to adopt a child were shown to a booth where they had to fill out papers and then they'd meet the child and go with them around the festival area to get to know them and to see if the child wanted to be adopted by them. Although Yuugi imagined some of the children were scared to think that a stranger might become their new guardian, Yuugi was certain that the children would end up happy in the long-run.

The festival lasted well past many children's bedtimes, but it quickly began to calm down by midnight. Out of all fifty of the orphans, thirty-three had been adopted that night and there would be a week long event held at the orphanage for those interested to come and visit. Yuugi was thankful that it was fairly successful. He was one of the last ones to leave with Yami since he helped clean up a bit. Yawning tiredly, he was helped up onto the horse by Yami who then rode them back toward the palace. Yuugi was sleepy but managed to walk beside Yami up the stairs and to the bedroom. They both changed into more comfortable robes, though Yami had to help him out of the one he was wearing.

Yuugi lay on the bed, sinking back into the pillows and snuggled up on the blankets. He felt the bed move and turned his head to see Yami lying down on top of the covers next to him. It was fairly hot so they didn't need the covers. Suddenly, Yuugi's eyes dimmed as a blush crept on his face. He remembered asking Yami if they could make love that night.

"Yami, do we have to get up early in the morning?" Yuugi asked quietly.

Yami tilted his head in his direction, his crimson eyes glimmering kindly. "No, not tomorrow. We can sleep in because the only thing I have to do is meet up with Shadi sometime to talk about his progress on the Dagger of Anubus."

"Oh, yeah. I hope he figured out a way to get the Millennium Items' power out."

"We'll see," Yami smiled softly.

Yuugi blushed and glanced down at the bed. "Yami…do you still want to make love?"

Yami's gaze became even softer as he put a warm hand against Yuugi's cheek. "You seem tired, Yuugi."

"I'm fine, really," Yuugi said, scooting closer to him. "Besides, you said we could sleep in tomorrow."

Chuckling, Yami nodded and then smiled at him. Yuugi sat up and then scooted closer to him. Yami sat up as well and Yuugi couldn't help but blush before moving in so they were up against one another. Yami's arm moved around to Yuugi's back and Yuugi tilted his head upward. Bending down, Yami covered his lips with his own and a slow, passionate rhythm began. Yuugi moved a hand to behind Yami's head pushing their lips even closer.

Yuugi scooted so he was practically on Yami's legs while they kissed. Tilting his head at an angle, Yuugi pushed forward more and opened his mouth as they continued to kiss. Yami understood what he was asking and slipped his tongue inside. Yuugi's heart fluttered as Yami's tongue caressed inside of his mouth, sliding up against his tongue and starting yet another gentle rhythm. Yuugi groaned softly at the intimate sensation and began massaging Yami's tongue back. Soon their tongues were locked together fiercely and Yuugi's hand moved from Yami's neck to his back and then across his shoulder until he came to his chest.

Gently, Yuugi found where the robe came together and nudged the material a bit. The sleep robes Yami was in just wrapped very loosely around him in order to make it more comfortable for him to sleep. Yuugi's delicate fingers slipped past the robe and touched Yami's warm, soft skin. Yami made a sound in the back of his throat as Yuugi's fingers traveled up and down his chest.

Their intense, open-mouthed kiss was broken and Yami smiled at him as he untied the robe and gently let it fall to the floor. Yuugi wasted no time in taking off his robe as well, leaving them clad in their underwear. Blushing, Yuugi grasped the top and pulled his underwear down. It was going to come off anyway. He turned his pink face toward Yami who had also pulled off his underwear and was letting it fall in the same place as his robe.

Yuugi's eyes explored over Yami's muscular curves and smooth, bronze skin. His eyes trailed across his chest and abdomen noticing faint drops of perspiration beginning to show. Blushing even darker, Yuugi's eyes strayed farther down below his waist. A soft chuckle caused him to blink and glance back up. Yami was staring at him with the same gentle expression and softened eyes. He reached a warm hand over and allowed his fingers to caress Yuugi's cheek.

Sighing contently, Yuugi leaned into the touch and then slid closer to him. He wrapped his smaller arms around Yami's chest and straightened up so that he could lean up and press his lips against Yami's once again. It was slower and sweeter than the first time because it wasn't all bottled up inside anymore. They were content to enjoy every minute of their love making.

Yami's hand came around to Yuugi's back and in one gentle motion he lay Yuugi down and rested on top of him. Yuugi groaned, though it was muffled because their lips were locked together, as he felt every inch of his skin touched by Yami's. Breaking the kiss, Yami's lips again made their way down his throat, kissing and caressing, but this time his lips trailed further up his neck right below his earlobe.

Yami kissed and then began sucking very gently on the skin, occasionally kissing his earlobe and jaw. Yuugi squirmed because it tickled but it also felt really good. His own hands ran up and down Yami's back while Yami's mouth moved across the front of his neck then to the other side. His left side appeared more sensitive and Yuugi arched from the pleasurable tingles that gave him goose bumps.

Yuugi lifted his legs a bit, careful not to break Yami's concentration as he continued to kiss and suck on his neck. His hands were still caressing Yami's back and he moved his legs so that they were spread apart on either side of Yami's legs, which lay in between his now. Yuugi lifted his right leg and wrapped it around Yami's, moving up and down to allow their warm skin to caress one another. Yami let out a soft groan and released his mouth from Yuugi's neck.

Sliding across Yuugi's delicate skin, Yami's hand slipped from his back to his leg. Yami bent his head down and captured Yuugi's lips in a more passionate and intense kiss. The gentle, warm fingers glided up Yuugi's leg to his thigh. It lingered there until it moved to massage Yuugi's hip before gently sliding back down to his thigh. Yuugi arched and let out a soft sigh of contentment. Yami shifted slightly so his legs were spread more apart which caused Yuugi's legs to spread even wider.

"Yami?" Yuugi asked breathlessly. "Do you have another vial?"

Yami pulled away momentarily and got up from the bed. Yuugi remained lying down with his legs spread apart. He saw Yami approach a very large bureau, which he opened and took out a different colored vial. He then returned to the bed and Yuugi sat up.

"This is a different potion. It's one made for emergencies. It's a slightly different synthesis of a healing potion but it's much more potent."

"Then I'll only drink half," Yuugi said, taking the vial as Yami offered it to him.

He swallowed a couple small gulps, which was about half of it, and allowed the cool, tingly liquid to slide down his throat. He then reached over and set it on the dresser beside the bed. Then smiling with pink-tainted cheeks, Yuugi lay back down and spread his legs apart. Yami's eyes softened and he bent over him, returning to their position from before.

"Is this wide enough?" Yuugi asked tentatively.

Yami nodded, smiling as he caressed Yuugi's cheek again. "Yes, you're fine. Are you ready?"

Blushing vividly, Yuugi nodded while cupping his hand over Yami's. Yami adjusted their position so that Yuugi's hips were raised a bit off the bed. Carefully, he moved forward and Yuugi gasped, arching as he felt the tip of Yami's erection at his entrance. Although he had taken a healing potion again, he was more aware of the uncomfortable feeling as Yami pushed inside a bit. As he went deeper inside, Yuugi relaxed as the uncomfortable sensation subsided. He heard Yami grunting softly as he made sure to be careful when easing forward. Yuugi brought one of his legs around Yami's as he entered further and let out a sudden cry of pleasure as Yami hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Yami too let out a deep groan as he pulled out slowly and then eased back in. Yuugi arched again and pushed up with his hips in reaction. Yami's hand gripped his thigh tightly as he eased out and pushed in again. Soon there was a steady rhythm and Yuugi was tossing his head back and forth as he groaned loudly, gripping into Yami's back as he did so.

"Yami!" Yuugi cried out as he hit another cluster of nerves that seemed to trigger a chain reaction of pleasurable tingles. "Uhhh…," Yuugi groaned as Yami pulled out and pushed back in again and again.

Their breathing was heavy and Yami's head was bent down by his neck where Yuugi could clearly hear his breathless groaning. Yuugi's hand trailed down to Yami's hips where he felt him moving in and out.

"YAMI!" Yuugi cried loudly as his entire body arched up.

Yami moved his head and stared down at him, breathing heavily. "Are you alright?"

Yuugi opened his mouth breathlessly. "Yes…please, that spot…it felt so good."

Yami smiled softly through his haze, his eyes lidded with desire and pushed forward again. Yami moved his hand from his thigh to his lower back to keep his hips elevated at an angle. Pulling out slowly, Yami positioned himself, turning a bit to the right as his other hand moved to hold himself up while resting by Yuugi's left ear. Yuugi squirmed a bit to get comfortable even though Yami was keeping his hips raised. Yami eased back inside and Yuugi practically screamed as Yami touched the sensitive spot, rubbing up against the cluster of nerves that sent tingles all throughout his body.

Yami grunted as he eased out just a little bit then thrust forward gently at the same angle. Yuugi cried out again gripping onto the arm that was keeping his hips raised. Thrashing his head back as Yami pushed in deeply, Yuugi screamed, closing his eyes in pleasure as he reached the point of release. Yami followed soon after him, groaning deeply and clenching his muscles as he moved inside one last time.

Yuugi couldn't believe how long the pleasurable tingles lasted even after they both were exhausted. He felt Yami pull out of him with ease and slumped down next to him. Shifting over to his side, Yuugi faced Yami who was breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling. Yuugi's fingers ran across his damp skin and Yami turned his head to face him, smiling at him softly.

"I wish we could spend every night together," Yuugi said, blushing as he smiled lovingly at him.

Yami's eyes glistened with compassion and he leaned forward to press his lips to Yuugi's. "I know. Sometimes life can get chaotic being a pharaoh, but we'll see each other every day. Even if we can't sleep together at the same time every night, I'll be content knowing you'll always be with me."

"Oh Yami," Yuugi said, his lip trembling.

He flung himself at him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Yami embraced him tightly and kissed his cheek. They then unwound their arms and Yami smiled.

"Get some rest."

Yuugi lay down and rested against Yami's side, wrapping an arm around the pharaoh's. He then fell asleep.

**XXXXX**

The air was still warm although the sun had finally set. There was hardly any light except for the full moon in the sky. Isis glanced up, wondering again what her brother would say. She knew where to meet him; in the old sanctuary where they used to study scriptures together when they worked with their parents in protecting the pharaoh. Although Marik had decided to stray away from the family business, so-to-speak, he hadn't turned evil. There had been a rumor going around that he had become evil, sinking into black magic after he left, but that rumor had been started by Hadi, who was quick to judge just about anyone.

Isis opened the old door to the sanctuary and stepped inside. There were torches already lit inside the archway. Stepping further inside, she entered into the main part of the room and stopped when she saw a familiar cloaked figure standing.

"Marik?"

He turned and faced her, his long robes billowing down over his feet as he stared back at her with a neutral expression. He still had big, beautiful golden eyes to her even though he was much older now. She allowed a small smile to show as she stepped more into view.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not here to apologize," Marik said, crossing his arms.

Isis' smile wavered and she glanced down. "I know."

She missed Marik's expression softening as she kept her eyes downcast. Marik stepped forward, sighing.

"I was in search of a rare artifact known as the Eternal Gem."

Isis finally raised her eyes and blinked curiously. "The Eternal Gem? I've never heard of it."

"That's because it's been hidden for thousands of years, the myth of it at least," Marik explained as he leaned up against the wall. "Over this past year since we've all been revived thanks to Pharaoh's dear friend Yuugi, I've been struggling to pick up where I left off thousands of years ago. I've been trying to uncover all those before Yami's time. And I came across Yami's father and found something particularly interesting. In his journal, which was hidden inside of his tomb, he had notes about this Eternal Gem. Apparently, as he was pharaoh he was getting all sorts of Healers and powerful priests together from around the world to try and find this Gem."

"How is this Gem important?" Isis asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"It's said to come from the Egyptian God beasts themselves. When they walked the Earth and were the most powerful beings of all, millions of years ago, they could use what is now known these days as magic. Or at least a form of it. They were the ones that made plants grow and helped the Earth continue its cycle. They had the power to destroy anything and everything, if they desired. And it is the three Egyptian God-beasts that created this Eternal Gem from their ultimate power.

"You know how our Millennium Items, all thirteen, came from them, correct? The Gods watch over Egypt and left these thirteen items when they died off, though no one knows how or why. This Gem was also left behind, but no one knew about it. From what I've researched, it can grant one wish—any wish, but only one. Yami's father sought out this Gem in order to have his greedy wish granted but he never found it. And because he never found it he hid away all records of it so that no one would be able to find it since he didn't.

"I decided that I needed to take a look at this journal, which was why I went into hiding. I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing. Even though no one liked Yami's father I was still breaking an Egyptian law to force open the tomb to find this journal," Marik said, glancing away as he spoke. "And I did. I retrieved his journal and with it I've been studying everything he wrote down. There is quite a lot of interesting things about what he was planning to do and items that he sought out, but none caught my interest more than this Eternal Gem."

"I see…," Isis whispered, smiling sadly. "So that is why you worked for Kontar in the past."

"Yes, I pretended to work for him because I knew how greedy he was. And I also knew that he had ways of getting things. I thought that perhaps he had information on this Gem or perhaps he knew some old voodoo specialist. And I talked to the Hag that he had found but she knew nothing of this Gem. It was a waste of time…except that I found my Millennium Rod in his possession, which I took back. I don't know how it became separated from me. I only remember collapsing thousands of years ago when we were all put into a deep sleep. I guess when I woke my item wasn't with me, but I was drawn to it again," Marik explained, turning to look at Isis who wore an expression full of understanding.

"When I heard about a boy who had woken the pharaoh I took an interest in him. I wanted to see him, in case he was a special magical being who possibly knew about the Eternal Gem. I tracked him down at the orphanage and shook his hand. I sensed no strong magical background and yet…"

"And yet he's saved the pharaoh," Isis smiled, closing her eyes briefly while nodding. "He is a special boy, Marik. Although his origins aren't magical it is strange how he and his friend Ryou had adapted so quickly to Bakura and the Pharaoh. The powers of the Millennium Items have recognized them as well, which is supposed to be impossible. There is only one person per Millennium Item."

"Yes well, I didn't sense that he was at all connected with powers that would be able to help me find this Eternal Gem," Marik continued, uncrossing his arms and staring sternly at her.

Isis gazed back, folding her hands together. "Do you even know for sure that this Eternal Gem is real? What if it is just a myth?"

"Then it's a myth, but if it's real then it's something I must acquire," Marik said.

"Why? What would you wish for that's so important?" Isis asked suddenly as Marik's eyes narrowed a bit. "Do you really think that if you found this Gem you wouldn't ask for something as greedy as Kontar and Yami's father would have?"

"I don't need you to lecture me, Isis," Marik snapped coldly. "I have my reasons for wanting it."

"Perhaps, if this Eternal Gem is real and it's as powerful as its said to be…perhaps it doesn't want to be found. With an item so powerful it might cloak itself in invisibility shields and hide away, just like the Orb was hidden for many, many years. Sometimes one may think that a rare and powerful item will work as they want it, but it doesn't always turn out that way. If, dear brother, you really want to continue searching for this, let me leave you with the notion that some things aren't meant to be found. I just hope that this item isn't something that could disrupt the balance of the world like the Orb," Isis stated quietly.

"Fine, you've said your words of wisdom," Marik said, stepping forward. "The reason I actually wanted to see you was to ask for your help."

Isis' eyes widened in surprise and she whispered: "My help?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you to try and have a vision of this Eternal Gem, just to make sure it's real," Marik said. "I know that with the powers of your Millennium Necklace you can see the past and future."

Isis' eyes dimmed. "I can try, but forcing myself to have a vision of some rare item not even created in the Millennium Items' time could prove to be too difficult, even if it is real."

"All I'm asking is for you to try," Marik said quietly, approaching within a foot away from her. "Here, take this."

He held out an object covered by thick cloth to her. She moved slowly and took it, raising the cloth just a bit to see what was beneath. Her eyes widened momentarily before she looked back at her brother.

"This might help in getting a vision. If you concentrate on it, perhaps it will help."

"Very well, but…," Isis hesitated as Marik kept their gazes locked. "If this turns out to be real, you can't expect me to hide such a thing from the pharaoh. He will have to know."

Marik's eyes narrowed and he stared at her harshly for several seconds. "Fine. If you wish, but tell him not to get in my way."

With that, Marik walked past her, his cloak swishing against her as he headed to the door. Isis remained in the spot staring ahead with an uncertain expression. Marik stopped just before the door, glancing over his shoulder at Isis' back.

"Thank you, sister."

Isis lifted her head up in surprise and turned around as Marik walked out. She stared at the door for a minute before letting a small smile show. Glancing down at the item, she pressed it closer to her chest and with a deep breath she made her way out of the sanctuary. Hopefully, this Eternal Gem was just a myth created long ago, but to be sure she'd have to go to the temple and concentrate on the item to see if she got a vision.

**XXXXX**

The sheets fell off the bed as Ryou squirmed, trying to get comfortable. Again he couldn't fall asleep, thinking about the kiss he and Bakura shared. Getting frustrated, Ryou stood up from the bed and adjusted his tight pajama shorts and tank-top. Every day Bakura was on his mind and it was a bit distracting, especially since there were so many questions he wanted to ask him. Ryou tentatively touched his lips and sighed. Had it been a true kiss or had Bakura just been teasing him because he knew Ryou wanted to kiss him? He'd never know unless…unless he asked Bakura.

Sighing heavily, Ryou opened his door and stepped out into the dimly lit, empty hallway. Since he couldn't sleep there was no harm in taking a walk around the palace. Maybe he'd make himself tired enough so he could finally get some rest. He walked down hallways, turning absentmindedly as he continued to walk. He was so deep in thought that it was only when a dull thud sounded that he was broken out of his thoughts. Ryou approached in the direction of where he heard the sound. It wasn't very loud, but it was enough to lead him down the hallway to the door at the end. It was one of those sliding doors and it was definitely a room he had never set foot in.

Curiously, Ryou slid it open quietly and stepped inside. The room was warm but had a nice breeze because of the open windows. There was a fireplace in the corner and there were ancient tables, chairs, other pieces of furniture, statues and other items cluttering the room. It was a fairly spacious room though, so it wasn't so crowded that he couldn't walk. He heard another noise and gasped quietly, freezing in his spot.

"Goddamn it!" he heard a voice hiss.

Walking further into the room Ryou searched for any sign of someone and gasped when a head of long white-blonde hair shot up from behind a table. His gasp was loud enough to cause the figure to turn around. Bakura's eyes locked onto his and Ryou froze, not believing that of all people in the room it had to be him. There was an ancient vase in his hand and Ryou was guessing that it had fallen onto the carpet. Luckily it didn't look broken, but he was really wishing he hadn't let his curiosity get the better of him.

Bakura set the vase back down on the table and folded his arms casually. "What are you doing up?"

"I…I couldn't sleep," Ryou said nervously. "And I heard a noise from here so I just decided to see what it was."

"Hmm, I see," Bakura said, walking around the table and toward the center.

Ryou was unable to move as Bakura came closer. He glanced up into Bakura's face as he neared.

"Just so you know I wasn't trying to steal anything, in case you're planning to tattle to Yami. I was just exploring Yami's glorious palace," he quipped with a bit of sarcasm.

"I'm not going to tell," Ryou said quietly.

Bakura glanced down at him then smiled, stepping closer and wrapping an arm around him. "Of course you're not."

Ryou was so startled he hadn't reacted to Bakura pulling him closer. It was when Bakura smirked at him and began leaning down toward his lips that he turned his head, pushing his hands against Bakura's chest.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked it when I kissed you?" Bakura asked.

Ryou felt tears well up in his eyes. Was Bakura really using him? He couldn't even look directly at Bakura so he stayed facing away.

"I just…," he stammered quietly, feeling his shoulders shake a bit. "I just need to know if…"

"If what?" Bakura asked, studying him.

Ryou slowly brought his eyes to Bakura's face, feeling his lip quivering. "Are you just teasing me?" he stated loudly. "Are you just…using me so that you can have fun humiliating me?"

Bakura's eyebrows rose up and a bemused expression came over his face. Ryou took that as a sign that he was just using him since he was smiling and not looking at all sorry. Ryou suddenly struggled to get out of his grip.

"Let me go! Let me go!" he cried, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he pounded against Bakura's chest.

Bakura laughed and squeezed him tightly, forcing him closer. Ryou let the tears stream down his face and soon his shoulders were shaking from sobbing.

"How did I get stuck with a crybaby?"

Ryou lifted his sad eyes to Bakura's face which was still shining with amusement. Bakura leaned down and Ryou tried to pull away but Bakura forced his head to remain still.

"If I were just using you to humiliate you don't you think I'd ask you to kiss me in public and then act like I was disgusted? Don't you think that if this were all just a joke that I would have already let you know and laughed it off?" Bakura asked, staring down at him, his eyebrows still raised.

Ryou sniffled and blinked. "I…I don't know. Is it a joke?"

Bakura sighed a bit in annoyance and then leaned down until their noses were centimeters apart.

"Really, there's not even anyone here to humiliate you in front of. What would be the point in that?"

Ryou had stopped sobbing, though his cheeks were still wet with tears and he stared up into Bakura's eyes trying to understand.

"So…that kiss the other day…?" Ryou asked softly.

Bakura smirked again. "It was all planned."

Ryou's eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly, he burst into tears and began pounding on his chest again.

"Hey, hey! Come on, that's not what I meant!" Bakura exclaimed, holding him tightly.

Ryou brought his head up again and stopped pounding even as tears leaked from his eyes.

"I mean that I scared the horse on purpose in order to make it seem like I couldn't ride it. That way we'd have to share a horse. Of course, I didn't plan on having that dumb thing kick me or having you fall on top of me," Bakura's amused expression returned. "The kiss wasn't planned either."

Ryou had stopped crying and was staring up at him, blinking with wide eyes. "So…you wanted to ride on the same horse? Why?"

"Why else, so that you'd have to hold onto my waist of course," Bakura answered.

Ryou blushed and glanced down. "So…when you were surprised by the kiss…?"

"It's just because I wasn't expecting it. However, I certainly wasn't complaining," Bakura winked as he smirked again.

Ryou's cheeks turned red not just from Bakura's comment but because the smirk he did was very sexy. He hadn't realized it before when he thought it was just a teasing smirk, but knowing now that Bakura hadn't been playing a joke on him…it was much different.

"There you go again, blushing as red as a tomato," Bakura teased.

"Stop! You'll only make it worse," Ryou said, blushing even darker as he glanced down.

Bakura just laughed. "So, now that you know I wasn't joking around, what do you say we give the kiss another try?"

Ryou was unable to say anything as his whole face turned pink. Bakura just smirked in amusement and leaned down. Ryou didn't pull away as he pressed against his lips. The kiss was warm and slow, but much fuller than the last time they kissed. Ryou's eyes fluttered closed and very slowly he wound his arms around Bakura's neck. Bakura's arms tightened around him and their kiss deepened. They stood kissing, angling their heads different to get a better feel now and then, before Bakura's hand slid up to behind his neck.

Bakura leaned forward, causing Ryou to lean a bit backward as he pushing their faces even closer together. Ryou's eyes snapped open as he felt Bakura's tongue invade his mouth. He made a sound in the back of his throat and stumbled backward out of surprise. Bakura stumbled forward with him and they bumped up against a table. Bakura leaned heavily against him as he slid his tongue all around the inside of his Ryou. Ryou's tongue also got touched and soon Bakura focused on just caressing his tongue with his own.

Bakura's other hand suddenly grabbed his butt and Ryou made a noise. He was startled when Bakura suddenly lifted him up, holding his butt and hips and then eased him down onto the table. Ryou gasped, although it was muffled since his lips were still attached to Bakura's, as Bakura crawled up on top of him and continued to kiss him passionately. Bakura's hand reached out to caress his leg and Ryou blushed. Bakura suddenly broke the kiss.

"Put your legs around me," he said, breathlessly.

"W-what?" Ryou asked.

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

Trying not to blush, Ryou lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Bakura's waist like he said. Smiling, Bakura then leaned back down and kissed him with an open mouth, sliding his tongue in again. One of Bakura's hands slipped beneath his shirt, massaging his back and the other one remained on his hip. Ryou at first was thoroughly embarrassed not believing how intimate they were being, but was soon lost in the passionate kisses that continued. Their bodies were close and their mouths were passionately attached and he could feel Bakura's heart racing against his chest.

Soon, Ryou lost track of how many times they kissed and he even stopped blushing, allowing his own tongue to begin to explore inside Bakura's mouth. They made out well into the night until Ryou was too tired to stand. Bakura helped him back to his room, giving him one last open-mouthed kiss before retreating to his own room. Ryou sighed contently, still in a daze as he slipped beneath the covers and fell right to sleep.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	18. Epilogue: Hidden Shadows

**Rebirth**

**_Important Author's note:_** _The **SEQUEL **to this will be called **The Eternal Gem. **_**Hehe…bet you didn't see that one coming, huh?**

**Chapter 17:** **Epilogue: Hidden Shadows**

The warm, gentle caress across his bare back made him sigh contently and roll over. Yuugi's eyes fluttered open and he stared up into Yami's smiling face. The sun was hitting the side of his face causing rays to flicker across his face and eyes. Yuugi stared wondrously at Yami's beautiful face and sparkling eyes and reached up a hand to press his fingers against his cheek. Yami turned his head and grasped Yuugi's hand, kissing his fingers softly. Sitting up, Yuugi leaned against him and pressed his cheek against his bare chest, relishing in the warmth emitting from it.

"Yami…," Yuugi whispered, gazing up at him lovingly.

"Hmm?" Yami smiled down at him, whisking his fingers across his face and through his hair.

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me," Yuugi said quietly as tears began welling up in his eyes. "You and Egypt…everything. Although…"

Yami blinked. "What it is?"

"Well, I do miss my other friends like Jou, Anzu and Honda. I know grandpa's coming to visit sometime when he gets free, but my friends have school and lives far away."

"I see," Yami smiled, cupping Yuugi's cheek. "Don't worry. I'm sure there will be times when I'm allowed to leave here so we can visit your grandpa back home. That way you'll get to visit your friends as well."

Yuugi's eyes lit up immensely. "Oh thank you, Yami!" Yuugi exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

Yami chuckled deeply. "Your grandpa has already explained to your friends that you are staying with me. In fact, we've gotten a letter from one of your friends addressed to you and Ryou. Your grandpa sent it for them."

"Really?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, I was told this morning that it arrived while you were still sleeping. It's sitting over there on the table."

The sheets were thrown aside as Yuugi jumped up and approached the table, picking up the letter.

_Dear Yug,_

_We all heard the news bout you stayin' there. That's sweet, Yug! Livin' with the pharaoh and everything. I hope sometime we can visit you in Egypt like we did before. Anzu and Honda say hi and Anzu wants ta let you know that she'll get on ya case if you don't study. Ah, but who cares what she says, right? Just kidding…kinda. Oh, we heard Ryou's there as well! Lucky him too! Say hi to him for us, k? Well, Yug, you've missed quite a lot here while you was savin' Egypt again. Kaiba's pretty pissed that he never got a duel with you and I guess he's…uh…using his resources ta try and locate ya. He's tellin' everyone that you ran away cuz you're too scared ta face him. I told that punk right in front of everyone that you was on vacation and that he needs ta chill! Of course Kaiba called me names and stuff, so just for a favor, Yug, when you get da chance, please come down here and stomp on his ego, will ya? It's drivin' me nuts! He's so obsessed with this duelin' thing and everybody knows you're da King of Games! As you were properly nicknamed after defeating that crazy wacko…Pegasus or whateva. I mean, come on, he was even named after a horse. _

_Anyway, nothin' else is new. I've been helpin' your grandpa out at da store and he's payin' me! He wanted me ta tell ya that he and Arthur Hollakins, or whateva, made a real discovery. Some old ancient Book of the Dead thing that was supposedly Anubus' power, or whateva because it talks about that guy Anubus a lot. You can ask your grandpa about it, I don't really remember da details except that they found it in a really unusual place. Long story short they got a lot of money for it so your grandpa's doing really well! He's working alongside Arthur now. I heard Arthur might put his name under the museum too since he helped ta save his life from those Bounty Hunters your grandpa mentioned and because they find da neatest things together. _

_Well, hope you'll come back ta visit soon, not just for me and da gang, but because of that egotistical maniac Kaiba. Once ya beat him again he should shut up. Oh, and he wanted me to tell ya, since he assumes I knew where you was but I wasn't tellin' cuz he's convinced you're scared of him, that he's plannin' to duel you next week at his new Kaiba Tower creepy-thing-a-ma-bobby. Some new building he built or something. I dunno. But it's gonna be live, so kick some Kaiba butt, Yug! Oh, and he says that if you don't show up then he's gonna announce to the whole world that you're scared to duel him cuz you know he's da best. So if you can, please come down, k? The gang and I miss you and Ryou! Ask Ryou to come with you too. Hope to see you squash Kaiba live next week, bud! Later!_

_Jou_

Yuugi smiled and shook his head. "Looks like Kaiba hasn't given up."

Yami's eyes narrowed a bit. "That's the man that wants to duel you, right?"

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry about it. Dueling isn't that important to me anymore, not since I met you. I guess I'll have to duel him though one last time."

"Don't give up dueling just because you live here, Yuugi. If you love it then you should still continue it," Yami said.

"I guess, but I won't have much time to practice. Anyway, I think I can handle Kaiba. I've dueled him before so I'm sure I'll do fine. Is that alright if we go back to Japan just for one day next week?"

"That will be fine," Yami smiled. "For now though we must get ready to greet the people soon. After the festival is when I go out and see how my people are doing."

"Alright, just let me get dressed," Yuugi said, searching for his clothes.

He felt warm arms embrace him from behind and Yuugi tilted his head as Yami leaned his head against his.

"How about we have breakfast together somewhere in town," Yami whispered, kissing his cheek.

Yuugi smiled and nuzzled Yami's neck. "I'd love that."

**XXXXXX**

Flipping through the pages again, Isis read over the lines for the umpteenth time and sighed. Yami's father explained about the Eternal Gem, but nothing told her where it might be, if it was truly real. His father only wrote down what he had found out about it and what he'd like to wish for. Closing it up, Isis sighed and leaned against the chair. A knock sounded at her door and she stood up to answer it.

"Good morning Fidil," she smiled as he stepped into the room.

"Good morning," he responded with a polite bow. "I was looking for you priestess. You've been in your room since early last night and I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

Isis was about to respond that she was fine, but she just sighed and walked over to the chair she had been sitting in earlier.

"I'm just tired that's all. And a lot has been on my mind."

Fidil stepped closer and stared at her with concern. "What is it? Have you had another premonition?"

She shook her head. "No, I've been trying to give myself one."

"How come?" he asked.

Isis glanced down at the journal for a minute before pushing it into the chair so Fidil couldn't see it.

"There's a problem that has come to my attention, Fidil. I've been in here concentrating on receiving a vision and instead of a vision I got something else," she said quietly, lifting her head to look at him. "I found the papers on Yuugi, the ones from the healers after he had fought again with Kontar. It showed he was healing naturally and that he would be alright, as we've seen, however…looking at it again I noticed something that I hadn't seen before."

"Is it something with prince Yuugi's health?" Fidil asked, showing concern.

Isis shook her head sadly. "No, that's the thing. He has healed and is completely back to normal."

Fidil blinked. "So, what's the problem then?"

"He's back to normal, Fidil," she repeated quietly, staring at him with wide, sad eyes. "Meaning that he doesn't have a trace of Yami's power within him anymore."

"What?" Fidil's eyes went wide. "What does that mean?"

"It means that Yuugi does not have eternal life. He will age even as Yami doesn't. And he is vulnerable to diseases and sicknesses like any other normal boy. He is back to being completely human, which means his body may have trouble adjusting to the climate here in Egypt. Not only that, but he and Yami will not be able to be together forever. And being human…the more time Yuugi spends with Yami, the more his power will affect him negatively. He will begin to have reactions and get sick from being in the presence of power that his body does not understand."

"But…but Yuugi used some of Yami's power against Kontar! And ever since we transferred Yami's powers to Yuugi there has been a piece of the pharaoh's power inside of Yuugi."

"Yes, it is within Yuugi, but it is dormant. That much is evident from the results of the testing when he was unconscious. And because it is dormant, unless it awakens on its own, Yuugi will begin to become affected by Yami's powers," Isis explained sadly.

Fidil slumped down into a chair, his face scrunched up in worry. "This…this can't be. After everything the pharaoh and Yuugi have been through…why can't they just live together happily?"

Isis closed her eyes and sighed. "It's not that simple. In fact, I don't know why I believed it would be. The pharaoh and Yuugi come from separate worlds. The pharaoh has his human body, but he's immortal. He cannot get diseases or sicknesses or much of anything that most humans are susceptible to. And his powers are what give him his eternal life and the power to choose how long he wants his eternity to last. His powers are very active in his body so that if he is ever injured he will heal five times quicker. All of us have this ability because of our bloodline and being connected to Millennium Items. Ryou and Yuugi were not affected by them right away and in fact their bodies didn't reject the power, but it's becoming too much for them. Especially Yuugi since he had used one of Yam's strongest abilities to summon the Egyptian Gods…although he is doing well now he will very quickly begin to feel weak and soon get very sick. I'm sure the same thing will happen to Ryou as well."

"What can we do?" Fidil whispered pleadingly.

Isis turned to glance at the journal hidden behind her and then faced Fidil. "There is something I'm looking into which might be an answer. However, if this turns out to be nothing then Yuugi and Ryou will have no choice but to go back to Japan, otherwise they will eventually die. If this is something that may work, I will address it to the pharaoh immediately. Until then, Fidil, do not alert Yami of this potential problem. Let me look into it more."

Fidil nodded. "I will priestess."

Isis took in a deep breath and then smiled sadly. "Let's allow them to enjoy each day together until the problem becomes apparent. Hopefully, I will be able to find the solution by then."

"Yes, I pray that as well," Fidil answered quietly.

Silence befell them for several minutes before Fidil got up and let himself out. Isis pulled out the journal, turning to the page which mentioned the Eternal Gem. Her eyes narrowed in determination and she closed the book. It was time for her to take some action. If her visions weren't going to help her there was still one place that could.

**XXXXX**

Yawning, Ryou walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He was thankful his room had a bathroom attached to it so he wouldn't have to try and find a spare one in the huge palace. And the last thing he wanted to do was to disturb Yuugi and Yami. Smiling, Ryou approached the bed marveling how it would be his for all eternity, or at least as long as possible. He knew about the immortality of the Items, but he had been questioning it recently since he woke up. Last night he had been a bit…distracted by Bakura's initiations toward him, but since his head was more refreshed and clear since he stepped into the shower, he had been wondering how it was possible for both he and Yuugi to have a piece of that power for eternity. He knew Yuugi had gotten Yami's power and he had used it and Ryou himself sensed Bakura's powers very strongly because of his sixth sense, but how would that allow them to be immortal like Yami and Bakura? It just didn't add up. Ryou, however, was too afraid to question it; afraid that maybe he was right in believing that immortality was just not that easy. Just because they were associated with the Millennium Items and their owners, did not necessarily mean that, being human, they'd be able to adapt to immortality.

Rubbing his head gently, Ryou sighed heavily. He shouldn't be doubting things at this time, especially when he was so happy to learn he could stay there. Sure, he'd miss his friends and it certainly would be a big shock to explain to his parents, but it was like a dream come true. So why was he questioning it? Perhaps it was just in his nature to be curious and analyze things. Still, he wondered what his foster parents would think about the whole Egypt and immortality ideal. Maybe it would be best not to break the news to them; they wouldn't understand as well as Yuugi's grandfather who worked in that sort of field. Perhaps he should just write to them and tell him he'll be studying abroad in Egypt; that would be better. That way they wouldn't have to know and without knowing they wouldn't worry so much or be put in any danger.

"That's settled then," he whispered aloud.

The door behind him suddenly opened and Ryou wheeled around to see Bakura stepping into the room. Bakura stopped and observed his state of dress, smirking.

"Sorry, didn't realize I'd come at a bad time."

Ryou blushed crimson and held the towel around his waist firmly as if afraid it would fall.

"B-bakura, um…what is it?"

"I was told from the pharaoh that Yuugi wondered if you were up because they're going out for breakfast to mingle with the people," Bakura said, his eyes moving up and down Ryou's body.

It was slightly unnerving, but Ryou knew Bakura wasn't one to be shy or modest. Ryou bit his lip to keep from stuttering from the embarrassment of being stared at.

"That's fine with me. Um…are you by any chance coming along?" he asked unable to meet Bakura's gaze.

"Well, I am starving and I hear Yami wants to show you and Yuugi his favorite dining place. So I guess I am coming. Why? Would you rather we eat together…alone?" Bakura's eyes gleamed toward him.

Ryou's blush darkened. "Uh…I…that is I haven't seen Yuugi in some time since he's been busy. I'd like to be able to visit with him."

Bakura's eyebrows rose and he stepped fully inside the room, approaching him. Ryou couldn't move back any further since the bed was against the wall and already he was practically sitting on the bed.

"Is that so?" Bakura asked casually, as he approached within a foot.

Ryou glanced up at him shyly and nodded. "Yeah, and…and I'd like to see the town. I mean, I don't really know this place that well…," he trailed off, gulping as Bakura's lips curled into another mysterious smile.

"Of course. I guess we'll have to go then. It would be rude since we were invited right?" Ryou didn't get a chance to respond as Bakura leaned his head down toward Ryou's face. "I guess you and I will have to take a rain check on our date then."

He whispered the sentence and Ryou found he could only stare into Bakura's face, almost as if he were paralyzed. He watched as Bakura's face inched closer, nearly teasing him as his breath blew against his face and soon more specifically his lips. Ryou held his breath, not sure what Bakura was planning. It seemed like he was getting ready to kiss him. As Bakura leaned down Ryou blushed and found Bakura's lips gusting over his cheek as he stopped by his ear.

"We'll of course have to finish what we started last night," he whispered seductively as his hand reached over and touched his neck.

Bakura's fingers trailed down his neck tickling his skin and causing goose-bumps to rise. His hand was gone a second later and Ryou had no choice but to let out the breath he was holding, unless he wanted to faint from lack of oxygen. Bakura then tilted his head back toward Ryou's face, touching his lips lightly against his cheek. Ryou could feel him smiling against his cheek as he moved toward his lips. Ryou sucked in a breath as Bakura's lips ghosted over his. Bakura was definitely teasing him and there was an unusual gleam in his eyes that Ryou couldn't quite place. He didn't know whether to be aroused by it or wary. That was probably Bakura's plan; to taunt him and make him feel confused about how he was supposed to react to what he was doing.

"I'll see you downstairs," Bakura whispered against his lips before pressing down fully.

Ryou's heart inwardly jumped and he tensed for a second before relaxing into the kiss. Bakura's eyes were closed so Ryou allowed his eyes to flutter closed which let his guard down. Unbeknown to Ryou, Bakura's eyes opened as he pushed their lips closer together and brought a hand behind Ryou's neck. While distracting him with the kiss, his other hand reached out toward the oblivious boy. Ryou felt Bakura pull away and opened his eyes. Although the kiss was warm his skin was feeling a bit chilly. Bakura's eyes were still gleaming and he smiled widely. He then stepped back and turned, heading toward the door. Before he stepped out of the door, he turned back around and let his eyes move up and down over his body again. Ryou wondered why his eyes lingered down for a moment before looking back up into his face.

"Oh, and you might want to put something on first," he smirked, walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Ryou blinked and looked down. His whole face turned crimson as he saw his towel crumpled on the floor, leaving his body completely open. Ryou made a high-pitched sound in the back of his throat and picked up his towel quickly, covering his body even though it was too late. That had been Bakura's plan! He had seductively distracted him while causing his towel to fall, which meant he had obviously seen Ryou naked now.

"I can't believe him!" Ryou exclaimed quietly, still blushing madly and hurrying to get dressed. "He'll pay for that!"

As he finished dressing, Ryou realized he was becoming a little less shy around Bakura and more open with him. Hopefully over time he wouldn't blush at even the littlest things so that way it wouldn't be so easy for Bakura to tease him, or get past his guards like he had done a minute ago.

A few minutes later, Ryou walked downstairs avoiding Bakura's gaze as he met him, Yami and Yuugi in the lobby. Yuugi gave him a brief hug, smiling joyfully and Ryou returned the look. He did send a glare toward Bakura who just smirked in response. Yami too gave him a brief hug and then they were on their way. Yami explained some facts about the town and how he used to go to this dining area when he was growing up, which looked out over the sea, when he wanted to get away from the responsibilities at the palace. Yuugi was attached to Yami's side the entire way. A couple times, Yami leaned down to caress Yuugi's face and Bakura made a gagging sound. Yuugi and Ryou would both turn to glare at him, but Bakura would pretend not to notice.

The dining place was spectacular and even Bakura couldn't complain about it. They talked about many things and Yuugi and Ryou told them about lives in the present back in Japan. Bakura snorted about things like uniforms and there being a small hierarchy in the school, but also about all the rules they had to follow. Yami was very interested in everything they had to say and asked several questions, especially focusing on areas of study.

"As your grandfather suggested, Yuugi, I will set up study schedules for you both," Yami explained, glancing at Ryou as he said this. "I would like to know what you have studied so far and then what you plan to study further. There will be some things you feel you don't need to study, but having a well-rounded education goes a lot farther."

"I agree," Ryou nodded, glancing at Bakura who just rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me pharaoh for interrupting such an _interesting_ conversation," Bakura quipped sarcastically, "but what exactly are you going to do about Marik?"

Yami stared at him as he answered. "Bakura, there isn't very much I can do, even if I wanted to punish him. Isis already explained to me the other day that Marik only worked for Kontar to obtain his Millennium Rod, not to harm us or Egypt in any way. He did however, use his Millennium Rod on Yuugi and Hati, which I will have to talk to him about, but other than that he really hasn't done anything wrong that I can see."

Bakura slammed a fist down on the table, causing both Ryou and Yuugi to jump. "Then what you can't see is obviously the problem here!" he hissed. "That traitor has gone too far in his search for power and you know it. Even if he didn't help Kontar much, he still has his own agenda, you know. And just to let him walk free would later on cause much chaos for Egypt, especially when he turns into the next Kontar!"

Yami nodded in agreement. "I see your views, Bakura and I respect them. I will keep an eye on him, a very close eye, as well as Isis. But until he actually does something to the extent where punishment is valid, I cannot act."

"You know, if I were pharaoh, I wouldn't be so lenient to take any chances," Bakura said as his eyes narrowed.

"It's a good thing you're not pharaoh then," Ryou said before he could stop himself.

Bakura's eyes very slowly moved toward him. Ryou managed to keep his calm expression, allowing himself to be more open with Bakura. If Bakura could tease him, then Ryou could tease him back and he'd just have to deal with that. Bakura stared at him for a long moment before his all too familiar smirk appeared on his face.

"I suggest that if you don't want a repeat of what happened this morning, that you keep those kind of comments to yourself," he said quietly, as his eyes remained narrowed in a vindictive fashion.

Yuugi looked back and forth between them and glanced at Yami, who just shrugged. They didn't know what Bakura was referring to, but Ryou didn't seem at all worried. Smiling, Ryou leaned closer toward the table staring directly into Bakura's eyes. Using his sixth sense he could tell that Bakura just had a very sarcastic personality. He was even sometimes harsh and cold with what would seem like rude comments on the outside, but it was just his view of things. He never really meant to hurt anyone directly; it was just his personality, which was very open but critical.

"I don't believe that's a real threat, Bakura," Ryou continued to smile. "Because I know very well you enjoyed what happened this morning and you're not willing to repeat it, at least not in public."

For a moment Bakura's face hardened until his smirk came back and he leaned casually back in his chair.

"So, the cute innocent little boy has a backbone after all. I'm impressed."

Ryou just smiled and raised an eyebrow in response. Yuugi's eyes widened and he turned to glance at Bakura, since he was sitting next to him.

"Wow, Bakura, I didn't think you'd admit that you thought Ryou was cute in front of everyone."

Ryou bit down on his lip to keep from laughing. He knew that tone in Yuugi's voice very well, which happened to be a bit louder than it had to. Yuugi was teasing Bakura as well. Glaring at him, Bakura leaned forward until he was nose-to-nose with Yuugi.

"You know, being since we will be living a lot closer together, since my home isn't far from the palace, I think that's not a very smart move. You never know when accidentally an Egyptian Wasp serpent will find its way into your bed," he finished quietly, his eyes boring into Yuugi's violet eyes, which still shone with amusement.

"I'm thinking that's not smart on your part, Bakura," Yami smiled, causing Bakura's gaze to land on him. "Yuugi and I share the same bed, you know."

Bakura smirked and glanced down at Yuugi. "Oh really? And what per say do you do in that bed that you share?"

Yuugi's eyes widened and a blush came over his face, allowing Bakura to smirk even wider. Yami didn't seem at all fazed but Ryou turned slightly pink as well, mostly in embarrassment for his friend who was just as modest as he was, though…Yuugi apparently wasn't completely innocent or at least not as naive anymore.

"Then it would be a shame if you two were…distracted at some moment, wouldn't it? Maybe if the bed were rocking even," Bakura taunted as Yuugi's face reddened to crimson. "Then I guess it'd be like killing two birds with one stone; birds in heat that is."

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed as Yuugi was unable to look into Bakura's face anymore. "We're in a restaurant!"

Bakura watched as Yuugi glanced down at his place setting, blushing dark and obviously trying to hide it, before lifting his gaze toward the pharaoh and smirking even wider.

"Did you know they make devices that can record nowadays?"

Yami's eyes narrowed playfully. "Bakura, I think we should concentrate on eating and enjoying time together."

"Yes, let's," he smirked in agreement. "And who knows, sometime you and Yuugi," he said, glancing down at Yuugi whose blush had diminished a little bit as he looked up at him, "should come over to my place and have a little…competition with me and Ryou."

Yuugi and Ryou blushed so dark that it was definitely noticeable. Yami's eyebrows rose a bit and Bakura kept his smirk as he leaned back in relaxation. He had obviously won that round since Ryou and Yuugi couldn't even speak. Luckily, their waiter came by with their meals at that moment, allowing the conversation to change to a more appropriate topic. As they ate, Ryou and Yuugi stopped blushing and were able to participate in the conversation. Since Yami was the pharaoh, their table got special attention and extra food, including drinks.

Once they were finished Yami took them on a small tour of the town. They stopped at the beautiful meadow later on for lunch, where viziers brought trays of food so they were able to have a picnic. Isis and Fidil joined them in the picnic as well as the viziers. Even several couples and families that passed by or heard them laughing came to join them as well. Isis occasionally glanced over toward Yuugi and Yami, watching them eat and laugh together so carelessly and joyfully. Her eyes darted over to Bakura and Ryou as well where Bakura was obviously saying something to embarrass the poor boy. Still, the look in Bakura's eyes told her he was having the time of his life and Ryou didn't seem at all offended; he rather enjoyed it to some degree as well. It was so peaceful, with such a beautiful day and rays of sunshine were pouring down upon them. The sky was cloudless and even the birds were singing. Horus was flying over them, having found his master and deciding to have some time snatching up pieces of food and taking to the sky where he wouldn't be caught.

It was all so perfect. The people were happy, the pharaoh was happy, the two boys who had helped save Egypt were happy, Bakura was finally taking to teasing Ryou rather than stealing items from tombs and causing trouble, and everyone else seemed happy. Isis was also enjoying herself, although the shadow in the back of her mind was still there. At some point, the happiness would be invaded by the reality that it couldn't stay this peaceful and joyful forever; at least not until there was a solution to the problem about Ryou and Yuugi's lives being in danger still. It was a dark problem, but it wasn't an immediate one so Isis would wait to tell the pharaoh. She would allow them the happiness for the time being as she researched the Eternal Gem in secret. Not only was that a secret, but the secret of her brother; what he did and how he was searching for the Eternal Gem and how only she knew of his whereabouts. He remained with his faithful friends, including the young woman Mai. Despite this dreary problem that was going to some time put a shadow over the peaceful atmosphere for the Pharaoh, Yuugi and his friend, for the time being they would all enjoy the temporary victory that had saved Egypt once again.

_**The End**_

**_SEQUEL information:_** **Have no fear, the sequel is near! Hey, that rhymed! Yay me! Tehehehe. Anyway, ignore that part. What you all do want to hear about is the sequel. Now, I doubt it's going to be as long as this and its prequel The Lost Pharaoh were, but it should still be very interesting, I hope. It focuses on how to solve the problem of Yuugi and Ryou being able to stay in Egypt. The main genre, once again, is romance and the secondary will be suspense. There will be other side issues and other characters taking a main role, such as Marik. And yes, fear not, Yuugi will have his duel with Kaiba in the sequel as well! And you will see Jou, Anzu and Honda briefly. And Mai will also become a bigger character alongside Marik and Isis. I'm not going to say anymore, except that the prologue to the sequel, called THE ETERNAL GEM, will be up sometime over Christmas break. I'm estimating it'll be up at the latest, the day after Christmas, depending on how hectic my holiday is. But it will be up, k? **

**Author's note:** **Hope you enjoyed this, let me know! Thanks a ton to everyone who has stuck with me through this story and even The Lost Pharaoh. I know sometimes keeping a story going makes it less interesting when it's expanded too much, but I feel that this sequel to Rebirth will be good to finalize everything from this mini-series. And I do plan to write more _Yu-Gi-Oh_ stories, so fear not:-)**

To Reviewers:

**Kari-Sama:** I'm so glad that you liked the yaoi scene again! I think I'm getting better at it. :-) The sequel will continue to have romance so fear not! You will be overloaded again. Tehehehe!

**Josephine Taylor: **Thank you! I'm really glad it's kept you interested this long. I really hope the sequel to this will be just as successful as The Lost Pharaoh and Rebirth. I guess I'll see how it goes!

**Yana5: **Aww, I'm glad you think they're cute! Yes, don't worry the couples will be in the sequel with more romance! Of course there will be some interesting dilemmas as well. Yami is possessive of Yuugi, actually. I know he doesn't seem to show it, but he has a little bit. If you remember in The Lost Pharaoh, and in this one, whenever Yuugi is in danger Yami gets upset and normally his power shakes things up a bit. :-) He isn't a vindictive person in this mini-series though so he's not going to like always bite off people's heads if they shake hands with Yuugi or anything. That's just not his character as I view him anyway. But don't worry, he cares for Yuugi more than anything.

**AmberEyes23**: I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, you don't see Yuugi as the seme much, that's true. And I feel that in their deep relationship they should be able to…switch positions once in a while. After all, they protect each other. Oh, there's only going to be one more sequel. I will be writing other Yu-Gi-Oh stories though.

**SilverWing147: **Yep! There's a sequel sequel. But it's the last one to this mini-series. There won't be another, however I will be writing other Yu-Gi-Oh stories. I'm glad you liked the Ryou/Bakura moments. I feel that sometimes when people write Ryou/Bakura relationships they either make Bakura abusive to him or he goes completely soft on him. I think neither really, in my opinion. Bakura is just…mysterious. Anyway, more romance in the sequel!

**Yamiyugifanadic:** Hehehe, yeah actually I wasn't planning a sequel until I was nearing the end of this. I realized that there IS a problem with the immortality thing because it can't possibly be that easy being since Yuugi and Ryou are human. Sooooooooo, yes, but the sequel will be the last of this mini-series. Lol! Yes, Yuugi's a bit curious but I believe since his more intimate side was opened up that he would want to experiment. I mean, Yuugi isn't a child and I don't like how some people make him childish in many stories based on because he's small and looks vulnerable. In the series he's as strong as Yami so I feel the need to show that he's not a child. Anywhoo, more romance in the sequel, yay!

**Sansi: **That is a very interesting observation. Yami seems more like he doesn't initiate things, but he does more subtly. The way he treats Yuugi is gentle and slow so that he doesn't overwhelm him. He waits until Yuugi is ready to progress in anything, especially their relationship. That's what I wanted to show. Yami seems more laidback because he's able to control anger, his powers, and he's not a vindictive or overly dominating person. However, when Yuugi's been in danger he's gotten upset so it shows there. I know, It's hard to see sometimes, but he is very overprotective toward Yuugi. :-)

**Desert Rose: **That sounds fun! I used to be in choir. My voice is kind of…out of tune now, but it's still fun to sing loudly while driving. :-) Glad your arm is okay! And I'm glad you like this story. Hopefully the sequel will be just as interesting.

**Atemu Yugi Lover34: **Aww, thanks. Yes, it was my first attempt writing yaoi with them. And it will be with Ryou and Bakura too in the sequel. I'm glad it was pretty good though. There will be plenty of romance in the sequel, don't worry! Lol! Yes, the sequel has everything to do with the Eternal Gem, but there will be some side issues as well. Don't do too many chores at once, trust me it's not good for your health. :-)

**DarkNileStallion: **I'm so glad you like my Yu-Gi-Oh stories! Especially since it's my first time writing anything to do with the series. WOW! You are the only one who remembered the duel between Yuugi and Seto! I actually wasn't going to include it at all because it wasn't important to the plot. But it fits right in with the sequel. At first there wasn't going to be a sequel until I realized that immortality can't possibly be that easy. As I started getting closer to the end of this story I realized that there was a plot hole and I got an idea to fill that hole now, so that's why there's a sequel. And you will see the duel, finally:-)

**Russa:** Oh, don't worry, I have computer problems ALL the time. I just had to buy powerpoint today for like 200 dollars! MAN this world is expensive these days. And all for my final exam. Anywhoo, I know what you mean. Yaoi is okay to me in writing, but to see it or really analyze it, it's still a bit weird, so I understand how you feel. However, imagining the characters in your own head, through writing, makes it better because you can make it however you want it. But don't worry, although there's much fluffy romance continued in the sequel, there will only be like two lemons at most, if that. Otherwise, it's back to the innocently fluffy stuff.

**Celeste-The-Hikari: **Hehehehe! I know what you mean. The first time I actually started reading yaoi, I think it was with a Gundam Wing story, I made a noise too, realizing that in writing you can imagine it however you want so it's not disturbing. :-) My mom heard my squeal and asked if I was alright and I told her I bumped my knee on the desk, lol! I understand completely that you were more interested in Ryou/Bakura, because they have an unusual relationship. It's more mysterious and it's not as concrete as Yuugi and Yami's. Not to mention because their relationship is just starting to bloom. I am thinking about putting a lemon between Ryou and Bakura in the sequel. :-) Yes, the end is coming up; there will only be one more sequel, which I'm pretty sure won't be as long as this story and after that this mini-series will have ended, but I will be planning on writing other Yu-Gi-Oh stories. Thanks for sticking with me!

**SpufFan: **Oh good, I'm so glad you're excited! I really hope the sequel will finalize everything and be just as good as these two stories! Thanks!


End file.
